Paradox of the Unorthodox Spy
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Born as Naruto Newgate, he is raised as a marine with unspeakable loyalty until he is sent to infiltrate the Straw Hat pirate crew and join their ranks as a spy.
1. Moral Justice

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Naruto.**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The Yonkou; four terrifying sovereign who reigned the seas of the New World. Possessing the godlike strength of thousand armies, a single pact between any governors would inevitable strike fear to every single marine; the sea patrollers were glad that the four emperors held an undeniable mistrust with each other. Edward Newgates, alias as the formidable Whitebeard, had a reputation of ubiquity; everybody acknowledged his presence except infants. Strangers believed he was but a brutal savage who obliterated anything that stood in his path, his men knew perfectly well that he would never treat his subordinate as a neglected tool.

Now, the fearless leader of the Whitebeard pirates was confronting the mixture of fear and despair.

His son was born an hour ago; he feared unable to teach his son accordingly.

His wife died due to massive blood lost from her labour; he concealed his despair with a calm demeanour. Before his wife died, she had decided to name their son as Naruto; a maelstrom in the sea.

The cognition of the hazardous sea was the main issue crossing Edward's mind. Which father would willingly throw their son to the sinister zone of corruption and condemned their son with a horrendous fate. In exchange for his son's safety, even if his son despised him, he would not let him suffered in the life of piracy. Sustaining the unbearable pain, Whitebeard requested an audience with an old friend to do something for the sake for Naruto. With a hardened resolve, he threw away a segment of dignity and pride and summoned Monkey D Garp.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"What do you want me to do?!" The marine hero spat his drinks out indignantly. "Have I become senile or am I hearing things from you?"

Edward drew an anguished sigh. "No, I've make myself clear. Take my child with you. The sea is dangerous and if any misfortunate falls on my son, I will never forgive myself. My wife will hate me in heaven. God bless her soul."

Garp saw the ostensible sincerity in the Yonkou's eyes and stared at his dish of wine. "You sure about this?"

"If he can live a life in peace, even if he's a commoner, I don't mind. An ordinary life is a blessing, don't you think?"

An idea intruded his mind, the marine hero grinned sadistically. "If you hand over your son's life to me, there is no guarantee I might be able to resist the temptation to train him into a fine young man!"

Whitebeard stroke his chin in slight contemplation. "If he could protect the one he loves, then training him is not a bad idea."

Truth was, Edward wasn't aware of the ambiguous terminology of Garp's definition in training.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Eight years later: Windmill Village.)

Naruto had grown tremendously in terms of strength and wisdom. Garp was amazed that the blonde, under the marine hero's magnificent tutelage, unlocked his inherited potential from his biological father and gained inhumane strength. With further severe training, Naruto's superior prowess that still store latently within him would be emerged. Fortunately, the blonde appreciated Garp's vital training and intended to become a marine. Although the vice-admiral disclosed the blonde's heritage, he was startled that Naruto unexpectedly smiled and declared that he was glad to have a father who truly cared about his well-being.

Smirking at his accomplishment, Garp closed his eyes and waited for an ambush from his surrogate grandson. "About time..."

At the exact moment, the bush rustled slightly before Naruto charged forward from behind with a thrusting fist.

But, the war veteran anticipated the blonde's strike and with flawless calculation in timing, Garp tilted his head to the side slightly and effortlessly dodged the punch. Without hesitation, he gripped the blonde's wrist and threw him to the nearby trees. Being training thoroughly, Naruto performed a back flipped and slammed his foot to the bark before ricocheting himself back to his surrogate father at an excessive velocity. Expected the counter attack, Garp fused his fist with haki and launched his punch at the blonde.

Reacting to impulse, Naruto infused his haki into his arm before colliding with Garp. As their fist connected, a powerful shockwave erupted.

"Doing pretty good, brat."

"You too, Ji-chan." The blonde vanished in a rumbling echo before appearing behind Garp. "Shigan!"

Naruto jabbed his finger with immense force directly at Garp's spine, but the tension diminished instantly when it made contact with the vice-admiral's skin. "That technique you're developing is rivalling that kid, Lucci. Perhaps even stronger than him but, you're still a hundred years too early to beat me with such silly tricks, Naruto!"

Stupefied with the nugatory trial in defeating his surrogate grandfather, Naruto barely managed to apply tekkai in the nick of time before soaring away in undesirable pain, courtesy of Garp's fist of love. Landing in an aloud impact, creating a massive crater in the process, Naruto groaned achingly. Garp manifested his colossus being in front of Naruto's collapsed self with a shadow looming over the blonde. "I must say, you have improved in an unbelievable pace for the past eight years. Whitebeard's blood is truly running in your veins, Naruto."

A smile curled up at the blonde's lips. "Yeah..."

"By the way, I got good news." Garp smirked. "I have enlisted you to the marines!"

Upon perceiving the news, Naruto jolted up. "S-Serious?"

A snore could be heard and the blonde's face faulted. "Say everything before you sleep!"

Garp awoke from the bellow and yawned. "W-What are we doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "You're about to tell me more about my entry to the marine."

"Oh yes. I have enlisted you to the marines!"

"I know!"

Displeased with his surrogate grandson's impudence, the vice-admiral frowned. "Don't you dare yell at me, brat! Your poor manners are truly disappointing! Now run the whole village for three hundred laps!"

"I'll do it after you tell me more about my entry to the marine, you senile old fart!"

Garp snorted. "Alright, I'll tell you. I've enlisted you to the marines!"

"I know that! Details!?"

"Stop rushing me! Seriously, younglings nowadays. Your lack of patient is the downhill of our society! Now listen attentively..."

Naruto leaned forward, enthusiasm and excitement rampaging through his bloodstream. His dream of being a superior marine would eventually come true and he could definitely fulfill his wish in challenging his father in the New World.

"I forgot what I wanted to say." The vice-admiral scratched his head sheepishly.

The blonde slapped his forehead.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto stood at the entrance of his appointed headquarters, totally thrilled as it's his first day as a marine. Apparently, his adoptive grandfather wanted the best of the best for Naruto and demanded the blonde to be a protégé for a vice-admiral that he believed could advance Naruto's prowess in a prodigious rate. Although Garp refused to admit the blonde's growth throughout the years, he was proud of his adoptive grandson nonetheless. With several reprimanding and sending insolent fools who obeyed strictly with the law through walls, the war veteran was able to convince the military to accept his request, by force.

Of course, Naruto wasn't aware of Garp's doing.

Ambling towards the registering booth, Naruto grinned in satisfaction of his marine outfit. When he reached the booth, the guard eyed him suspiciously. "Name?"

The blonde beamed a cheerful smile. "Naruto Newgate!"

The guard widened his eyes in shock before dashing through the gate with incredulous screams. Naruto arched a questioning brow. "He looks like he saw a monster behind me."

A few moments later, a tall man wearing a bandana with a black trench coat along with a pair of shades approached the blonde. "So it's you."

Naruto was stunned with the mysterious aura emitted from the entity before him. "Y-You know me?"

"Yeah. Garp told me about you. He told me to do... that."

"That?"

"Yeah... you know... well... that." A paused intruded along with an awkward silence. "Forget it. I'm the Vice-Admiral, Kuzan. From now on, you will be under my order. You will pledge... your... never mind, I forgotten what I wanted to say. The point is, Garp asked me to aid you in your training. You look young to be a marine though, how old are you?"

"Eight Sir!"

"Good. Walk with me, kid."

The blonde marine frowned. "The name is Naruto! Naruto Newgate! Not kid!"

Frightened of the newbie's palpable disrespectful manner, a marine officer scolded. "How dare you raise your volume at the Chujo!"

Kuzan waved a dismissive hand at his subordinate. "It's okay. Do you not afraid of me, Naruto-bozu?"

Naruto crossed his hand. "Hell no. Ji-chan's training is hell and I don't even fear him a bit, why must I fear you?"

Grinning at the response, the vice-admiral gestured the blonde to walk align with him into the headquarters. "Tell me, what sorts of training do Garp force you to endure?"

Stroking his chins, Naruto pondered momentarily. "He threw me to snake pits. Tied me up on a post and placed me in a place filled with vultures. Oh, there was once he tossed me to the river with the sharks; it was horrible! He taught me the Rokushiki when I was six and whenever I performed poorly, he would punish me by forcing me to survive the jungle for a night."

Kuzan sweat dropped. "Garp sure takes your training seriously. So, tell me, what is the term 'justice' to you?"

"It means spreading equality to everybody. Nobody is left out and everybody deserves to neutralize their sins. There is no perfect justice but we can always try to be equal to everybody. Only fools blind themselves in a self-proclaimed justice that doesn't have loopholes."

The vice-admiral raised a brow in curiosity. "Why is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because there isn't a single law that hasn't had any loopholes. Simple as that. Nothing is perfect, but we can always try to bring equality to everybody. If we can make one person happy, even wasting a few minutes are worth wasting. I won't work for the marines by following them like a lap dog. I will forge my own justice and show the world that peace exists. I believe that one day, pirates and marines will find true amity. Time is the only obstacle in that belief."

Kuzan couldn't help but chuckled. "Want to know what my justice is, Naruto-bozu?"

"What is it?"

"Lazy justice."

Naruto grinned. "Interesting. Say, any recommendation for a site that I could use for a nap?"

"I'm starting to like you. Now, let me show you personally of my office. After all, you're going to be my student from today onwards."

Standing in a salute posture, the blonde guffawed. "Yes, Sensei!"

Suddenly, the warning siren alarmed the entire barracks. Unable to comprehend the abrupt panic situation, Naruto swirled his attention to Kuzan. "What's going on?"

"This rarely happens... Get ready, Naruto-bozu. This will be your first mission with me, now get prepared and meet me at the pier in fifteen minutes!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Two hours later: Journey through the sea.)

"So, what is a buster call again?" Naruto queried.

Kuzan exhaled an annoyed breathe. "Buster call is by the definition of annihilating a dangerous threat that is opposing the World Government. Vice-Admirals are discharged to participate in such events and to ensure that the mission is credible in terms of victory, there will be quite a number of Vice-Admirals charging into the battlefield."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, perplexed of the complexity of the lecture. "So, in short, we're on our way to bust some ass until only dust is left?"

"You can say that."

"What for?" Naruto, naive of the malfeasance existed within the marines, inquired further. "Ohara is merely studying history. It might involve with the Void Century but-"

"You said it yourself; they might be investigating what truly happens during the Void Century. We marines enter into the military in purpose of serving the World Government without question. Absolute justice; it is the law we swear to obey in the name of the naval doctrine no matter what circumstances we face. That is the reason why compassion within the marines is getting foreign. As we rise through our ranks, climb the ladder of authority, we started to follow blindly of the Absolute Justice and lost sight of our moral justice."

Clenching his fist tightly, the blonde bellowed in frustration. "It is completely unreasonable! Aren't we supposed to fight for the good and fend off the evil? Why are we destroying a group of scholars whom were merely trying to learn the Void Century?"

"Because the World Government is trying to seal off any conspiracy that the Gorousei and the previous Admirals had done, even current high-ranking officers were forbid to know the Void Century. We can only follow orders, no matter what it is, we have to oblige with no complains. That is the job of a marine officer, Naruto-bozu. Beside, we're only ordered to transport those scholars away from the island."

Naruto's bangs casted an ominous shadow over his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "Do you really think we are only ordered to transport them away? If so, a buster call is completely unnecessary. Sensei, you seriously can't be that foolish to assume that the order send to us is that simple, is it?"

Kuzan could only sigh. "Let's hope it remains as that."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The fog had lifted and the obscurity of the site was returning visibility in which the crew could see the coast of the island. To Naruto's horror, the war had started and other ships that arrived had engaged a catastrophe battle against the Ohara villagers. It was simply a one-sided battle that deemed the marines victorious. Without a second of delay, Naruto vanished into the domain of the island in a static resonance, much to Kuzan's dismay.

"Damn, kid is getting rash. I better-"

The ship vibrated vigorously as he noticed his best friend assaulting the marines. "Saul! So his defection was true after all. Damn it."

Kuzan dissipated into a pyramid of ice shards and invaded the battlefield silently.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Saul stood as the guardian for Nico Robin, the girl that saved him in the beach. The soldiers, though hesitated initially, were motivated to defeat the former vice-admiral after witnessing him single-handedly destroyed a marine battleship. Aiming the cannons hastily, the marines fired their shots at Saul who, with sheer wills, stood firmly into the ground and protected the little girl he came to love like a surrogate daughter. "Get away from here, Robin! What are you waiting for? Don't forget your mother's wish! Head to the evacuation ship now!"

"It's futile." Naruto voiced his opinion, causing Robin to bolt in pure shock. "They will not let her get into the ship. I saw everything just now... I'm sorry for what the marines have done to you and this island but she has declared that she's an archaeologist. It is equivalent to signing her death warrant."

Speculating the intruder who wore a marine outfit, Saul spun around and yelled. "Get away from him, Robin! He's going to-"

"I'm here to help you. This island is hopeless, nobody can survive but I can help this girl to get out of here via a small boat. If she embarks the evacuation ship, the marines will bomb the ship along with her. Nobody can survive this onslaught! We don't have much time left, trust me and go with me. If you're an archaeologist, then use your knowledge to help this world!"

Stunned at Naruto's speech, the giant knew the blonde was brutally precise. "If that's the case, take Robin away!"

"No! How about you, Saul? How about mother?" Tears swelled in Robin's eyes.

"I'm disappointed, Naruto-bozu. First day into the marine and you have already disobeyed the law." Kuzan appeared behind Saul abruptly and adjusted his glasses with a melancholy expression. "Have you not learned what I've taught you?"

"I learned; never to forget compassion when executing our duties. She's just a girl! She might be as old as I am. Do you expect her to be killed just because of her occupation?"

"That is not for us to decide! Naruto, the World Government-"

The blonde balled his fist, rage and disgust boiling within him. "They can kiss my ass! Don't lie to me, sensei! You have your own doubts as well!"

"I admit, I do question Absolute Justice frequently but-"

A deafening explosion erupted, catching everybody's attention. The four individuals twirled their sight at the sea and to their terror, the evacuation ship burst to flames. Kuzan was in complete astonishment, angered at his fellow colleague, Sakazuki's decision in extinguishing the innocence who was merely escaping via the evacuation ship. The escapees, having no cooperation with the scholars, were massacred for the sole purpose of ensuring that no archaeologist snuck into the ship.

Loathing the horrible action Sakazuki had done, Naruto spoke with a tone laced with hatred and malice. "Is this what justice is, sensei?"

"...No, that fool is overacting."

"Is that it? Can he be forgiven just because he follows Absolute Justice?"

"Justice is shaped on the standing of an individual. We cannot depict the true philosophical ideology of justice because the perception of everybody makes it bias. For that, we can only follow our own moral code and instinct to guide us. This is what we marines are for."

"Then I'll follow my own justice than to follow a regulations bind to uncertainty. If I die, I'll die with no regrets than to be a sinner!" The blonde concluded the verbalization and seized Robin's wrist. "Hey, giant-san, fend off my sensei! I'll get the girl to safety!"

Kuzan adjusted his glasses. "He sure acts like Garp a lot. Always doing things their way."

"The kid is right, Kuzan. Do you call that justice? Eradicating innocence lives just because they believe archaeologists might probably be in the ship. Do you hold pride after this?!" Saul shot a fist at the vice-admiral in which Kuzan leaped away to evade the attack.

"I don't! But, what is done has been done!" Landing on a safe distance, the vice-admiral prepared for a battle against his friend.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Hurry! The small ship is just ahead." Naruto sped as he gripped Robin's wrist securely. "We don't have much time left!"

"W-Why are you doing this? What's going to happen to my mother and Saul?" The girl spoke, desperately struggling to suppress her sob.

With a visage of determination, Naruto spoke. "Because I'm following my moral codes. Your mother and Saul will die here but they died to protect you. If you're dead, how can you face them in the afterlife who fought to keep you living?"

Flashbacks of her reunion with her mother, Robin, unable to relinquish her sadness burst into tears.

"You must live on, for the village's sake. For your family and friends. You must pass down your knowledge to the next generation. As long as you're not caught, don't be afraid to sail this sea in freedom." As they run, the location of the small ship became evident but Naruto was surprised that Kuzan was seating on a rock beside the ship. Halting in his pace, the blonde frowned while Robin gasped. "I see, so that giant lost. It's no wonder you're one of the strongest Vice-Admiral in history, sensei."

Kuzan chuckled. "You're right."

"Shameless." Naruto sweat dropped.

"That's not what I mean you idiot! I mean the lesson you gave me. I killed my best friend out of duty but I will not kill the girl." The vice-admiral sighed. "Absolute Justice; not even worth to have any sentimental value but it sure drives a person to madness. You're right, Naruto-bozu. Compassion and our own moral code weighs higher than a law flawed and detached of humanity. You, girl!"

Robin, abolishing her desire to shed more tears, focused her attention at Kuzan in fear. "Y-Yes?"

"I will let you be free. I even form a trial of ice for you to follow. It won't be long before you reach land. What you do from now on, it's your call. You can choose to hate, it's your choice. If the pain is too unbearable, you can also choose to die here, I won't stop you because I'm not your friends. Naruto-bozu might be an ally but I will not hesitate to hunt you down if you commit a crime. Remember that." The vice-admiral wrestled himself to a standing position before strolling away. "Don't stay too long, Naruto-bozu. We're leaving soon."

Grinning at his mentor's resolve, Naruto altered his gazes at Robin. "Now leave. Live and cherish your life. I'm not going to tell you that it's going to be okay, because it's not. Be brave and fight the future with courage."

"I...." intolerable of the pain, Robin embraced the blonde and sobbed her sorrow into the blonde's chest.

Patting the girl's back, Naruto whispered. "Leave. You're running out of time."

The blonde rummage his pocket and took a bag of gold before giving it to the girl. "Take this beri with you. Don't let it get stolen."

Naruto unclipped the exquisite necklace encircled around his neck and placed it into Robin's palm. "Keep this. It is a present my deceased grandmother gave me when I was five. With its worth and value, you can buy an entire island."

The girl widened her eyes; nobody had given her any valuable jewellery in her entire life. "N-No! This gift is too expensive. I cannot accept such-"

"Return this necklace to me the next time we meet." Unexpectedly, Naruto kissed the girl. Upon realizing what had occurred, a vibrant tint of pink flushed on Robin's cheeks. Pushing her away gently, Naruto smiled. "My grandmother told me that a boy's first kiss is a charm. You're blessed! Now go! It won't be long before they bomb this area as well."

Robin stood in daze for a moment before registering the situation and jumped into the ship. ''H-How can I repay you?"

"Return my necklace to me." The blonde beamed joyously with a slight hint of despair. "The name is Naruto Newgate! Remember that name is all I ask."

"N-Nico Robin."

Naruto pushed the boat and it slowly sailed away directly to the designated destination. Bidding a farewell wave, Naruto screamed. "Nobody is born to be completely alone! Find your true friends that will protect you eventually. Be safe, Robin-chan! We'll definitely meet again soon!"

"W-We will. Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sighed as he sat in his cabin, reflecting what had happened in Ohara and his meeting with Robin.

Several knocks were heard and the blonde discarded his thoughts before walking towards the door and opened it. "Sensei... "

"Mind if I come in?"

"This is your ship, I can't say no to you anyway." Naruto stepped aside and allowed the vice-admiral for entrance. Kuzan ambled into the chamber and examined every corners of the room in mock concentration. "Nice room indeed."

"Save me the sarcasm. If you're looking for an apology, then I'm sorry for defying order but I have no guilt in what I committed. "The blonde spoke emotionlessly. "What World Government has done just now is clearly not for the betterment for this world, that's for sure."

"I'm not here to tell you about whose fault is it because I'm not issuing any blames on any parties. What you have done is not hundred percent lawful but as long as you're able to retain compassion in your own justice, I'm satisfied." Naruto was surprised with what the vice-admiral had said. "What I'm really here for is to tell you that the World Government knew about that girl's departure of the island without being arrested and has placed a bounty on her head. I didn't inform them what truly happens but well, that's all we can do for her. If Saul is willing to sacrifice himself for the girl then she must really have some importance in the future."

Grabbing the wanted sheet, the blonde was astounded. "Seventy-nine million beri? That's madness!"

Kuzan sighed. "Welcome to the club. That's how the marines operate."

Naruto cramped the paper and tossed it to the side. "Fuck! That's so not what I've expected. This is ridiculous... plainly ridiculous."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

**How's my one piece crossover?**

I'm thinking of a harem for Naruto.... but I'm unsure whether I should initiate that idea or not. I can't think of a girl that can fit with Naruto as a pair.

And should Naruto eat any Devil Fruit? If so, what kind of fruit?

Peace out!


	2. Brainwashing for a Good Cause

**Sorry for the long update. I'm attending University, as some of you knew, therefore, I'm relatively busy. Coping school work is so not my style...**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Six years later. Naruto: Age fourteen)

Admiral Aokiji took a deep breath, conceded the need to defeat his enigmatic apprentice promptly who possessed a vast depository of skills under his sleeves and was currently hidden in the forest, awaiting an ambuscade. Wiping several beads of sweats from his temples, Kuzan casted a cautious glance around his surroundings. "...Damn... I just turn a kid into a monster throughout these years. Let see, if I'm Naruto-bozu and I'm trying to defeat somebody who I can't possibly defeat with ease, what should I do?"

"Simple." An emotionless voice interrupted the admiral's thoughts, stunning Kuzan slightly. "Shigan: Inferuno Dangan!" **(Finger Gun: Inferno Bullets)**

Without hesitation, Naruto shot what seemed like barrage of blazing bullet fingers rapidly at the admiral in a spur of seconds. Kuzan, anticipated the lethal assaults, created an ice doll of himself which served as a replica to diverge his escaping route from the blonde. Manifesting his frame a mile away from the scene, Kuzan exhaled a relief breath.

_"You underestimated me, sensei." _

In a blink of an eye, Naruto vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the admiral. "Tekkai: Karyu no...**" (Iron Mass: Dragon Flame...)**

Kuzan widened his eyes upon hearing the attacking phrase. "Shit..."

"Genkotsu!" **(Fist) **Infusing massive loads of raging haki into his fist and enhancing the strength of his strike with the predominant raw power of tekkai, Naruto swung his fist directly at his mentor mercilessly. Due to the tremendous amount of force exerting from the punch, the fist exploded into flames resulted from the intense friction through the atmosphere. Undesired of receiving the deadly thrust, Kuzan managed to create another doppelganger of himself in the nick of time before the fist collided at his face. As the fist slammed into the replica's face, the clone Kuzan shattered into countless of ice shards.

What amazed the admiral was the fact that the assault created a gigantic crater on a colossus tree directly opposite from the blonde. "Getting scary... that Naruto-bozu."

Kuzan slammed his palm onto the ground and muttered. "Ice... Age!"

As the command articulated, the grass land froze abruptly into an arctic plane of snow and ice. Aware of the paramount status his mentor obtained because of the devil fruit Kuzan ate, Naruto leaped to the sky. "Rankyaku: Shigoku Arashi!" **(Storm Leg: Hell's Tempest)**

Pumping humongous quantity of haki and strength into his foot, Naruto executed a kick in mid-air in which a violent blue typhoon stormed towards Kuzan as an outcome. The admiral gritted his teeth in annoyance. "If this goes on any further, this entire forest would be levelled! I guess I have no choice..."

The admiral dissipated into crumbles of ice before the hurricane could reach him. Taking cognition of his mentor's sudden change of plans, Naruto was keeping a vigilant scan around his vicinity while he used geppou to remain afloat in mid-air. "What are you trying to do, sensei?"

Not far away, the admiral forged a trident with ice and threw at Naruto in a horrifying velocity. Sensing the threatening spears approaching, the blonde pinpointed the trajectory of the trident and did what he must do to catalyst the attack. "Rankyaku: Sourai!" **(Storm Leg: Blue Thunder)**

Initiating a back flip, Naruto drove his foot vertically downwards at the ice spear and launched a bolt of vibrant blue lightning from his foot. The spear clashed with the thunder bolt and caused an equalization of both assaults. The blonde sped towards his target, nosedive, in a terrifying speed that somehow startled the admiral. Without leaving a moment of delay, Naruto fused a gargantuan volume of haki and pure strength into his index finger before bellowing in excitement. "Eat this, Sensei! Shigan: Ryutei no Kiba!" **(Finger Gun: Dragon Emperor's Fang)**

Naruto thrusts his finger at Kuzan, a mirage of a dragon fang formed on the blonde's finger. Kuzan abolished other strategies and did what was best for his current predicament; the admiral evaded the attack. Much to Kuzan's dismay, when the blonde's finger touched the surface of the concrete ice pavement, a crater lengthened in an excessive magnitude erupted from the ground. "Thank god I didn't confront that technique head on or I might be dead by now..."

The blonde panted anxiously. "Looks like I've drained most of my power..."

"Hey! Break time! I'm through with your training." Kuzan defrosted the entire forest with a single snap from his finger and sat on the ground. Naruto ambled towards his backpack on the ground and seized the bottle strapped on the bag before drinking it. Emptying the entire bottle, the blonde felt satisfied and situated the bottle back to its original position on the backpack. "Sensei, you're getting old."

The admiral rolled his eyes. "You're just getting stronger. Inferuno dangan, a technique that only a person who is born with immense strength and has a mastery over the ways of utilizing haki efficiently can the user used the technique without harming his body. The friction you drew when stabbing the air was so great, your fingers ignite into flames. Karyu no Genkotsu, a fist hardened with tekkai then applying it with haki and with the aid of pure strength inherited from your father, the punch become formidable and possibly a hundred times stronger than an ordinary punch. Shigoku Arashi, a kick so powerful, it's as if the user summon a hurricane. Sourai, a mere bolt with the strength of a real thunder. Lastly, Ryutei no Kiba, the most powerful sub-category technique of Shigan ever invented. Naruto-bozu, you're growing scarier each day."

"I learn from the best." Naruto grinned as he grabbed the towel from his bag and wiped his sweats.

Kuzan gestured his apprentice to seat beside him with a wave. Naruto obliged and settled down beside his mentor. "So, how's my progress?"

"I'll say, two hundred percent for someone your age."

The blonde smiled. "That proud of me?"

"Having you as a slave is an honour."

Naruto sighed "I think I should use full power the next time we spar."

The admiral immediately raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm joking! Don't be so serious."

"I'm joking as well, sensei." Naruto grinned.

Kuzan sighed. "Let's talk business. You have an appointment with Tsuru at 2pm. Go now or you'll be washed and hanged out to dry, literally."

The blonde arched a brow. "Appointment? What does baa-chan want from me?"

"Get going and you'll know. Good news, guarantee." The admiral winked, creating a suspense ambience.

"Something fishy is going on..."  
**  
**~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto kicked open the gate and instantly saw a familiar granny, with an oversized vice-admiral uniform hung over her shoulder, sipping her tea impassively. Enthusiasm of seeing his surrogate grandmother, the blonde rushed to the woman and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who."

Tsuru smiled. "Who else would it be other than the most mischievous, most unpredictable Naruto-chan?"

"You're only half correct. I'm the man who loved you the most in this universe and wants to live the rest of my life with you, Baa-chan!" Naruto grinned and hugged Tsuru from her back. "How are you, Baa-chan? Anybody dares to bully the great Tsuru-sama?"

"You and your sweet mouth. I"m fine, days are rather calm though. Still, I'm really worried for you. When are you going to find a girlfriend and bring her to me? I'm expecting babies soon, Naruto-chan."

"I'm only fourteen. Give me a break!"

"Good that you know you're only fourteen. Don't grow up to be a heartbreaker, Naruto-chan. Or else..." The female vice-admiral left the threat hanging.

Muttering several incoherent statements, the blonde sighed and sat beside his surrogate grandmother. "What is it? You summon me all the way here for...?"

The adroit tactician, Tsuru, passed a document to the blonde. Grabbing the paper, the blonde browsed through the content of the document and quirked a smirk. "You want me to join the Cipher Pol?"

"That's right. Your skills are the best for assassination. Garp-san and I have discussed whether we should appoint you as captain or a rank higher since you surpassed many other soldiers by folds. Appointing you as a lowly marine is definitely not appropriate so after a long heated debate, we decided to appoint you as the official commander of the CP9. Of course, you need to make some qualification examination prior to your newly appointed rank to prove to your new peers and subordinates that you're fit to rule. You must know that the CP9 is currently the strongest among the Cipher Pol."

The blonde sighed in mock sadness. "I rather keep a low profile than to be some secret agent for the World Government."

"What's the difference between keeping a low profile and being a secret agent? You're strong, Naruto-chan. If I entrust this duty to you, you should know that this might be your milestone in your career as a marine. Besides, if you're the chief of CP9, by your skills and prowess, even if you resign your post, the marine headquarters will rank you as Vice-Admiral by default. Think about it, Naruto-chan."

Naruto exhaled a tired breathe. "I'll do it. I'll trust baa-chan's decision."

Tsuru smiled.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"And so I am here; waiting in this spacious room with nothing but a painting, a sofa, a desk and three big windows. Somebody tell me what the hell I'm doing here?" Naruto whined as he slumped into the couch.

The door creak opened, yet unexpectedly the blonde wasn't alarmed by the intrusion. Aware of Naruto's presence in the room, Lucci, Kaku and Jyabura darted towards their objective. Although Naruto knew of his dangerous status, he wasn't afraid at all. Before the three assailants could reach the blonde, the sofa, which Naruto was resting, flew towards them. Lucci and Kaku dodged away from the sofa while Jyabura instinctively destroyed the couch with a kick before continuing his tackle.

Naruto vanished from his site and reappeared above Lucci. Reacting to impulse, Lucci whispered. "Shigan: Ouren."

Not sparing a second of delay, Naruto howled. "Shigan: Inferuno Dangan!"

Lucci was bewildered to the fact that his opponent's counterattack didn't nullify his strikes; instead, Naruto's version of shigan overpowered him. It wasn't long before the blonde penetrated through Lucci's defence and delivered a series of deathly burning finger bullets. Performing a set of acrobatic flips backwards, Lucci panted while coughing blood.

Upon witnessing the downfall of his comrade, Kaku dashed towards his enemy before plunging his hands into the ground, kicking upwards and sent a blue wave of energy towards the blonde. Unfazed at the incoming attack, Naruto grinned and muttered. "Rankyaku: Fenikkusu Juukika!" **(Storm Leg: Phoenix Cross)**

Kaku's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's rankyaku, shaped into a burning cross, overwhelmed his attack. Dazed by the unbelievable strength his opponent possessed, Kaku was incapable of evading Naruto's phoenix wave and was slammed into the wall, painfully. Jyabura sneered as he saw his teammates fallen in the hands of someone barely as old as Lucci; if he defeated the blonde, no doubt, he would gain the utmost respect he deserved. Charging up all of his power, Jyabura sped towards Naruto and roared. "Tekkai Kenpou: Ookami Hajiki!"

Naruto grinned darkly. "Tekkai: Karyu no Misaru!" **(Iron Mass: Dragon Flame Missile)**

Enhancing his fist with an abundant amount of haki and pure power, Naruto punched the air, resulting massive steam shockwaves to form in the atmosphere due to the impact. Jyabura didn't have the necessary time to formulate a countermove and was hit, point blank, by the ungodly blazing force, propelling him away through the opposite wall.

The blonde dusted his hands, a smirk plastered on his comely features. "Anymore participants who wish to test my power?"

Kalifa's eyes almost popped out from her eyes socket. _"Impossible. He defeated the three strongest member of the CP9 with relatively ease."_

Kumadori, fascinated with their newly appointed leader's strength, voiced out his opinion. "Yoyoi! It seems like the news are right after all! Naruto-san is definitely strong enough to be our commander! Please forgive my teammates impudence! I shall commit suicide in order to prove the genuine of my words! Allow me to open my stomach to take in full responsibilities! Seppuku: Tekkai!"

Kumadori stabbed himself in the stomach, but unintentionally activated tekkai, rendering suicide useless. Unable to accept the fact that he couldn't die, Kumadori sobbed overdramatically. "I can't die…"

Naruto sweat dropped. _"What's wrong with this guy…"_

Fukurou unzipped his mouth and charged towards the blonde without warning. Acting on stimulated reflexes, Naruto jerked his arm backwards and thrust it forward brutally. When the blonde's fist connected into Fukurou's stomach, the impact was in such supreme degree, the green haired assassin was sent crashing into the wall.

"So, there are still people who still have their doubts on my capabilities?" Naruto scanned the room with a scrutinising gaze.

"You're wrong." Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "Fukurou develops a technique called, Teawase. It is a technique exclusive only for him. That technique allows him to measure one's physical strength."

Emerging from the debris, Fukurou groaned in pain. "Such power… Chapapa, I underestimated his strength. Let me see… the amount of Douriki he possesses…"

Fukorou widened his eyes in sheer bewilderment, catching everybody's attention. "3400 Douriki! He outclassed all of us, even Jyabura! Chapapa!"

"Impossible!" Kaku exclaimed. "How can he gains such strength at such age?"

"From now on, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be the commander of CP9. I'm not your typical ruthless leader. I only ask for one thing, and that is to be a family. We are brothers and sister; we should not fight for ourselves but rather for our friends! I'm an orphan, to be honest with all of you. That's why I learn to cherish every life form in this world, except the scoundrels that taint my moral justice." Standing in formality, Naruto's hands were behind his back. "I will cover your weaknesses, but in return, I hope you can cover mine as well."

"Yoyoi! S-Such a beautiful statement!" Kumadori wiped the tears away from his eyes and broke down. "Yoyoi! To have such a responsible leader, this must be Okaa-san's blessing? That's how it is, isn't it? Okaa-san!"

Naruto leaned towards Kalifa and whispered solemnly. "Does he do that all the time?"

"Yes, unfortunately. You'll get use to it."

At that moment, Spandam barged into the room. "I receive reports that I'm being replaced by a bastard who is undeserved to rule my position as chief! Where the fuck are you! Come out now and face me!"

"I'm here." Naruto smiled sinisterly. "You're Spandam. Your father is Spandine. Your father, though loyal to the Gorousei, is famed for his notorious attempt for promotions by all means and will do anything in his will to execute the necessity for his wishes, even if it means destroying an island filled with innocence lives. The Ohara incident is the sole proof of your father's merciless attempt. You are no different from him. A scum in this society that should have been wiped out centuries ago, your existence is but an obstacle to the society."

The coward ex-chief gulped the fearful lump in his throat. "Y-You dare lay your hands on me and I'll-"

Naruto dissipated into a fierce force of tyrant wind before reappearing in front of Spandam, his fist slammed into the coward's abdomen violently. "You are but garbage in this world. I shall execute moral justice at its finest. Farewell…"

Spandam collapsed to the ground as he vomited volumes of blood. "Y-You won't g-get a-away… from this!"

"I already did. Have you forgotten?" The blonde's eyes were the epitome of stoic and remorseless. "I'm the commander of CP9. You are nothing but a fool."

Naruto sighed and brought his foot upwards before crushing Spandam's hand, despite several members protest. The cowardly ex-chief screamed in agony before falling unconscious. Kalifa suppressed the urge to regurgitate upon the sight of the savage gore lying on the ground and adjusted her spectacles with a trembling hand. _"What a sagacious yet powerful entity this Naruto is. He attacks him without a slight hint of remorse; he's truly the perfect weapon within CP9's arsenal."_

Lucci wiped the blood off his mouth and regained his bearing. "Now that he's not one of us, what is your order, chief?"

"Order?" Arching a brow, the blonde contemplated. "Firstly, I would like someone to clean up this mess. Secondly, I would like to know all of you! Thirdly, I will not like to be addressed as chief. You can call me, Naruto or Naruto-san or nii-san but not chief."

"Yoyoi! Very well! I shall call in the servants to clean up such disturbing scenes! Yoyoi! I shall do what I must be doing!"

"Er… you do that." The blonde faked a smile. "Anyway, let's get started. I'm sorry that I've injured you. My apologies, Lucci-san, Kaku-san, Jyabura-san."

"It's alright. We attack you without warning. We are at faults as well." Kaku nodded.

"No way! I demand my hospitality fees!" Jyabura complained.

Kalifa sighed. "You can always claim those fees with the government."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Stray dogs aren't going to be any smarter than a fifth grader." Lucci interjected as he dusted his clothes.

An angry tick formed on Jyabura's forehead. "What did you say, stupid cat?"

"Shut up!" Naruto flooded the room with tremendous amount of malevolent haki, stupefying the CP9 in the process. "Great, now that I got your attention, care to talk a little about yourself?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Eh? The commander has to do missions as well?" The newly appointed CP9 chief whined childishly. "Can't you send others to babysit that spoilt brat?"

"Others are busy attending to their own work. Right now, you're the only one who has absolutely nothing to do except loitering around pointlessly in this room, Naruto-kun." Kalifa adjusted her glasses as she stood beside her fellow blonde in the office. "The commander must be a role model for his subordinates. If the king is unwilling to move, the men will not move. If his men don't wish to move, the kingdom will fall and the empire will perish. Naruto-kun, you must take-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Stop nagging, Kalifa-chan." Naruto sighed. "I'll babysit her. Damn the World Government."

"Since that matter is solved..." Kalifa adjusted her spectacle. "What about Spandam?"

"What about him?" Placing his feet on the table, the commander threw his hand to the back of his head and shuts his eyes, humming a happy tune.

"Don't you think he will come back to assert revenge on you?"

"So what if he does." Naruto opened an eye. "Are you worrying of my welfare, Kalifa-chan?"

The blonde secretary blushed. "N-No! You're my commander. It's my duty to take care of you!"

Guffawing in merriment, Naruto waved a dismissive hand. "Calm down, Kalifa-chan. I'm just joking around. Don't worry about Spandam. If he ever returns from wherever hellhole he comes from, I will kick his ass personally and make sure he doesn't have any strength to return... ever again."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto, dressed in a white blazer along with a pink shirt that had the sentence 'Tough Men Wear Pink" embedded on the torso in which he wore the pink fabric underneath the jacket and a pair of jeans, reached his designated destination and stood before the gates of the palace that the aristocratic royal family resided in. Mariejois, it was the grand capital of the World Government and one of the only entrances that allowed pirates to travel through to the New World. The blonde disliked pottering around the land; it was also the focal point of cruel slavery, something the CP9 commander detested most in his life.

A guard stepped forward. "Who're you and what's your intention."

"I'm Naruto Newgate. I'm sent by the World Government to... take care of the Tenryubito, Saint Shalulia."

Flipping through the files, the guard bowed and opened the gate for the blonde. "Please forgive my insolence. The escorts will be here shortly."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Great. My first mission as a commander is to babysit a spoilt brat."_

A man in black suit approached the commander and saluted. "Naruto-sama! I've arrived to bring you to Shalulia-sama's room. Please follow me."

The blonde chief nodded and followed the man. Curious of the girl he was ordered to look after, the blonde queried. "Say, what's the girl's personality like? Arrogant? Snobbish? Rude? Ignorant?"

The man gulped. "N-No...I am in no liberty to answer your question... especially those questions."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"It's true after all. They're afraid of the Tenryubito. Besides, they're a bunch of inhumane piece of shits who think they are the real rulers of the world. This world is beyond corruption. How I wish I have the power to change all this. All this corruption... waits a minute! Maybe I can change that girl's perspective in life and help her sees what's right and wrong. Yup, this is all fate's doing! She's only twelve. Her mind is still pure in the border of uncertainty. If I can bring her to the senses of moral codes, perhaps she'll be different. I must try!"_

The blonde swirled his sight to the escort and questioned. "So, where's the other Tenryubito. I don't see them around here."

"They went to a one month vacation. Shalulia-sama is unwilling to leave therefore she demands a young, handsome and strong fighter to protect her. You fit all of her criteria so..."

"I'm chosen to be her guardian." Naruto sighed. "That's 'awesome'."

The two men ambled through the vast hallway measured in an excessive length and paused in front of a door. The escort bowed. "You must walk through the remains of your journey in order to prove your worthiness. That's the order of Shalulia-sama's. If you're unable to survive what's inside, you will die. If you survive, then you pass Her Highness's examination. Good luck to you."

"Wonderful." Naruto kicked open the door, situating his hands in his pocket leisurely and strolled through the undersized hallway built with metal plates. "What's this? Modernised technological crap?"

Suddenly, machine artilleries shot out from the walls and blasted a series of bullets and cannons at the blonde. Unfazed at the assault, Naruto grinned. "Tekkai."

The bullets and cannons were futile; nothing was able to penetrate through the blonde's defence. Shalulia, watching the scene via the monitor, was stunned beyond cognition, unable to comprehend what was happening. "An ordinary human will be pissing their pants. This guy... this guy just fight my attacks... no... he wasn't even bother by my attacks. Impossible..."

Naruto, in the other hand, was growing impatience from the escapade and muttered silently. "Rankyaku: Issen no ken!" **(Storm Leg: Thousand Blades)**

Slamming a foot to the ground for balance, the blonde relied on his free leg to execute a barrage of ferocious kicks, launching thousand of blue energy formatted into the shape of swords towards the entire chamber randomly. A moment later, what was left was an aftermath of sheer destruction by an uninjured blonde who walked the hallway in a state of tranquillity.

Shalulia felt threatened. Somebody who had the power to fend off countless of bullets was currently approaching her room. "I won't let you win that easily!"

The princess grabbed the custom modified sword on her desk and ran towards the entrance of the door, awaiting the blonde's arrival. Gazing around the destroyed hallway to assure safety, Naruto smiled and opened the door. Anticipated at the hostility, the blonde instinctively seized the edge of a blade that was descending upon him. "Oh? Little girl like you shouldn't be playing with dangerous weapon. An experienced swordsman uses his sword to protect while you use your sword to kill. Do you understand now? There is no power behind that swing. I can't feel any strength in your strike, girl."

"T-The nerve! How dare you talk to me like that!? Do you know who I am? My ancestors are the one who create this world! How dare you show such disrespectful insolence before me! I'm Sha-"

"You're Shalulia." Naruto interrupted abruptly. "You're twelve years old. You're Saint Roswell's daughter. Saint Charloss is your brother. Your blood type is A. You live in your life in royalty. You like fluffy and fuzzy things, that includes teddy bears, bunnies and other furry soft toys. You don't need to fear the lack of food or shelter. You love dark chocolates. Your favourite food is steak marinated with red wine, and the beef must be cooked tenderly. You live the dream life of many. 800 years ago, twenty kings united together to build the World Government and they are your ancestors. Basically, the reason why you're a noble is simply because of those twenty dudes who died centuries ago."

The obvious rudeness in the blonde's tone enraged the princess; nobody had dared to speak in such tone before her. "Y-You! Do you know that I have the power to throw you behind bars this instance?"

"And so? I'm ordered by the Gorousei to protect you by all means; even it means hurting you in some ways. Your parents have no rights to interfere with the World Government's doing. By the way, the sword you're holding is made up of sea stone. Unfortunately for you, it won't work for me. Even if I have eaten a devil fruit, you won't be able to harm me with such petty attacks. Now, be nice and stay in your bedroom quietly."

"Oh yeah!? You got the nerve to command me!" Shalulia threw her sword away and raised her head pompously. "Feed me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! I said, feed me!"

Naruto simply laughed. "Feed you? What do you take me for? I'm under direct order from the Gorousei to ensure your safety. That's all. If you want to eat, go to the kitchen and grab your own food. If you want to bath, go to the bathroom yourself and take a damn shower. If you want a bedtime story, I'm sorry but I only know horror stories. Trust me, they're bad for health, especially for kids like you."

"H-How dare you! Nobody dare to yell at me! Not even my father!"

"And that is why you're a spoilt brat."

"That's it! I'm going to report to my father." Shalulia rushed to the door, only for it to be slammed shut right before her. The princess turned her attention to the blonde, only to see a sadistic smirk plastered on his features. "Too bad for you, there's no way I'm going to let you out without a little discipline."

Shalulia gulped fearfully as she swore that she could see demon spirits hovering behind Naruto's back.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Are you sure this is appropriate? Sending Naruto to guard over Saint Shalulia?" Sengoku questioned.

"What's wrong with that?" Garp dug his nose indignantly. "I figure the future generations of the Tenryubito deserve some proper lecturing. Naruto has no fear in anything, just like his father. He's the best choice for the requirement. Besides, Naruto is a man destined for greatness. Perhaps, he might be able to change the little brat's mind and turn her mind to the right side of true justice."

Sengoku arched a brow but sighed. "I hate to say this but... these words coming out from you are... totally unbelievable."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Faster! Harder! Please, don't stop, Naruto-kun! Faster!" Shalulia moaned in blissful pleasure.

"I...I can't handle this anymore!" Naruto groaned.

"No! Faster! Do me hard!"

Gritting his teeth, the blonde yelled. "I can't do it anymore! This is wrong! You're wrong! What's wrong with you? Are you a masochist or something? Do you like spanking so much? Do you have some fetish problem associated with pains?"

"Shut up and spank me like the naughty girl I am!"

Pushing the princess away, Naruto leaped to the other side of the room, his breathe laboured. "Great. I'm stuck with a princess who likes pains."

Shalulia sat up while rubbing her sored butt, her expression was filled with poignant sadness. "Nobody hits me in the palace. Though it hurts, it feels so good! But, nobody dares to talk to me in this palace. My brothers and sisters are always busy. Father is always outside fooling around. The maids are afraid of me. The servants are unwilling to chat with me. It's... very lonely living in here. If only I could see the world outside Mariejois all by myself."

The blonde crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Have you seen a horse before?"

Shaking her head, the princess exhaled a depressed breathe.

"Have you seen an... elephant before?"

Once again, Shalulia shook her head.

"Seahorse?"

"...No."

Naruto's eye twitched. "…Platypus?"

"No."

"Have you seen an eagle before? Surely you have seen one, right?"

"What's that?"

Naruto rubbed his temples and murmured sarcastically. "Poor girl. She never even sees an eagle before. She really needs a life."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Shalulia tilted her head to the side in a perplexed manner.

"Never mind that. Let's make a deal. I'll bring you out to Sabaordy Archipelago. You need to undress that pathetic suit and wear some civilian clothing. In return, you owe me a favour"

The princess raised a confused brow. "But why? Daddy says that we shouldn't be breathing the same air as the commoner."

"Then he's wrong!"

"B-But daddy won't lie!"

Naruto took a deep breath and eyed the princess with a patronising glare. "Your call. Either you strip that suit off and wear some serious clothes, or you get stuck in this palace like a caged bird. And by the way, that hairstyle looks so wrong; go change it if you want to go. You have 3 seconds to decide."

Puffing her cheeks in anger, Shalulia exclaimed. "H-How dare you-"

"1..."

"B-But!"

"...2."

"Fine!"

The blonde grinned. "Don't forget you owe me a favour."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Shalulia, clothed in a brown cloak, was uncomfortable with the new changes in her fashion. "This fabric is so... badly sewed. And so filthy! Are you expecting me to wear such... such... rag?"

"Yes!" Naruto beamed a cheerful smile with his hands in his pocket. "It's thanks to this badly sewed, filthy rag that those guards are unable to recognise you, kid."

Muttering several obscenity matters under her breathe, Shalulia sighed. "Now that we're here, where do we go?"

"Hmm..." The blonde stroked his chin. "Let's take a ride in the ferries wheel located in Grove 35 then we shall visit Grove 29."

"Grove 29? Isn't that place lawless?"

"So? Afraid?"

Shalulia trembled slightly. "N-No!"

Naruto chuckled. "If you're afraid then don't be afraid to say it out. If you're happy, don't bottle it up. If you wish to smile, then smile. Don't let pitiful things such as pride to hinder you in your way of life."

"Way of life?" The princess walked aligned with her guardian.

"Yeah. It has vital differences between the moral code of life and your own way of life. They can be separated, or they can coexist in harmony. Once separated, you become confused in the realm of uncertainty, drifting in a life filled with regrets and despair. But, if they conjoin, then you see meanings in your life." Naruto noticed the princess listening to his words in rapt attention and continued. "You're a princess, but that doesn't mean you can take your status for granted. A ruler who applies fear in his men can never find true friendship or loyalty. Once a crisis strikes, they will all scramble in fear, leaving you all alone."

Shalulia's sight was downcast; she didn't have the will to speak.

"You're still pure, kid. You must learn to differentiate what's right and wrong. Don't follow your parents doing. Morally, it isn't right. Technically, it isn't right either. You're a princess, and that means you have power that even I don't have."

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Powers that you don't have?"

"The power of sovereignty. You can change the course of life with your mere wishes. You're capable of many great things, kid. Don't let pride and status become the obsolete obstacles in your mindscape." Naruto smiled benevolently but was unaware of Shalulia's streak of crimson across her face. "That's why, you can never tell yourself that you can't do something, because you can do much more than I do. You're bestowed with the rarest gift, and that is the qualification to be a World Noble."

"You sound like what my father's doings are wrong. Are you saying you're right."

"No. I'm being objective. There is another reason why I brought you here."

"Another reason?"

"I want you to live the life of a commoner for one day." Naruto cheered. "Only that will your eyes be opened to the happiness that average people possess."

At that moment, a man charged towards the blonde mercilessly. Sensing danger, the blonde commander pushed Shalulia away and took the blow. The result was devastating; Naruto soared right through one of the mangrove trees and pummelled to the ground, causing a small crater around him. The assailant laughed at the blonde's defeat. "How pathetic. I expected much more from you, Naruto Newgate."

Shalulia, panicked over Naruto's welfare, screamed. "Naruto-kun!"

"Oh? And who are you, little girl?" The assaulter strolled towards the frightened princess.

"Don't you dare touch her, Crocrodile!" The blonde commander's roar could be heard throughout the entire grove.

"Oh? I see. You're just as tough as your father, Naruto Newgate." The Shichibukai grinned with a hint of malice. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Emerging from the debris, Naruto dusted his clothing and sighed. "What a pain. Get out of here, Shalulia-chan!"

"H-He... calls my name." The princess couldn't help but blushed.

"Yeah, get going girl, before I change my mind." Crocrodile smirked disturbingly. Nodding anxiously, Shalulia ran towards a tree and concealed herself from the imminent battlefield.

"Fate enjoys playing coincident, huh? I wish to kill your father, yet I meet you, his son. You're getting rather famous, aren't you? Climbing the stairs of ranks in an insane speed. It took Whitebeard decades to become what he has become now and I shall not let his son to become as strong as him. Today, is the day you die, Naruto Newgate! Any last words?"

Naruto's bangs created an ominous shadow that casted over his cerulean eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Wandering around in solitude?" Crocrodile smirked. "But, luck must be on my side. For today, you shall fall, and I shall be standing above your corpse. I can't wait to deliver your death news to your father, personally."

"Alright. You lead me no choice... Before you get a fool of yourself, I'll show you the power differences between us. The power that you will never hope to reach, not even if you have a hundred years of training." The blonde chief flexed his fingers and took in a deep breath before commanding in authority. "Shalulia-chan! Run away now! Don't you dare show yourself here or I won't forgive you! Now get going!"

"B-But-"

"Like I said, you hold the power that I don't have. A power exclusive for you! If you die, then nobody can change the world! Not everybody has the gift to change the world, cherish your life and the life of others! Now run!"

"...N-Naruto-kun..." Wiping the tears off her eyes, Shalulia ran into the deeper domain of the grove; she had never felt solicitude for somebody before, it was foreign to her.

"Foolish." Crocrodile snorted, his fingers tracing the cold surface of his metallic hook. "Do you really think I will let her off that easily?"

"No, you're the one who's foolish, Sir Crocrodile." Naruto smirked. "I told her to run off, it's because I don't wish to taint her mind with the brutality that will be the aftermath here. She shall not see what I'm capable of. The monster within me, that is."

"Monster?" The Shichibukai mocked. "Then let see, how strong this... monster is within you, Naruto Newgate."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go wild!"

Unbeknownst to the two combatants, Shalulia was hiding in another nearby tree, watching everything unfolded before her.

* * *

Damn, It's a pretty long chapter.

Anyway, I'm very confused of whether I should give Naruto devil fruit or not. Half of the reviewers strongly believe that Naruto shouldn't eat one. The other half says that eating one makes Naruto badass.

As for harem, it's another troublesome issue for me. Some says I should go for Harem, others give me a big No-No.

Headache.

Peace out


	3. Give me more POWER!

**I just want to clear things up. In the previous chapter, I wrote, 'Uzumaki Naruto', which is CLEARLY a mistake. I'm sorry that I've confused you guys. It should be, 'Naruto Newgate'.**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Without hesitation, Naruto sped forward in a sonic dart, startling the unprepared Crocodile before delivering an uppercut towards the Shichibukai's jaw, only for him to dodge effortlessly and thrust his lethal hook at the blonde. Sensing fatality from Crocodile's assault, Naruto leaped to the sky and bellowed. "Rankyaku: Boufuu no Hanabira!" **(Storm leg: Gale of flower petals)**

As the command phrase articulated, millions of blue shards blitzed towards the Shichibukai. There was no sufficient time for Crocodile to analyse Naruto's latent ability as he evaded the deadly charging petals and grunted. "It seems that I have underestimated you, boy!"

"Then you better stop underestimating me..." Naruto's silhouette disappeared from the sky and reappeared behind the Shichibukai, stunning Crocodile. "Or you'll die."

"Tekkai: Karyu no Genkotsu!" Launching a blazing fist infused with immense haki directly at the Shichibukai, Naruto's fist successfully impacted into Crocodile's stomach, sending him crashing into a mangrove tree. "That's payback for just now."

Crocodile emerged from the debris, coughing blood onto the unforgiving earth and muttered. "Damn kid. How did he punch me? That's it! NO MORE GAMES!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as his opponent dissipated completely into sands. _"Fuck, I didn't know that asshole has a devil fruit ability. And he has the logia type! This is not good." _The blonde jumped into the empyrean blue sky. _"I guess I have no choice. Before this asshole shows more of the extent of his ability, I must eliminate him. I can only use this technique once in a while, but with this kind of situation at hand, I don't have much choice. My leg is so gonna hurt after this."_

"Rankyaku: Jigoku Arashi!" Asserting a ponderous amount of haki and raw power into his leg, Naruto swung his foot and discharged a horrendous hurricane towards the offensive sands. Crocodile, alerted of the threatening twister rampaging towards him, halted his acceleration and grinned aphetically. "Do you really think a little tornado can do me harm? NAIVE! I shall show you true despair! SABLES!"

A sand variation of hurricane blasted from existence and collided against the opposing tornado before gradually nullifying both tremendous powers to nonexistence. Naruto was stupefied beyond cognition as he landed with grace onto the ground and mumbled. "H-He... stopped my attack? No way..."

"Desert SPADA!" Plunging his fist into the ground, nature shook vigorously before a torpedo composed entirely with sands and soils charged forward in a massive onslaught, targeting Naruto mercilessly.

Analysing an immediate catalyst for the incoming attack, Naruto slammed his foot onto the pavement and yelled. "Rankyaku: Jajjimento Setsudanki!" **(Storm leg: Judgement Guillotine)**

A vibrant blue wave of violent energy rose from the surface of the ground and bombarded against the sand strike, neutralizing the attacks once again. Naruto panted tediously; he could feel his muscle tissues tearing and if this continued, he would definitely lose his leg. _"Fuck, I never know fighting logia fruit user in a death match will be so insane. Rokushiki's power is nothing to them and their powers are unlimited depending on their geographic terrain whilst mine has limits no matter where I am. I won't last long like this!"_

Noticing Naruto's obvious fatigue, Crocodile sneered. "What's wrong, boy? Already that tired?"

"Heh!" The blonde spat his blood on the ground and grinned. "I'm just getting started."

In truth's forefront, the blonde was pondering on an effective counterattack. _"I will get tired out eventually. To fight a logia fruit user, a Rokushiki fighter must channel haki into their arteries and veins to really cause some serious damage on devil fruit user. That of course comes with a price, the more I use haki, the easier I get wear out. If I don't hit him in the next three moves, my speed will be slowed down dramatically. Shit! I'm just glad I did receive training from sensei, or I'll be fucked!"_

"Oh? From my view sight, you're almost at your limits, aren't you? Those two attacks rob quite a lot of energy from you, huh? I'm sorry to say this to you but, a devil fruit user never runs out of their power, especially a logia type. I ate the Suna Suna no mi. I'm literally a sandman. I don't know how you're able to punch me just now but, you won't have a second chance of punching me, that's for sure."

Instantly, Crocodile was standing before Naruto, his shadow loomed over the blonde. "Don't you get it? It's too late!"

The Shichibukai choked the CP9 commander's neck in a fierce grip and hoisted him to the air before brutally slamming his vulnerable form against a mangrove tree. "Foolish, boy. Very foolish. Where's the monster within you?! Let this be a lesson to you; never harm those you can't kill. Today is your unlucky day in meeting me. Rest ensure that it won't be long before you see your father soon... in hell!"

_"Is this really the difference between a devil fruit user and a non devil fruit user? Is this really the end for me? I... I still got so many things I haven't done! I can't afford to die now! But...I...."_

Crocodile raised his metallic hook and grinned malevolently. "Any last words?"

"J-Just two w-words" Naruto smirked weakly. "F-Fuck you!"

"Very well... DIE!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" The sudden outburst stunned both the CP9 commander and the Shichibukai.

Tilting his head laxly to his right, Crocodile grinned menacingly as he spotted a quavering Shalulia. "I see. The girl didn't run after all. Good, perfect timing for her to witness your dea-"

Before the Shichibukai could finish his bold statements, a kick pumped with haki surged upwards, throwing Crocodile to the air. Leaving no time to waste, Naruto coughed painfully as he clutched his throat and dashed towards Shalulia. "S-Stupid girl! Why are you still here?!"

"I...I... can't bear-" The blonde seized the princess's wrist and ran into the inner domain of the groves.

"Talk later; we have to go before that guy catches up!"  
**  
**~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Don't run away from me! I can smell you, boy!" Crocodile roared in utter frustration, umbrage clouded his judgements as he went berserk in the streets.

Meanwhile, Naruto was hiding in a small cottage, his hands clamped at Shalulia's mouth. The Shichibukai was still finding him, but he knew that his identities and location would not be disclosed that easily. Finding them was as if searching a pin in a rice field; the magnitude of the groves were proportionate to an enormous island, and they could be practically anywhere.

"Breathe slowly." The blonde whispered while making facial gestures to signal the family residing the cottage not to panic. When Crocodile had left the vicinity, Naruto released his hands from the princess's mouth and sighed in relief. "Glad that's over, for now."

Shalulia nodded and placed a hand on her hip. "Yep! And that's all thanks to me!"

"Thanks... to you?" Naruto's voice was completely dispassionate and cruelly cold, which caught the princess's attention as she swirled around and glanced at the blonde who was displaying a frightening stoic demeanour.

"W-What's wrong...?"

"Didn't I tell you not to be there?" Naruto's voice was distantly hurtful, it somehow pained Shalulia's heart as he spoke. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU'RE THERE?! You don't understand bloodshed and humanity's viciousness! You're not prepared for those things, yet. That's why I told you not to stay there and run, but you didn't go because you're ignorant!"

Tears swelled in the princess's eyes. _"H-How can he be so heartless? I-I care for him! That's why I stayed! I...I just can't bear seeing him getting hurt. B-But... he-"_

The unexpected scenario occurred, Naruto hugged the princess abruptly and murmured gently into her ears. "But, it is your ignorant that save my life. If you weren't there, I will probably not be here talking to you. So, thank you, Shalulia-chan. I do owe you my life, I guess."

Naruto gently pushed Shalulia away and beamed a cheerful smile at the blushing princess before turning his attention to the family. "We'll be staying here for a night. I hope you would be kind to offer us accommodation. We just need a room here."

_"A room? Me? Sharing room with Naruto-kun? Sleeping with him in a bed? Kyah!"_ The blonde was oblivious of the palpable fluster the princess was exhibiting as he gave the family some jewels in exchange for renting a room while Shalulia ravaged through her thoughts in ecstasy. _"Oh me, oh my! Naruto-kun is intending to make me his woman! No! He's intending to make me his wife! Yes! That's what he's trying to do! Oh, Naruto-kun! You don't know how much I want you to spank me and-"_

"Hey! Shalulia-chan! You're daydreaming in the middle of a day! Wake up!" Naruto patted the princess's head. "You alright there?"

Shalulia fainted into the blonde's arms.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"So, what's your wish, Naruto-kun?" Shalulia sat beside Naruto in their room. It was small, and wasn't as appealing as the princess's bedroom but with her knight in shining armour beside her, she didn't really care.

"My wish?" Naruto tapped his chin in deep contemplation. "I wish to free the slaves from the clutches of the Tenryubito, maybe get a promotion and meet my father."

The princess's sights were downcast as she mumbled, barely audible. "Do you hate us? The Tenryubito?"

"I hate the Tenryubito, to be honest with you but I don't hate you. I guess you're quite different."

Instantly, Shalulia's eyes glinted in excitement. "Different? Do you find me attractive then?"

Naruto simply chuckled. "In a few years time, maybe."

The princess giggled. "So, who's your father?"

Passive and optimism were wiped out from the blonde's visage as he stared at the floor emotionlessly. "You don't need to know."

At that moment, the door creak opened, revealing the mother of the family who was wearing an apron. "Dinner is ready, Naruto-san."

"Thanks! Let's go, kid." Gripping the princess's wrist firmly, Naruto dragged Shalulia to the dining hall.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The princess of the world, the feared Tenryubito, the sovereign of the globe was staring at the food on the wooden table with a hint of disgust. "What is this madness? Are you expecting us to eat... these!? They don't look edible to me! Look at the vegetable. It's blend, dull and revolting in the eyes of great cooks! And the fish! Especially the fish! It's slimy and not even fresh! And the roast duck! It's oily, fattening, unattractive and simply a plague to fabulous dishes in the world!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. _"Oh shit!"_

"But, there is this strange feeling. This... warmth emitting from the food. It's definitely not the heat, but a special sensation that I have never felt before. Just like... family warmth." Shalulia clenched her fist tightly. Truth was, she never had a proper dinner with her dysfunctional family. Though she inherited tremendous wealth and had everything she wished for, there were still some things in this world that she tried to seek, a family love. "I can feel... your love for your family, madam."

The mother of the family smiled. "I'm happy that you're honest with my dishes. I do thank you for expressing your opinion of my love for my family. Do you not have a family? Is Naruto-san not your brother?"

Scratching his head, Naruto chuckled nervously and conjured a lie. "I'm her bodyguard and maybe a brother figure. We're escaping from our parent's enemies so we somehow ended up here. Sorry for causing any inconveniences."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"So, Naruto-kun, you ready?" Shalulia whispered seductively.

"No. Actually... this is my first time." The blonde flushed five different shades of crimson.

"I'm sure sharing a bed with you will be... fun. Tell me, Naruto-kun, what kind of woman do you prefer?"

Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around the princess waist and pulled her into him before covering their frames with their blanket. Shalulia squealed inwardly as she could hear the blonde's heartbeat. "I don't really know. I find strong women attractive, personally."

_"Strong women? Then I must become strong!" _The princess swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and queried timidly. "So... if I'm strong, will you marry me?"

Guffawing at Shalulia's awkward question, Naruto muttered softly. "You ask too much. Just go to sleep."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto had already packed the necessity for the rest of their trip. After eating breakfast, the blonde decided to leave hastily. "Thank you for your hospitality, we appreciate it. Right? Shalulia-chan?"

"Y-Yes... thank you... for your hospitality." It was very hard saying those words for the princess. In fact, she initially thought it was impossible for her; she had to stay in her room for hours beforehand to practice her speech. "So, Naruto-kun, where are we going next?"

"Heh! We're going to be slaves!"

"Oh...Okay... w-wait WHAT!?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Why are we here!? Why are we slaves!?" Shalulia complained angrily. "I don't get it."

"You will, soon. Besides, we don't have any beri left. I gave all of them to that family." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. His hands bound by steel shackles and so was Shalulia's. She detested the idiotic innovation, but the blonde insisted for some ulterior motives she still couldn't comprehend. "Relax, I'm here, right? I'll protect you. What's truly important in our camping trip is for you to understand how is it like to be a prisoner. I'm just glad that those douche bags didn't recognise you."

"I don't care! I want to leave!" Shalulia made a childish tantrum.

"You two are a noisy bunch, aren't ya."

Naruto turned his attention to the intruder of their conversation, only to widen his eyes in trepidation and disbelief. "Y-You! This is impossible! Why will you be here!? No, screw that, what are you doing here!?"

Shalulia stared at the old man before her in curiosity. _"Who is this mister? Naruto-kun seems to be afraid of him."_

Unable to regain his mental bearing, the blonde staggered. "Y-You're... the Dark King, Silver Rayleigh!"

Rayleigh simply laughed delightedly. "Oh! It has been a while since somebody refer to me by my real name. Just call me, Ray-san. What insanity has it befalls upon you will you volunteer to become slaves willingly?" The dark king switched his sights at the girl seating beside the blonde and chuckled benevolently as he immediately registered the girl's status. "I see, you bring a Tenryubito along with you? How ironic. Since when did Tenryubito get locked up in this pathetic dump?"

Shalulia huffed. "Naruto-kun forces me to come here! I never want to be in this... hellhole!"

"I think I know why the boy brought you here for." Rayleigh smiled subtly at the girl.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I hope with this experience, she'll understand the hardship and terror slaves had to experience. I've been wondering for a while, why is someone at your calibre doing here? I mean, you can... Oh... you wish to-"

"NOT SO LOUD!" Contradicting to his words, Rayleigh's amplified volume caught everybody's attention. Chuckling nervously, the other slaves and patrollers took no cognition of the dark king and resumed their worries and work respectively. Rayleigh whispered conspiratorially to the two when nobody paid any plausible attention at them. "I was thinking of being sold to some rich merchants and then rob them and make my exit! What do you say? Wanna take part in it?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned while Shalulia gawked. "Count us in!"

"Are you two insane!? We got these collars on our throat! We'll die!" The princess protested.

The blonde squeezed the princess's hands gently in assurance. "Don't worry. Haki users can disable these toys easily."

It was then a few guards arrived. "It's time for you to be auctioned, old man."

Formulating a plan, Naruto screamed in mock despair. "No! Don't take my grandfather away! I...I came all this way to rescue you, grandfather, but... I fail you."

Catching the blonde's sinister intention, Rayleigh played his part smoothly. "No, my grandson. You must live! For your parent's sake!"

The blonde elbowed Shalulia lightly who in return understood her role and orchestrated. "G-Grandpa! P-Please...uh... bring us with you!"

The guards snickered menacingly at the melodramatic act and yelled. "If the three of you wish to die so eagerly, then we'll just sell the three of you!"

Tears cascaded down the princess's reddened cheeks, surprisingly. "No! Grandpa is too old for this! By any means, let brother and I replace him!"

"SHUT UP GIRL!" The guards slapped Shalulia. Naruto, enraged of the mistreatment, bellowed. "Stop! If you want to attack her, attack me instead! She's young and naive! Please! Forgive her!"

The guards grinned, but were unaware of the ominous smirk plastered on Naruto's comely features. "Fools! Get going now! The show is about to start!"

The allocated schedule timing was up as the oblivious guards dragged the former right-hand man of the pirate king, Silver Rayleigh, commander of the CP9, Naruto Newgate and the celestial dragon, Saint Shalulia to the auctioning stage.

They had no idea who they're messing with.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"You alright, Shalulia-chan?" Naruto rubbed the princess's swollen cheeks. "Does it hurt?"

"This is total blasphemy! How dare they strike me!?"

Rayleigh's spoke with a solemn demeanour. "They don't know your identity. This is how they treat slaves, little girl."

"B-But... this is inhumane!" Shalulia trembled in perturbation.

Naruto smiled as he patted the princess's head. _"I guess my plans are working. She finally understands the pain and horror all slaves face."_

As the curtain fell, the three were greeted by cheering audiences. Disco, the host of the human auction house, declared his speech with his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you... Ray-san, the carpenter! He is a fine slave! Absolutely fantastic, I'll tell ya! He will do any chores for you and let you kick him as much as possible if you wish! These two children are his grandkids! In fact, the girl is growing! Look at her chests! It won't be long before she grows up into a beautiful sex slave and she will definitely satisfy any pleasurable needs you demand! Now, please bid! Starting from 90 million beri!"

"91 million beri!" A businessman announced proudly.

"92 million beri!" Another man yelled his bid.

"100 million beri!"

"110 million beri!"

"120 million beri!"

Shalulia was terrorized with such crude behaviours, horrified to know that she might be used as sex toys for lecherous men. She had never been to the slave auction house before; therefore, she never really knew how the trade operated. When she was young, her father would visit the human slavery stadium occasionally to buy their family servants and naturally, as she grew older, she took things for granted. But, for her to experience the slave's terrifying dilemma and torments, she was completely astonished with unbearable fear and loathed those vicious bidders with a passion.

Shifting her attention to Naruto and Rayleigh, she was taken aback by their expression. As higher bids were made, their atrocious grins adorning on their faces grew wider. _"How did I end up in this predicament? I'm glad no Tenryubito is here to see me in this state."_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The bidding was over and they were sold for 200 million beri. Naruto, Rayleigh and Shalulia walked quietly behind their buyer. Unknown to the princess, the blonde and the dark king were communicating via hand gestures. Naruto twitched his middle finger and subsequently flexed his elbow. _"I plan to assassinate this guy when we reach the harbour."_

Rayleigh nodded and scratched his forearm before twitching his index finger. _"I was thinking the same thing as well."_

When the harbour's location was visible, Naruto gripped Shalulia's neck collar and closed his eyes. Within split seconds, the blonde threw the collar miraculously away. At the same time, Rayleigh had freed himself from the collar stealthy before tossing it leisurely at their unknowing client. When the bomb in disguised smacked the buyer's back, it erupted into a deafening explosion, killing the unfortunate man in the process.

Shalulia stood in consternation as she witnessed the blood and gore before her but shook her head vigorously as she spotted a mob of bloodthirsty hunters dashing towards them. Rayleigh and Naruto chuckled before releasing a gargantuan amount of ungodly haki, knocking all of their assailants out instantly and in the process, disabled the blonde's explosive collar.

The dark king was impressed nonetheless. "It seems that you possess the Haoshoku Haki, boy. What's your name?"

"Naruto Newgate."

Rayleigh widened his eyes in surprise as he discovered the blonde's heritage, but regained his composure soon after. "Very well. Let us loot ourselves some gold and jewels before reinforcement comes!"

Laughing in merriment, Naruto snatched the princess's wrist and sped towards the ships. "Let's go! Shalulia-chan, when we get into the ship, you collect as many valuable gold as you can, okay?!"

"Okay!" Shalulia replied without hesitation; she had never been in so much thrill and fun before.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"We really rob a lot of things! I want to try that again!" Shalulia cheered, earning laughter from both Rayleigh and Naruto.

"Maybe next time." The blonde smiled as he carried a bag of gold over his shoulder. "But, our share of gold and jewels, we're distributing it to the poor."

Perking her head in utter disagreement, Shalulia argued. "No way! This is our loot! I'm not going to give them our hard work-"

"Shalulia-chan! You need to learn to be humble, generous and sympathetic! Besides, it's cool to be Robin Hood." Naruto ruffled the princess's hair affectionately in which Shalulia flushed as a response. "Trust me; doing some good deeds will bring good karma at your doorstep. You're plenty rich anyway, why will you care about a little sum of gold, right? What do you say, Shalulia-chan?"

The princess nodded shyly. "Kay..."

Rayleigh was amused with how casually the boy was conversing with the fearsome monarch of the world. "Say, wanna come to my friend's bar? I'll like to show the two of you my gratitude for what you have done for me today. So, what do you say? It's all in the house." The dark king chuckled.

"Alright!" The princess agreed.

"That's good, because we're here!"

Naruto arched a brow and stared at the signage hung at the apex of the shop before reading it aloud. "Shakky's Rip-off Bar? What kind of name is that? It sounds so... repulsive to the customers."

"Well, let's get inside, shall we?!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"So, you're _that _old man's son, huh? Please do treat yourself at home." Shakky winked at the blonde who merely nodded in pure enthusiasm. "If you wish to eat anything, just order and I'll get it for you."

"Okay! I'll like to have three bowls of miso ramen, five bowls of chicken ramen and seven bowls of beef ramen."

Shalulia widened her eyes in dismay. "Don't! Naruto-kun! She'll rip you off!"

The former pirate giggled and gave the princess a lollipop. "Here."

The princess eyes shined with glittering stars as she accepted the offer and licked the snack hungrily, savouring the pleasant sweetness. "So, what's a Tenryubito doing in my bar, Rayleigh?"

Shalulia froze.

"Well, she's different from those typical Tenryubito. You won't believe it if I tell you how I meet them."

Shakky shrugged as she lighted her cigarette. "I don't believe many things you said to me anyway." The former pirate eyed the shivering princess sternly before softening her gazes. "If you're Naruto-chan and this good-for-nothing's friend, then feel free to make yourself at home. I won't rip you off... yet."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

To say the knights and servants of the holy palace within Mariejoa had lost their senses were a mere understatement. Shalulia, the juvenile yet egotistic princess of the world, had returned to the palace with an invaluable, genuine smile adorning on her face which was simply astounding. She immediately requested everybody to treat her as a friend and even participated in culinary educations and embraced the art of drama and acting. It was as if an angel possessed her soul.

Naruto was relieved to know that Shalulia was different in a positive outlook ever since their trip. Gritting his teeth, the blonde approached the admiral office and sought an audience with his mentor, admiral Aokiji.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for interrupting your nap but I... I...."

Kuzan removed his sleep mask and raised a perplexed brow, his feet rested idly on the desk insouciantly. "What's wrong, Naruto-bozu? Something troubling the new CP9 Commander?"

"I need to get stronger, sensei! I need more power."

Standing up from his seat, the admiral strolled towards the coffee machine lazily and pressed a few buttons. "Talk. I'm listening."

"I fought Crocodile."

Kuzan swirled his head in an impossible speed and darted towards his apprentice, desperately finding fatal injuries. "Are you okay? Did that man hurt you? God, he didn't try to kill you, did he? This is not good. The paperwork will be tons! No! Not paperwork! No, no, NO! Never! I'm not going to let that man ruin my day! I've planned a DAMN vacation and I'm not going to stay back here, in this DAMN office doing paperwork because of HIM!"

"Chill! Sensei! Chill!" Naruto sweat dropped. "I almost died, but I guess I escaped."

"That man has done enough! Attacking an Admiral's personal disciple and the CP9 Chief no less is a crime beyond crimes!" Kuzan sighed. "But... it's going to be a lot of work and I'm too lazy to oversee so many things. So... you want to get stronger, right?"

"Yes! I must! I have to!"

_"The boy's attitude changes dramatically after his duty as guardian for the Tenryubito. Did something happen to him?" _Tapping his chin, Kuzan smiled with a marvellous idea in his mind. "Alright! I'll send you to train under my fellow colleague."

Naruto cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Fellow colleague? Aren't you going to train me, sensei?"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm going for a vacation for a month. Rest ensure that your newly allocated mentor will be as competent as me."

"That fellow colleague of yours can't be that asshole, Akainu, right?"

"Pipe down! Don't let others hear you insulting an Admiral. That's death penalty!"

"Whatever, it's not like I'm scare of that puppy. So, who's my new teacher?"

A creepy smile tugged at Kuzan's lips.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Ohhhh? You wish to be my student, righttt?"

Naruto simply shrugged. "It's either training under you or Akainu. You get my drift?"

"Hmm... I get your drift, alright. But, why do you want to be stronger?"

"So I can serve my justice accordingly. For the people I care about, I cannot allow my weakness to ruin my men, my friends and my precious people." The strong determination sparkled in Naruto's eyes amazed the questioner.

The superior entity applauded. "Very well, young one. I will take you under my wing."

"Thank you, Kizaru-sensei."

The admiral waved a dismissive hand. "Just call me, Borsalino. Besides, you're the CP9 Commander. Addressing me formally will bring shame to your squadron, wouldn't itttt?"

"No. My men will understand. Their leader needs to be strong, and for that to be possible, I will endure any hardship you offer."

"Gooddddd. I like your attitudeeee. We will proceed to your training... pronto." Borsalino raised a finger and pointed at a tree distantly away. "I will like to see your speed. I have heard that you're a practitioner of the fame Rokushiki. If that's the case, then speed is an important aspect in the fundamental art of war. Speed controls everything in the battlefield. Can you run at the speed of light, Naruto?"

"Uh... no?" Naruto gulped.

"Goodddd. Because, I'm going to train you to run at the speed of lightttt. You might not be able to run that fast but after my training, your speed will be beyond this worldddd." A shrewd smile curled at the admiral's lips. "Now, I will shoot a beam of light at that tree. Chase after it. If you fail, it will explode and kill you. If you succeed, you might just get a few scratches. Your true objective in our training is to let you be as nimble as feather, while gaining exceptional eyesight that will allow you to track the fastest things in your combat zone."

"I understand, Borsalino-sensei." Naruto did a few warm-ups and got into a ready stance.

"Goodddd. Get ready in 3... 2... 1..." Releasing a blindly ray of light from the tip of his finger, Kizaru directed the beam at the appointed destination. Without hesitation, Naruto vanished into a charging air blast, tailing the shimmering beam with the best of his ability. "That boy... his power will one day change the world. I hope he won't turn against us. I trust Kuzan's judgement in protecting and nurturing him, albeit his... bloodline."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(1 year later. Naruto age: 15)

Naruto, dressed in his favourite white blazer with an orange shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans, strolled towards his appointed terminal. He had been training under Borsalino and Kuzan simultaneously and had further increased his deathly fighting arsenals, but unfortunately, Naruto's bad habits derived mainly from his mentors. "Sheesh, I only want to take the rest of the day off and have a good nap."

Arriving to his destination, Naruto keyed in a few codes into the security alarm system and spoke. "Hey, this is Naruto. Hello? No answers? This is strange... Hello? I don't have all day. Hello... this is so strange... Can you hear me? Hello..."

At that exact moment, a man stood behind the blonde. "You're just as forgetful as your teacher, Admiral Kizaru. I change the security code every month. I thought I told you about it."

"Did you? I think I forgot." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Why did you summon me, Doctor Vegapunk?"

"Come in to my laboratory, I will give you a detail explanation of two devil fruits I found. One of them is a logia type, the other is a very unique, or should I say, extremely powerful paramecia. I think they might suit you."

The blonde smirked. "We'll see about that."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN TO, NARUTO?! You're an hour late for the meeting!" Sengoku, the feared fleet admiral, yelled. "Damn it, you're becoming more and more like Kizaru and Aokiji."

"Thank you." Borsalino and Kuzan said in unison while taking a sip from their cups of tea.

"THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

"I'm sorry. Doctor Vegapunk wishes to discuss with me about something. I think I lost track of time." The blonde chuckled nervously. "So, what did I miss?"

"Such distasteful manners. As expected of the son of Whitebeard. Just another scum in this world." Admiral Akainu snorted.

"Oh? A talking puppy. How amusing. The seas are indeed a strange place to stay, huh?" Naruto retorted. "How come I didn't know puppy gets to be Admiral? Especially a talking mutt."

A few marine officers burst to laughter, including Kuzan and Borsalino while Sakazuki growled threateningly. "Why you..."

"SILENCE!" Sengoku had enough; his tolerance limits had an end point. "The two of you! When will you two learn to get along?"

The CP9 commander and Admiral Akainu crossed their arms. "Like hell we will..."

"Anyway... regarding about the terrorists and outlaws residing in that island, I want you and Captain Smoker to be dispatched to that place and investigate. Annihilate all enemies and leave no pirates alive, am I clear?"

"Yeah. I got it. So, when are we leaving?" Scanning the room briefly, the blonde arched a confused brow. "I don't see Smoker around, where's he?"

"He's waiting for you in the harbour. You will leave immediately." The fleet admiral sighed. "Do not fail this mission, Naruto."

"Leave it to me."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Jamming his fists into his pockets, Naruto ventured through the vast hallway. "Sheesh, this is going to be tiresome. I thought my mission will be relaxing. Guess I'm wrong."

Suddenly, black metal bars thrust towards the blonde, pinning him, literally, onto the wall. Unfazed by being subdued, Naruto sighed. "Hina-chan, must you always do that to me whenever you see me?"

"If Hina don't do that, then you will run away from Hina. Hina doesn't like Naruto-kun escaping from Hina." The female captain walked towards the blonde, her hips swaying suggestively. "Hina wants you in Hina's office, now!"

"No! I got a mission. Besides, it's far too inappropriate to do... this in the hallway!"

"Do what? Do you mean... this?" Hina seized the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss, startling the CP9 commander. Naruto, however, broke the kiss, his breathe laboured in a mixture of passion and tamed lust. "Hina-chan... I got a mission and I have to leave."

"Are you embarrassed? Hina recalls you doing something similar to Hina in your office once. Hina doesn't see why you are embarrassed doing it here."

"Hina-chan! The mission is important and Smoker is waiting. Besides, that time was when we both were drunk. We only... make out and... did nothing afterwards. How about this, you free me and I promise to take you out for a date."

"Hina satisfied." The captain released Naruto and embraced the blonde affectionately. "Treat Hina right or you'll suffer."

Delivering a soft peck on Hina's forehead, Naruto sped away. "I've suffered enough! See ya, horny-Hina!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

What's the best way to describe Smoker's personality? Impatient; he had been waiting for the irresponsible blonde for an hour. Smoker had predicted that Naruto would inevitably obtain Kizaru's undesirable laidback characteristic. Tapping his foot in sheer annoyance, the captain slammed his fist onto the ground. "If that asshole doesn't appear in front of me in the next ten seconds, I will depart the ship and report his incompetence to the Headquarters!"

"Hello! Sorry, I was caught by horny-Hina in the hallway, so it took me a while." Naruto chirped.

"You make me wait for you like a dumbass for an hour!"

"Oh? I didn't know the day will come when you finally admit that you're a dumbass, Smoker." The blonde smirked impishly.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"I will pay, but do u think we should board the ship first?"

Smoker growled. "Damn you!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Poverty, corruption and living hell were the epitomes within their assigned destination. Naruto and Smoker were disgusted with how the World Government would rather raid and laid calamitous waste on the land than to aid the sufferers. They were marines, not god and hence, their powers were limited. Although they do bore the urge to help those needed help but their missions were their first and only priority.

Smoker grunted. "I wonder how the people manage to live here while keeping their sanity."

"Life, Smoker, Life. There's nothing else we can do. Let us just find the bad guys and get the hell out of here."

Marching behind the two marine officers were ordinary marine soldiers and one of them spotted a disturbing scene. "Sir, look! Aren't those-"

Naruto narrowed his eyes to slits. "They're the pirates. What are they doing with that girl?"

"I'm assuming they're intending to rape her, idiot." Smoker lighted his cigar.

The blonde surveyed his surrounding and was puzzled that people noticed the imminent crisis, yet decided not to do anything. "What's wrong with the people here? Didn't they see that the girl is going to be raped?!"

"They're too frightened to do anything." The captain exhaled a ring of smoke as he watched the two men dragging a struggling girl into the alley. "Wanna do something about it?"

"Our mission states that we must investigate what the pirates are plotting, but didn't state that we can't do what we please."

Smoker smirked. "Good thinking. You take the right son of a bitch, I'll take the left S.O.B."

"Fine with me." The blonde turned around and eyed his men solemnly. "Stay here. Smoker and I got something to do."

"Yes sir!"

The CP9 commander and the captain of the marines ran into the alley and clenched their fists furiously when they saw the men physically molesting the defenceless girl while ripping her clothes to shreds. Naruto, unable to relinquish his anger, yelled. "Hey, assholes! Don't you think what you're doing is a disgrace to us men! Unhand that girl you insignificant son of bitches!"

The pirate sneered. "And if I don't? What are ya going to do about it if I do this!?" The immoral man grabbed the timorous girl's developing breast.

"Bunch of fucking ingrates! Soru!" Naruto dematerialized into a bolt of golden afterglow before reappearing before the particular pirate instantly. "Shigan!"

"White Blow!" Smoker's arm morphed into flowing stream of smokes before thrusting his fist forward and delivering a devastating blow onto the escaping pirate who couldn't escape in time. "This will teach you not to go around messing with people you don't know."

Clutching the injured pirate by his head, Naruto dragged the pathetic man towards the girl and stormed on his hand, crushing the pirate's wrist in the process while the immoral man cried in agony. "Now, I want you to apologize to this girl. Do it or I'll cut your dick off!"

Smoker sweat dropped. _"Is it appropriate to swear in front of the girl?"_

"I-I'm sorry!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Louder. Do you expect her to hear you with your sissy voice?"

"I'M SORRY! P-Please don't hurt me! Give me a c-chance, please! I beg of you!" The pirate pleaded.

Naruto's pair of sapphire eyes was terrifyingly apathetic. "Did you give her a chance when she begs you?" Without remorse, Naruto drove his finger into the man's cranium and plunged it into the pirate's brain, earning the blonde a satisfying scream of affliction and pain. "Ah, the best way to kill someone is to Shigan through their brain and let them bleed to death. It must be hurting like a bitch, isn't it? Well, that's good. You're going to enjoy the pain for at most half an hour before you die."

Smoker sighed. _"Admiral Kizaru really screws him up badly. He's a motherfucking sadist! I'm starting to suspect that Kizaru must have been a sadist as well."_

Wiping the blood off his finger via the agitating pirate's shirt, Naruto walked towards the stiffened girl and crouched down in front of her. "Sorry that you have to see all those stuff. I'm Naruto Newgate. That smoker over there is Smoker. That's right, Smoker is a heavy smoker and Smoker is his name. So, what's your name, little girl?"

The girl sniffed. "T-Tashigi."

"Yosh. Tashigi-chan, go to Smoker's side now. I got some adversary to entertain. Why don't you come out now, Hawk-Eye Mihawk."

It was then a masculine figure exposed his presence to the group from the shadows. "I have come here to challenge you, Naruto Newgate."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

I'm still wondering should I give Naruto a devil fruit. People argue that Naruto is badass enough without devil fruit, but in his match with Crocodile, it's evident that he's not strong enough. The thing is, he didn't really fully mastered Rokushiki when he battled Crocodile and he's inexperienced judging by his age. Anyway, if I do let him eat a devil fruit, then I'm thinking of using some of the suggestions made by the reviewers and my friends.

1.)Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi – Earth Earth fruit.  
Type: Logia  
Ability: Control nature at its finest.

2.)Mizu Mizu no Mi – Water Water fruit.  
Type: Logia  
Ability: Manipulate water like Poseidon.

3.)Kane Kane no Mi – Metal Metal fruit.  
Type: Logia  
Ability: Manipulate ANY metals in the world.

4.)Kuuki Kuuki no Mi – Air Air fruit  
Type: Logia  
Ability: Control air in the atmosphere.

5.)Toki Toki no Mi – Time Time fruit  
Type: Paramecia  
Ability: Manipulate time.

6.)Yume Yume no Mi – Dream Dream fruit  
Type: Paramecia  
Ability: Cast illusions.

7.)Fuku Fuku no Mi – Copy Copy fruit  
Type: Paramecia  
Ability: Copy ability, lips movement, devil fruit powers, etc.

8.)Mythical Zoan Type. Model: Dragon  
Type: Zoan  
Ability: Turn into a celestial serpentine beast.

I think this is the list. If you have other interesting ideas for a devil fruit suitable for Naruto, don't hesitate to tell me.

I'm also worried for Naruto's relationship as well. Some people believe that harem of 4-5 girls or just 1-2 girls are enough. Some prefer straight pairing. The list might be indefinite, so I'm still pondering. I'll see how the story goes and decide.

Personally, if it's a harem, I'll go with:

Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, Nefertari Vivi, Shalulia Gu, Whitey Bay, Jewelry Bonney.

If it's not harem and a straight pairing, then I'll have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading, remember to **REVIEW**!

Peace out.


	4. Free the Slaves

**Sorry for the lateness of my update. I was really stressed and busy in school. I read about the comment and realised, *Oh shit, Vivi is really young.* Well, she is a recommendation from a friend of mine. Well, if there is a harem, I'm shortening the list.**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Let's take our fight on the roof, shall we?" Naruto grinned. "We don't want to fuck this place up just because of our fight, huh?"

Retaining a visage of apathy adorning his face, Mihawk nodded. "Very well."

The two combatants disappeared in a sonic blur, startling the young Tashigi. Smoker sighed in annoyance as he brought the girl with him to safety. Meanwhile, the commander of the CP9 stood before his opponent emotionlessly under the night moon. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day? I have a mission at hand and you're wasting my time. If you want my sweet ass, you have to come and get it."

Mihawk's eyes twitched vigorously as he drew his blade. "I only deem a few warriors in this world competent. You're just one of the few people in this world that I have to eliminate in order to prove my existence, albeit that irritating personality of yours that I have to deal with. Now, are you ready?"

Naruto simply cracked his knuckles and a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "I'm born ready, motherfucker."

"I see. Your lax yet rude attitudes still persist. Annoys me every time, really."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, you can always choose to leave me alone. Oh well..." Without hesitation, Naruto vanished in a sharp resonance as he reappeared behind the swordsman and blasted a barrage of blazing fingers at his opponent. "Shigan: Inferuno Dangan!"

Perceiving danger, the swordsman retaliated by swinging his black blade, the notorious Kokutou Yoru, at his enemy, but was surprised when he realised that he had only sliced air. _"Impossible! What kind of speed is that! I was sure he was there just then!"_

"Rankyaku: Hebi no Mai!" **(Storm leg: Snake Dance) **Mihawk swirled his sight towards his right and witnessed a blue serpent encased with intensified energy charging mercilessly at him. The swordsman leaped into the night sky before pummelling back to the arena zone with a terrifying acceleration and rammed his blade into the gigantic snake, dissipating the overwhelming assault with ease.

Panting slightly, the swordsman scanned his vicinity with a cautious vigilance. _"Where did Naruto go? He has indeed grown strong. The last time we fought, he wasn't that fast. Now, I can't even keep up with his speed."_

"Shigan: Doki no Amaterasu!" **(Finger gun: Wrath of the Sun Goddess) **Charging immense raw power into his four fingers, Naruto slammed them towards the unprepared swordsman's spine. Instinctively, Mihawk twirled around and defended himself by hoisting his blade up, shielding himself from the imminent impact. When the blonde's fingers, which were ignited into blue flames due to friction from grinding the atmosphere, collided onto the swordsman's blade, an enormous shockwave erupted, destroying the entire building they were standing on in the process.

Mihawk gritted his teeth as he struggled to gain dominance in their clashes. _"What inhumane strength he possesses. No wonder he is Whitebeard's son."_

Drawing out all of his strength, the swordsman was able to throw Naruto back into the air with his black sword while he escaped from his current platform and switched to the next building. The blonde performed a few aerobatic flips before he landed gracefully on the opposite building and dusted his pants. "Sheesh, that attack is one of my strongest Shigan techniques. I'm surprise you're still alive."

"If I'm not, I won't be able to achieve my true goal."

Naruto arched a brow. "Your true goal?"

"To be the strongest swordsman in this world."

"Strongest swordsman huh? Man, if you really become the strongest swordsman in this world, I'll be in big trouble."

Mihawk narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Cause I'll get another major asshole in my 'someone-is-gonna-kick-my-ass' list, that's why. Soru: Shinsoku!" **(Shave: God's Speed)** In spilt second, Naruto had vanished into a golden blur, rampaging through the sky while confusing his enemy. Mihawk was stupefied as his eyes were unable to track the blonde precisely, only catching vague glimpse of yellow flashes. "What are you waiting for, Hawkeye? I thought you're trying to kill me?"

_"Damn it. He's taunting me! Damn him! If this goes on, I might not be able to win."_ Filling his mind in a state of tranquillity, the swordsman closed his eyes in silent anticipation, patiently waiting for the inevitable strike by relying solely from his ears. He could initially hear faintly of Naruto's location, but as his concentrations grew, his adrenaline stimulated his senses to a tremendous degree that he was finally able to take cognition of the blonde's trajectory. _"I got you now, Naruto!"_

Instantly, Mihawk tightened his grip by the hilt of his blade before swinging vertically upwards, launching a wave of deadly slash towards his target. The assault obliterated a few buildings, earning the swordsman a satisfying grin as he could not sense the blonde's presence._ "I got him."_

"You must be thinking, 'I got him', didn't ya!" Mihawk widened his eyes in terror as he spun backwards, only to receive a kick across his face. The swordsman flew and crashed into a building while Naruto sighed in mock sadness. "I think I overdid it a little. That should hurt like a bitch, believe it!"

Mihawk coughed out a few spits of blood as he emerged from the darkness of the building. "This is not going as well as I thought."

"Let's finish this, Hawkeye. I don't wanna spend my whole day fighting you. I got a mission to finish and a date to catch. Now, let's finish this with one goal. What do you say?"

"Fair enough."

"Let me show ya a little creation of mine. Took me a few months to fully grasp this new technique." A sinister grin plastered on Naruto's features, which disturbed the swordsman deeply.

"Then I think that it is only reasonable for me to show you some of my tricks."

"Oh no." Naruto's retort perplexed Mihawk. "Like hell I'm gonna let you show me your tricks."

The blonde pumped a gargantuan amount of haki into both of his fist, readied to execute his onslaught that he hadn't shown to the publicity, yet. Without allowing a moment of delay, Naruto threw both of his fists forward and punched the air, causing a burst of ungodly power to ripple the atmosphere and a deafening roar that followed. "Tekkai: Karyu no Taihou!" **(Iron mass: Dragon Flame Cannon)**

_"Shit!" _Mihawk immediately hoisted his blade above his head before swinging it downwards with all his might. "Experience my strongest slash!"

The result was a horrifying explosion that occurred thunderously in between both parties as their attacks connected.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Smoker seized the girl and ran when he predicted the explosion. _"Damn that guy! He's basically fucking this place up!"_

"_A-Amazing..." _Tashigi was watching the entire scene unfolded before her in awe.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mihawk panted tediously. Blood was trickling from his forehead and he could feel most of his strength depleted. As the hazy smoke cleared, the swordsman widened his eyes in utter shock when he noticed that his opponent was barely scratched. Conclusion drawn, Mihawk sighed. "You're indeed strong. I admit de-"

"It is a draw."

"W-What?"

"That attack costs me quite a ton of power. Besides, it won't do your reputation good if you want to be the greatest swordsman in the world, right?"

Mihawk simply chuckled. "You're a very strange man. Very well then, I shall take my leave, Naruto Newgate. You're indeed a very powerful opponent I have ever fought. I won't be surprise if you become an Admiral one day. I'll be waiting for our next fight, Naruto."

Naruto watched emotionlessly as the swordsman sped away in a sonic blur. "Yeah, I'll be waiting for it, strongest swordsman of the world."

The blonde jumped and landed onto the ground. "Glad that that's over. Now, I'm gonna fry myself some pirates."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The mission was a success. Smoker was frustrated and annoyed when Naruto snuck into the pirates' ship alone and caused a devastating mayhem while he had to clean up the blonde's mess. They departed from the island and surprisingly, the blonde decided to abroad the marine battleship back home with Tashigi.

"So, you want to join the marines, huh?"

"Y-Yes! I want to be as cool as you!" Tashigi flashed a toothy grin.

"Cool? Me?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "You got the wrong guy. Smoker is way cooler than me."

Tashigi shook her head vigorously. "No! You're the coolest guy I ever met! May I please join you! Please!"

Unable to resist the damnable, irresistible puppy eyes from the girl, Naruto sighed. "Alright then. I guess I have no choice. I'll personally train you and sign you up into my division."

"Yay!" Tashigi practically hopped around the ship buoyantly. "I finally get to be a marine! It's like a dream come true!"

The blonde watched in amusement as the girl danced clumsily, yet happily with joy. _"She has the same eyes as I do when I was young. The sea is a cruel place, maybe teaching her some self defence techniques will do her good."_

"So, are you an orphan?" The questioned blurted out from Naruto's mouth so abruptly that it somewhat froze the girl.

"I... my family was killed by pirates... when I was five." Tashigi's hands trembled as tears swelled in her eyes; retrospect of her past memories still haunt her. The chief of the CP9 ambled towards the girl and hugged her in consolation, stroking her soft blue hair tenderly. "It's alright now. Everything will be fine. I will always be there for you, alright?"

Somehow, the girl sobbed harder, pouring her years of suppressed sadness into the blonde's chest. "Just let it out, Tashigi-chan. Just let it out."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"What are we doing here?" Jyabura yelled questionably while sending vicious glares at his rival, Rob Lucci.

Kalifa adjusted her glasses as she stood in formality. "Naruto-kun ordered for an assembly."

"Yoyoi! It must be a grand ceremony that he is planning to surprise us all! Yoyoi! It must be it! I shall prove my theory by opening my stomach! Senpaku: Tekkai!" Everybody groaned as Kumadori attempted to commit suicide, but wept dramatically as he failed to fall in death's clutches. "I can't die..."

Kaku sighed. "Why must we put up with this shit all the time?"

Fukurou unzipped his mouth and rectified his comrade's statement. "You can always quit your job! Chapapa!"

"Shut up, Fukurou!" Jyabura sneered. "We all know that we can't quit unless we die!"

"Exactly. That's exactly what Fukurou meant." Lucci snickered victoriously. "Just die already, dog breathe."

"Why you little son of a bitch..."

Lucci growled angrily. "What did just call me?"

Jyabura diverted his eyes away while he picked his nose insouciantly. "You heard me, pussy face!"

"Dog shit!"

"Pussy LICKER!"

"Dog ASS!"

"CAT FUCKER!"

"DOG RAPIST!"

At that intense moment, the door crash opened. "Hello, everybody! I'm home!"

The group turned their glances towards their leader and was surprised to see Naruto holding a girl's hand. Kalifa stood forward with a stoic demeanour. "Why is an innocent girl here with you, Naruto-kun?"

"From today onwards, Tashigi-chan will be part of our family! Please welcome her!"

Jyabura's eyes glinted with a malicious intent. "Oh? Can we eat her!"

"No, dog ass, but you can eat yourself. How's that for a start?" Lucci chuckled at his verbal jab.

"Enough! Come on guys, we've been together for years and you two are still fighting with each other." Naruto sighed. "And to answer your question Jyabura, no, you cannot eat her! She will be trained by us and join the CP9 in the future."

"Aww... I won't eat her. But I will throw her into a den of wolves and watch her suffer!" Jyabura laughed hysterically at his cold joke.

"How lame." Kaku sighed.

Kumadori was upset at his comrade's antics and bellowed. "Yoyoi! Please forgive my colleagues' impudence! I shall take the full responsibility! Senpaku: Tekkai!"

Tashigi widened her eyes in horror when Kumadori stabbed himself and paused melodramatically for a minute before sobbing. Naruto patted the dazed girl's head and smiled. "Don't mind him; Kumadori is our famous drama queen here. That man standing over there with a parrot on his shoulder is Rob Lucci. He can be kind if he wants. That guy with a long nose is our one and only swordsman amongst the CP9, Kaku. He's friendly; if you have any problems, you can always approach him."

Kaku smiled at the girl. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Tashigi."

Tashigi bowed politely. "The pleasure is all mines, Kaku-san."

Lucci strolled casually towards the newest member of their group and smirked. "If dog breathe is causing you trouble, come to me. I will trash him up real good, I'll promise you that."

Angered at Lucci's insult, Jyabura rushed towards the girl and exclaimed anxiously. "No! Don't listen to pussy face! My name is Jyabura and I'm the good guy here! If he bullies you, come to me! Don't be fooled by his half-ass tuxedo! He's a scoundrel in disguised! If he tries to molest you, come to me! I'm the man! I'll kick his ass for ya!"

An angry tick appeared on Lucci's forehead. "Kick my ass? Last I check you're the scoundrel here, dog fart."

"That's it! THIS IS WAR!"

Unexpectedly, Kalifa stood before them and delivered a harsh slap across their faces. "Stop this nuisance, both of you. The two of you are acting like kids! The girl is young and the two of you are already teaching her such vulgar languages! How can you expect Naruto-kun to place her with us in assurance? How can you expect our leader to trust us if we have a mediocre internal affair existing amongst us!"

Lucci and Jyabura folded their arms and looked away, muttering incoherent matters in the process. Kalifa sighed and crouched beside the girl and smiled. "I'm Kalifa. I'm Naruto-kun's secretary. Please to meet your acquaintance, Tashigi-chan."

The girl beamed a cheerful smile. "Nice to meet you too, Kalifa-san."

"Chapapa! I'm Fukurou! Welcome to the CP9! Chapapa."

Tashigi blinked. "Chamama? You're funny! I'm Tashigi! Nice to meet you!"

"No, it's chapapa." Fukurou lectured sternly. "Chapapa!"

Nodding in understanding, Tashigi corrected herself. "Oh! Chapapa!"

"Stop teaching her your catchphrase!" Naruto rubbed his temples.

Kumadori stepped forward and danced. "Yoyoi! I'm Kumadori! If you have bottled up sorrows, tears that need to be released, fear not! I will save you from your darkest fears! For I am the great hermit, Kumadori! Yoyoi!"

Tashigi guffawed joyously. "Your friends are funny, Naruto-sensei!"

_"Naruto-sensei? That has a nice ring in it." _Naruto smirked. "Indeed they are."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto had allowed Tashigi to stay in the CP9 manor. There were many beneficial reasons for the young recruit to live with the other CP9 members; she could accommodate herself amongst the rest of the group, comprehend every individual's flaws and habits and most importantly, she could blend into the gang and get accustomed to the regulations. With Kalifa guarding her like an overprotective elder sister, he felt a wave of relief consuming him.

Now, he got to pick up Hina. Fortunately, he had Kalifa to book him a reservation in one of the most prestigious restaurant in Marineford; his secretary ignored the blonde purposely for an entire week after Naruto disclosed the reason for the booking.

Upon reaching his date's apartment, Naruto sighed. "I wonder why Kalifa-chan was so angry about."

Tidying up his trademark white blazer, the blonde pressed the button on the wall, which it emitted a chiming bell noise. Naruto waited for a while and the door creak opened, revealing Hina in an exquisite white dress which embellished her curves perfectly. "Like what you see, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and smiled nervously. "Uh... yeah... I mean... no! No, wait, I mean yes! Ah..."

Hina giggled at her date's staggering state. "So, where do you plan to take Hina to?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortable before scratching his cheek. "Uh... I have already reserved us seats in Vivacity Reservoir."

"Oh? I have heard about that restaurant. You don't get reservation that easily. I heard that it takes at least a week just to eat there."

"Yeah, that's right. I got relations there, so... Come on, we're gonna be late." The blonde seized Hina's wrist and led her to the route, oblivious of the female captain's fluster. The two enjoyed their little conversations between each other as they strolled towards their allocated destination. As they reached the grand entrance of the restaurant, Hina was stunned to see the sheer magnitude the entire building expanded. "This restaurant is owned by a friend of mine, come on in."

The receptionist greeted the couple with a smile. "Naruto-sama, we have been waiting for your arrival, please follow me."

They followed their escorts and entered a private room, sealed with Japanese walls and in the middle of the chamber, an antiquated table situated on the warm carpet with two chairs that resembled gothic thrones placed adjacently opposite with each other. Overall, the cleverly decorated room emanated a sense of serenity. Naruto, as a gentleman, pulled a chair for Hina who gladly accepted his doing. The blonde proceeded to settle himself down on his respective chair and smiled. "Don't worry, I've already made arrangements for our food. They will be here shortly."

"Oh? How thoughtful you are."

Naruto shrugged. "That's how a date should be like."

Hina grinned impishly. "What is this that Hina heard about from Kalifa-san that you've brought a new member to the CP9?"

"Oh? Tashigi-chan? I saved her from being raped by a few pirates-paedophiles and she just clings to me. I figure maybe I can bring her to our ranks and nurture her into a powerful warrior. That way, she can protect herself and serve the CP9, that's one stone kill two birds, isn't it?"

"Hina can't say there is any wrong in what you're doing." Hina frowned. "But this world isn't nice, Naruto-kun. Nothing is fair and just, not the absolute justice system or your moral justice ideals. Hina just want to let you know that you can't always pick strangers or victims to your squadron that easily. Sometimes, people need to learn to grow. You need to understand that this world is corrupted as it is, there is nothing we can do about it to change it."

Naruto sighed. "I know. But if no one is trying, who will do the initiative? If there is peace out there, I will find it. Garp-jiji always tells me that he believes one day, we, as flawed sentient beings, will learn to understand one and another, regardless their race or species. And I believe in that. I won't give up on my beliefs, even if I die. That's my moral justice."

The female captain couldn't help but giggled. "And that's what Hina likes about you."

The blonde tried to repress his embarrassment; he failed miserably.

"Let's not talk about that. How did your mission go? Hina heard from Smoker-kun that you fought with Hawkeye Mihawk. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Got a little scratch but it ends up a draw." Naruto chuckled. "If I didn't receive training from Borsalino-sensei, I might really die back there."

Hina frowned in concern and solicitude. "You should take care of yourself. Hina doesn't want to lose you, Naruto-kun."

"Come on, Hina-chan. I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." Naruto whined. "Besides, the day we set out to the sea as marine, we should prepare for death's homecoming."

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun. Anyway, Hina has also heard from Smoker-kun that you have quarrelled with Admiral Akainu recently. Hina hopes you don't get into an Admiral's bad sides, especially Akainu. He is famous for his divine punishment upon his own subordinates."

"Screw him. If he's here, I'll shoot his ass too."

Hina shook her head in disapproval. "Hina doesn't understand why you bore such a grudge on him."

"Personal reasons. I won't forgive him, no matter what. What he has done is beyond the word... inhumane. If I ever get my Admiral promotion one day, I'm gonna replace him." A menacing grin plastered on the blonde's comely features. "I can't wait to humiliate that son of a bitch in front of thousands of marines."

"Oh? You wish to take the Admiral test?" Hina queried.

"Yeah. Probably... maybe... I don't know." The commander of the CP9 sighed. "Well, there are really two unofficial options to be enlisted as an Admiral. The first one is to kick one of the current Admiral's asses, the last option is to earn at least ten Vice-Admirals' approval, as well as two Admirals' and the Fleet Admiral's if one of the Admirals died or retired. I still prefer the first option."

Resting her elbow on the table, Hina leaned her delicate cheek on the surface of her fist and spoke softly. "In all honesty, without a logia devil fruit, it is fairly hard to be an Admiral. Fleet Admiral Sengoku is an exception, but his devil fruit is still notoriously powerful."

"I'm still gonna kick that puppy's ass one day, believe it!" Naruto grinned. "Alright, I'm starving. Let's call the waiters in!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I hope you enjoy the dinner, Hina-chan." Naruto and Hina stood outside the female captain's apartment.

"Hina enjoys every single second of it. Do you want to come into Hina's house for some... coffee?" Hina blinked seductively.

"I-I have to pass on that offer, sorry."

"Don't you love Hina?" The female captain snaked her hands around the blonde's waist.

Naruto gulped. "I... just think we-"

"Shh..." Hina placed a finger on the blonde's mouth. "Don't say a thing."

Leaning against Naruto's chest, Hina captured the blonde's lips. Her tongue danced within the commander's mouth, wrestling for ultimate dominance. At first, Naruto was stupefied beyond cognition, unsure how he could extricate from his dilemma. But, as Hina poured in more passion into their kiss, Naruto slowly succumbed to his inner desire and returned the kiss. It wasn't long before the blonde obtained complete control in their love exchange and Hina moaned blissfully as the blonde's tongue explored deeply in her mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snap opened and he gently pushed Hina away. "Hina-chan... we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not, Naruto-kun?" The female captain leaned forward to plant more kisses on him, but she was disappointed when the blonde jerked away. "W-What's wrong?"

"Hina-chan, listen... can we just stay as best friends? Please?"

Tears formed in Hina's eyes as she stared pleadingly at the blonde. "Naruto-kun... why? Why won't you accept Hina? Is Hina not doing good enough to please Naruto-kun? Tell Hina what's wrong... Hina will change!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "It's not about you, Hina-chan. It's just... me. I'm still not ready for a relationship... yet."

"But why? Hina doesn't understand."

"I'm just not ready yet." The blonde embraced the sobbing Hina affectionately and whispered. "Three years. In three years time, I will give you my answer. I'm still young and I... I don't know if I can indulge myself in our commitment yet. Just... three years and I will give you a satisfying answer."

"You promise?"

Staring through her chocolate brown eyes, Naruto smiled and wiped off the cascading tears, which were ruining her light makeup. "A promise of a lifetime. Oh, before I forget."

The blonde rummage his pocket momentarily before taking out a silver necklace embedded with numerous exotic ruby crystals. "I went to North Blue to get this for you. Cost me four months of my salary just to purchase it from the market."

"It's... gorgeous." Hina lifted her hair, allowing the blonde to tie the necklace around her neck. "Thanks..."

She gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before skipping back into her home in jubilant delight, and Naruto was bemused by the fact that he had never seen the childish, yet feminine side of the serious, determined and independent Hina. "Perhaps there is something about her that I really can't figure it out. Maybe it's because she is that kind of women that wants you but don't need you. I'm really into strange women."

Naruto chuckled to himself before disappearing into a jet of air stream.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(1 year later)

It was just another uninteresting day, the same empyreal blue sky and puffy white clouds, the same ocean crashing violently on the rigid rocks and the same gentle breezes that blew past occasionally. Naruto was having a regular afternoon nap on his favourite beach chair at the apex of the red line. Being the chief of the CP9 had its perks; the blonde only dealt with complex situations, thus his leniency with his subordinates was naturally essential despite Kalifa's protest.

At that exact moment, he heard abnormal groaning and exhausted grunting. The blonde opened a sleepy and saw a silhouette of a man who managed to climb the wall of the entire red line solely. "I must be dreaming... someone climbs the red line, I think pigs are flying..."

Naruto mumbled several incomprehensible words before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, the man stood before the unconscious blonde in obvious fatigue. "W-What is... a human doing here?"

"SOMEONE IS COMING!" Naruto bolted up from his sleep, shocking the intruder who kept switching his gazes throughout his vicinity in paranoia. "Oh? So it's just a dream..."

The blonde yawned aloud before falling back to sleep, again. The man's eyes twitched fervently in sheer umbrage. Clenching his fists tightly, the man screamed. "STOP SLEEPING ALREADY!"

Naruto stirred slightly, stretched himself and gradually regained his senses. "Oh? What's going on? Wait... who are you! What are you doing here!"

The man sweat dropped. "I'm Fisher Tiger, the Adventurer, human."

Inspecting the bulky frame of the intruder, Naruto yawned. "Oh... so you're a fishman, huh? What are you doing here? If the guards catch you, they will sell you to the slavery markets... not that I like that to happen anyway but it's not safe here."

"I'm not going anyway until I save my brethrens!" Tiger announced.

Naruto ruffled his unkempt golden locks and arched an eyebrow, slightly intrigued by the shimmering sunrays. "You plan to release your friends?"

"Yes, human. Don't try to stop me. If you're an obstacle, I will destroy you."

Averting his eyes away, the blonde questioned. "Will you go to such length to fight the governments for saving the slaves?"

"They are not slaves! They are prisoners who were captured by you humans for your own sadistic pleasures! You people are the true demons, not us!"

"You're right. We are worst than demons. But... I..." Naruto couldn't let this opportunity to slip away; it was one of his dreams after all. "Can I help you... rescue the... prisoners?"

Tiger was taken aback by the stranger's words. "Help me? Why will you do such things? Are you not part of the marines?"

The blonde commander sighed. "Perhaps it is because I'm a marine, that's why I cannot do such unorthodox things. Nobody encourages me to do it because it is wrong. But... every time those old geezers forced me to guard this entire place... I saw how those people were treated by the Tenryubito and I just want to do something. Maybe I'm just a coward to really do something about it."

"How can I trust you?"

Staring at the fishman with grave resolution glinting in his pair of sapphire eyes, Naruto dug into his pocket and gave Tiger a badge, which held the emblem of the CP9's symbol. "If I betray you, give this badge to any marines and they will have full proof to arrest me for treason. Due to my title, the punishment for my betrayal to the World Government is death and I'm willing to risk it."

Sensing authenticity and truthfulness in the blonde's words, Tiger grinned. "What's your name, kid."

"Naruto Newgate. I'm the Commander of the CP9."

The fishman widened his eyes in astonishment. _"So he's Whitebeard's son. I should have known."_

Naruto stood up from his chair and stared impassively at the massive jail that had locked millions of slaves from a bird's eye view. "I have memorised everything in this place. Now, look at the east. That warehouse is where they stored the fishmen. At the far west is where they kept all the humans. I will go there and save the prisoners while you freed your people. There are five different routes to escape the prison. Actually, it should be four. The first one is fairly impossible; you have to sneak pass Mariejois's main fortress and castle and trust me, that place is guarded by thousands of marine soldiers."

Tiger stroke his chin in contemplation. "Then what do you suggest."

"You will escape with the rest of your people via the east portal. I will escape with the humans via the west portal. The north and south portals are heavily guarded so when the alarms go off, the guards from the west and east will definitely arrive swiftly. All we need to do is to take them down. It will take at least twenty minutes for the guards stationed in the north and south portals to reach us. We only have nineteen minutes to free the prisoners and escape."

"Sounds like a good plan. Here." The adventurer tossed the badge back to Naruto.

"W-What-"

"I trust you. Though I hate humans, your father is different and I saw the same spirit you and your father possess." Punching his palm, Tiger grinned. "Let's do this shit."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, we got trouble!" A marine officer barged into the chamber hastily.

"Calm yourself. What's going on?" Sengoku took a sip from his coffee.

The sweating officer exclaimed. "There are reports that... two men are currently attacking Mariejois!"

Digesting the content of the news, Sengoku spat his beverage out indignantly. "W-WHAT! Who are those blokes!"

"It seems that Fisher Tiger, the Adventurer, is the cause! His accomplice has an unknown identity though..."

The fleet admiral scowled. "What do you mean by 'unknown identity', soldier?"

"He's wearing a paper bag over his head... we can't see what he looks like."

Sengoku's jaw dropped in an impossible degree. "THIS IS BEYOND BLASPHEMY! SEND SOMEONE THERE!"

Sporadically, admiral Akainu entered the office with his coffee in hand. "What's with the ruckus?"

"SAKAZUKI! GET TO MARIEJOIS NOW! STOP THOSE BAFOONS!" The fleet admiral screamed. "I WANT PAPER BAG MAN TO BE ARRESTED IMMEDIATELY!"

The admiral merely smirked arrogantly. "You're hyperventilating, Sengoku. I'll be on my way."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Hancock... Marigold... Sandersonia.... we have been waiting for this day... for years." Three Tenryubito stood before the quavering girls; their lecherous gazes were eyeing the girls' intoxicating body, readied to ravish them once they released their suppressed immoral animalistic urges. "We purposely keep you alive just to let you grow... into the sluts you are. Now, be obedient and let us have you."

"P-Please..." Hancock pleaded. "We're only dancers... we can't provide anymore other services!"

"Shut up, you sluts. Count yourself lucky that we allowed you to live until now. Filthy sluts! The fruit is ripe and we will get what we wanted! What are we waiting for? Boys, lets claim our prizes, shall we?" Chortled malevolently, the three despicable men approached the terrorised girls who were defenceless. "Look at them, they're scared... but I know that they are just sluts who want sex more than anything. Isn't that right?"

"N-No! Please!" The girl's begging plead fell on deaf ears as the detestable nobles pinned the girls firmly on the ground and violated them, squeezing their soft breasts and grinned atrociously at their whimpering victims. Hancock screamed, but her method of extricating her predicament only gave sadistic pleasure to the Tenryubito. "I'm still a virgin! Please! No...!"

"Virgin pussies are the best!" The girls struggled desperately when the nobles ripped their clothing to shreds, exposing their vulnerable naked forms to them. "Oh? Little Sonia-chan wet herself. Shall we clean her up?"

"N-No! Please! Anything but this!"

_"There is no god. If there is one, will He really sits back and watch all this happen?" _Hancock had given up hopes. Years of praying for a miracle were futile as they were destined to be condemned by the loathsome nobles. Shutting her eyes, the girl in despair only wished to die. She had prepared for this day to come, and as anticipated, it was unavoidable. Hancock knew that her female neighbours had already been raped brutally and eventually, they were disposed off. It was only logical that she and her sisters would be next. She only wished death could come and relieved her from her intolerable pain quickly.

"Hey, the three son of bitches over here, time to grow some dicks."

The world nobles were astounded to know that someone had the nerve to display such disrespectful profanity before them. Swirling around, they saw a man wearing a pink shirt, white trousers and had a paper bag, which had holes to expose his cerulean eyes but generally concealed his features, over his head. "W-Who are you! How dare you interfere with our business here! Go away, you scum, or we will kill you!"

"Me? A scum? Go take a look at the mirror yourself. The three of you are the perfect example for the definition of the word, 'scum'. You three are just some motherfucking S.O.B that don't even have the dick to love a woman, lest appreciating them. I can't even look at the three of you, it just makes me want to vomit out my Sunday dinner, you know what I'm saying?" The intruder chuckled darkly. "By the way, you're under attack, idiots."

"H-How dare you! Men! Guards! Arrest this tyrant!" Their commands were nonexistence; Naruto had already slaughtered the hindrances beforehand.

"No one is here to save you, assholes."

The three pompous nobles smirked confidently. "You dare attack us? The Tenryubito! Don't be a fool! You will die a pathetic death after my men come."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Naruto walked towards the Tenryubito, an ominous aura lurked from his frame caused the nobles to tense fearfully. "You people are worst than humans, you are worst than demons and yet you claimed yourselves as kings?"

The leader of the three nobles walked towards the intruder and grinned nervously. "What are you going to do about it? Hit me? Hit me! Don't make me laugh! You don't even have the guts to-"

Before the statement was completely articulated, Naruto thrust his fist forward and delivered a lethal punch directly at the noble's face, crushing the Tenryubito's skull in the process and sent the noble crashing through a concrete wall. "Now you know that I'm not fooling around here."

The remaining nobles snatched their guns and fired a few shots at their assailant. Naruto grinned behind the paper bag and muttered. "Tekkai."

Much to the nobles' dismay, their bullets were crushed when it collided against the intruder's skin. "W-What are you!"

"I'm the Grim Reaper who has come here to rid the son of bitches in this world. NOW DIE!" In an instant, Naruto dissolved into a sonic blur before manifesting himself behind the closest noble and buried his finger into his victim's neck. "Shigan: Ouren."

As the phrase was spoken, Naruto had already discharged hundreds of fatal strikes at the noble's anatomical body structure's vital points in an unbelievable speed. "Ah... I have to thank Lucci for this."

The last noble fled, but the blonde wasn't merciful. "Rankyaku."

The crescent wave of energy cleaved off the noble's head cleanly; his corpse stood stiffly before it collapsed into a puddle of blood. The girls had witness their saviour's act of bravery and were so absorbed by the fact that they might be rescued that they completely omitted the blood and gore splattered on the ground. Hancock stared at the man warily. "A-Are you...saving us?"

Naruto nodded. "I wasted quite a lot of time here. Let's get the three of you out of here. The rests have probably freed themselves."

Noticing the girl's naked exposure, the blonde blushed and immediately scrambled out of the cell. "I'll go get some clothes... just wait here."

Sandersonia didn't trust men, and she sure didn't trust their seemingly saviour when the strange man clad in pink left to get them clothes. "S-Sister... we should just leave by ourselves. H-He's a man after all. Who knows he might be trying to bring more guards here."

"Don't be obsolete. He has murdered three Tenryubito. He's in as much as trouble as we are." Hancock hissed.

Marigold was staring through the small window with a horrified expression adorning her face. "Sisters! Look! That man is right. There are riots out there. There are countless of people running away!"

"Indeed they are." Naruto's sudden intrusion jolted the girls in awkward shocks.

"H-How did you come in? We didn't even see you..." Hancock narrowed her eyes to slits. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Grim Reaper." Naruto passed a set of oversized cloaks to the shivering girls.

Marigold wasn't convinced. "Grim Reaper? I-I thought they are all skeletons and scythes. Not... pink and paper bag."

"J-Just.... Just get out of here before reinforcement com-"

Abruptly, the entire prison shook violently and they could hear trumpets and drums blared; the blonde in disguise registered the alarms and was majorly disgruntled by the marine's chosen reinforcements. _"Oh shit! What the fuck! Of all people, Akainu is the one they send to deal with this shit? Ah fuck! This is not good. Gotta get the girls out of here before puppy blows this place up."_

"W-What's wrong, paper bag?" Hancock queried in concern; the blonde was tangled deeply in his thoughts that he wasn't aware of his given sobriquet.

"You three need to leave now. I have to stay and stall some time for you three."

Without hesitation, Hancock grabbed her sisters' wrists and ran, not before muttering sorrowfully to her saviour. "P-Please be careful, paper bag."

When the girls had escape through the exits, Naruto sighed solemnly before dashing through the labyrinth structure of the prison. He could sense his nemesis nearby and if the escapees wished to leave, Akainu must be stopped or lured; the consequence would be perniciously devastating. Akainu, unlike his mentors, was unreasonably cruel, using his authoritarian status to assert self-proclaimed judicious judgements on both criminals and his subordinates. As he sped through the dimmed hallway, he could hear faintly of the admiral's voice. Halting at his tracks, Naruto hid behind a wall and listened to his vicinity; he could perceive marching footsteps and an unwanted presence.

"I want a reconnaissance on this prison pronto!"

The blonde bit his lower lips. _"I guess I have no other choice. I'm just lucky puppy doesn't know anything about my skills, except my mastery over Rokushiki. Well, there are people out there who also know about the Rokushiki. I'm the only master here. Here goes nothing!"_

Naruto knew that he would regret what he was pending to do but assaying his current situation, he has only one option. The blonde walked towards the admiral calmly while inside his mind was a maelstrom of mixed emotions. "Greetings! I am the one who freed the prisoners here and I'm here to fuck all of you up."

Akainu diverted his cold gazes upon the intruder and sneered. "Oh? So you're the culprit behind all this mess."

"Indeed I am."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Admiral Akainu, asshole of all assholes. You're famous for being a great big bag of dicks."

The admiral growled at his enemy's insolence. "Watch your tone, kid. You're either brave, or you're just plainly stupid. To challenge the World Government and the glory of Absolute Justice while insulting an Admiral no less, I praise you for your idiotic nature, pirate."

Sweats were forming on the blonde's temples. "I'm no pirate. I'm the defender of true justice!"

The marines laughed in mockery. Astounded at the man before him, Sakazuki grinned wickedly. "Defender of true justice? A guy, with a paper bag over his head, ashamed to reveal himself to the world dares to call himself a defender of true justice. No, you're not justice. You're just a filthy lowlife trying to act as a hero in your feeble attempt to help the weak. Guess what? There is no hero in this world. You're not justice, I am. I walk the path of the Absolute Justice and I'm more than qualified to be justice itself. The wolf rules, boy, not the sheep."

"Maybe, maybe not. Rankyaku: Jajjimento Setsudanki!" Slamming his foot into the cold pavement, Naruto channelled haki into his foot before releasing a gargantuan volume of ferocious power into his assault, launching a crescent wave of overwhelming energy, which erupted from the ground, towards his opponent. Sakazuki was unfazed at the manoeuvre and immediately counteracted. "Dai Funka!"

Fusing blazing magma into his appendage, Akainu shot a burst of overpowering lava fist at his enemy. The result was a calamitous explosion that had the prison engulfed in disastrous flames. The admiral knew that his enemy was alive, yet he was unable to relocate his enemy's coordination. _"I see; he plans to cause turmoil while he escapes? I actually don't think he is that kind of person who will turn his back on someone and run. Now where is that brat!"_

The smoke shifted slightly and Sakazuki instinctively turned his attention to the disruption, only to witness a sonic blur blitzing to existence before him. Reacting to impulse, Akainu lifted his hand rapidly to block a barrage of kicks. To say the admiral was bewildered was an understatement; his enemy was cornering him, forcing him to be placed in the defence position.

In between junctions of an intense battle, a nebulous recollection of faint memories entered Naruto's mind. _"The trick to fight a logia-user..."_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Flashback)

"Naruto, do you know what is the key to fight a logia fruit user?" Kizaru eyed his student critically, his laidback attitude dropped significantly. "There are tricks to defeat people such as me who ate a devil fruit, especially a logia type."

Naruto arched a brow. "There are techniques to actually fight you and win?"

"We are not invincible, Naruto. If you want to win, you must be fast and lethal, strong and precise. The efficiency of your attacks against logia fruit users is crucial; your strikes must reach its targets with the maximum force at the minimum timing. Simplicity and perplexity; you must think in an uncomplicated ways to best your opponent, without ornamentation but with a clear focus of fearless accuracy. You must control the centreline of the battle, leaving no room for your enemy to fight; eventually, you will be able to exploit, control and dominate your enemy. Since you've almost mastered the art of the Rokushiki then you should know that there is a forbidden technique that every Rokushiki practitioner can unlock to further enhance their wisdom in the field of combat."

"The Rokuougan?"

Borsalino shook his head. "Your answer is just a segment to the real answer. This technique... only I can teach you. And only I'm capable of teaching you. It is my personal fighting style. I do believe that if you can master and combine it with the Rokushiki then you will be able to achieve the impossible. Remember this; it will take you years to accomplish what I'm about to teach you as I have took a decade to flourish my skills."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Akainu, for once in his lifetime, was flabbergasted at the superior prowess his opponent possessed. His assailant neither gave him time to react appropriately nor allowed him to even plan for future steps. His enemy's movement was fatal and flawless, combined with the dexterity of wielding haki at a profound degree while continuing executing series of unorthodox, yet fluid kicks; if Sakazuki couldn't draw time to retaliate, it would be detrimental for the admiral.

"Rokushiki Ougi: Shun Goku Satsu." **(Six Powers Supreme: Instant Hell Murder) **Naruto muttered silently as he vanished and reappeared behind Akainu. Sensing danger from behind, Sakazuki twirled to his back and observed a sinister trail of shadow charging towards him. Within spilt seconds, he had received countless of deadly strikes upon every portion of his body; it was as if his enemy had encircled him while delivering insurmountable pain at him. The admiral twitched in a severe frenzy as his enemy continued to assert ultimate onslaught at him, throwing volley of punches and kicks at his helpless form simultaneously.

_"This is... preposterous! What inhumane speed! At this rate... I'll..."_

Reaching the climax of his attacks, Naruto injected all of his haki for his final overdrive punch and jerked his arm backwards before slamming his fist against the admiral's stomach. "Rokushiki Ougi: Messatsu Go Hououken!" **(Six Powers Supreme: Murderous Phoenix Fist)**

The excruciating pressure, which had demolished segments of the prison, resulted from the antagonistic impact sent Akainu soaring through the dungeon's hallway.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto disappeared from his site and manifested his frame a few metres behind the admiral who was unable to stop his velocity. Readied both fists forward, the blonde aimed his final assault towards the admiral's spine and bellowed. "Rokushiki Ougi: Rokuougan!" **(Six Powers Supreme: Six King Gun)**

When Sakazuki's back pummelled into the blonde's fists, an outburst of horrendous shockwave radiated, causing the admiral to vomit out blood. The ravaging force emanated from Naruto's fists had evoked serious internal injuries to his opponent. The strength of the attack was so powerful it instantaneously stopped Akainu's trajectory as the admiral froze in mid-air before collapsing into a puddle of his own blood.

The blonde's breathe laboured, completely exhausted after utilising the combo all at once.

Naruto made the worst mistake of his entire life; he dropped his guard. Abruptly, a hand shot out from the mist of confusion and seized the blonde's throat. "D-Do you really think such petty tricks... CAN BEAT ME! Amateur skills; you're barely out of your diapers yet! Don't underestimate an Admiral at my calibre, paper bag boy!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ah, I played Mugen with my cousin a few times. Just love Akuma's raging demon technique.

For the devil fruit polls:  
1.)Kuuki Kuuki no Mi (Air Air fruit) – Canon Naruto's wind affinity  
2.) No devil fruits  
3,)Mythical Zoan Type: Dragon – Power to breathe fire and ice.  
4.)Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi (Earth Earth fruit)  
5.)Mythical Zoan Type: Kyubi no Yoko – Power to control natural disaster, based on Kyubi's strength in canon story. (Just like Whitebeard)  
6.)Yuge Yuge no Mi (Steam Steam fruit - Logia)

If a straight pairing is happening:  
NarutoXRobin  
NarutoXHancock  
NarutoXHina  
NarutoXShalulia

I will narrow down the harem list if harem is chosen. I will see how my story goes.

Peace out.


	5. How Unrequited Love is Formed

Sorry for the long waiting. I got a major author block. Just couldn't write anything out until a few weeks ago. I'm glad how this story is progressing and hope it will do well. :D Now, please enjoy the show.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Hancock felt a tidal wave of immense relief engulfing her as she and her sisters cooperated in flawless proficiency to capture a yacht and fled the godforsaken island. She had never felt so happy in her life and it was all because of a certain mysterious saviour's help that she could finally breathed the soothing breeze from the tranquilised wind outside the dreadful prison. "Let's go home, sisters!"

Sandersonia chirped joyfully. "Yep! I can't wait to eat all kind of crazy things!"

"But... I don't know what our home is called anymore." Marigold interjected in a tone laced with unfathomable despair. "We've left home for too long..."

"I know!" Hancock announced earning herself curious glances from her sisters. "I think it's called... uh... Anal Lizard!"

"What kind of ridiculous name is that? I'm sure our home is not named after a personified reptile and our butt!" Marigold retorted with a huff. "Actually, I believe it's Jungle Bell!"

Sandersonia hastily commented with unsettled memories. "I think it's called Amazon... Hickey."

Frowning in utter frustration, Hancock yelled. "No! I'm sure it's Anal Lizard!"

"For the last time, sister, it's Jungle Bell!"

Noticing an eerie shadow looming above them, Hancock tilted her head upwards and bathed her face in the sun's warmth orange rays, only to witness a figure charred in smoke freefalling towards them in a rapid velocity. "S-Sisters... look! A fried turkey is flying at us! Get a net to catch it! Dinner is served!"

Marigold narrowed her eyes to enhance her view. "That's not a fried turkey. It looks like an oversized eagle in black smoke."

Hunger clouding her instincts, Sandersonia dragged a spear from their yacht and hissed anxiously. "Whatever, let's just skewer the food with this."

Hancock's intense glazes never left their target, but as the unexplained object gotten closer to them as each seconds passed, she was dumbstruck by the distinctive features the unidentified entity possessed that somehow reminded her of a human. Perceiving the fact that a human was descending upon them in an unbelievable acceleration, Hancock gasped in shock. "Stop! It's not food! It's... him! It's paper-bag!"

As Hancock's words were articulated completely, Naruto crashed into the ocean in a thunderous explosion, drenching the stupefied girls in the process. Mist and boiling bubbles manifested on the surface of the water instantly as the cold temperature existed within the sea nullified the extremity of the burning injuries inflicted upon the blonde. The sisters waited momentarily, but after a few seconds drifted away, Hancock panicked. "S-Sisters! He's not coming up from the water!"

"L-Leave him be..." Sandersonia stated apathetically but failed to hide the reluctance of her words.

"W-What are you saying? He saved us from... _them_! We can't just watch him die and do nothing!" Hancock retorted in obvious umbrage. Taking cognition of her sisters' decision of allowing their saviour to drown before them, Hancock bit her lower lips and spoke in an ostensible monotone. "Fine, if the two of you refuse to budge, then I'm saving him."

Without hesitation, Hancock took a deep breath and dived into the freezing ocean, much to her sister's dismay. As she plunged into the depth of the water, Hancock scanned her vicinity and caught a glimpse of a handsome blond, with wild golden locks and abnormal whisker marks on his cheeks, sinking directly into the abyssal darkness beneath them. Immediately, she swam towards the unconscious being.

Meanwhile, Sandersonia and Marigold were guilty of their inhumane conduct. _"I mean... he did save our lives but... he seems to be dying anyway! It's pointless if we save him... we..."_

An awkward silence intruded between the sisters until they spotted their elder sister bursting out from the sea and grasping desperately for air while dragging a rather attractive man with her. Marigold jolted up from her musing and dashed to the back of the yacht to retrieve robes; Sandersonia was disgruntled at her own misdeeds that she wasn't confident to do what was ethical right and simply stood rigidly in her stance in a deep daze.

Marigold yanked the old ropes she found into the sea. "Sister! Grab onto the rope! Sonia! Stop daydreaming and help me out!"

Awakened to reality, Sandersonia nodded promptly and seized the end of the rope, braising for the imminent need of pulling her sister up, along with a certain blonde, from the ocean. Hancock struggled to reach her objective as it took a horrendous amount of effort just to drag her saviour with her; the opposing force of the waves weren't helping. _"Just a little more... damn the seas... damn law of nature... damn physic! Almost... almost... GOT IT!"_

When Hancock snatched the wiggling ropes, her sisters used all their feeble strength to pull her and their saviour onto the boat. It was a tiresome effort, but it paid off as the drenched Hancock panted tediously, with the enigmatic blonde beside her. Sandersonia and Marigold crawled towards the unconscious blonde with laboured breathes in between their routes and studied their saviour's comely features. "So... he's the ... paper-bag guy?"

The smell of blood lingered in the atmosphere as the sisters saw a pool of pale red gradually forming underneath the mysterious blonde's body. Hancock immediately flipped her saviour's body with the blonde's back facing her and tore his shirt, only to widen her eyes in horror. "Burnt flesh! Who could possibly do this to you...?"

Marigold winced at the blonde's fatal injuries. "He's dying. There is nothing we can do to help him. I mean we never receive any medical training before. If he keeps losing blood... he'll die!"

"T-There must be some ways to save him!" Hancock screamed, but caught a glimpse of the blonde's twitching finger. She leaned forward and whispered. "Is there something you want to say?"

It was only a faint voice, barely audible but Hancock listened attentively. "P...Poc...ket... syringe... inject... spine..."

Hancock was nervous, but she didn't hesitate to rummage the blonde's trousers and found the item; an injection needle with unknown liquid within the tube. Her hands were trembling, from the cold or from fear, she didn't know but it was an unnerving experience. _"I-I think he wants me to insert the needle into his spine... but that will hurt a lot. I... never try doing this kind of stuff before! What if I fail? What if I accidentally inject the wrong spot? It will kill him! I... I just have to do this. Calm down Hancock! It's okay! I just have to slowly... do this!"_

Desperately trying to ease her shaky hands, Hancock cautiously did what she had to do and injected the needle to the allocated spot. As the sharp needle sank into the blonde's spinal column, her saviour agitated ferociously and it was unsettling for Hancock to concentrate. "Sisters! Make yourself useful and pin him down!"

Sandersonia and Marigold didn't question their elder sister's command and restrained the struggling blonde. When the liquid travelled into the blonde's spine successfully, Hancock wiped her sweats from her forehead and sighed. "It's done... E-Everything is going to be okay."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Sengoku was furious. No, he was downright pissed. "Damn all these contemptible buffoons! They don't understand my PAIN! They don't understand what it is like to see papers that pile themselves up like they're some living trees! And now! Now, I have to deal with the Tenryubito's childish complains! And one of my greatest marine is now in the hospital! And where is Garp! Good God! He is NEVER here when I'm in trouble! I hate my job!"

"Then quit." Admiral Kizaru smirked impishly.

"You know I can't, fool! Most of you lack common senses and I'll be damned if I let any of you ascend to my seat and ruin the marine's reputation!" Sengoku slammed his fist onto the table out of rage and the antiquated wood broke into half. "Ah! Now the table is destroyed! All thanks to you, Borsalino!"

The admiral scratched his temple in mock contemplations. "But you're the one who broke the tableeee. I'm very innocent. Besides, we're in the Justice department. Why will I do such a thingggg."

"You... You..." The fleet admiral sighed in defeat. "God saves me, please! I beg you! I'm ready to go to heaven anytime!"

"Calm down, Sengoku." Tsuru reprimanded. "I have received reports that Admiral Akainu has sustained grave injuries but it isn't something the medics will worry about. The problem comes when Admiral Akainu claims that a master of the Rokushiki is involved in the incident. This individual must be strong to send an Admiral to a hospital."

"Currently, only Naruto Newgate in the marine is capable of such feat." Onigumo, vice-admiral and firm believer of Absolute Justice, stated. "And he is so conveniently absent. How suspicious."

Kuzan frowned. "Arararara? Are you suspecting my student, Vice-Admiral? Just because his father is Whitebeard, that doesn't mean he is a criminal. A father's sin is not for his son to bear."

Borsalino, agreeing his colleague's statement, released an immense degree of murderous bloodlust directed at his target. "Sheesh, your words seem to be hinting at our incompetenceeeee, Onigumo. It is unforgivable if you intent on such foolish thoughtsssss. I will suggest you to discard such blasphemy right away. Besides, it's definitely not possible that Naruto is the one with the paper bag over his head. It's so out of fashionnnn. Hell, I bet that Naruto is flirting with girls somewhere in this sea right now, instead of being unconscious in a cram boat and has slaves taking care of him."

Sweating in trepidation, Onigumo nodded. "O-Of course, sir."

At that awkward moment, Garp intruded with a bag of donuts in his hand and smelled his favourite aroma, despite the intensity of the atmosphere within the chamber. "Oh, tea! Lovely!"

Sengoku sighed. "Dispatch all units through the Calm Belt and other island. I am not interested in recovering the slaves. What I want are the heads of both Fisher Tiger and Paper Bag Man! We cannot let them live. Their existences will tarnish the World Government's system. I want all forces to search for them and incapacitate those fools! If all else fails, their bounties will inevitably attract other pirate-hunters. Fisher Tiger has earned a bounty of 150 million beri for infiltrating and destroying properties of the World Government. Paper Bag Man has earned a bounty of 250 million beri for infiltrating and destroying properties of the World Government, as well as his nefarious threat towards the marine!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I thought the syringe was supposed to do something!" Hancock panicked as she bit her trembling lips. Naruto was suffering a shivering frenzy even after the sisters covered the blonde with layers of blankets. The mythical liquid regenerated cells in a miraculous pace and healed their saviour's wounds, leaving no visible scar on the blonde's back but it had seemed to cause a ramification of aggravating side effects. Placing her palm gently on the blonde's forehead, Hancock grimaced. "This is no good. His fever has gone through the roof!"

Marigold stroked her chin. "Perhaps the antidote is a half-assed piss of shit?"

"Language, Marie!" The elder sister hissed.

"Sorry. But it might really be a half-assed-"

"W-Water... water..." Naruto's words lost its volume as he spoke.

Without delaying any further, Hancock brushed through her sisters and retrieved what needed to be fetched. Sandersonia exchanged glances with Marigold and sighed enviously. "Sister sure cares a lot for this man."

"She's just trying to repay off our debt to him." Marigold retorted with confidence, albeit her tone was laced by palpable uncertainty. "I think..."

"I don't think so." Sandersonia crossed her arms and huffed. "Didn't you see how sister looks at him? She only uses those gazes at us! Not this... half-assed dying man."

"Language, sister!" Marigold scowled.

Sandersonia simply rolled her eyes. "I learnt it from you."

"Passing through!" Hancock warned from behind with a bowl of water in her shaky hands. The sisters gave way and allowed their elder sister to pass through them briskly, bemused at Hancock's infatuation and anxiety in the process. Settling down beside Naruto, Hancock slipped a few drops of water onto the blonde's dried lips and gradually poured the liquid into his mouth. "Do you need anything else?"

The blonde continued to shiver tremendously. "...Cold."

Fidgeting in consternation, Hancock was unsure what she could do until an ingenious idea struck her. Without postponing any further, she stripped herself, wearing only her bra and panties. Her sisters gawked at her in confusion as she unrolled the blankets and embraced her saviour to sleep. At that moment, Hancock wasn't embarrassed; she felt oddly comfortable as she affectionately nuzzled her reddened cheeks on the blonde's chest.

Sandersonia was dumbstruck at the scene. "W-What are you doing?"

"Sharing body heat. I read it somewhere and if I'm not wrong, it is rather effective." Hancock replied insouciantly.

"B-But this is... outrageous!" Marigold whined, slightly perturbed at the fact that her elder sister was tangled up with the stranger, albeit the blonde was their saviour. _"Sister has gone mad!"_

In the next few days, Hancock's action was tantamount of selfless and relentless acts. She would instruct her younger sisters to fish for food while she took care of the blonde. Gradually, Naruto's severed condition had recovered steadily. When the meals were readied, she would feed the blonde patiently. When Naruto yielded for warmth, Hancock would undress herself and gave the blonde her heat. At the fourth day, Naruto had stopped trembling and his once depleted strength has ameliorated and replenished.

The night came, covering the sky with glittering stars and a perfect crescent moon. Naruto opened a fatigued eye, his visions were slowly contrasting to the surrounding but he could identify his location; he was in a cabin of a boat. As his senses were adjusted, the blonde felt appendages encircling his waist and a weight suppressing him atop of his torso. Naruto shifted his sights and was bewildered by the pulchritudinous woman, who had cascading glistened black hair, sleeping peacefully on top of his chest.

Naruto flushed five different shades of crimson. _"W-What? Why is a naked woman sleeping with me? Am I dreaming?"_

Indulging in reminiscence, the blonde recalled vague memories and soon comprehended his awkward situation. _"So... she is the one who has been looking after me this whole time huh?"_

Studying the woman's enchanting features and her alluring pink lips, Naruto couldn't help but felt _uneasy._ She was gorgeous and her natural beauty might be unrivalled but Naruto shook his head; he should be grateful, not lustful. Looking out from the window, the blonde could tell that dawn was ascending. Slowly and carefully, Naruto unbound himself from the woman's grip and gently flipped her onto the bed in a silent pace, ensuring not to disrupt her beauty sleep.

Scanning his vicinity, he spotted a coat and snatched it from the chair before draping it over his shoulder. Taking a last caution glance at the woman's angelic frame, Naruto strolled towards the bow of the yacht and surveyed the seas. The blonde drew a deep breath and smiled.

"I finally freed them. Now, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. I should stop in the next island and get some information on the closest Marine HQ." Naruto chuckled subtly. "Besides, the marines are everywhere. It's not very hard to find one."

The sea was calm. If Naruto was to pinpoint his location, he would conclude that the boat was drifting slowly towards the Calm Belt, judging by the positions of the distinctive stars pattern displayed on the sky. It will be suicidal for them to enter the dangerous territory of countless of mindless beasts without proper knowledge and equipments. Pondering at his dire situation, Naruto had unintentionally neglected the soft footsteps directing towards his way.

"So, you're awake."

Naruto swirled around and saw the woman leaning against the wall of the cabin with blankets covering her exotic curves. "Yeah. Thanks for taking care after me."

Hancock blushed. "It's no problem. Considering you saving me from _that _place, let's call it even."

The blonde simply nodded with a buoyant grin before bowing in gracious formality. "The name's Naruto Newgate, at your service, milady."

Hancock giggled. "I'm Boa Hancock, it is a pleasure meeting you."

"So, where are you going?" Naruto queried.

"I-I don't really know. It has been a while since my sisters and I left our homeland. We have already forgotten where that place is." Hancock sighed depressively. "We're just drifting across the sea and hopefully someone can lead us back to our home."

Stroking his chin in contemplation, the blonde asked. "Give me some clues. What does your homeland looks like? Does it have any symbolic features exclusive only for the island you once lived in? Can you recall anything about it?"

"Well, the island I lived in only has women. And our village has a theme for snakes and we're trained to use haki to fight. That's all I can remember."

"An island where only women exist, engulfing themselves with the fetish for snakes and knows the art of utilising haki. Interesting, I think I have heard of this place before. If I'm not wrong, there is an island sitting in the middle of the Calm Belt. I just need more information once I reach one of the branches of the Marine HQ."

"M-Marine HQ?" Hancock stammered in confusion.

Naruto smiled. "I'm the Commander of the CP9; as the title implies, I'm the chief of the Assassin Ops. Technically, I work for the World Government."

The former slave cringed fearfully. "A-Are you..."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, I have committed treason, killed three Tenryubito and assaulted an Admiral. If you disclosed of my identity, I will be executed. Plain and simple." The blonde's carefree attitude and his aloof laughter somehow frightened Hancock; how could someone speak of death so casually?

"Why are you telling me this? Are you not afraid that I might betray you?"

"Well, let's just say that my instincts compels me to have faith in you. I don't think you're that sort of person who takes things for granted and spit on gratification. I will get you back to your homeland, that's a promise of a lifetime." The commander of the CP9 abruptly vanished into a sonic blur and reappeared behind the shivering Hancock, his hands snaked around her waist and his chin rested on her creamy skin shoulder. "You saved my life. I will repay this debt, no matter what it takes."

Hancock tried desperately to retain a facade of serenity, but inside her heart was a maelstrom of rampaging emotions. "I... I want to know... why are you doing this? You're a marine, aren't you? Why will you save-"

"I have come to realise that all lives should be cherished. I saved you because I want to. But you could just abandon me and let me die, yet you choose to save me. For that, I'm eternally grateful to you." Suddenly, the sea stirred violently as a shark, by the size of a gargantuan fortress, emerged from the sea. Its predatory senses smelled food, its jaw opened widely, exposing his deadly fangs.

Hancock paled as her eyes widened in horror. "W-Where did that thing come from? We're going to be eaten by it!"

"No... We're going to eat it for breakfast!" The blonde's bold statement petrified the former slave. Cracking his stiffed neck and flexing his fingers, Naruto's iniquitous smirk adorned on his features. "Let's rock!"

In a spur of moment, the commander of the CP9 charged towards the monster with murderous bloodlust emitting from his frame. The enormous shark blitzed towards the blonde and attempted to devour his prey, but it was all too late. Naruto dissipated into a mist of breeze and manifested above the sea king. "Rankyaku: Shuntensatsu!"** (Storm leg: Instant Heaven Kill)**

Hancock's eyes blazed with the spark of admiration as she witnessed her saviour's leg exploded into a fury of azure inferno. As he prepared to execute his assault, the heaven descended a column of shimmering blue light upon the monstrosity, as if targeting the shark. In a spur of moment, Naruto's swung his foot downwards and a celestial spear forged with an abundance of sheer power soared towards the shark. As the vibrant energy collided against the offending creature, the sea erupted into a series of calamitous explosions as the humongous shark roared in agony.

The blonde landed gracefully before Hancock with his hands in his pockets and a charming grin plastered on his face. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Flabbergasted at Naruto's unparallel prowess, Hancock didn't really know what to say. "H-How did you do that?"

Naruto chuckled. "Years and years of practice."

Unbeknownst to the couple, a ship had watched the scene unfolded. Most of the crewmembers cowered at the display of overwhelming raw power, but a few frowned. Naruto's smile faded when he sensed a foreign presence behind him. Swirling around, the blonde was stunned to see an intimidating creature standing before him. "Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure of your intriguing presence, fishman? Better yet. What are you doing in our yacht?"

"I am Jimbei. You have just slaughtered one of my kin; that atrocious act of yours, I cannot forgive." The towering fishman eyed Hancock critically and growled. "This is none of your business, woman. Leave now and I promise you that you wouldn't be involved in the impending bloodshed."

"...But!"

"Hancock-chan, stand aside. This will all be over soon, I promise." Naruto grinned. "It has been a while since I last fight. I'm afraid I might get a little rusty here."

"Why did you kill that shark?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly as he discarded his coat. "I'm defending myself and this lovely young lady here" Hancock couldn't help but blushed. "On second thought, I am intending to cook it for breakfast too. Care to join?"

Jimbei howled in anger. "How dare you! Gyojin Karat-"

"Rokushiki Ougi: Ya Otome." **(Six Powers Supreme: Rage of the Eight Maidens) **Naruto darted towards the fishman in an indisputable velocity, leaving a trail of golden flashes and blazing afterimages. When Jimbei intercepted his opponent's first strike, the fishman was astonished at the marvelled speed the blonde was displaying as an array of unpredictable, yet lethal assaults burst into a chain of torturous combo. Before Naruto could deliver the last blow, Jimbei caught his fists abruptly. "You're talented, human. To be able to perform such outstanding abilities, but you're weakened. You do not have sufficient strength to handle your technique's destructive drawback. And I can tell you haven't mastered your attacks, yet. What a pity."

Without hesitation, the fishman buried his fist into the blonde's stomach, knocking the air out of him and sent him crashing into the cabin. The battle awakened Marigold and Sandersonia, who had been accommodating themselves in the deckhouse while slumbering. Gathering his fortitude, Naruto wiped off the blood from his mouth as he emerged from the debris. "Bastard!"

Roaring with fierce resolution, both combatants charged forward and launched a punch, but their attacks were stopped by an intruder who caught their fists in time. "Jimbei, that's enough."

Naruto widened his eyes in recognition. "Tiger? Y-You survived?"

"Yes, it is all thanks to your intelligence that I am able to rescue all of my comrades. I have built our own pirate crew, The Sunny Pirates." Tiger grinned, but his enthusiasm dissolved when he caught sight of Naruto's bandages. "You're injured!"

The blonde scratched his hair and laughed nervously. "I fought with my superior, Akainu. Got my ass handed to him. But don't worry, he's probably in the hospital right now."

_"Impossible! He is barely his father's age and he can fight nearly on par with an Admiral? He will eventually surpass his father! Whitebeard took decades to become what he is right now and though he might be able to defeat Admirals in his prime, he still needs to take a considerable amount of effort." _Contemplating attentively, Tiger didn't notice his friend had been talking to him until Jimbei patted his shoulder. "W-What?"

"Who is this boy? You two seems to be acquaintances?"

Tiger nodded solemnly. "That's right. He is Naruto Newgate and also our benefactor. If it wasn't him, I'm not sure we can pull of that stunt in front of the World Government."

Jimbei widened his eyes in a mixture of shock and newfound respect. "I-I see. I apologise for my impudence."

Naruto smirked impishly and shook his head disapprovingly. "Nah. You didn't know any better. And I didn't as well. I-"

"Naruto-kun!" Hancock's pleading scream alerted the commander of the CP9. Twirling backwards, Naruto's eyes flashed a glint of untamed rage. "Unhand her! You scum!"

"Arlong! What are you doing!" Jimbei roared. "Free the humans at once!"

Arlong, an infamous tyrant, was pinning the helpless Hancock on the cabin's wall while sneering provocatively at the terrorised Marigold and Sandersonia. "Aww! Look at these three poor things. They're so scared and shit! We should just rape the three of them and have them to have our babies! I always want to know what is like to fuck sexy wom-"

"M-Mero mero merrow!" Forming a heart shape with her hands, a spiral of pink energies enveloped the fishman and instantly, Arlong was transformed into a stone sculpture. Naruto, Tiger and Jimbei dropped their jaws comically. "Whoa! Hancock-chan kicks some serious ass!"

Naruto dashed towards Hancock and freed her from the statue's grasp before the former slave unexpectedly hugged the blonde fervently. "Naruto-kun! I-I was scared! I-I didn't know what to do! I-I... just do it by my instincts! I-"

"It's alright. Calm down, Hancock-chan." The blonde stroked Hancock's soft hair fondly as he solaced soothingly, trying to enliven the hysteria atmosphere. "I'm here. Everything will be okay now. You did great! You literally stoned him!"

Gently pushing the flustered girl aside, Naruto turned his attention to Hancock's sisters. "Are you girls alright? Did that asshole hurts you?"

Marigold and Sandersonia shook their head dumbly.

"Great! Now that the ordeal is over, Tiger, I hope you aren't mad at Hancock-chan for turning your delinquent friend into a memento." Tiger shook his head. "He deserves what he gets for pestering your friends and mate."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Mate?"

Hancock blushed sultrily in ecstasy and squealed. "Mate!"

Marigold and Sandersonia gawked in bewilderment. "M-M-Mate?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Vegapunk was assessing his documents in his technological advanced laboratory. Shifting his attention to the computer screen, he typed a few keys on the keyboard and smirked. "I see. The database is almost completed. Naruto will be delighted to hear the news."

Standing up from his chair, Vegapunk ambled towards his allocated destination and observed the two devil fruits lying idly on the table. Reaching out to the clipboard, the scientist read out the information aloud. "Kuuki Kuuki no mi, the logia type devil fruit that allows the consumer to gain absolute manipulation of the atmosphere. Apparently, there isn't any nemesis that might become this fruit's weakness, except the Yami Yami no mi. I'll say someone like Admiral Kizaru might be able to best it. And the next fruit, Toki Toki no mi, a paramecia fruit that allows the user to control or distort space and time. Those who gain the power of either of this fruits shall shape this world and alter the next paradigm shift."

The adroit scientist cackled manically.

"I can feel it! If Naruto eats one of the devil fruits, he will be unstoppable!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"One wish. Naruto. Any wish. We, the Sunny Pirates, will do our best to fulfil it." Tiger declared.

"It is the least we can do to repay our debts to you, Naruto-san." Jimbei smiled benevolently.

"Okay! Can you help me get to Sabaody Archipelago?" Naruto beamed.

Taken aback by the blonde's request, Tiger frowned. "Why there? That place is too dangerous for us."

"Well, Hancock-chan and her sisters saved me. If you grant me this one wish, I will use it to fulfil theirs. Therefore, Sabaody is the safest place now. The marines probably checked Sabaody and expanded their search towards the sea for any escapees; most likely neglected to search Sabaody any further. Calm Belt is dangerous, both the sea kings and the marines will be after our life; hence sailing directly towards the girl's homeland will be chaotic and almost impossible. I know friends that might help me and the girls out in Sabaody and one of them is very powerful. Until I can get back to HQ and get a prototype marine battleship from a crazed scientist friend of mine, I have to ensure Hancock-chan and her sisters' safety. That customised battleship is able to sail the Calm Belt without being detected by the sea kings. And since I've always helped him out, he wouldn't refuse me."

The captain of the Sunny Pirates smiled at the blonde's magnanimous and perceptive attitude; Naruto had officially become one of Tiger and Jimbei's most respected entities in the world. "Very well. Sabaody it shall be. We will drop you there and leave immediately. Our race is still being hunted by the Tenryubito. It will be problematic if they spot us."

"You have my thanks, Tiger."

"No, it should be we who should be thank-"

"As I have said." Naruto interjected. "There is nothing thankful about anything. As long as you're able to help us, you can call it even."

"I will do what I must. We will tie a rope at that pole." Jimbei pointed at the object located at the bow of the boat. "And drag your yacht with us to Sabaody. I have already secured your yacht with my whales. They will repulse any animosity from any sea creatures. That will guarantee a safe journey for the four of you."

The girls smiled and bowed at the fishmen. "Thank you for helping us!"

Tiger nodded at the girl's gratification. Jimbei tapped his chin as he pondered slightly before asking. "You said someone is powerful who can help you. The way you talk about this person, I couldn't help but think that this person might be strong enough to withstand the World Government's military force."

"Yes. I'm talking about a guy who can fight Admirals on par without sustaining fatal injuries and might even win. I do have confident with my teachers' abilities, but this guy's strength is off the chart. I won't beat him at my current level." Naruto retained an optimistic expression.

"Who is this guy? And mind if I ask, who are your teachers?" Tiger queried in curiosity. The girls were confounded as well.

The blonde simply shrugged. "Old man Rayleigh. And my teachers are Borsalino-sensei and Kuzan-sensei."

"Y-You mean?" Jimbei gawked. "The Dark King, Silver Rayleigh? The first mate of the Roger Pirates? You know him?"

"Yup! Ah! Talking about him brings back memories. Good times, good times. I'm sure if the girls are under Ray-jiji and Shakky's care, nobody can harm them. Talking about them, I wonder how Shalulia-chan is doing."

Upon hearing the feminine name, Hancock stared at the blonde with piqued interest. "Shalulia-chan? Who is she? Naruto-kun?"

"She is a little bratty girl I used to protect back in the past. Now, she is a witty politician trying to demolish slavery, discrimination and poverty all over the world." Naruto chuckled lightly. "They call her the Angel because of the efficacious campaign she runs a few years ago. I can't imagine how many lives she has saved. Unfortunately, her families fail to see her utopian visions and anathematise her every now and then. Still, she lives life with gusto! She has really grown up to become a strong woman."

Hancock couldn't help but felt jealous of the prideful tone Naruto directed towards Shalulia.

"And Admiral Kizaru and Admiral Aokiji are your teachers?" Tiger clutched his head as he registered the information.

Naruto became extremely nervous when everybody was staring at him in awe. "Uh... yeah? Why? What? You think being a student under those two lazy blokes is honourable? No! It's torturous and a living nightmare! But not as hell as Garp-jiji's training of death. Now, all these talking make me sleepy."

"Who the hell are you, Naruto?" Jimbei gaped.

"I'm just a regular guy living in a troublesome world."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Rayleigh was taking a casual sip from his beer when Shakky approached him with a subtly smile adorning her features. "Someone is coming to stay here for a while. And I think it involves with our cute Naruto-chan. I'm going to make some rooms for him and his companions. I have a feeling that his companions might somehow be a bunch of traumatised girls who have saved his reckless hide. He really takes from his father, that venturous nature of him that is."

The dark king raised a perplexed brow. "W-What? How do you know? Are you a psychic or what?"

"Call it a woman's intuition."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Lol! Finally! I manage to finish this chapter. It is really very hard to write it out; I was having a typical conundrum or A.K.A author's block. I read the recent One Piece manga and I'm utterly shock that my intended ideas and the author's are similar, but that doesn't change anything. Still, I find Shakky's intuition scary. Too scary!

Alright, the devil fruit that might stand a chance is:  
1.) Kuuki Kuuki no mi: Air Air fruit  
2.) Toki Toki no mi: Time Time fruit  
3.) Mythical Zoan type: Kyubi no Kitsune  
4.) Mythical Zoan type: Dragon  
5.) No devil fruit

Pairing:  
NarutoXHina (I have plans for them)  
NarutoXHancock (For those who is in love with HancockXLuffy, I'm sorry. This is my story and I will do what I must to give Naruto some love. Besides, I personally think that the NarutoXHancock scene is cute.)  
NarutoXShalulia (Naruto really sees her as a sister, I presumed. But hey! The relationship can stretch further.)  
NarutoXRobin (I'll say that this pairing will only occur in later chapters. But it is a potential one nevertheless.)

If all else fails, we go with harem! That is, if all else fails.

Random discourse (participate if you dare):  
1.) I also notice that Oda is a pervert. I mean, most of the women in One Piece have huge breasts! Look at Hancock! Oda stats that Hancock's breast in Japan will be a J-cup. O_O What the Fuck? I mean, Hancock's bra size is a J-cup! J! What the fuck! Is that even legally and naturally possible without defying the very law of nature?

2.) Is Luffy in the manga the luckiest son of a bitch in the One Piece universe or what? He has Hancock falling in love with him while he's clueless all the time. Maybe that's the problem with shonen manga. The main characters (Ichigo, Naruto and Luffy) are always too dense. Seriously, the whole 'Kurosaki-kun', "Naruto-kun' and 'Luffy~' is a dead giveaway! Even an idiot can see it. Oh, wait... maybe not.

3.) **(Spoiler: Don't read this particular if you're not up to date with the manga. I repeat, do not read point number 3 if you aren't up to date. Viewers' discretion is advised. )** Holy sweet mother of Jesus! How did Rayleigh swims from another continent to the Kuja island while killing sea monsters at the same time? Is he superman's reincarnation? He has my upmost respect.

**P.S: There is a reason why Hancock can swim. It is no fluke and people are already pointing that out. I will explain why Hancock can swim next chapter. Awaits the kingdom comes and you will get the answer. :D**

Please review.

Peace in 


	6. Regaining Hope for this World

Yes, people, you will get your answers in this chapter!

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto and Hancock were seating on the bow of the boat, leaning against one another as they were enveloped by the calm wind of the sea. Suddenly, the blonde stroked his chin in confusion and asked. "Hancock-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"You ate a devil fruit, right?" Naruto queried in uncertainty.

"Yeah?"

"And you saved me when I crashed into the ocean, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Tell me again, how did you save me when you yourself ate a devil fruit?"

Hancock blinked innocently. "Oh, silly! This."

The former slave pointed to the leather strap encircling her neck. "When my sisters and I were forced to eat one of those disgusting fruit, we were feared that we might revolt against _them _so the World Government ordered this smart scientist to construct this collar for us to wear. You can call it an insurance policy."

_"Vegapunk made this? I didn't know." _Naruto examined curiously at the black collar. "So... let me guess. It suppresses your devil fruit ability to the minimum and thus the devil fruit's drawback isn't strong enough to affect much of your swimming skills?"

"Yup! That scandalous fishman will turn back to normal soon." Hancock chirped, before emitting a depressing sigh. "However, if I forcefully remove this collar, it will explode and kill me. So, I don't dare to touch it."

Naruto tapped his chin as he studied the collar critically. "Do you trust me, Hancock-chan?"

"Er... yeah?"

The blonde grasped the leather strap firmly; the former slave yelped ecstatically. "W-What are you-"

"Trust me, Hancock-chan." Hancock swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and blushed uncontrollably when Naruto's fingers brushed against her neck. "Umm..."

"Shhh... it's going to be okay. Trust me on this, Hancock-chan. It will be over before you could even blink." Closing his eyes, Naruto channelled his haki into his fingers and transferred the serene energy into the collar. Swiftly, the blonde threw the collar miraculously away to the ocean and watched as the leather strap erupted into flames. Hancock gasped. "H-How?"

"Magic." Naruto grinned impishly. "You will stay with Shakky and Rayleigh when we depart to Sabaody. They will teach you how to manipulate your haki. Now, if you excuse me, I'll throw away your sisters' collars for them."

The blonde wrestled himself up to a standing posture before approaching Marigold and Sandersonia, but was oblivious at Hancock who was fondling her breast blissfully. "S-Shakky and Rayleigh? Are they his parents or something? I-Is he bringing me to his house for a parent interview and then make love with me afterwards? I-I'm so excited!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Admiral Aokiji recognised the intruder, whose alias, 'Paper Bag Man', as his student. After all, he was perturbed when Sakazuki described several signature attacks only Naruto could utilise efficiently. Judging by his student's characteristics, he knew exactly where Naruto would go after his reckless student had just pulled a pandemonium at the World Government. As a responsible teacher, it was his duty to confront his disciple's secret pirate friends.

Standing before the infamous Rip-Off Bar, Kuzan sighed and entered the restaurant casually.

When the door creak opened, the bell chimed and a dagger pierced the wall beside the startled admiral. Immediately, Kuzan hoisted his hands up in a surrender fashion. "Calm down! I'm only visiting! I come in peace!"

Shakky frowned as she eyed the admiral sceptically. "Really? You know, Admirals don't just hang out in my bar so often. Why are you here, Admiral Aokiji."

"I'm looking for..." A dramatic semblance intruded; everybody in the bar, except one silver haired man, was sweating apprehensively. "I... forgot who I'm looking for."

Shakky sweat dropped. "Then what are you doing here?"

Kuzan scratched his head comically before shrugging sluggishly. "I guess I'm here for an ice-cream."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Thanks for smuggling us over here." Naruto smiled at Tiger.

"No, it is only necessary for us to repay-"

"It's alright. We're even now. You risk your life bringing us here and that is more than enough already. Leave now and take off to north. The marines have a tendency to hate north." Jimbei saluted at the blonde with respect. "Thank you. I hope we can meet again soon."

"Yeah, hopefully. See ya!" Naruto and the sisters waved in enthusiasm at the departing fishman pirates. Marigold twisted her attention to Naruto and cheered buoyantly. "Now that we're here, where are you gonna bring us to?"

"Grove 13." Naruto smirked. "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar!"

"Rip-Off Bar?" Sandersonia arched a brow. "It sounds so repulsive."

"Relax, she won't rip you three off if I'm around." Naruto dragged the sisters to their designated destination.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Kuzan swallowed the delicious taste of his peppermint ice cream and sighed contently. "Ah! Did you make this ice cream?"

"Yup!" Shakky smiled. "It's my mom's recipe."

"It is absolutely fantastic!" The admiral wept melodramatically at his bowl of wonder and cried. "This ice cream is the best I have tasted so far, and I have tasted plenty. This is beautiful, just like how beautiful its maker is."

Shakky blushed. "Well, I'm glad you appreciate my food. Say, do you have any hobbies?"

Kuzan smirked. "Arararara? I do read quite a lot when I'm not sleeping. Literatures and poetries are a few of my favourites. And I enjoy cycling as well. It's a recreational hobby of mine. What about you?"

"I do enjoy novels and poetries. And if there aren't many customers, I will assay some of my cookbooks. So, Admiral Aokiji-"

"Kuzan. Please call me Kuzan."

Shakky cocked an impish eyebrow. "You sure, big boy? Will I not be disrespecting someone like you?"

"No, I insist. If there is one thing that I taught Naruto, I'm sure that is not to let our achievements make us arrogant." The admiral winked, in which Shakky purred sultrily.

"So, why didn't you arrest me? You do know that I'm still wanted out there, right?"

Kuzan waved a dismissive hand. "Nah! A friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine."

Rayleigh sighed as he observed his friend engaging a friendly discourse with their supposedly enemy. Taking a drink from his beer, the dark king studied the insouciant admiral analytically. Amongst the three admirals, admiral Aokiji was infamous of being a merciful warrior and would avoid an aggressive disputation at all cost. But he would never expect one of the greatest military forces to be so lenient and casual. _"It seems he is really Naruto's mentor. Always flirting around and hitting on women. Well, at the very least, Naruto is doing it unintentionally. I'm not so sure with this guy."_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Naruto-kun, it is getting a bit chilly here." Hancock grasped herself, rubbing her hand constantly for heat. Naruto removed his coat and draped it over the former slave's shoulder, which earned him a flustered smile adorning her features. "Something is not right. It is used to be humid and hot most of the time in Sabaody. Anyway, we're here."

Without delaying any further, the blonde barged into the bar. "I'm bac- H-Holy SHIT!"

Seating in the bar were a sheepish Kuzan, a smiling Rayleigh and a rosy tinted cheeks Shakky. "W-What's going on here?"

"Yo! Naruto-bozu. You're finally back. I was just chatting with this gorgeous woman here. You should try the peppermint ice cream; it is really good." The admiral scrutinised keenly on his apprentice's companions and sighed. "So my theory is true after all. Tell me, why did you choose a paper bag? Why not a skull cap or a mask."

"Y-You know?" Sweats were forming on Naruto temples; Hancock was aware of the blonde's uneasiness and fear.

"Of course I know." Kuzan smirked. "I'm your teacher after all."

"Does anybody know about it?" Naruto queried as he stood protectively of the sisters.

"Nah. But I suspect Borsalino, Garp and Tsuru have already realised that horrible fashion of yours." Kuzan scooped another spoonful of ice cream and devoured his dessert. "Come on in. I'm not going to arrest you."

"Then what are you here for?"

The admiral scratched his head and pondered. "Hmm... umm... uh... ice cream and cookies?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tsuru, Garp and Borsalino sat in the lounge. Tsuru was assaying the recent reports regarding the slave's incident, the admiral was sipping tea calmly and the marine hero was chewing his donut. "What are we doing hereeee? I hope this is not another mundane meeting againnnn."

"Admiral Kizaru, Vice-Admiral Garp." Tsuru narrowed her eyes fiercely, subsequently catching the two marine officers' attention sharply. "You two should comprehend the dire situation at hand."

The female vice-admiral tossed the bounty paper onto the table, revealing Paper Bag Man's photo. "I'm sure the three of us know who this 'stranger' is. Who else would device a flawless plan for the slaves to escape except our boy, Naruto-chan?"

Upon mentioning the blonde's name, the admiral and marine hero retained the expression of seriousness. "That brat's self-righteousness is just like his father. Can't blame him anyway. We're at faults as well. After all, he gains a little part of us in him. God, why did he pick a paper bag for? Why not a scarf to hide his face or something? I'm just going to pretend I don't know who this stupid idiot is and leave it as that."

"As whatttt?" Admiral Kizaru questioned.

"As that."

"What's thatttt?" A lewd smirk tugged at Borsalino's lips.

"What's what?" Garp cocked a perplexed brow as he ate his chocolate sprinkles donut.

"That is what's whatttt." The admiral stroked his chin.

"But what's what if that's that?" The marine hero guffawed and took a sip from his tea; the nonsensical verbalisation irked Tsuru to the extremity that her brows were twitching.

"That's not what's that but what's that is not what's-"

"ENOUGH!" Tsuru bellowed. "Shut up or I will wash the two of you and hang you two out under the sun to dry!"

"Y-Yes madam!" Garp and Borsalino fidgeted their fingers fearfully.

"Listen carefully. Naruto-chan's secret shall not be exposed to the world. We will pretend not knowing anything about the Paper Bag Man. And we shall not let Naruto-chan knows we know about his secret too. Meeting adjourned." The vice-admiral stood up gracefully and ambled to the hallway. Borsalino leaned towards Garp and whispered. "Tsuru-san is really scary if she wants to be."

"I know, eh?"

Unbeknownst to the trio, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I-I am aware of my faults, sensei, but those people in there don't deserve-"

Aokiji stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into his student's mouth and silenced the blonde. "Just eat your dessert. I told you already, didn't I? Garp, Tsuru and Borsalino definitely won't tell what they know about your little escapade and will probably just pretend they don't know what's going on. And I will do the same. We are giving you this one last chance to redeem yourself. You are like a little brother and son to us. Although we won't forgive you for risking your career and life like this, we are very proud of you. You did exercise your moral justice with compassion to the end, as you promised me."

Naruto clenched his fist, clearly shaken at his teacher's words. "K-Kuzan sensei... I... Thank you for looking out for me."

"Don't sweat it. I'm your teacher after all. There are many people who lost their compassion in their line of duty. You haven't forgotten your purpose yet. That's a good sign. Don't ever forsake your purpose and compassion, Naruto-bozu. Or I will have a lot of paperwork to do and that's not nice."

The blonde simply smiled at his mentor.

"Now, spare me the juicy details and introduce me to your... friends." Kuzan whistled at the three girls seating beside Naruto. "Oh! This is Marigold-chan, Sandersonia-chan and Hancock-chan. Girls, this is my sensei. Navy's greatest power and my teacher, Admiral Aokiji."

The Boa sisters blinked cutely at the admiral before bowing at Kuzan meekly and greeted in unison. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Admiral Aokiji-sama."

"Oh! No! No, no, no, NO! Please, just call me Kuzan. After all, you're Naruto-bozu's friend. A friend of my student is a friend of mine. You three are no longer slaves so I advice the three of you to stay here and live with Shakky-san for a while. Until the coast is clear, you cannot leave here. The marines are swarming outside and ready to recapture girls like you back as a consolation prize for their unethical hunting. Though I am not in favour of such atrocity, the Tenryubito's command is something only the Fleet Admiral can oppose."

"So, what now?" Naruto asked in uncertainty.

"The girls stay in low profile. You and I will return to HQ. Do you have any excuses for your absences?" The admiral dug another scoop of ice cream and consumed it merrily.

The blonde shrugged. "I went for a short-term vacation. You found me and drag me back."

"Fair enough. With my authority at stake, your story will be credible." Kuzan placed a bag of gold onto the counter and smirked at Shakky. "I'll be going. I will pick you up tomorrow morning."

Shakky calculated the invaluable pieces of gold bars and cooed. "This is more than enough for five bowls of ice cream, Kuzan-san."

"Oh, but I'm willing to be rip-off by milady." The admiral bowed flirtatiously at Shakky before strolling out of the shop.

It was then Rayleigh made his appearance known and sat beside the blonde. "Looks like Shakky got love struck. Your sensei is really a piece of work. Nobody really captures Shakky's heart. Nobody."

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from." Naruto chuckled. "So, girls, do you wanna hang out with me and visit the amusement park or do you wanna stay here? Shakky will show you your rooms."

"Yes, I have already made arrangement." Shakky winked at the girls. "The rooms are upstairs."

Marigold and Sandersonia yawned. "The long trip is taxing. I guess the two of us will have a look at our rooms and take a long afternoon nap!"

"Okay! I'll go out with Naruto-kun then!" Hancock chirped.

"Then it's set!" Naruto grabbed the black haired girl's hand before rushing towards their destination.

_"Oh my! Naruto-kun is in a hurry to buy me an engagement ring? I can sense his overflowing passion!"_ Hancock mused while imaging erotic scene in her mind.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Are you sure this is necessary, captain? There are so many marines patrolling the place, it will be unwise to-"

"Ah! Stop being so paranoid, Benn! Don't you get it? The marines are patrolling in the sea, that's why we are hanging out here for a while. Until the marines are gone, we will stock up our booze, meat and stuffs!" Shanks, one of the predominant pirates and crowned as the one of the four notorious sovereigns of the sea, bellowed fervently before gulping his jug of alcohol with gusto.

"I have a bad feeling about this boss!" Luck Roo announced while chewing a chunk of meat.

"What are you talking about? Stop being so paranoid, guys! Let's camp somewhere here and party!" Shanks grinned. "Oh, yes! I'm gonna visit the amusement park first before I pay my respect to Master Rayleigh! Come on, guys! Let's go!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Wow! I have never seen bubbles coming out from the ground before!" Hancock examined the ball of vapour curiously. "And I have never seen bubbles this big!"

"Yeah, Sabaody has a strange geography terrain. I never really know how it works." Naruto sat on a grassy patch and was engulfed by a comforting breeze. The former slave settled herself beside the blonde and hugged her knees. "So, what is your story? I-I just want to know more about... uh... I... no! It's not what you think! I mean... that er... I want to know more..."

"You want to know more about me?" Naruto chuckled. "Just say it. It's alright; I don't mind sharing it with you."

Hancock smiled with pink tints on her cheeks.

"I was the son of a pirate. When I was young, my father gave me to a marine. That marine happens to be Monkey D. Garp. The first eight years of my life ranges from training, to having private education from my grandmother and back to training again. Garp jiji took care of me like a grandfather would. But... my grandmother died when I was five. At that grieving time, Garp jiji couldn't take it and intensified my training to forget about my grandmother's death."

The blonde sighed as he tilted his head to gaze at the bright sky. "Tsuru baa-chan would visit Garp jiji and I occasionally and bring snacks for me. Baa-chan takeover my grandmother's private tuition and becomes my academic teacher. Well, soon afterwards, Garp jiji sign me up as a marine and I train under Kuzan-sensei ever since. During one of my missions, which was to protect the Shalulia-chan, I met Crocodile and we fought."

"Lemme guess! You win?" Hancock beamed confidently.

"No... I lost."

"W-What? But how?"

Naruto smirked. "He was better than me. I discovered that I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone. So I requested more training from Kuzan-sensei. But, Kuzan-sensei was too lazy so he asked Borsalino-sensei, otherwise known as Admiral Kizaru, to train me. He teaches me the principles of speed and the importance of the philosophical terms in battle. You can say that Borsalino-sensei is very strict during trainings. But, he is quite a nice guy if you get to know him better."

"So... what's your goal?" Hancock asked. "You must have a goal if you train all the time, right?"

"Yeah! I want to protect those I loved and keep on becoming stronger. One day, I will become an Admiral and uphold my own justice. I have fought many battles and went to many business trips with my teachers. I know what it is like to face despondency and suffering under the weight of injustice. And when the time is right, I'll retire and settle down with my wife in a nice little village. Have a few kids and maybe become a teacher in the future as well. I think it is a way to repay those who have taught me for my entire life."

Hancock giggled at the blonde's selflessness. "You're very special, Naruto-kun."

"R-Really? People think that my goal is plainly absurd." Naruto scratched his golden locks of hair absently.

"No! If this world has more people like you, there will be peace. I'm sure of it. Your magnanimity will reach across the oceans as long as you don't give up your dreams; I believe your wish will come true. You just have to have faith in yourself, Naruto-kun."

"You're very kind and pretty, Hancock-chan. Thanks." Naruto gently grasped Hancock's soft hands and smiled gleefully. However, the girl's body temperature immediately heated up and her face was palpably red. "Hancock-chan? Are you okay? You look sick."

The oblivious blonde placed a hand on the flustered girl's forehead. "I-I'm okay!"

Hancock twirled around and toyed with her fingers nervously. _"N-Naruto-kun touches me! W-What should I do?"_

"Hey? Are you alri-" A series of explosions erupted, which alerted the pair. Naruto watched over the distance and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Kuzan-sensei is fighting somebody powerful. Judging from this aura, this opponent can use haki."

"Should we help him?"

The blonde surveyed the isolated vicinity and scowled. "Hancock-chan, I don't want you to get hurt. Go back and-"

"No! I want to be by your side!" Perceiving sincerity and solicitude glowing in Hancock's eyes, Naruto gave in. "Alright, but you must stay on the sideline. My sensei's strength is unimaginably insane. I don't want you to get caught by the crossfire."

"I know how to take care of myself!" Hancock pouted.

The blonde chuckled before squatting down. "Come, I'll carry you on my back. Travelling like this will be heaps faster."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Shanks gripped his sabre firmly; his visage was the epitome of a dexterous veteran in the art of war. "I told you, didn't I? I did not attack that island. It was Brownbeard who incinerated the villagers. When I got there, the village was on fire. I tried to save the people but it was already too late. I wish I could do something about it..."

Admiral Aokiji had been fighting in countless wars for decades, profiling an individual's authenticity was one of his specialists; Shanks was telling the truth, with a hint of guilt and remorse. "Still, you are a pirate and one of the four emperors of the sea. As an Admiral, it is within my obligation to capture you. Besides, you are once a student under Gol D. Roger, that fact itself gives me enough motivation to bring you into Impel Down."

"I see. If that's the case, then I just have to win this unavoidable battle." Shanks sheathed his blade and sighed. "I don't want to do this though."

"Neither do I. But fates enjoy playing games on those unwilling participants." Kuzan cracked his knuckles.

The two combatants charged forward, their fists launching forward. Before collisions occurred, Naruto manifested his form in between the incoming attacks and seized the punches, successfully halting Kuzan and Shanks blows. "Oh? Naruto-bozu, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing, sensei? You're scaring the people living nearby." Naruto turned his attention to his left and was astounded by the entity before him. "S-Shanks? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh? Naruto, so you're here." Kuzan retracted his fist; however, his student was having a vehement staring contest with the emperor of the sea. "Er... do the two of you know each other or something?"

"Sensei... leave this to me. I will deal with him myself." The admiral arched an eyebrow. The blonde's tone was laced with seriousness.

"Very well, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Kuzan threw his coat over his shoulder before strolling away. When Kuzan had left, the atmosphere was exacerbated to the extent where people were gasping for air. One of the newest editions of Shanks's crew gulped in horrification at his captain's stoic attitude and asked. "H-Hey, who's that guy? I've never seen boss so... silent before."

Benn tucked his rifle at his shoulder and frowned. "That's Naruto Newgate, boss's rival. His power is on par with Hawkeye Mihawk. I believe he might be just as strong as our captain. But he won't be any stronger than that. Still, he's injured. Naruto won't be able to use his signature techniques under his condition."

"Signature attacks?"

Yasopp interrupted. "Mihawk's strength is in his swordsmanship. Naruto's strength derives from his hand-to-hand combat skills. He is the master of the Rokushiki and possesses the Haoshoku Haki. You can say that Naruto is a mon-"

"OH MAN! IT'S REALLY YOU! IT HAS BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE LAST MET! How have you been, Naruto?" Shanks pulled the impassive blonde into a tight hug.

"I'm good. I still haven't forgotten our last fight." Naruto deadpanned.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(1 year ago – in the middle of nowhere)

"You must be Naruto Newgate. Hawkeye speaks highly of you" Shanks smirked, his black cape danced as the wind blew. "It is a pleasure meeting you, son of Whitebeard."

"And I'm not proud of being his son at all." Naruto studied his opponent.

"Really? Why? He's your fath-"

"He's a father who abandons his kid." The blonde replied impassively.

"Whitebeard might look intimidating, but I know he has a reason for what he has done. I'm sure-"

"This is not about my history." Naruto interrupted. "This is about me arresting you, Red Haired Shanks. You are the new Yonkou of the seas. I have to do what I must to bring you to justice."

"Understandable. Pirates are always stereotypically viewed as the villains anyway." Shanks chuckled before braising himself in a battle stance. "You might be younger than me, but I won't hold back."

"I was afraid that you might." The blonde darted forward and launched a devastating kick at the red haired pirate's gut, effectively sending Shanks crashing through a few buildings. "Take that and rewind it back."

Naruto vanished into a sonic resonance before reappearing beside the limp form of Shanks. Mercilessly, the blonde punched Shanks at the chin, throwing the helpless emperor to the sky. Malicious intent glinted in Naruto's eyes as he morphed into a ferocious thunderbolt, travelling in confusing zigzag motions through the atmosphere and pouring a barrage of ruthless punches and kicks. At the climatic of the assaults, Naruto's form eclipsed the sun before he blitzed downwards, the mirage of a pair of fiery phoenix wings sprouted from his back.

"Rokushiki Ougi: Senso no Ikari!" **(Six Powers Supreme: Wrath of War) **It was as if a pure flash of lightning lance pierced through Shanks's body; the aftermath was a brutal explosion and the scorching emperor fell from the sky. Before Shanks collided against the unforgiving ground, Naruto's foot was buried remorselessly into the emperor's stomach. "Rankyaku: Ryusei Enjin!" **(Storm leg: Meteor Flame Blade)**

A mystified claymore blazing furiously in azure flames erupted from Shanks's back before the red haired pirate soared backwards in an inhumane velocity, skiing through the soil and eventually came to a dead halt. Naruto tidied his dark blazer and frowned. "You are as tough as your title implies. That attack should have killed any humans, but you are still alive. That could only means you know how to use haki and minimise my attacks by shielding yourself with an enormous amount of haki."

Shanks coughed out blood and clutched his abdomen in agony. "Heh... you deduced my movements with just a look. Y-You're really scary."

"I guess I have to end you quickly and bring your head with me back to headquarters." Naruto dissipated into a current of jet stream and manifested his form above the emperor before directing a charging finger at his opponent. "Shigan: Ryutei no Kiba!"

Shanks gritted his teeth. _"Damn it! He's tough. I guess I have no choice."_

Unsheathing his sabre, Shanks defended himself from the calamitous onslaught, causing a diminutive crater to form beneath his feet. However, Naruto unexpectedly seized Shanks's blade and used it as a pivot to launch a knee shot at the emperor. Reacting on adroit instincts, Shanks ducked and snatched the blonde's leg before throwing Naruto towards an opposite tree.

Channelling his raw power into his feet, Naruto dissolved into a static blur. "Soru: Cho onsoku." **(Shave: Supersonic)**

Shanks tilted his head and saw the blonde at the sky, readied to execute a hazardous technique. "Rankyaku: Jigoku no Arashi!"

Naruto swung his deadly foot and a disastrous hurricane, reinforced by paramount energy, stormed towards the emperor. "Okay! That's too badass. He relies on friction and the fundamental law of physics to distort the atmosphere for a second. That single second is enough to create a vacuum strong enough to draw winds from the sky and create a massive tornado. This kid sure has talents but... I'm done playing."

Pumping haki into his blade, Shanks gripped onto the hilt of his swords firmly with both hands and swung vertically downwards.

The menacing whirlwind was sliced into half. Naruto widened his eyes in petrifaction at the sheer strength of his opponent. "I-Impossible! That technique is one of my most powerful attacks. And he cut it like it was nothing!"

"You should pay attention to your enemy... or you'll end up getting hurt." The blonde felt a presence behind him and unhesitatingly activated his last resort. "Tekkai!"

Shanks delivered a lethal slash at the blonde, pummelling Naruto through the ground before landing graciously beside the weakened marine. "Shesh, you really pack a punch there. I think I got a broken rib thanks to you. Ah, damn, it hurts like a bitch. I hate fighting guys like you."

"J-Just kill me... and get it over with." Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the final blow; his tekkai did boost his defence, but Shanks blade was laced with an abundance force of sheer haki, which managed to penetrate through his personal stronghold.

Instead of facing death, the blonde was rewarded with a hearty laugh. "Seriously? Kill you? Hahaha! What do you take me for? A psycho killer? Besides, you have potential. A bright future awaits you, kid."

"I don't need your sympathy!"

"Ah! Shut up! Hey, Benn, get our medics here and patch this kid up!" Shanks gestured, signalling for his comrade's attention before exhaling a breath of relief and collapsed beside the fallen blonde. "You really are strong, kid. If you keep growing like this, you really will surpass me one day."

"Why... Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Shanks arched a perplexed brow. "Why must I kill you?"

"I tried to kill you!" Naruto coughed as blood dripped from the edge of his lips.

"I'm not evil as you think I am. I understand that pirates are always viewed as a bunch of malevolent beings trying to demolish the peace of the society relentlessly. But I'm not an immoral person who enjoys watching people suffer. This world may be corrupted but there is still hope there. I believe that the hope is for people to open their heart and show compassion. If everybody deems the world hopeless and chooses not to contribute any effort, then this world will be a miserable place to live in. If I want to change this world, I will change myself first."

The blonde gawked at the emperor; Shanks's words of benevolence were utterly genuine. _"Pirates who want to spread compassion to this world? I guess it isn't hard to believe it. Marines aren't absolutely justified in their actions, despite how the media portrays them as the shining beacon of hope. I guess there are really some pirates out there who aren't as bad as I think they are. There is still hope."_

"Why do you want to become a marine, kid?"

"I... I want to become stronger so I can protect those I loved."

Shanks chortled. "Great goal! I'm starting to like you a lot. My medic will be here any minute now. Stay strong."

Naruto shut his cerulean eyes and sighed. "Hey Shanks..."

"Yeah?"

"How do you... view... world peace?" The blonde clutched his chest as he writhed in pain; still he managed to sit up clumsily. "This corrupted world... this world where pain cannot be forgotten. In this world where we have to suffer torment... I guess it corrupts me as well. I used to think that changing the world means changing my own self. I was naive. When... when I come across the pirates I fought against... and killed. They're all scum, trashes and assholes. But you... why are you different?"

Shanks chuckled and stared at the bright sky. "Because I still believe that there is still hope in this world. No matter what, if there is peace, I will find it. I will show the world that true peace exists. I believe that one day, pirates and marines will find true amity. Time is the only obstacle in that belief."

Shaken by Shanks's nostalgic statement, Naruto magnified his eyes in utter disbelief. _"Those words... those are my dreams when I was young. I... he... my faith. Have I really got lost in the midst of corruption that I have forsaken my own beliefs? This man... he is different from those pirates. He..."_

He remembered those words that he had once recited to his mentor.

_The vice-admiral raised a brow in curiosity. "Why is that?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Because there isn't a single law that hasn't had any loopholes. Simple as that. Nothing is perfect, but we can always try to bring equality to everybody. If we can make one person happy, even wasting a few minutes are worth wasting. I won't work for the marines by following them like a lap dog. I will forge my own justice and show the world that peace exists. I believe that one day, pirates and marines will find true amity. Time is the only obstacle in that belief."  
_  
The blonde closed his eyes and fell back to the ground, the numbness of his body gradually overwhelming him. "You're weird but... thank you."

The emperor scratched his crimson hair and guffawed. "Thank me for what? For a good fight?"

"No..." Naruto smiled. "For showing me hope. You reminded me of the hopes I have given up on. This world... still has some hope left after all."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Present...)

"Aww! Don't be sad! You're outwitting potential still shines youthfully! It won't be long before you surpass me." Shanks grinned. "So, mind telling me how you get all those injuries? For someone to be able to inflict such massive wounds on you, he or she must be super strong or something."

"Long story. Oh, yeah, this is Hancock-chan. Hancock-chan, this is an old friend of mine." Hancock blinked at the emperor who offered a friendly hand. "Yeah! My name's Shanks. Do you happen to be the kid's girlfriend?"

Hancock blushed at the comment. "I... I..."

"Nah! We're just friends." The blonde scratched his head.

The former slave felt her heart sank in the abyssal hell of despair. Shanks and Naruto were oblivious as they indulged themselves in nostalgic reminiscence, but the audiences consisting of the emperor's crew quirked their eyebrow in perplexity. Yasopp leaned towards Benn and whispered. "Hey, do you think the two of them realise that the girl is actually very upset about that comment Naruto made?"

The gunslinger stroked his chin before shrugging nonchalantly. "Nah, I guess captain is just another idiot like Naruto. But there is a distinctive similarity between the two of them..."

"What's that?"

"They can really see the good inside people."

Meanwhile, Shanks adjusted his straw hat and smirked. "Well, I'll be going to visit Master Rayleigh. Don't wanna disturb the lovebirds. I'll see you around, kid."

The blonde waved a friendly goodbye at the retreating crew and sighed. "What a lively bunch of people, huh? Let's go, Hancock-chan."

Naruto grabbed Hancock's wrist, but she was stiff. Her dark bangs casted an ominous shadow over her eyes, which somehow irked Naruto. "What am I to you, Naruto-kun?"

Taken aback by the unequivocal question, the blonde said vivaciously. "You are my friend!"

"I-Is that it?" Hancock was trembling in the nexus of fear and confusion.

Unexpectedly, Naruto embraced Hancock warmly and stroked her cascading hair as he whispered soothingly into the girl's ear. "I cherish you as one of my precious people, Hancock-chan. And I know you want us to be a couple. But, I don't know you much. We only just met a few days ago. A relationship will never be everlasting if we are impulsive with our feelings. I do like you, Hancock-chan, but you must give us some time."

The blonde gently pushed the girl away and caressed her soft cheeks delicately, their fingers intertwined with each other. "Who knows? Maybe one day, I might marry you and we'll start a little family in a small village."

Hancock blushed as she motioned in a tiptoe and kissed the astonished Naruto. The blonde was initially stunned by the girl's initiative, but gradually engulfed himself in a passionate kiss with Hancock. The former slave moaned lasciviously when Naruto won the dominance of their heated tongue battle and started to explore the entirety of her mouth. It all ended when Hina's loving smile appeared in the blonde's mind and he instantly broke the kiss.

Hancock planted butterfly kisses at Naruto's neck, but the blonde held the girl's shoulder and spoke in a husky voice. "Hancock-chan... you have to give us some time."

"W-Why? Is this because of that Shalulia woman?"

"No, it's not about Shalulia-chan. Every relationship needs time to develop. I want to get stronger so I can protect those I loved. I can't protect you if I am still weak."

"You're strong, Naruto-kun! You mustn't say such things." Hancock encircled Naruto's waist with her slender arms and leaned her head onto the blonde's chest, listening attentively to her lover's heartbeat. "I... love you, Naruto-kun."

"I'm not perfect, Hancock-chan. I just need some time for us to build a steady relationship. Please..."

Hancock sighed. "I... understand."

The couple stood there, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

Every second passed by seemed to be an eternity for Hancock.

She wished she could forever be in Naruto's embrace.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Admiral Aokiji stood on one of the branches of the colossus mangrove tree, his arms folded and his expression aloof after witnessing his apprentice kissing the girl. "Naruto-bozu, I always thought you're dense. I guess I'm wrong. Like teacher, like student. You might grow up to be a pimp one day. Heh, I should be wondering why I didn't arrest those pirates. Damn, Naruto-bozu sure knows how to change people. Ah, this preaching is so tiring. I'm gonna catch a nap first."

Kuzan chuckled and situated his sleep mask on his eyes before falling asleep.

If anybody passed by that particular mangrove tree, they would see a tall man standing on a branch snoring.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The marine headquarter's grand hospital, the sanctuary of all great medical practitioners and led by the ingenious, and sometimes psychotic, Vegapunk, was a busy place. The officials and superior ranked warriors, if injured, would be sent to such place for immediate treatment. Admiral Akainu was given the highest privilege of staying in a luxurious suite, but he was displeased with how he was inflicted by such grave wounds from a nameless fighter.

He had underestimated the mysterious Paper Bag Man and paid the consequences. However, he didn't expect his fellow colleague to visit him at such unpleasant timing. "What do you want, Kizaru?"

"Just checking howwwww you're doing. So, how are you doing, Red Pu-... uh... Dog?" Borsalino grinned and mentally sneered at his purposely tongue slip; his devious smirk widened when he saw Admiral Akainu's palpable rage.

"I am doing great. No weakling can defeat me. I am deadly sure the Paper Bag Man is dead. Nobody can survive my magma, not even you, Kizaru." Sakazuki snarled at his fellow admiral.

"Hey, hey, there is no need to be hostile against me. I only come to see how you're doingggggg. Sheesh, no need to hate me for it. After all, I'm not the one who landed you in the hospital..." The lewd admiral chortled with mockery before waving a jovial goodbye. "See ya. Oh, I hope you get used to the hospital's tuna sandwich. It tastes horrible as usual. Oh well, you're an Admiral, it's gonna be no problemmmmm."

Sakazuki clenched his fists in total umbrage as he helplessly watched the retreating form of Borsalino. "Unforgivable! I should kill that apprentice of his! If that Whitebeard's brat isn't being protected by Kizaru and Aokiji, he would die ages ago! Damn it! Damn it all!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto and Hancock had a wonderful, albeit awkward, time together at the amusement park. The blonde shared delicious candyfloss with the girl, took thrill rides and, to Hancock, the most romantic event was the ferries wheels. They saw the landscape of the island and Hancock had held Naruto's hand the entire time. To the former slave, every minute enjoying time with the blonde was beyond invaluable.

"Thanks for the fun." Hancock giggled.

The blonde laughed. "Sure, I'll be staying in that room. Anything, just call me and I'll be there for you."

The former slave blushed. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"Good to know." Naruto grinned and spun around to head for his room.

Hancock contemplated uneasily; the opportunity was tempting her to do her desired wishes, but she had to respect Naruto's personal boundaries. However, she knew her crush would be living tomorrow and might not be able to see him anytime soon. With a firm resolve, the girl made her decision.

"Naruto-kun?" Hancock's timid but somewhat lustful voice alerted the blonde's hormones.

When Naruto turned back, to his surprise, Hancock threw herself at the blonde.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

I know I'm plain evil to end things here!

Will Naruto deflower Hancock?

Will Hancock takes Naruto's virginity forcefully?

...

I'm not going to say anything else.

Pairing list:  
a.) NarutoXRobin (Most popular)  
b.) NarutoXHancock  
c.) NarutoXHina  
d.) NarutoXShalulia  
e.) NarutoXKalifa (This is requested by some reviewers.)  
f.) NarutoXJewelry (Is she too young for Naruto or what?)  
g.) NarutoXHarem

Devil fruit (Possibly last call)  
1.) Kuuki Kuuki no mi (Air air fruit) – Very popular  
2.) Toki Toki no mi (Time time fruit) – Overpowering... but still awesome nonetheless.  
3.) Mythical zoan type: Kyubi - Popular  
4.) No devil fruit (Rely heavily on haki) – Popular  
5.) Kaibun Kaibun no mi (Ash Ash fruit) – Turn anything to ashes – Type: Logia

Please review.


	7. War God

Rant: Give me a break, Shanks isn't the Yonkou for nothing. Naruto will become stronger than him soon. Also, if you're American, please don't come to me and tell me in the reviews section that I have spelling mistakes. Get your facts right. I'm using British English. It is a far cry with American English. If I need to lecture you, then America uses 'Analyze'. Australian/British use 'Analyse'. I know that it is simply unruly for me to say this but people are nearly at the level of refuting/accusing me for my styles and I know Fanfiction originates from USA, so this kind of things happen. But seriously…

God have mercy on my soul, I'm growing tired with this shit.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Hancock kissed Naruto with fervent passion, but the blonde pushed the girl away. He had feelings for Hancock, but a relationship needed time to cultivate and grow. Instead of rejecting Hancock, he promised to spend his night in bed with her without any sexual intentions. Hancock complied reluctantly but felt content to Naruto's acceptance of her feelings.

When Hancock was awakened from her slumber, she was met with a stunning bright light and the disappearance of Naruto. She panicked, but found a card lying on the table. Curiously, Hancock read the card.

_Dear Hancock-chan_

_Last night was fun. Thanks for your company. I'll be leaving to HQ. I've told Ray-jiji to teach you how to use haki. You have potential and I hope you could exploit them to the fullest. At the very least, if you could defend yourself properly, I won't be paranoid for your welfare constantly. I'll visit you occasionally but I have responsibilities and duties, so no promises. When the time is right, I will bring the ship and escort you back home personally._

_I will come and meet you soon._

_Naruto_

Hancock smiled and gripped the card near her ample bosoms, her cheeks heated in a flustered pink. "Naruto-kun…"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"What did Shanks give you?" Kuzan was viewing the outskirt of Sabaordy at the marine battleship with his student.

"He gave me a present. A devil fruit. He told me to choose if I want to eat or not. It's a very rare fruit. He told me it's the Mythical Zoan Type: Kyubi no Kitsune. A legendary fruit that surpasses any logia fruit's ability. I'm still pondering whether I should eat it or not. If it falls to the wrong hand… the world will be in trouble then." Naruto spoke with his hands in his pockets.

"He entrusts such a burden on you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah… he's heading to East Blue. Wonder why he's going to that place for. He told me he's going there for a vacation." The blonde scoffed. "He's most likely goofing around at a weak region like East Blue."

Kuzan whacked his apprentice's head comically. "What did I teach you before? Never underestimate anything. It is the birthplace of many powerful characters. Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Dragon and many more. Who knows? Perhaps, Shanks journey over there might stir a great future?"

Naruto nursed his wound juvenilely. "Whatever. It's not like any kid living there wants to be the Pirate King. We have nothing to fear!"

"You'll never know. I heard rumours that Garp has a grandson. Whether that's true or not, I have no idea."

The blonde's eyes bulged out to tremendous magnitude. "G-Grandson? That kid might grow up to become an excellent marine then."

"Perhaps." Kuzan sighed and situated his sleeping mask over his eyes. "Now shut up and go away. I need some sleep."

"Stupid sensei." Naruto muttered and strolled away.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Admiral Aokiji and Naruto entered the chamber of the fleet admiral's office with a look of boredom plastered on their faces. Sengoku scrutinised both of his subordinates critically and growled. "Where have you been, Naruto? It has been a week since you last report to HQ. Mind telling me where the hell did you go? I hope you didn't go out to destroy towns under our names or something dramatic like that. God knows how much paperwork that will cost."

"Meh. I went out for a holiday." Naruto replied while digging his ear insouciantly.

"And who gave you the permission to do so?"

"I'm the leader of the CP9. I deserve a break sometimes, right? Cut me some slack. You give Kuzan-sensei vacations all the time." The blonde retorted.

"Because he's an Admiral!" Sengoku bellowed, furious at Naruto's insolence.

"Exactly! But then I was caught by Kuzan-sensei and he brought me back. So, here I am, listening to you nagging and shit."

"Such insolence! Do you want to be transferred to the Disciplinary Unit?"

Kuzan took the opportunity to interrupt. "Now that Naruto-bozu is back, let's take it a rest."

"Naruto, before you go, do you know about the Slavery House's incident?" Sengoku tapped his fingers impatiently at his table.

"Oh? That's hilarious! I read the news when I was sailing in West Blue. A guy with a paper bag disguise actually owns the marines and sends pup- uh… Admiral Akainu to the hospital! That's just classic event. I'll never forget insulting pup… er… Admiral Akainu in the face whenever I see him! Finally, a worldwide blackmail material that I can use on that guy." Naruto guffawed hysterically.

"Silence! Show some respect to your superiors!"

"Fine, fine. Everything is settled, right? I got many things to do. Have a nice day." Naruto waved a friendly goodbye to his mentor before leaving. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I brought a souvenir for you, Sengoku-jiji. Here."

The blonde gave the fleet admiral a golden statue of Sengoku humping a sheep. "Hope you like the present. See ya."

Naruto disappeared into a static blur before Sengoku screamed with sheer annoyance. "NARUTO!"

Strangely, Sengoku never threw the offending statue away and kept it in his drawer.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The blonde was skipping through the hallway with a happy tune when a pair of hands seized him in between steps and brought him to a sequestered dark corner. "Whoa! This is the justice department! No kidnappings are allowed! Can't you read the sign? Why did you bring me here for, Shalulia-chan?"

Shalulia growled in pure irritation and solicitude. "Tell me you're not the Paper Bag Man."

"I'm not." Naruto replied with a merry smile on his face.

"I overheard the conversation between your grandmother, grandfather and Admiral Kizaru. They knew about the incident and what you did, you reckless idiot! How could you just barge into the Slavery House and kill three Tenryubito like that! Do you know if people disclose this… news to the world, the marines will be forced to capture you and execute you immediately? Killing a Tenryubito is a crime beyond all crimes!" Shalulia hugged Naruto in a tight embrace. "Don't do that again. I don't want to lose you."

The blonde softened his gazes and returned the hug. "Calm down, Shalulia-chan. They didn't know who I am. As long as puppy didn't see me fight, he won't know it was me who landed him in the hospital. Anyway, why are you here? I thought you're at North Blue preparing for the campaign?"

"I hurried back when I saw your wanted poster all over the island."

Naruto arched a confused brow. "I don't have any wanted posters. That's Paper Bag Man. I'm very innocent."

"Shut up, you troublemaker." Shalulia sighed in defeat and pinched the blonde's cheeks. "Tell me what I should do with you? Tie you down and demand some answers?"

"Oh? Sounds kinky." The blonde grin widened. "When are we going to start?"

"You're gonna be the death of me. Anyway, I'm leaving soon, so I was thinking of dropping by to punch you in the face."

"And I told you that the bubble helmet looks cool and I'm gonna get one the next time I see you." Truth be told, Shalulia was an anomalous amongst her family. She didn't wear the typical Tenryubito outfit; she claimed it wasn't trendy to her exquisite taste. Beneath the embellished deception, Shalulia deemed the dress code of the Tenryubito distasteful and despicable to the world. She was a member of the royal family; her duty was to serve her world. Her quest was to save poverty and corruption. Because of her relations with Naruto, CP9 worked under Shalulia occasionally.

"I heard your friend, Vegapunk, invented a bubble helmet that has fragrance smells within the thingy. You should ask him about it." Shalulia placed a hand on her curvy hip.

"Yeah, I have to go and give him this devil fruit anyway." Naruto studied Shalulia as his eyes whipped up and down. The princess was wearing a purple dress and her amber coloured hair was cascading down her exotic body. It had been years and the blonde suddenly realised that Shalulia had changed drastically. She had grew to become a very influencing women with various authorities under her command, not to mention that she was adroit with the laws and a dynamic drama queen if the exigent situations demanded.

"You really become very beautiful, Shalulia-chan." Naruto smiled.

Shalulia blushed and gave the blonde a quick peck on his cheeks before running away. "I'll see you in a few months' time. Try not to cause any trouble or I'll come back and make you give me a spanking!"

The blonde shook his head as he watched Shalulia's distancing frame. "Ah, if there is one thing Shalulia-chan never changes, is her fetish with spanking. God knows why she's a masochist."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto keyed in several codes on the keypad and the metallic door slid sideways automatically. The blonde strolled in and threw his bag at the morgue before resting on a couch, which earned him angry yells. "Naruto! What did I tell you about throwing stuffs on my dissection table?"

"Shanks gave me a devil fruit."

Digesting the invaluable information, Vegapunk's head perked up with newfound interest. "Any specifics?"

"Mythical Zoan Type: Kyubi no Kitsune." Naruto grinned.

"I knew there is a reason why I like you." Vegapunk rummaged the bag and found the fruit. Quickly, the doctor placed the fruit on a scanner and performed the procedures to analyse the fruit. Reading the data, Vegapunk scratched his chins, confounded by the information. "Interesting. This fruit surpasses my expectation. It does live up its name as a fruit rarer than any logia fruit. I'll say, this fruit's capabilities might stand on par with the Kuuki Kuuki no mi."

"Really?"

"Yes, it shares similarities with your father's atrocious Gura Gura no mi. Like the Kuuki Kuuki no mi and the Toki Toki no mi, this fruit has the power to both change and destroy this world. It holds the key to control natural disasters at the user's bidding. If you eat it, you can definitely fight with your father on a stalemate. I heard rumours that Whitebeard's health is deteriorating. If you eat this fruit, I'll say your strength will surpass even the Admirals." Vegapunk dropped his clipboard and turned his attention at Naruto. "What do you say?"

"Lock all the three fruits up. I don't want anybody knowing these fruits are under the marine's possession. You didn't tell anybody, right?"

"What do you take me for? My friend's secret is my secret. I locked the Kuuki Kuuki no mi and the Toki Toki no mi nicely. Even if Vice-Admiral Garp comes here and throw cannon balls randomly in my lab, he won't find it." Vegapunk scowled. "When are you going to eat them anyway? I'm getting anxious."

"Why don't you eat it?"

"Why must I? I'm a scientist, not a fighter. Besides, you want me to eat something as awful and twice as horrible as cow's faeces? No thanks. That job is reserved for someone like you."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"They call me prideful." Vegapunk corrected.

"Now, about the bubble helmet-"

"No! The last time you ask me to make a giant bubble helmet I got into trouble for you." Vegapunk protested heatedly.

"What? It was joke that time."

"You expand it and cover the entire HQ with it! Do you know the Fleet Admiral had my ass on the line for that stupid prank?"

"So why did that dome produces fart smell?" Naruto grinned wickedly. "You cheeky little bastard. You think I didn't know you're secretly enjoying it!"

Vegapunk lowered his head; an eerily shadow concealed his features as the atmosphere darkened. Naruto gulped and wanted to apologise, but was startle when his friend cackled maniacally. "THAT'S RIGHT! I DO ENJOY IT! I WATCH THEM WRITHE IN AGONY AS THEY SMELL THE PUNGANT SMELL I'VE PREPARED FOR THEM! It was beautiful. It was redemptive! Sengoku banishes my work and seals them in a vault just because he thinks I'm trying to dominate the world! My art, my science, my collections of action figures. ALL GONE!"

"Alright! I get it! Chill." The blonde tried to calm the doctor. Vegapunk was initially hyperventilating, but gradually recovered.

It was then the phone rang. The doctor picked it up and answered. "Vegapunk here. Wassup?"

Hearing what the dialler had said through the phone, Vegapunk grimaced and eyed the oblivious Naruto unconsciously with concern. "Oh… Okay. I'll get to the hospital now. Just tend to her and keep her alive before I arrived."

Vegapunk ran hastily to grab his coat and stammered. "Uh… N-Naruto, I've some … e-errands to do. Can you…"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll go back to my office. Gotta check on my friends. I'll see you later."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Entering into his spacious office, he was rewarded with an ambiguous chair flying at him. Reacting on impulse, Naruto caught the chair gracefully and threw it back to the source. Unfortunately, he missed and the chair crashed through the window. Fragments of shattered glass scattered climatically and a series of screams were heard soon after. "Kalifa-chan, it's late morning, do you need to kill me?"

"I didn't intend to kill you. So, where have you been? Oh, let me guess, killing three Tenryubito and freeing the slaves in the process? Mesmerising." Kalifa spoke with sarcasm laced in her tone. "Shalulia-sama came here just now looking for you…"

"Yeah, I met her. We talk and she left. Wait, how did you know I'm-"

"Only an idiot can't recognise you from that flimsy poster." Kalifa adjusted her glasses.

"Wow, there sure are many idiots in the marines then. You didn't ask me why I did that." The blonde sat on his leather chair.

The secretary sighed. "Being righteous and all that."

"Kalifa-chan knows me best. Have you done what I tell you to do?" Naruto situated his legs on his table comfortably.

"About that girl, Nico Robin? She is currently at the Grand Line. She is working for mercenaries as a living. Why are you so interested with her anyway?" Kalifa adjusted her spectacles.

"I… I just want to protect her." The blonde stared the clouds outside his window; his eyes were at the distance. "I don't want her to get hurt. Even if we can't meet, I'm still waiting for the day we can see each other again. I'm sure… Nobody can understand her pain. I'm not sympathising her. I just… I just feel the urge to protect her. Even if I have to protect her from somewhere far away, as long as she's alright, I'm satisfied."

"Do… Do you like her?"

Naruto didn't answer her, not because he didn't want to tell her, but because he didn't know how to reply her.

At that moment, Kaku and Tashigi slammed the door open and rushed to Naruto in exasperation. "B-Bad news! Naruto-sensei, we have bad news!"

"What's wrong?"

"H-Hina! She… She just returned from her mission!" Kaku said between laboured breathes.

"And?"

"She's in the hospital!"

Naruto widened his eyes in trepidation. Within split seconds, the blonde morphed into a mirage of a thunderbolt and darted towards where he needed to go.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Upon reaching the hospital, Naruto searched relentlessly for Hina's room and found the intensive department. Hina was lying on the bed with various needles injected into her veins through IV therapy and Vegapunk's solemn expression perturbed the blonde. "Vegapunk, what's wrong? How did this shit happen?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but Hina…"

"What's wrong? Tell me!" The blonde clutched onto Vegapunk's shoulder with pleading eyes. "Vegapunk… please!"

"Naruto… you must be mentally prepared. Hina… she suffered severe concussion. Her mission was to arrest the Chief Jailor, Shiliew. He was reported for committing federal crimes by killing criminals for the sake of entertainment. Navy's HQ is afraid that this issue might spread to the world and deploys Hina to apprehend Shiliew before things get out of hand. But, it went wrong and Hina was… defeated. She suffered various broken bones as well and a punctured lung. The problem comes to her arteries."

Naruto's hands were shaking in fear. "W-What's with her arteries?"

"Shiliew is a swordsman. During their battle, he… cuts her arteries. It's a miracle she is still living till now. Her will is strong. I still remember that she was barely conscious when she's sent here. She might live but if she survives this ordeal… she might forever be a… crippled in the future. Worst case scenario, she will never wake up from her coma and see the light ever again. I'm… sorry, Naruto."

Naruto broke down to tears. His grip tightened and he yelled. "You're Vegapunk! You're the miracle doctor! You build so many things that exceed anybody's expectation! Why can't you save Hina's life! Vegapunk, save her for me, please!"

"Enough! Naruto! Look at yourself now!" Vegapunk frowned. "Hina now needs you the most! She's an orphan. She has no relative and no people she can depend on. She was born in the era of the war. But ever since you came to her life, she has brightened a lot. She might not be able to hear you now, but she is still there! She is still living and breathing! Cherish it! I'm a human, not a God. I'm imperfect. I wish I can change this world. I wish I can save Hina, but I can't."

The blonde ambled towards Hina's slumbering self in a clumsy gate and sat beside her. He reached to her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I-I'm sorry for venting my anger at you, Vegapunk. Thanks… for your help."

Vegapunk sighed. "The next 24 hours will be the crucial point. Stay with her. She needs you the most now."

The doctor walked away depressively and left the couple.

_Naruto closed his eyes. "It's not about you, Hina-chan. It's just... me. I'm still not ready for a relationship... yet."_

_"But why? Hina doesn't understand."_

_"I'm just not ready yet." The blonde embraced the sobbing Hina affectionately and whispered. "Three years. In three years time, I will give you my answer. I'm still young and I... I don't know if I can indulge myself in our commitment yet. Just... three years and I will give you a satisfying answer."_

_"You promise?"_

Naruto brought Hina's hand to his cheek and cried. "Hina-chan, please, come back to me. I promise… I promise I'll go out with you. Remember the promise I made a year ago? Hina-chan, I'm confessing it to you now. Hina-chan, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend? Please, Hina-chan, just wake up. I'll do anything. Just please… don't leave me… Hina-chan… HINA-CHAN!"

The blonde gritted his teeth in frustration. "I concede defeat, Hina-chan. Just don't play this game anymore. I'll stay by your side forever… just wake up. Please! I'm willing to do anything for you. Just…"

Typically, Hina had always kept a tough demeanour to hide her emotions and only exposed them in front of Naruto. Hina was the blonde's crush and Naruto had always cherished her as more than a just precious friend. He knew he shouldn't have delayed his confession to Hina, after all, he doubted that he could protect anyone based on his calibre. He wasn't being modest, but stating the facts. He wanted to become stronger so he could accept Hina's love. Now, that opportunity might never come again.

He hated himself for not telling Hina his true feelings. He loathed himself for not protecting Hina when she needed him. He scorned himself for not loving Hina more than enough. He just didn't realise losing someone could be _this _painful.

_"No… that guy who makes Hina-chan to such state… must pay!" _Naruto's demonic eyes were flaring with anger. For once in a lifetime, the blonde felt the urge to kill.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sailed the sea personally to Impel Down. Originally, the blonde was refused by such orders but at the climax of rage, Naruto relied on his mentor's status to gain permit. He knew he shouldn't do such things, but his emotions clouded his judgement. When he reached the gates of Impel Down, he received an unwelcome gaze by the newly appointed chief warden, Magellan.

"You must be Admiral Aokiji and Admiral Kizaru's apprentice, as well as Garp's foster grandson and Whitebeard's son, the notorious prodigious marine, Naruto Newgate, right?"

"Cut the bullshit. Where's Shiliew." Naruto snarled.

Magellan was sweating. "I'm sorry, but Shiliew is-"

"I won't repeat again. Where is Shiliew?"

"He-"

"Are you aware of his sins?" Naruto interrogated.

"I… uh… This is personal-"

The blonde's glare intensified to a patronising fury. "Do you know what happen to Hina-chan?"

"H-Hina… who?" Magellan was nervous; he had heard countless rumours of the blonde ever since his battle with Hawkeye Mihawk, as well as his battle with the infamous Red-Haired Shanks, and still survive to tell the tale. "The… marine who came here a few days ago? Uh… what about her?"

"Explain to me… why is she in the hospital… almost dying?"

"…I…"

Naruto delivered a devastating punch to Magellan's gut and the chief warden crashed onto the wall upon impact. "This is for Hina-chan. You, who know what Shiliew did, yet do nothing to stop him. You are just as sinful as that trash. If you didn't stop him earlier, Hina-chan won't be in the hospital! Don't forget today and remember it well and clear. I'll settle my scores will you later. "

The blonde sped into the depth of the prison.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Admiral Aokiji and Kizaru was chattering happily in the marine's main hallway, drinking afternoon tea and enjoying the bright day until a marine came to them, hyperventilating while speaking. "S-Sir! Reports have it that Naruto abuses his rights to travel to Impel Down under your jurisdiction. We try to stop him but… he beats all the guards all by himself and steals the battleship so he can travel to Impel Down."

"How did this happen?" Kuzan queried.

"He said something about Captain Hina in the hospital. Something about vengeance…"

"Ah shit." Borsalino muttered. "I have a feeling tomorrow's headlines will be involving Naruto."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was blitzing through the prison, screaming for Shiliew's audience.

When he reached level three of the living hell, Naruto saw a tall man, with a cigar in his mouth, smirking disturbingly at him. "Are you Shiliew?"

"I am. What does a marine want from me?"

"Do you know who Hina-chan is?"

"Hina? How familiar. I think I heard of that name before. Ah, yes, that bitch I cut down several days ago. Why?" Shiliew's contemptible aura irked Naruto to the extremity that he just wanted to annihilate the vile creature standing before him.

"What's the matter? You seem so angry? You come to my Impel Down and make a ruckus. Do you know who I am? Do you have the guts to even fight me, boy? Are you really here to avenge that nobody?" Shiliew snarled with a malicious grin tugged at his lips. "Ah, you two must be lovers then? I hurt that bitch, now you're here to kill me. What now? Playing the vengeful hero now, are we?"

_"Don't get influenced by this bastard's word. I must cool down." _Naruto clenched his fist to relinquish his untamed umbrage. "If you're not under marine's protection, I will kill you by now."

"I know you dare! I say you try!" Shiliew wiped the blood from his forehead and grinned. "I still remember vaguely what that bitch said before I cut her to bits! Oh, yes. She was muttering pathetically of someone's name, I guess. She just keeps saying that sickening name over and over again. "Naruto! Naruto!" She's so annoying, you know? So I shut her up. If I know that bitch is your lover, I should have raped her then killed her instead. No, I should make her pregnant and then kill her and the baby."

That was the last straw.

Naruto snapped. Unleashing a horrendous wave of haki, the blonde darted towards the deplorable Shiliew with the murderous instincts for carnage. Shiliew reached to the hilt of his blade, but to his surprise, Naruto jammed his foot at the tip of the hander and utilised it as a pivot for him to flip backwards, asserting a kick at the chief jailer's chin. When Shiliew regained his bearings, a pair of feet smashed at his face, effectively launching him towards the opposite end of the sombre hallway.

The blonde vanished into a torrent of charging wind and reappeared behind Shiliew. "Rankyaku: Ryusei Enjin!"

An eruption of azure flames mystified into a blazing claymore burst out from the chief jailor's abdomen after receiving a kick from the blonde. Shiliew widened his eyes in terrorisation when he managed to regain his bearings; Naruto was standing before him with a wrathful foot in his stomach and subsequently, a spear composed of vibrant blue energy exploded through Shiliew's spine. "Rankyaku: Shuntensatsu!

The tremendous force colliding against both Shiliew's front and back astonished the chief jailor beyond comprehension. He was marvelled at the sheer power crashed at his back, but he was stunned at Naruto's velocity; in an instant, the blonde was already standing before him. Naruto's speed was inhumane, virtually impossible. The result was a deafening explosion that sent Shiliew soaring towards the ceiling.

Naruto didn't grant Shiliew the privilege to rest; he disappeared into a sonic resonance and manifested his frame above the chief jailor. "Shigan: Ryutei no Kiba!"

Inserting an abundance of haki into his finger, the blonde jammed his finger at Shiliew's skull mercilessly. Beneath the chief jailor's form was a diminutive crater plunging into the solid pavement. Before Shiliew landed onto the ground, Naruto was already standing below him ghostly. "Rokushiki Ougi: Messatsu Hootei Go Shinken!" **(Six Powers Supreme: Murderous Phoenix Emperor Rising Fist)**

Imbuing a gargantuan amount of haki into his arms, Naruto became the mirage of a burning phoenix as he flew upwards. Three pairs of flaming wings erupted from Naruto's back as he blitzed towards the descending form of Shiliew and thrust a furious fist of sheer rage at the chief jailor's spine before releasing a disastrous wave of violent energy, which cause the entire prison to shake calamitously upon the dreadful impact.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Magellan, standing on the sideline, was astounded by Naruto's unearthly strength. Initially, he thought the enigmatic blonde was an impulsive fool. He didn't know the explosive potent power stored within Naruto could be so terrifying that even the beasts residing in level two were quavering under the might of the blonde's monstrous haki. If Magellan was to fight Shiliew, it would inevitably be a death match.

But the blonde was destroying Shiliew with overwhelming tactics and ungodly power.

"This boy… he's like a tiger. When he's sleeping, amity resides to the land. When he's provoked, he slaughters anything standing on his path. He's like a… War God!" Magellan was shivering with the nexus of fear and admiration.

Sadi-chan giggled in delight. "I can't wait to dominate him and make him my love slave! He came all the way here to avenge his lover. How romantic! All the more reason I should strip him naked and make him mine!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was standing beside the barely unconscious frame of Shiliew. His unforgiving fists were dripping black blood, his white jacket was stained with fresh crimson and his eyes were glowing with wicked desires. He had completely and utterly crushed Shiliew and avenged Hina. "This is the end for you. The world is better off without garbage like you. I will spare no mercy to you. I will show no conscience to you because you deserve none."

Naruto's expression was the epitome of melancholy and inscrutable. His eyes were blankly cold and his tone was as frosty as the devilish freezing hell. "Besides, you have committed treason for killing a marine officer. May this be a lesson to the world. Justice will be served and vengeance is mine."

The next action would change Naruto's life forever.

He stormed onto Shiliew's head and left a bloody gore of gruesome mess. Magellan and the rest of the jailors, except the squealing Sadi-chan, gasped in horror. Snatching the corpse's leg, Naruto dragged the body towards his own designated destination and walked passed Magellan. The blonde paused and eyed the chief warden impassively. "If you ever let this shit happens again, trust me, the next one will be you. Mark my words. The next time I come here will be the day I arrange your funeral."

Naruto continued dragging the body away.

Rumours speculated to the world as an aftermath. Impel Down was reported of a revolting scheme claiming that a corrupted chief jailor massacred criminals and was killed ruthlessly by a marine. His unrecognisable, headless corpse was hung on the forefront of Impel Down's gate solely by Naruto as evidence that such a day had happened. It was a message sent to the entire world; a message that dictated that any evils residing in this world shall be cleansed by the hands of a walking nightmare.

That particular marine was titled as the fearsome Gunshin, the War God of the navy.

And so, a legend was born.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto is finally awakened! I know this is rather a short chapter, but this chapter will change Naruto forever.

It also serves as character development.

Some readers might be… quite upset about the whole Hina incident. *dodge chair flying at me* I'm sorry! It must be done! I have that in my mind for a while now.

Still, that doesn't mean it can't still be a HinaXNaruto.  
There is then the RobinXNaruto.  
Obviously, HancockXNaruto.  
ShaluliaXNaruto.

Devil fruits are still under considerations. Nobody like my steam steam fruit and ash ash fruit idea. Tsk.  
Three major fruits.  
1.) Kuuki Kuuki no mi (Major Favourite/Popular/Overwhelming)  
2.) Toki Toki no mi (Major Overwhelming)  
3.) Kyubi fruit. (Major Popular)  
4.) No fruit. (Major Favourite/Popular)

Spread your ideas and review!


	8. The Scheme of Deceit Begins

Rant: Okay, weirdo, you just need to tell me once that my grammar sucks and that you choose no devil fruit. Don't need to spam it four times to get your idea across! I envy people who have good grammar skills, because I have a very poor foundation in English. I am working on my grammar everyday so you don't need to tell me that. If my grammar is unappealing, then don't read this fic. I don't feel like talking about the difference between the British English I am using and American English. It is redundant. If you believe that the American English is the holy grail of all English, fuck it. I don't give a crap! Tsk… I think I'm losing my patience because I'm writing this rant in 4.30am in the morning. (I found out that there is an author who has used the Kyubi fruit and I want to stay original…)

To Doom Marine 54: Any author who meets this guy, I feel sorry for you. He isn't a writer yet he has the guts to insult other people's work. He has no respect, no appreciation and an obvious hypocrite. I'm not saying we're not hypocrites. Humans are born to be hypocrites. But hey! That isn't any need to term my story as garbage. You know what. You are very retarded if you somehow review my story and say that reviewing is a waste of your time. Honestly, I've said many times, if you can't write shit, DON'T INSULT OTHERS. Son of a bitch… this guy is a clear sign that our society has many trashes. I have absolutely no idea why he can even consider having any morals or not.

Last rant: I'm not an English teacher, I have a poor English background, and I'm still striving to improve, SO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR FLAMES! I know my grammar is still weak. I am AWARE. *Sigh* You know what? I give up! FUCK ME! If I offended any innocent people, I apologise. My mood is falling to the downside recently. A sarcastic and unpleasant relative of mine is coming to town to stay for a few days and we will, without a doubt, quarrel. I hated him with a passion. He is that kind of guy who enjoys talking shit about you. Have you been through this kind of guy before? Where he will pull out random shit and throw at you verbally. Seriously...

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"What have you done, Naruto?" Sengoku yelled as he slammed his fist at his own desk, breaking it into half in the process. The fleet admiral gasped and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "It's all your fault my antique desk is in this state!"

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto ominous tone irked Sengoku. Garp was awfully silent as he sat at the couch, silently examining Naruto's unstable state.

"Explain to me why did you kill an officer?"

"Officer? I killed an officer?" Naruto's golden bangs concealed his features and casted a sinister shadow over his eyes. "I didn't kill a marine officer."

"Stop playing games, Naruto! Shilliew-"

"I killed a scumbag! He is not a marine! He isn't fit to be one! Be grateful that I didn't kill Magellan as well!"

Sengoku growled. "Don't you dare raise your tone at me."

"I'll raise it whenever I want. Do you know that Hina-chan is in a coma thanks to that bastard?" Naruto yelled.

"That is what happens when you become a marine, brat!" Sengoku regained his bearings and nursed his temples. "She fights like an honourable warrior and she falls with pride! It is her duty to arrest Shilliew. But she fails. Under these circumstances, all we can do is to cover the expenses for her hospital fees! Still, that doesn't mean Shilliew doesn't deserve a fair trial! Have you read this morning's newspaper? News have broken out that you killed an immoral officer! The image of the World Government is in jeopardy!"

"I don't give a fucking shit about some half-assed image! Shilliew is evil!" Naruto clenched his fist. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… an evil to be obliterated in the face of justice. If you're not happy with me, then you can arrest me."

"Enough! I have enough of this insolence! One more word from you and I'll summon a Buster Call to destroy the CP9 once and for all!"

"Try it." Naruto twirled around, but his eyes remained fixated furiously at Sengoku. "I dare you."

The blonde left the office, leaving a hyperventilating Sengoku and a sighing Garp. "That brat! One of these days…"

"Just overlook this matter, Sengoku."

"What are you talking about, Garp? He-"

"Think about it. It is true that the World Government's reputation is in chaos, but because of Naruto, he brings hope to the people as well. Isn't this a statement to the public? That we, the righteous marines, will not tolerate immorality amongst our people and will justify any improper conducts with the adequate judgement. I believe Naruto has done a good job in displaying that image." Garp took a long sip from his tea. "That boy sure has his father's righteousness and love for his precious people… and his mother's attitude."

"To think that you, of all people, are lecturing me..." Sengoku sighed heavily. "I am considering a retirement soon."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Six years later. Naruto's age: twenty-two)

The horrendous war between the pirates and marines lasted for decades and its volatile deposition had turned the tides into brutal carnages. As the pirates continued to resist the marines' grasp, more innocent lives were sacrificed. To end the terrific war, Sengoku, the fleet admiral, deployed Navy HQ's secret weapon to the battlefield. They sent the Gunshin to slaughter the tyrannical pirates. Soon, the Gunshin led glory for the marines along with the CP9 and they became feared throughout islands in the scattered continents as the unstoppable battalion.

The Gunshin's exploits and inestimable accomplishments during the war gave him another fearsome moniker, 'The Conqueror'.

The populous could no longer deny the existence of the CP9's formidable strength and they were publicised as the marine's ultimate devastators. They composed of a handful of competent warriors, yet with their overwhelming might, they took down nefarious and ambitious pirates trying to rule the seas with immoral conducts. The Gunshin had fought numerous battles and some had engraved into history as legends. The battle at the New World with the notorious Yonkou, Red-Haired Shanks, became one of the most climatic events that had occurred in the world.

Soon, the Gunshin was promoted as a vice-admiral and was marked as the youngest marine ever to have achieved the supreme status that many had dreamed of. Subsequently, the Gunshin became reputable amongst many paramount pirates. The Yonkou had unofficially acknowledged the Gunshin's strength and though Whitebeard was proud of his son's extraordinary feats, he felt annoyed that Garp unwittingly made his son an imminent nemesis.

Still, Whitebeard was proud and he knew his wife in heaven would be as well.

Hell, he called for a grandiose celebration for the rise of the Gunshin, much to his subordinate's chagrin and confusion.

The Gunshin was a treasure to the marines. The fact that the Gunshin defeated the indomitable Gecko Moria and forced him to join the ranks of a Shichibukai was an icing of the cake. Not to mention, with the Gunshin's connection and relentless persuasion, the world's strongest swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk, agreed to become a Shichibukai. The Gorousei noted that the Gunshin must never defect from the marines; he was too much of a brilliant warrior for the marines to let him go.

However, he was untouchable; the Gorousei, though possessed a vast magnitude of authority, could not force the Gunshin into submission. He had a Tenryubito, two Admirals, as well as the marine's hero and the marine's sole tactician's unwavering support. Eventually, the Gorousei knew that their attempts were futile and became lenient to his boisterous acts, albeit reluctantly.

Admiral Akainu was seething, obviously.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto ambled the hallway of the hospital as he was dressed in a casual white blazer, a red shirt underneath and dark jeans. The blonde sniffed the banquet of roses he was carrying, making sure that the flowers were fresh. Reaching his allocated destination, Naruto unwind the knob and push opened the door softly before smiling buoyantly at the halcyon sunrays. The blonde chuckled and situated the roses on an empty vase before settling himself on the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling, Hina-chan?" Naruto rummaged his pocket, took out a scroll and unfurled it. "Look, Hina-chan, this is the latest record of my battles at Yukiryuu Island. That Brownbeard is such a coward and he keeps running away from me. I'm starting to think that he is afraid of me. Hehe. One of these days, I'm gonna bring him to justice. After all, justice will prevail, right, Hina-chan?"

The pink-haired woman lied in her bed in her comatose state. She was neither displaying a hint of emotion nor showing remotely a facial response, but Naruto didn't care. It was a routine as Naruto would take his day off on Sunday and visit Hina. He would spend hours chatting with her, laughing hysterically at his own jokes and exaggerating his own battles comically. Naruto watched impassively when the nurses had to inject food into her bloodstream; he had gotten used to it, though his heart still pang with guilt.

"Hey, I was thinking of requesting Ray-jiji to train Tashigi in the arts of swordsmanship. If possible, Ray-jiji might develop her Haki to a greater extent. That girl soaks skills taught to her like a frigging sponge! There is practically nothing much Kaku and Lucci can teach her. She has the foundation, she knows the arts, she has the skills but she lacks experiences. And she is incredibly naïve. I'm getting more worried for her whenever she takes high-ranking missions." Naruto looked at Hina, expecting the woman to reply and sighed. "I know I should trust her, but… she's like a baby sister to me."

Naruto made a pause and scratched his chin contemplatively. "Hmm… you're right. I should go with my idea and ask Ray-jiji to train that girl. I know she'll reject it but it's for the best. I think I'll owe that old drunk a huge favour after this."

Suddenly, a memory struck the blonde and Naruto staggered. "Uh… Hina-chan… I have to tell you something… uh… remember Hancock-chan I used to talk to you about? Yes, her. She is becoming rather infamous in the New World. The government wants me to ask her out… No! Not like asking her out for a date. God, Hina-chan, what are you thinking? No, it's just that the government is getting all paranoid at Hancock-chan's potential threat to them. Since I tell those old farts that she's an acquaintance of mine, they are sending me to offer her a proposal. Better me than that puppy, if you know what I'm saying."

Immediately, Naruto raised a hand in a surrendering fashion. "No! Don't get any ideas in your head, Hina-chan. Not a proposal for marriage. They want me to ask her to become a Shichibukai. You see, Amazon Lily is once a place where no pirates can venture into and not get killed by the sea kings. However, Vegapunk is too smart and invented those badass battleships that can actually cruise into the dangerous ocean and not get detected by those sea monsters. I actually volunteer to handle this mission. Hancock-chan has an unhealthy hatred for men and no one else can go except me."

Naruto paused again.

"No, I won't… I mean… I like Hancock-chan but I like you too. It just isn't right if I… you know… take advantage of her love for me to…" Naruto blushed and shook his head. "Anyway, I'll just talk to her and hope she can comply with it. Last I heard they called her the Pirate Empress for her campaign and her method of instilling fear in the hearts of her enemies. They said that she single-handedly took down an entire fleet of marines all by herself and came out of the battle unscratched."

The blonde chuckled benignly. "And she became very beautiful as well. No! Don't get jealous, Hina-chan. You are very beautiful too… Shalulia-chan is like a little sister to me! Fine, I know she likes me but… well… you know… Argh! Whatever! I gotta go, Hina-chan. I hope you like those roses."

Leaning forward, Naruto placed a kiss at the unconscious Hina's forehead and smiled. "You look like an angel, Hina-chan. Wake up soon. There are many things I want to show you."

The blonde stood up, gave Hina a last glance and left.

He didn't notice the slight twitch from Hina's finger.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

It was a well-known fact that amongst the vice-admirals, Garp was the strongest and had refused promotions for unexplained absurdity. When Naruto was promoted, Garp had immediately regarded his surrogate grandson as his protégé, and his heir to succeed him. Rumours circulated throughout Navy's HQ and the Gunshin was famed as the second strongest amongst the vice-admirals and the next candidate to climb the highest echelon of the hierarchy ladder for superiority.

When he arrived to the harbour, an army of organised troops stood in utmost respect before the Conqueror as they stationed themselves in two parallel rows. Naruto grinned haughtily as he walked the red carpet laid before him; his presence was intimidating enough to cause the officers to sweat anxiously before him. Many officers who hadn't seen the Gunshin didn't approve to the news that a boy, barely twenty, laid waste to many iniquitous pirates; when they greeted him, they were genuinely petrified by Naruto's youthfulness.

After ascending the stairs to his prestigious battleship constructed specifically for him, courtesy to his friendship with Vegapunk, Naruto spun around melodramatically and waved farewell. "Goodbye, my loyal subjects! May the wind blow before your pansy-ass underwear! This is Naruto Newgate, signing out!"

He was arrogant, that's for sure.

Lucci stood stoically behind Naruto, his hands behind his back; his typical stance. "Leader, are you updated by Boa Hancock's latest act?"

The CP9's second in command and the Gunshin's invaluable friend, Lucci was known as the Demon in the battlefield. Although his strength was incomparable to the Gunshin's, his overall battle stats stood on par with any vice-admirals in the marines. The Gorousei was wary of Lucci's true allegiance; the Demon was, after all, considered as a trustworthy comrade to the Conqueror and would stand unfazed by Naruto's side, fighting bravely for his commander till his last breath. There were reports with vague details of the Demon who massacred more than 450 pirates just to protect an innocent bystander who happened to be a little girl.

The CP9 composed of monsters.

"Yeah, she took down another battleship again. Someone has to stop her." Naruto leaned against a wall, his oversized coat draped over his shoulders and the word, 'justice', imprinted proudly behind the back of the fabric.

"She has a devil fruit ability."

"I know." Naruto toyed with his hair absently.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Lucci furrowed his brows. "Her powers were capable enough to turn an army into statues."

"Enough motivations for the marines to feel compelled that Hancock-chan is more than qualified to join the Shichibukai."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

Naruto patted a hand on Lucci's shoulder and smirked. "I'm sure we will reach to an understanding. Don't worry, Lucci. Everything will work out just fine."

"If it is as you say then I shall take my leave. Excuse me." The Demon strolled to the cabin and left the Conqueror alone. Naruto was engulfed by the placid wind and sighed, digging into his pocket to search for a cigarette. After Hina's incident, Naruto developed a habit of smoking. It somewhat calmed him down and allowed him to prioritise his goals, and it reminded him of Hina. Lightening up his cancer stick, Naruto bit the tip of the cigarette and sighed. His little peace-seeking was interrupted when a girl snatched his cancer stick and broke it into half.

The blonde growled in agitation. "What the hell are you doing, Tashigi-chan!"

The girl fumed in exasperation. "Sensei! Do you know what this will do to your lungs?"

"I know what I'm doing! Damn it, those are expensive!"

"Sensei, it is bad for your health! Can't you read the packet? It promotes lung failures and many undesirable diseases!" Tashigi hugged her favourite twin swords, the Nidai Kitetsu and the Shigure. As a Rokushiki practitioner, it was crucial for her to learn the arts of the Nitoryuu, two swords style, and the fabled Yontoryuu, the four swords style. The Shigure was given to her by her mentor, Kaku. The Nidai Kitetsu was given to her from Naruto as a Christmas present, who was initially unaware of its curse. How Tashigi overpowered the curse was something nobody knew; Kaku seemed to know the girl's method but refused to say when interrogated.

"Geez, thanks a lot, mom." Naruto attempted to ransack his pocket for another cigarette but Tashigi adroitly grabbed her master's hand and pouted. "No! Stop smoking!"

"Why not? I need to relieve my stress, you know? I mean, my way of relieving stress is way better than Lucci's!" The blonde protested.

"No way! Lucci-sempai cares for Hattori-chan!"

"Exactly! Who names their pigeon 'Hattori' And what the fuck? That avian has been alive for years! It's not dead yet! And it fucking talks sometimes! Pigeon doesn't talk! Parrot does!"

"Stop insulting Hattori-chan behind Lucci-sempai's back! I think it is a very sweet thing to do for Lucci-sempai to care for Hattori-chan. And Hattori-chan is cute. Smoking isn't!" Tashigi narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong with the women in my life? All so bossy and frustrating. When I eat too much ramen, Kalifa-chan scolds me. When I destroy a bunch of buildings, Shalulia-chan scolds me. And now when I smoke, you want to participate in their fun, huh? God save my soul! At this rate, I won't be able to understand any of you." Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms childishly. "Sometimes I wonder whether this is my karma or what."

"You men, without a woman's delicate touch, will degrade into idiots. Be grateful. Besides, Kalifa-sensei instructs me to restrict you from smoking." Tashigi held her head high. "I am fulfilling my duty."

"With a sick pleasure." Naruto wrinkled his nose and sighed. "How's your training anyway."

Upon registering the question, the girl emitted a sulky ambience.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaku-sensei intensified his training regime. I was almost killed… I lost count how many times I would have died in his hands." Tashigi lowered her head in disappointment.

"Suck it up. If I train you, you will die more than you will learn. I am thinking of sending you to a friend of mine for more training." Naruto grinned wryly and the girl gulped fearfully. "Chill. It's no biggie. He's most likely going to transport you to a small island and torture your ass. However, he can train you something Kaku can't."

Tashigi gawked. "W-What is it?"

Naruto tapped his chin mockingly before smirking with impish intents. "That's… a secret. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go smoke somewhere."

"W-Wait-" Tashigi didn't get the chance to retort, since the blonde had vanished into nonexistence. "Darn it, Naruto-sensei is so childish! Argh, I need to find him again!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sat atop of the crow's nest of the ship, staring quietly at the sapphire misted outline of the sea. The fog was thick and the only guidance for the ship was the log pose. The shadow of a foreign ship became visible as it lurked eerily towards his ship. The blonde sighed and immediately vanished, leaving his vacated spot a miniature whirlwind.

Manifesting his frame at the bow of the ship, Naruto dug his fists into his pocket, his coat swayed as the blowing breeze glided through him. Behind the blonde stood Lucci and Tashigi who were waiting patiently for their leader's order. The blonde raised his arm slowly before jerking it to his side. Instantaneously, the obscuring fog cleared abruptly and the intruding ship became palpable. It was the trademark ship of the Kuja pirate; the twin serpents were dead-giveaway.

"Stop the ship. Nobody makes a move. Do not attack them under any circumstances unless I give the order myself, which will be highly unlikely." Naruto said coolly. "Now… I'll be going."

Lucci, Tashigi and the rest of the troops saluted. They, except the two CP9 agents, stared with awe at Naruto levitating to the sky and sped towards his objective, resulting in ripples of sonic aftershock booming in the atmosphere.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Daisy dropped the binoculars and scratched her hair. "Rindou, did you see what I see just now? Zahahahaha!"

Rindou stashed her canon behind her back and bit her cigarette. "Yeah, the fog…"

Ran stroked her chin as she pondered of the phenomenon. "Someone must have done something to the fog. It is not possible to clear the mist in such a fashion. Taking into account to the fact that we're not in the New World, this kind of suddenness is just not possible. Not in the geography of this sea anyway."

The Kuja pirates instinctively seized their weapons and aimed at the centre of their boat. They were dumbstruck when a blonde descended gracefully to the epicentre of an absolute hostility. As Naruto's feet touched the wooden floor, strong gust of wind scattered throughout his vicinity. The blonde's pair of sapphire eyes darted to his left and right as he registered the amount of pirates in the ship. Surprisingly, all of them were capable of utilising haki and that meant their arrows were coated with lethal dose of haki.

Naruto sighed. "I come in peace."

"Oh yeah? That's what the last marines said before we blew them up to bits! Zahahahaha!"

"You man! You think you can just come to our ship and stain your filth on us?" Blue Fan pointed an accusing finger at the man. A very attractive man. But he's still an enemy.

"I'm only here to talk to Hancock-chan." Naruto amplified his voice as he spoke. "Hancock-chan! I know you're in there! Can you please come out and shine your everlasting beauty to me? I even bought your favourite strawberry sprinkles donuts too!"

Truth to be told, the blonde reached to his back and miraculously, a box of donuts appeared in his hand. The female pirates however took that action as a threat and yelled. "Drop that box, now!"

"How dare you refer to Hebihime-sama with such familiar!"

"Apologise to our great queen!"

The blonde scratched his temple absently. "Apologise? What for? Ah, damn! Hancock-chan! Come out now! I want to see you so badly! Umm! Hancock-chan! If you're not coming out to see me, I'm going to get angry!"

Naruto pouted when Hancock still refused to see him and he huffed childishly before waving his free hand fanatically. "If you don't come out now, I'm not gonna give you these donuts that I have baked specially for you with all my tender care and love! I even make some for Sandersonia-chan and Marigold-chan! Come out now or the two of them get no donuts too!"

As if on cue, the door slam opened, alerting the entirety of the Kuja pirates. Standing on the doorway was Boa Hancock in all her glory, accompanied by her colossus sisters. Hancock scrutinised Naruto keenly; the blonde's smile was still fill with warmth and compassion, just like that in her dreams. Hancock regained her bearings and remained stoic as she walked towards Naruto. The crowd of female pirates were silenced by the rare yet saccharine smile adorning on their queen's features.

When Hancock stood before Naruto, her eyes shifted downwards and observed the box, as if asking the blonde to open it.

The blonde grinned and obliged. He opened the box and revealed rainbow coloured toppings glazed on buns and strawberry sprinkles donuts. Before Hancock could reach to grab her donuts, Naruto suddenly shut the box and smirked mischievously. "You just now ignore me, so you must apologise to me or give me a kiss on the cheek."

"Such audacity!" The Kuja pirates roared.

Naruto yelped and hid behind Hancock's back. "Hm! Hancock-chan! They are all so mean to me!"

"How dare you touch Hebihime-sama-"

"Silence!" Hancock bellowed.

A dreadful silence intruded.

Naruto giggled like a little girl and winked provokingly at the fuming pirates who were glaring daggers at him. "Hancock-chan, wanna go in to your room to talk? I can feed you donuts and you can feed me too."

Hancock blushed and gestured the blonde to follow her.

They were interrupted when numerous gigantic sea monkeys arose from the surface of the sea. The Yuda serpents hissed vehemently at the towering sea monkeys, but to no avail would the creatures flinched. Naruto's smile faded as he slowly turned his sights at the cackling sea monkeys. The blonde glared with murderous bloodlust directed at the sea monkeys and everybody in the ship could feel the emanation of his horrifying power. Spontaneously, the creatures twitched in agitation and collapsed into the water. "I hate noisy monkeys."

Hancock cleared her throat and muttered. "Let's not waste time. I have prepared champagne- er… I mean… I am ready to listen to your proposal."

"And you still owe me that kiss on the cheek." Naruto giggled childishly and trailed after Hancock; he was aware of the pirate empress's fluster.

Hancock never changed after all.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I will not sign it."

"Ehhhh?" Naruto whined. "But why? I even negotiate the terms for you! I told them that if you sign it, you will end your campaign and in the process, they will reward you with 300 million beri and they will guarantee not to harass the Kuja pirates or attack them. I even begged them to grant you the privilege of them not infiltrating Amazon Lily, as long as you sign the contract. So… why?"

"No reason." Hancock crossed her hands as she was emotionless at the blonde's endeavour.

It was then Hancock saw tears in the blonde's eyes and somewhat, his enlarged pair of sapphire orbs had magnified his cuteness dramatically. Hancock's heart melted and she immediately coughed. "F-Fine, if you can answer me a question, depending on the answer, I might consider signing it."

Naruto perked his head up with excitement and his eyes sparkled with hope. "Oh? What is it?"

"Are you asking me to sign this contract… because it is your duty as a marine Vice-Admiral… or is it for me?" Hancock eyed impassively at the blonde.

"You should know the answer more than anybody else." The blonde said solemnly.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you care about me." Hancock said firmly, despite the blush evidently on her cheeks.

Naruto tapped his cheeks in wonderment. "How do you want me to prove it then?"

The pirate empress grinned subtly. "Follow me."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"It has been half an hour since Naruto-sensei went there, Lucci-sempai. What should we do?" Tashigi stared at the emotionless man beside her. "L-Lucci-sempai?"

"Have faith in him."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was uneasily following Hancock to wherever they were going. She opened the door of the exit and strolled out casually. The blonde sighed. _"I just don't understand what a woman is thinking."_Hancock crossed the bow of the boat with Naruto tailing behind her. Strangely, she kept walking to the edge of the boat.

Unexpectedly, Hancock jumped off the ship, much to everybody's terror.

Naruto was petrified at the pirate empress's reckless action and tried to grab her hand, but failed. Hancock fell into the ocean and was drowning. Without hesitation, Naruto threw his coat and blazer away and jumped into the ocean.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Lucci and Tashigi blanched in horror when they saw Naruto dived into the ocean to rescue the pirate empress. "What in the living hell is Naruto-sensei doing? He ate a devil fruit! If he jumps into the ocean, he will sink and die!"

"I can't swim." Lucci balled his fist in frustration.

Tashigi ran forward, but Lucci raised an arm to halt her. "Just watch."

"But Lucci-sempai!"

"Have faith in him!" Lucci yelled.

Tashigi widened her eyes in trepidation. _"This is the first time I see Lucci-sempai shaking… and he never yells! Darn it! Sensei! What are you thinking? Why did you save that pirate? I mean, even if it is your duty as a marine officer, you don't need to risk your life to save a mere pirate! If she doesn't wish to sign the contract, there is no need for you to go this far! Men are so hard to understand!"_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto felt a sudden crash of pressure slamming upon his body, forcing him to submit to nature's strength. He had always assumed that a devil fruit user would sink into the ocean, just like that. He didn't know it meant every part of his body would be squashed. Naruto gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. He had only one priority and that was to save Hancock. Naruto scanned the ocean, desperately trying to remain calm at his predicament and saw an unconscious Hancock descending further into the abyssal pit of darkness beneath them.

The blonde had no choice. He had almost lost Hina.

He would not let history repeat itself.

Rummaging his pocket, Naruto took out a cylindrical bottle filled with yellow pills.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few years ago…)

"I am aware of a devil fruit user's weakness. That is why I invent these pills for people like you to consume so you can survive in case you trip and fall into the ocean." Vegapunk smiled with creepy intentions lurking in his shadow.

Naruto deadpanned. "What's the side-effect?"

"Excruciating pain." The scientist grinned. "That kind of pain that you rather die than to endure it."

The blonde scowled. "Must it be that?"

"Idiot. Once you have chosen to eat that fruit, its accursed powers will modify your body structure, allowing you to be accustomed to its power. You see, devil fruits are like a chunk of virus. They altered your body structure to its biddings. I don't mean like shifting your heart to your kidney and moving your intestines to your throat. I mean the entirety of your organs at a cellular level. However, it's one weakness is salty water. Ironic, isn't it? It is like making a devil's pact. In the price of gaining power, you become cursed with the inability to swim. However, this pill is like antibiotic." Vegapunk grasped onto the yellow pill with this thumb and index finger and raised it to eye level. "It reverses the changes made by the devil fruit and allow you to swim temporary. That is why I suggest you to wear that collar at all times, so there isn't a need for you to eat it."

"But this collar is a hindrance to me. It's so stuffy!" Naruto protested.

"Whatever, it is your call. I'm just giving you advices. The collar channels the frequency emitted by the seastones embedded in it and transfer it into your body. It disables the power of your devil fruit and thus, you will be unable to tap on your full power unnecessarily and it also allows you to swim. However, if you do forget to wear the collar, which I imagine you will be, since you're always so careless, then you must eat the pill. You have only a time spam of five minutes before the effect wears off. Do not eat more than two pills a day. In fact, eating one of these pills will shorten your life spam. If you eat more than two pills a day, you will die."

Vegapunk threw the pill at the blonde and dug his hands into his pockets. "That is why…"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
_  
"Eat this pill to protect my precious people! Consequences be fucked!" _Naruto devoured the pill. Immediately, the pressure weighing upon him was lifted. Without sparing any time left, Naruto swam deeper and reached out for Hancock's hand. As their fingers interlocked, the blonde grasped her hand tightly and pulled her to him. _"Without that heavy weight crushing me, I can use my abilities freely! Rankyaku: Ryusei no Josho!" __**(Storm Leg: Rising Meteor)**_

The result was catastrophic. The sea was divided into half and Naruto wasted no time to leap onto Hancock's ship.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tashigi widened her eyes when she saw the ocean was sliced into half. She was astounded when her mentor flew to the sky before landing onto the Kuja pirate's ship. Lucci narrowed his eyes and muttered. "Let's go. Leader probably ate _that _to save Boa Hancock."

"But he could be wearing the collar…"

"He never wears his collar in this kind of trip." Lucci dashed off from the battleship and sped through the sky as he ran in the air. Tashigi gasped and quickly followed Lucci; if Naruto ate the pill, then he would damage his own body!

The pair was oblivious of the fact that the marine soldiers were gawking at the scenes before them.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~_  
_  
When Naruto landed onto the ship, he laid Hancock onto the floor gently and performed CPR on her. The female pirates were startled at Naruto's bold actions and snarled. "What do you think you're doing? Remove your filthy mouth away from Hebihime-sama!"

"Why did Hebihime-sama jump off the boat?"

"Ha! He must have seduced Hebihime-sama into doing this!"

"How dare you claim Hebihime-sama's virgin lips!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared, alarming the pirates instantly. "Talk one more time and I'll throw all of you off the boat!"

The crowd was dead silent at the blonde's ferocious glare. Naruto switched sight back to Hancock and pushed his hands onto the pirate empress's chest; there was no time for modesty. _"Unlike normal human beings, those who eat devil fruits cannot drink sea water. Sea water is toxic to us. I don't know why we can eat salty foods and I don't get the logic, but if Hancock-chan can't cough out all the sea water from her body… she'll die!"_ After several attempts of doing CPR, Hancock finally spurted out water from her mouth.

Opening her eyes weakly, Hancock was astonished to see a smiling Naruto. It was the same smile that was filled with warmth and it was contagious as ever. Hancock smiled too. "Naruto-kun…"

"Thank goodness you're… You… aliv…" It was all too sudden for Hancock to comprehend. One moment, Naruto was smiling. The next moment, he started to clutch onto his chest and screamed in pain. Hancock sat up and saw the blonde collapsed into the ground and writhed in agony. He was twitching aggressively and constantly rolling from the ground. Hancock gasped in terror when Naruto's eyes turned completely white as blood cascaded from the edge of his lips. "Naruto-kun! What's wrong? Naruto-kun!"

Tashigi and Lucci intervened and materialised their frame beside Naruto. Watching her mentor trashing violently, Tashigi cried. "Naruto-sensei! What have you done to sensei? Why did you force him to eat those pills? It can kill a human being!"

"W-What pills?"

Lucci growled as he knelt beside his leader, trying to pin Naruto down. "The pills that Vegapunk constructed. It allows a devil fruit user, such as us, to swim in water temporary. The side effect is unimaginable pain. By eating the pill, he saves your life in exchange for shortening his life spam. Worst case scenario, he will die if he succumbs to the pain."

"It's all your fault, you evil witch! I don't know why Naruto-sensei sacrifices so much for someone like you… but you're not worth it!"

"How dare you talk to Hebihime-sama with such rudeness!"

"We'll kill you!"

_"T-This is all my fault? Naruto-kun's suffering…" _Hancock clenched her fists and yelled. "Belladonna!"

Belladonna, the doctor of the ship, scrambled to her mistress's side. "Yes, Hebihime-sama?"

"Bring him to my bed and nurse him back to health! I don't care what the costs are! Save him!"

The female pirates were chagrined and perplexed. Their almighty queen was crying for a worthless man. They didn't know what to do and got a stretcher for the blonde. After all, he did save Hancock's life and they couldn't disobey their queen's order.

Meanwhile, Sandersonia begrudgingly paid Marigold a stack of cash. "Pfft, I thought he will at least hesitate a bit, guess I'm wrong after all. You win this time, sister."

"Heh. He still hasn't change. His love for our sister is undeniable. Jumping into the sea without any hesitation, even knowing that he might die in the process." Marigold sighed. "This world really breeds amazing idiots."

Rindou walked towards the second-in-commands of the Kuja pirates and questioned. "Did you two predict something like that would happen?"

"Yeah, we know Naruto too well. He's the kind of guy that will save you without thinking of his own safety. An idiot, really." Sandersonia shook her head disapprovingly.

"That's what makes him totally reliable." Marigold smiled.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto felt like he just fought his surrogate grandfather, along with his two teachers and got beaten into a pathetic pulp. Clutching his head, Naruto was adjusting his sight. "Damn it, will the world stop spinning for a sec?"

The blonde sat up groggily and scanned the room; he was in Hancock's bedroom. Spontaneously, a dark blur tackled him down to bed and cried into his chest. "N-Naruto-kun! You're alright! I'm sorry! I-I'm really sorry! I thought you have become like those chauvinists! I-I thought you don't care about me anymore… I…"

Naruto chuckled buoyantly. "What are you talking about? I always care about you. So stop jumping off ships from now on. You almost give me a heart attack."

Hancock wiped off her streaming tears and sat up, straddling the blonde's abdomen in the process. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. As long as you're safe, I don't care what happen to me. Don't cry, okay?" Naruto pushed himself up weakly and shut an eye tight; his migraine was still active. "What are you even thinking anyway? What happen if I can't save you just now? You'll die, you know that?"

"I should've died six years ago."

"And I've saved your life six years ago. It wasn't for nothing. So cherish it." Naruto said softly. "I won't forgive you if you go hurt yourself like that for nothing."

"…I know." Hancock sighed and handed a document to the blonde; it was the contract with her signature on it. "I wish to join the ranks of a Shichibukai."

"You know you don't need to sign it if you don't want to." Naruto scratched his temples absently.

"I figure that if I want to protect my people, being a Shichibukai will relieve quite a lot of stress. I am willing to drop my campaign of exterminating all men." Hancock beamed.

"That's good to hear." Naruto chortled and then felt a cooling sensation on his body, except the heat emitting from Hancock's body that was transferring to his stomach. The blonde widened his eyes upon realisation and stammered. "H-Hancock-chan?"

"Hmm? Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"…Why am I naked in your bed?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few days later…)

Naruto stood on the bow of the Kuja pirate's ship, embracing Hancock lovingly, while the female pirates were throwing murderous gazes at him, much to Marigold and Sandersonia's amusements. Tashigi had apologised her rudeness to the new Shichibukai, but Hancock shoved the matters off nonchalantly. She just didn't like the fact that Naruto had a female apprentice, knowing of Kalifa's existence had provoked Hancock to the extremity that she was starting to develop severe paranoia.

Hancock pushed the blonde gently and poked his chest playfully. "After I leave, I expect you to obey some rules. No unnecessary fighting, no flirting, no romancing and no sleeping with other women! Drink more water and eat your vegetable! And stop smoking! If I catch you smoking again, someone will get hurt!"

The raven haired woman took out Naruto's cigarette packet and tossed it to the sea. The blonde sulked. "That's my precious…"

"No! Smoking is bad for your health! Get it?" Hancock demanded.

"Y-Yes." Naruto averted his eyes away and thought. _"No."_"I-I think this is goodbye then…"

Naruto arched a brow. "What are you talking about? We're gonna meet someday. Who knows? I might hop by to Amazon Lily and visit you, assuming I wasn't killed on spot that is."

Hancock smiled. "Then I just have to tell them to watch out for a blonde then."

"Alright, I've to go. Take care of yourself, Hancock-chan." Naruto waved at the female pirates behind Hancock's back fervently and smirked. "See ya! I'll be sure to bring more donuts next time. Bye!"

In a flash, the blonde dissipated into a torrent of wind.

Hancock sighed as she watched the retreating form of Naruto's battleship. Suddenly, she perked her head up with stars sparkling in her eyes and her hands clamped together in happiness. "W-Wait! N-Naruto-kun says… he doesn't want to say goodbye to me. Does that mean the next time we meet… he's going to marry me? Oh~ Naruto-kun! How do I live without you?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sneezed violently.

Lucci turned his attention to the blonde and queried. "Are you sick, leader?"

"Uh… no? Perhaps… maybe…"

"So where are we going?" Tashigi chimed. "The captain says under your orders, we're going to Sabaody Archipelago. Why?"

The blonde only grinned. "You'll see."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Their battleship had arrived to Sabaody Archipelago and they disembarked to reach the shore of the island. Naruto snapped his attention to Lucci and muttered. "Guard the ship. I'll be back in a few hours time. Do you want me to buy any food or things for you?"

"Some dango will be nice."

"Alright. Tashigi, are you ready?"

"Yeah… but why am I carrying my luggage as well?" The girl dragged a suitcase that stood taller than her.

Naruto smirked, turned around and walked away. Tashigi sighed and tailed after her mentor. Lucci ambled quietly back to the ship with Hattori sat on his shoulder.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The residents of Sabaody Archipelago were wary of the presence of a vice-admiral in their island. It was not any ordinary vice-admiral; it was vice-admiral Newgate, the War God of the Navy. If he was in the island then that meant that the CP9 was venturing in the island as well. Walking towards Naruto and Tashigi was a Tenryubito. Typically, he was riding on the back of a human with bodyguards protecting the noble in their standard formation. The people knelt and formed a passage for the world noble, unwilling to meet the arrogant gaze of the Tenryubito.

Tashigi tugged her mentor's oversized coat and whispered hastily. "Naruto-sensei, we should do the same as them."

"No. I don't bow to those I don't like." Naruto dug his fists into his shoulder and kept walking. The Tenryubito noticed the blonde's audacity for not presenting utmost respect to him and pulled out a gun. "You trash! Why are you not kneeling before me?"

Naruto ignored the noble and stride past him. Tashigi was trembling; Shalulia was unlike any Tenryubito and the girl enjoyed the princess's presence much more than her haughty relatives. She swallowed hard as the blonde retained his impassive look, despite being in the centre of a predicament. The Tenryubito snarled and pressed onto the trigger of his pistol and shot at Naruto. The bullet sailed through the air and abruptly, Naruto's hand blitzed upwards in a static blur and caught the bullet with his fingers.

The blonde slowly swirled around and glared fiercely at the noble. "Do that again and I will bifurcate you."

"H-How dare you! Do you know who I am? Without my ancestors, you will not even be alive!"

"I see." Naruto's disturbing look perturbed Tashigi; she could only stare dumbfounded at her mentor's courage. "But if I kill you then I should be dead as well. Theoretically, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Okay!" The blonde grinned wickedly at the noble. "I want to try that theory now."

The Tenryubito's bodyguards stood in the frontline as they had already anticipated danger.

Naruto smirked and with a wave of his hand, the bodyguards were repelled away by a sudden gust of wind and were knocked unconscious. The audience gawked at the vice-admiral's attitude. The Tenryubito ran away while screaming of his petty vengeance aloud. Mercilessly, Naruto snapped his fingers and a slice of wind charged forward, successfully slashing through the noble. The Tenryubito froze momentarily before his body fell apart and exploded into a macabre mess of gruesome bloodbath.

The people watching the spectacular were quavering, some vomited, others fainted and Tashigi sighed. "You just killed a Tenryubito."

"So? What are they gonna do about it? I can just report to Sengoku-jiji that he threatens to kill a marine officer. I'm defending myself. That's all."

"Your recklessness will someday kill you, sensei."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for that day to come. Now, let's go. We don't have time to waste."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Shakky was wiping a cup when she suddenly looked at Rayleigh. She strolled quietly towards him and tapped onto his shoulder.

"What?"

The bar owner smiled. "Naruto-chan is coming. He's bringing a girl as well."

Rayleigh arched a brow. "Huh? How did you know?"

"Woman's intuition. I'll go and prepare a room for her." Shakky twirled around and ascended the stairs to her house that was situated atop of her shop.

The Dark King shivered. "Creepy."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

They had reached Grove 13. Naruto smiled at the store and Tashigi stared quizzically at the signage. "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar? Doesn't that sounds… repulsive?"

The blonde chuckled. "That's what everybody says. Come on."

When they entered the store, Tashigi widened her eyes in horror before dropping her bag and seized her blades. "What are the two of you doing here?"

Naruto grabbed Tashigi's wrist and pushed her hand downwards, diminishing her hostility towards his friends in the process. "Tashigi-chan, they are not your enemies. They're my friends."

"You got to be kidding me!" Tashigi pointed a shaky finger at the bemused Shakky. "She's Shakuyaku! A formidable pirate who once had your grandfather chasing after her! And Vice-Admiral Garp failed to capture her as well! And him!" Tashigi aimed her sharp attentions at the grinning Rayleigh. "He's the Dark King! Silver Rayleigh! The Right Hand of the Pirate King and the first mate of Gol D. Roger! He's highly dangerous! Oh! I see now! We're here to arrest them, aren't we?"

Naruto deadpanned and whacked his protégé's head comically. "Show some respect to them, will ya?"

"It's fine, Naruto." Rayleigh chortled. "We're used to misconceptions. I'm not a pirate now. I'm just an old man working as a coating mechanic."

"And I'm a bar owner." Shakky grinned as she exhaled a ring of smoke.

"Tashigi-chan is still naïve about things. I apologise for her rudeness, Ray-jiji, aunty Shakky."

Tashigi gasped; Naruto rarely apologise.

Rayleigh waved a dismissive hand at the blonde. "It's alright. Why are you here anyway?

"Can you train her for a year?"

"WHAT!" Tashigi gaped at her mentor's decision. "He's a pirate!"

"He's a former pirate." Naruto corrected.

"That doesn't change anything! He's evil!" Tashigi stood firmly with her belief. "He chooses to be a pirate and that means he chooses to be evil!"

"Not all pirates are evil. There are corrupted marines as well. Want me to name some of them?" Naruto stared laxly at Tashigi before situating himself on a bar stool. "Do you remember the fall of Bermuda Island?"

"Yes! The entire island collapsed and sunk into the ocean! The people died because of the Roger Pirates!" Tashigi exclaimed in exasperation.

"You're wrong." Naruto gestured Shakky for a drink and elaborated. "That was a mere cover-up from the marines. It was the puppy who burn down the island."

"B-But… Admiral Akainu…"

"The island was reported to be a temporary haven for the Roger Pirates. That was true. However, the Roger Pirates were there because of other pirates who invaded that island constantly. The Roger Pirates were trying to protect the people there. The truth was… the marines couldn't be bothered to help the people suffering in Bermuda Island since the island was located quite far away from HQ. However, they're afraid that the media publicised the truth and sent CP7 to kill any reporters who had been there. They also sent puppy there to burn down any witnesses, including infants and innocent bystanders. The Roger Pirates were only able to rescue a decent amount of people. That was classified and that was the truth." Naruto rested his chin on his palm.

"…B-But…"

"Tashigi-chan, stop being stubborn. I have told you the truth. Whether you want to accept the reality or not, that is not up to me to decide." Naruto thanked Shakky when she gave her a cup of juice and took a sip. "If you ask me what kind of person Ray-jiji is… well, he's a perverted old drunk. But he has morals better than anybody that I have seen. Ray-jiji, Shanks, aunt Shakky and Mihawk change my perspective of pirates."

Tashigi felt uncertain with her belief and sat on the floor.

Rayleigh sighed and placed his jug of beer onto the table. "It will be nice if you can tell me your plans beforehand. I was planning to go gamble a bit."

"I know. That is why…" Naruto rummaged the pocket of his coat and took out a gold bar. "I'll give you two hundred of this if you can train Tashigi-chan for me."

The Dark King laughed and raised a hand. "No. It's alright. You don't need to give me gold in exchange for services. We're friends."

"Okay, I'll simply drag a Buster Call here if you don't accept it." Naruto grinned and handed the gold bar to Shakky for examination.

"Deal!" Shakky beamed and waved her gold bar at the Dark King. "Rayleigh, train the girl well!"

Rayleigh sighed. "I never get to say anything on this matter. Fine! I'll do it. It's better that way than to risk a Buster Call."

The group guffawed. Rayleigh smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I will be proud to have a son like you. I'm sure Whitebeard will be proud that his son is the Gunshin."

"That's nothing, really." The blonde smiled sadly. "Besides, he's a pirate. I'm a marine. I'm destined to kill him. He might be the strongest pirate… but he's old now."

"Do you really hate your father that much?" Shakky flipped open her newspaper and read.

"I don't hate him. It's just business. My duty is to arrest him, that's all."

"So why didn't you arrest us?" Rayleigh smirked.

"I'm a hypocrite." Naruto laughed and turned his attention at the confused Tashigi. "Alright, I'll be leaving. Ray-jiji will bring you to Rusukaina Island. I'll visit you every month."

Tashigi whimpered.

The blonde strolled towards Tashigi, squatted down and softened his gazes. "Tashigi-chan, you must become strong. Treat this as a training camp. Think of it this way. This opportunity doesn't come often. No. Screw that. This opportunity is rarer than diamonds. You will become stronger after this. Trust me. Ray-jiji will teach you something that I can't teach. Be a good girl and don't cause trouble to him or aunt Shakky. You will learn to accept them sooner or later. View them as friends, not pirates."

Naruto smiled and stood up before bidding Rayleigh and Shakky goodbye. "Take care of her for me."

"We will." Shakky walked towards Tashigi and hoisted her up to a standing posture. "Come, follow me, I'll bring you to your room."

The blonde vanished into a gentle breeze.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Dango!" Naruto threw a bag of snacks at Lucci and yawned.

"Are you sure what you're planning to do is… adequate?"

"What? I don't see there's any wrong in it. She's naïve. She's stubborn. Maybe Ray-jiji can change it. Who knows, right?" Naruto smirked and leaned against the wall of the cabin. "Let's set sail. I have to report back to headquarters."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"So Hancock signs this contract without any resentment or hostility?" Sengoku questioned sceptically at the contract before him.

"Yes. She's officially a Shichibukai now. Inform everybody. If anybody attacks her without prior knowledge, they will die, I assure you that." Naruto said monotonously.

"Fine. Good job, by the way." The fleet admiral kept the contract in his drawer and scowled at Naruto. "What is this I heard about you killing a Tenryubito?"

"Self-defence." Naruto rectified.

"Those World Nobles are nagging again. They demand me to kill you." Sengoku furrowed his brows and pushed a document forward. "This is the order to execute you tomorrow."

"Sengoku-jiji, you should know me better than anybody else. I don't give a fuck if they are God's sons. They are a bunch of dicks. Killing them is showing way too much mercy." Naruto was stoic. "I'm sure you feel the same way, right?"

Sengoku sighed. "…Yeah." The fleet admiral coughed abruptly and regained his bearing. "That doesn't mean you can kill them! What if- You know what? Forget it. I can't afford to execute you. But seriously, Naruto, why can't you just treat them as invisibles?"

"That's what I did. But he attacks me. So your idea is flawed!"

"Fine. At least you tried. But I have to stress this to you. Do not kill anymore Tenryubito! I can't protect your head anymore if you keep this nuisance up. Kill one more noble and your head will be rolling, do you hear me? Now get out of my sight."

The blonde immediately beamed ecstatically. "Don't worry. The Tenryubito ain't the Tenryubito without the World Government's authority."

Within seconds, Naruto dissipated into a torrent of wind, leaving the fleet admiral fuming in anger and annoyance.

Sengoku stroked his chin in deep contemplation. "He's too reckless. If this keeps up, the World Government will be in trouble. I need to tame him somehow… there must be something I can do to control him. Keep him in a tight leash and he'll just break free. Keep him too loose and he'll maul others. This is getting hectic."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yes! This chapter is longer than the norm. Well, the previous chapter is quite short so to offer my sincere apologies... I extend the length of this chapter to 9000+ words.

But with Vegapunk's knowledge, I'm not sure if you can conjoin two devil fruits together at once. He will be WAY beyond the word 'badass'. Personally, I have seen quite a lot of Kyubi fruit, so I'm not going to use it. It will be locked up, along with the Toki Toki no mi. And please. Seriously, do you really think Naruto is invincible just because he is a master of the Rokushiki and has a devil fruit ability? Nobody is invincible. Not even Kizaru, Akainu or Aokiji.

Naruto's perception to his father is still… vague. I don't think he hates his father, but he doesn't like him either. Just imagine that you have an ex-convict for a father and you're a person with proper status in society. It will be very hard to accept your father, right? When Naruto was young, he did appreciate his father's doing. But I guess he has a different opinion of Whitebeard now. Oh well. Besides, his biological father is a stranger to him.

The pairings are still -  
NarutoXRobin  
NarutoXHancock  
NarutoXHina  
NarutoXShalulia  
NarutoXSuggestions (Nami is too young, so please don't state her name! … Unless Naruto is a paedophile, which I certainly hope not.)

Have a nice day, really.

Please review.

(P.S: I believe Luffy will make his appearance soon.)


	9. It all begins here

To Marc: If you think flaming is advice, fuck you. By the way, thanks for your review. You're my 800th reviewer.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Four years later. Naruto's age: twenty-six)

Naruto was standing on an isolated island, biting on his cigarette while gazing upon a preeminent member of the Whitebeard pirates. The commander of the 2nd division, Portgas D. Ace, was giving the blonde a smug grin. Adjusting his orange hat, Ace licked his lips. "Fancy meeting you here, Naruto Newgate. Or should I address you as Vice Admiral Naruto? Or perhaps your epithet, the Gunshin, is appropriate in addressing you? Ah! Such a bother."

"You talk too much." The blonde removed his cigarette from his lips and exhaled a ring of smoke. "I thought you'll become a marine. It's too bad."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me. Someone like me couldn't hope to walk the path of-"

"I'm a marine. My father is your captain. I didn't see myself choosing piracy as an occupation." Naruto tilted his head upwards and was enveloped by a gentle breeze. "You're filled with excuses. Your decisions are made solely by your own self, not your father's."

"Y-You know about my father?" Ace was bewildered.

"Of course. Jiji told me everything about you. Son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. You've escaped marine's grasp for years now." Naruto smirked at Ace's quavering frame. "Be assured. I promise jiji not to tell anybody about this little information."

"Promises can be broken. I ain't wanna risk being exposed to the public. I'm not very fond of people knowing of my parentage. I'm not even proud of being that man's son."

Naruto chuckled. "We're very alike, Ace."

"You should be proud of having pops as your father-"

"As you've said, I don't know anything about you, but don't act like you know anything about me." Naruto growled as he dropped his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. "Like you, I am abandon by my own father. Like you, jiji takes care of me even though he knows who my father is. And like you, I do not know anything about my mother. That doesn't sound a bit of a great parentage. I am not proud of having your captain as my father. To me, he's just another pirate that I need to arrest."

"Y-You…"Ace clenched his fists in anger. Without hesitation, the black haired pirate dashed forward blindly and threw a fist at the blonde.

Naruto's right fist was buried into Ace's face long before the black haired pirate could deliver his assault and his left hand was situated comfortably in his pocket. Recoiling by the impact, Ace took a step back instinctively but Naruto's assault wasn't over yet. The blonde unleashed a barrage of fists at Ace in unbelievable speed. It was as if Naruto was punching Ace with hundred of arms in the time spam of a few seconds. Retracting his fist backwards, Naruto thrusts his appendage forward and finished his brutal onslaught with a merciless punch.

When Naruto's fist connected into Ace's torso, an enormous sonic boom blared and ripples of cloud scattered their vicinity; Ace soared through the air and crashed through four buildings upon the dreadful impact. The blonde blew off the smoke from his fist and grinned. "Is that all you got? I'm kinda disappointed. With this kind of strength, my father will promote you as a commander? I find it pretty… bizarre."

Wiping off the blood from the edge of his lips, Ace growled. "I'll make you eat those words."

Balling his fist, Ace's arm ignited into blazing flames. "I'll show you what a real punch is! Hiken!"

Naruto feigned horror at the column of wildfire charging threateningly towards him. Raising both hands, Naruto smirked as a gigantic sabre, composed of violent tendril of winds, manifested in his lax grip. Bellowing aloud, the blonde swung the translucent blade downwards. "Wind Spectrum: Dragon Sabre!"

The flame that morphed into the shape of a fist was sliced into half by the descending slash of wind and it dissipated the fire into harmless smokes. Ace widened his eyes in trepidation as he witnessed the extent of Naruto's prowess. "I-Impossible… my Hiken… he has a devil fruit ability? Speaking of such… how did he punch me just now? I'm fire- Oh shit!"

"Yes. Shit." Naruto manifested his frame abruptly behind Ace and kicked him in the cheek, effectively sending him sailing through the air and crashing through a wall. "Now, now, stop lying in the debris like nothing's happening. Rankyaku: Jajjimento Setsudanki."

Storming his leg onto the ground, a burst of energy emerged from the ground and swam towards the crash site, resulting in a deafening explosion.

Naruto widened his eyes when he felt a presence of heat behind him. Twirling around, he was puzzled at Ace whom was pointing both of his index fingers at him.

"Higan!" Ace discharged a volley of heat bullets at Naruto. The blonde sighed as the assaults phased through his body.

Ace gritted his teeth in frustration as his hunch was correct after all. _"So he did eat a devil fruit. And to top that, he ate a logia type. Damn it. And he even knows how to channel his haki."_

"If I'm not wrong, you ate the Mera Mera no mi. Your logia type is fire. It's sad that you meet someone like me." Naruto grinned. "I ate the Kuuki Kuuki no mi. I can control both air and wind. I'm your natural enemy, Ace."

"Whatever!" Ace roared. "Natural enemy or not, I'll beat you!"

The black haired pirate leaped into the sky and opened his palm. Lances of flames materialised in his grip and Ace didn't waste any time to throw them at his opponent. "Shinka: Shiranui!"

Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Such a troublesome guy."

The blonde jerked his hands back before punching the air; a devastating shockwave erupted from Naruto's fists and the impact extinguished the incoming flames instantly before it slammed upon Ace. "Tekkai: Karyu no Taihou!"

Ace fell from the sky and pummelled into the ground. Naruto ambled casually towards his fallen opponent but halted in his tracks when he felt two approaching entities coming his way. Swiftly, Naruto raised his hand and blocked the incoming strike. "Sheesh. I thought Ace was alone. Turns out, his friends are here as well. Nice meeting you, 1st division commander, Macro the Phoenix."

Marco smirked before expelling an outburst of haki from his feet and managed to force Naruto to skid backwards. The Gunshin ducked a clothesline from behind and whistled in mocked awe. "Wow, three commanders against me, that's not fair. Am I not right, 3rd division commander, Diamond Jozu?"

"Heh, for a Vice-Admiral, you're pretty strong." Jozu applauded. "As expected of old man's true son, Naruto Newgate."

The blonde relaxed his fingers and a miniature whirlwind hovered in the centre of his palm. "Oh well, that's good news for me. If I can arrest the three of you, I'm sure Sengoku-jiji might give me a promotion."

Ace groaned as he struggled to stand on his own without the aid of his friends. "Marco, Jozu, I'll handle him."

"No." Marco concluded. "Since you decided to chase after Teach, then we might as well help you accomplish that goal. Jozu, bring Ace away. I'll fight Naruto myself."

"Are you sure?" Jozu arched a brow of concern at his friend. "He is, after all, dad's flesh and blood. If you kill him-"

"Kill me?" Naruto guffawed. "That's officially the most ridiculous news I've heard in this week."

Marco faced his comrade sternly and commanded. "Just leave him to me and bring Ace away."

"No! This is my fight-"

"You are at no condition to fight Naruto. He is at a whole new level of power. Unlike average Vice Admirals, Naruto's power is not to be underestimated. His power is second only to the Marine Hero, Garp the Fist. Know when to accept victories and defeats, Ace." Marco lectured. "Now go, Jozu. I cannot promise if I can delay him long enough for the two of you to escape this island."

"What about you?" Jozu asked.

"I'm a phoenix. I can fly." Marco deadpanned. "Now go!"

"You can fly." An ominous shadow casted over Naruto's eyes and the demonic smile tugging at his lips perturbed Marco greatly. "That is if you can survive."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Nineteen year old Tashigi was an accomplished swordswoman for her renowned skills were feared throughout the world. Though she was strong, she remained humble in her own right and refused to be classified in the unsurpassed level of the world's strongest swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk. Due to her mentor's relationship with the swordsman, she was given the opportunity to spar with Mihawk a few times. She was terrified by the sheer strength Mihawk could unleash.

However, there was one person who had gained her utmost respect and admiration.

The dark king, Silver Rayleigh was Tashigi's personal instructor. He was kind and strict and held a limitless amount of patience within him. Tashigi, initially, despised him and was somewhat afraid of him, but the time she spent with the former pirate made her change her thought. Rayleigh had become the father figure that she never had.

When she graduated from Rayleigh's teaching, she left and returned to Enies Lobby.

She received her first official mission; protect princess Shalulia under incognito.

Disguising herself with a dark cloak with hoods that concealed her features under the shadow, Tashigi ambled through the crowd with utmost stealth.

There was a large gathering for Shalulia's campaign.

As Shalulia stood proudly in the stage, everybody cheered. The princess was dressed in a glamorous red dress and her favourite sunglasses resting idly on her head. Tashigi remained silent.

Tapping the mike, the princess giggled sheepishly. "Eh? Is the mike working? Testing 1, 2, 3. Oh. It is working."

The audiences laughed at the noble's antics.

"Hello! Welcome to the annual gathering of the A.S.A.I, aka Anti-Slavery and Immorality festival! As you've all known, I'm Shalulia Gu, a Tenryubito. Let us sought this out, Tenryubito, in the perception of civilians, are known as the racist motherfuckers." The crowd gasped at Shalulia's boldness before erupting into cheers. "Alright, calm down! As I was saying, we are not good people. I understand. But amongst my relatives and family, I've decided to stand up for my people. Nobles, mermaid, humans, donkeys, cows, sheep, whatever! We are all children of God! And just so you know, I'm not religious."

Tashigi couldn't help but laughed with the audiences.

"My campaign antagonises many things. We antagonise that evil next door neighbour who sings all night long. We antagonise the feisty cat that tries to steal your fish from your kitchen. We antagonise that discriminating, no-good son of a bitch who plays favouritism like smoking crack and we antagonise any negative things you can come up with." Shalulia grinned. "This never ending list of antagonising really makes us a haters club. But let me assure you, we are not here to hate on others. No. We are here to understand the notion of appreciation, respect and understanding."

Tashigi caught a glimpse at a suspicious wanderer who seemed to be venturing towards the stage slowly. Noticing the dagger the man was holding, Tashigi muttered silently. "Soru."

In an instant, Tashigi was standing behind the man and had sheathed her blade. The man collapsed quietly and his swift death was unnoticed in the crowd. Tashigi caught sight of five other suspects and grinned darkly. "Soru: Cho onsoku!"

Tashigi vanished into a static blur and dashed through the mass of audiences in a zigzag motion. When she reanimated her form at the far west of the crowd, the assassins were slaughtered in complete stealth.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto twirled his glass of wine and was awfully insouciant as he sat on a bar stool, with his elbow resting on the counter desk. "Damn, I lose all of my fighting spirit."

Marco drank his alcohol and sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't believe we just fought across three islands consecutively. How the hell did we end up in South Blue anyway?"

"No idea. Do you know your way back to Whitebeard's ship?"

The blonde pirate scratched his temples absently. "No? But I think I'll handle it. I might not look like it, but navigation is my forte."

"Really. That's good to know." Naruto took a casual sip from his beverage.

"Let's talk about you." Marco grinned. "Do you resent pops for abandoning you?"

"I don't resent him." Naruto clarified. "He's a pirate. I'm a marine. My duty is to arrest him."

"Surely you should feel something for him, right?"

"What do you want me to feel about him? Love?" Naruto scoffed. "I don't even know him. The only picture I got of him is his wanted poster."

Marco chuckled lightly. "Well, to be honest, I can't blame you for that. I'm an orphan. If pops didn't save me back then, I won't be seating here right now talking with you."

"Oh? He saves other kids and abandons his own? What kind of fucked up moral is that?"

"I'm sure he has his reason for giving you to Garp." Marco sighed. "Alright, enough of this angst. Obviously, there is no way I can change your mind. After all, pops did give you away to a marine. It is only logical that you become a strong marine."

"And you're not bad either. There are only a few people I can fight on par with in this world. Your name is officially in one of my hit list." The two blondes guffawed.

"I'm honour." Marco slurped his drink aloud before gesturing the bartender to refill his alcohol. "Have any girlfriends lately? What are you? The playboy or the uptight sucker?"

"I guess I'm the uptight sucker. No girlfriends."

"Seriously?" Marco scrutinised Naruto's look. His golden hair was unkempt in a wild fashion and he wore a flamboyant pink blazer with a vibrant red shirt underneath, along with a pair of magenta coloured trousers. The blonde vice admiral had always appeared in the Navy's Weekly magazine as the number one most desired bachelor in the marines. "Are you lying to me? You? You, the Gunshin, have no girlfriend? Not a single one?"

"I put my career as my priority." Naruto smirked.

"Then you don't like any girls then? Don't tell me you swing the other way."

"No. I do like a few girls."

"They're marines?"

"…" Naruto sighed. "One is lying in the hospital and the other one is a pirate."

"Wow. No offence but that's pretty screwed up." Marco stood up from his seat and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I don't know about you but a peaceful life is something many pirates like me wish for. It's easy to get in; it's harder to get out. Once you're a pirate, you're forever a pirate. That's probably why pops leave you under the care of a marine. He doesn't want you to be stuck in the life of piracy for eternity. We pirates are the delinquent of the society. If you have the opportunity to settle down with a family, don't hesitate to do so."

Tugging his hands into his pockets, Marco walked to the exit of the bar before turning slightly at Naruto. "Don't regret it when you're 40 or something. Career is important, but having a family of your own is important as well. Just think about it."

Naruto sighed and waved goodbye. "Catch a beer sometimes."

"Assuming you don't attack me upon seeing me… yeah. Why not?" Marco chuckled and left the bar.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was seating atop of the sail of a random ship that he had came across. He overheard that the captain of the ship was cruising towards the Grand Line. The blonde didn't care whether the ship belongs to a harmless fisherman or a notorious pirate; he just want to get back to the headquarters. It was then a glass bottle was thrown at Naruto; instinctively, the blonde caught the offending object and tossed it to the ocean. Glancing downwards, he saw…

"Hina-chan?" Naruto blinked and studied the woman's hair colour. "Hina-chan's hair is more pinkish blonde…"

The blonde descended to the ground and stroked his chin as he studied the pink haired woman. Said woman was fuming with rage and yelled. "Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my ship?"

"You're not Hina-chan." Chuckling at his stupidity, Naruto sighed. "Of course not. She's still in the hospital. Anyway, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

The woman's glare intensified.

The blonde swallowed hard and flashed a shaky smirk. "I… accidentally stumble across your ship and I heard that you're going to the Grand Line. I want to go there as well so… I kinda sneak into your ship."

The woman folded her arm; she was sceptic at the intruder's excuses. "I'm Jewelry Bonney. I'll let you off at the next island."

Naruto beamed ecstatically and bowed politely at Jewelry before clasping her hand in delight. "Thank you so much!"

Jewelry jerked her hand away before shaking her fist menacingly at the blonde. "Listen up, punk. I don't know who you are so you better don't act like you know me. Understand?"

The blonde nodded hastily.

"Good."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Captain! We're in trouble!"

"What is it?" Jewelry growled. "I'm not in the mood! Where's my pizza?"

"T-That man! He's Naruto Newgate! The Gunshin of the Navy!"

Upon hearing the moniker, Jewelry coughed. "W-What? He's the Gunshin? The Conqueror of the Sea… Vice Admiral… Oh shit!"

"What should we do?" The crew was panicking.

"We should assassinate him in his sleep!"

"Assassinate?" Jewelry stared at her crew incredulously. "He's the boss of the Navy's CP9! It's a miracle if he doesn't assassinate us all in our sleep. Damn it! We can only seat and wait. I'll go check him out."

"Yes, captain!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The night sky spread across the sky, filling the dark void with glittering stars. Naruto reclined against the wall of a cabin and stared at the incessant amount of sparkles in the sky. The blonde suddenly heard a thud beside him and tilted his head downwards, only to see his wallet had slipped off from his pocket. Naruto picked it up and unconsciously opened it and rummaged a photo out of his wallet. It was a photo of him with Hina, posing childish antics at the camera.

Flashes of memories suddenly flooded his mind.

_Hina couldn't sleep at night. Her mind was filled with the time she spent with a certain blonde. She decided to call her Naruto._

_"Deru, Deru. Deru, Deru."_

_Naruto picked up his den den mushi and answered. "Hello?"_

_A soft voice replied. "Bonjour."_

_"It's night time already. Why are you calling me so late?"_

_"I can't sleep."_

_"So… what do you want me to do?" The blonde grinned._

_"Sing a song for me."_

_Naruto chuckled._

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do…  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry…  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of...  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you…_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Naruto chuckled softly; he could already hear Hina's light snoring from the end of the line. "Goodnight, Hina-chan."_

Unconsciously, tears streamed down from Naruto's eyes.

Meanwhile, Jewelry was spying on the mysterious blonde. She was startled when she saw Naruto crying over a photo; who knew the legendary Gunshin could cry like a human as well?

Sighing in defeat, Jewelry ambled cautiously towards the blonde and sat beside him. Looking at the blonde's sadness, the captain had lost her hatred for the marines… almost. Naruto was still sobbing and sniffing. The captain of the ship was facing a conundrum; consolation wasn't her forte. Awkwardly, Jewelry placed a hand onto the blonde's shoulder. However, she was stunned when Naruto hugged her and cried. Jewelry smiled shakily and patted his back. "T-There, there. There is no need to cry over spilled milk. Is she Hina?"

The blonde pushed Jewelry gently away and wiped his tears. "Y-Yeah."

"What happen to her?"

"…" Naruto stared solemnly at the picture.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. It will make you feel better if you say though."

Naruto sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "Ten years ago, she went on a mission. Things got messed up badly. She lost a lot of blood and now… she's in a coma. My friend happens to be her doctor and he told me that the chance of her waking up is slim to none. My biggest regret is that I didn't tell her how much I love her when she's still walking and jumping."

"I see…" Jewelry sighed before a cheerful smile tugged at her lips. "But look at the bright side; she has someone like you by her side. At least you didn't abandon her for all those bullshits that happen to her. For a marine, you're pretty decent. I know many half-assed piece of craps would've fucked around other chicks if something like this happen to their girls."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto smiled. "For a pirate, you're pretty cute."

Jewelry smirked. "You're going to arrest me, aren't you?"

The blonde arched a confused brow. "Why will I do something like that?"

"Cause you're a marine? A Vice-Admiral? And you happen to be the Gunshin?" Jewelry said.

Naruto kept his aloof expression intact and sniffed. "So?"

"So? Marine captures pirates. Pirates kick marines' butts? Hello? Common sense."

"Oh." The blonde chuckled sheepishly. "My friends used to say that I lack them. Truth is… I don't just kill or capture any pirates I set my sights on. That will be a lot of work."

"Then how did you get famous?"

"Hmm…" Naruto stroked his chin. "I don't really know. I don't even know who gave me that epithet. But… well… I guess it all started when Hina-chan got herself in trouble…"

"Alright! Enough of the angst! Let's go party!"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah. I hope you got ramen in it."

Jewelry gasped. "You love ramen? It's the food bestowed from the heavenly God!"

"Okay! I'm officially not going to arrest you no matter what!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
_  
_Jewelry departed her ship with Naruto and grinned. "I heard the Tenryubito is pulling a festival here."

The blonde smirked. "Shalulia-chan, huh? I guess that means Tashigi-chan is here too."

"You know the Tenryubito?" Jewelry was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, kinda." Naruto scanned the town and sighed. "She's probably here shopping or something. Hey, thanks for the ride. I wish you luck if you can reach Sabaody Archipelago. That island is at the Red Line. If you reach there, then that means you have completed half of your journey. See ya."

Naruto smirked before dissolving into a torrent of wind. Jewelry placed a hand on her curvy hip and grinned. "See you there then, Naruto."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~_  
_  
"Who sent you here?" Shalulia bellowed as she interrogated the last of the assassins; he was the survivor of Tashigi's merciless onslaught.

"I'm not telling a disgraceful Tenryubito like you." The man spat.

"I see." The princess studied her nails insouciantly. "Oh well, I don't do things the violent way. Tashigi!"

"Yes, your highness?" Tashigi bowed.

"Bring the heads of this… man's family to me. I don't care if he has children or a sick, elderly mother. Kill all of those who are related to him. Friends, foes, family, next door neighbour, cat, dog, I don't care. Just do it. Spare his wife though. I want him to watch as my men-"

"No! Please! Don't do it! My family is innocent!" The man begged.

"Oh? Not so stuck-up now, are you?" Shalulia sneered. "If you tell me who sent you here, I'll offer you the chance to live."

The man only shook his head and looked away.

The princess sighed dramatically and ordered. "Tashigi! Go!"

"W-Wait!" The man yelled. "I'll say…"

Shalulia smiled as she rested her cheek on the base of her fist and slumped back into her throne. "Who sent you?"

"…Your father, Saint Roswald and your uncle, Saint Jalmack. They sent us here to kill you."

The princess blanched in horror as reality struck her hard. "N-No… father… father wouldn't!"

"Oh he did!" The man grinned sinisterly at the terrorised noble. "They all hated you for disparaging them for years. Your era shall end soon! You have blemished your title, honour and dignity to serve the likes of the common people. You are not fit to be-"

It was then the roof erupted and a golden flash crashed onto the man; what was left of the man was a bloody macabre of gruesome gore. The smoke cleared and Shalulia smiled at the intruder. "Naruto-kun, didn't know you're here."

"Yeah, I was eavesdropping on your conversations. Heard your father and uncle want you dead. Give me the order and I'll kill them, free of charge." Naruto smirked darkly before feigning disgust at the bloodstain that was splat onto his boots. "Aw man! This is my favourite shoes."

"Just leave them be, Naruto-kun." Shalulia sighed.

"Naruto-sensei, pardon me but… I don't think killing a Tenryubito is a good idea." Tashigi said meekly.

The blonde sat on a nearby chair and crossed his legs. "Even so, they are going to kill you again and again and again… until you're dead. If you don't act now, they will get the opportunity to kill you eventually."

"I know but…" Shalulia's sight was downcast. "They're my family. I can't kill my father."

"You can't. But I can." Naruto smirked. "I mean killing your father. I'm just going to arrest my father, that's all. Seriously, we really have some daddy-issues or something."

An ingenious idea struck Shalulia. "That's it! We don't need to kill them! Just arrest them."

"Er… hello? Easier said than done. They're Tenryubito. They have a you-can't-arrest-me pass on them. It's either killing them all or we play the kidnapping game with them." Naruto shut his eyes as he threw his hand behind his head. "You decide, Shalulia-chan. But for your safety, I highly recommend the killing option. I can end them very swiftly if you want. And you know this will become a paranoia game of conspiracy in the future if you don't do something about it. Your brother is a douche, no offence and your father is a bigger douche, again, no offence."

"But…"

"Family doesn't order some lowlife to kill their own daughter. If you call that family, then you have a really messed up notion for a family." Naruto sighed. "Think about it. I'll put you under the special case. Tashigi-chan, guard Shalulia-chan with your life."

Tashigi saluted. "Yes, Naruto-sensei. I'll protect Shalulia-sama with my life. Leave it to me-"

The girl tripped on her own footing and fell onto the floor with a miserable yelp.

Naruto sighed. "You think 4 years of training with the Dark King will get rid of her clumsiness."

The blonde stood up, walked briskly towards the confused Shalulia and knelt beside her. "Shalulia-chan, I know this is hard for you but Tashigi-chan can't protect you forever. There will be times when you're completely alone. This is the opportunity for the enemies to kill you. I can't let that happen, Shalulia-chan. Give me the order and I'll get rid of them for you. Roswald might be your father but he isn't you. He didn't use his money for charity, unlike you. He didn't contribute in manual labour to build houses for villages, unlike you. He isn't the World's Angel. That Angel is you, Shalulia-chan. The world needs you, not him."

"Are you saying I should just give up on my father?"

"You have tried changing him for… what? Ten years? It has been already a decade, Shalulia-chan. Roswald will never become someone as righteous, beautiful and strong like you. Your brother is a sad case but hey… the reputation and honour of the Tenryubito lies with you. If you fall, your entire empire will collapse. That's more than ten years worth of work wasted. Listen to me, Shalulia-chan. He isn't your father anymore. The day he ordered those half-assed assassins to kill you was the day he disowned you. You might have lost your family, but you haven't lost me. The entire CP9 is your family! I'm always gonna be here for you."

Shalulia sobbed into Naruto's embrace. "A-Alright then… do it."

The blonde pushed the princess away gently and kissed her passionately in the lips. After a moment of sweet smooching, Naruto held onto Shalulia's shoulders and smiled. "That's my girl. I'll make sure nobody gets to stand in your way."

Within split-seconds, Naruto had dissipated into a gentle breeze of wind.

Saint Roswald and Saint Jalmack died of cardiac arrest that night; their causes of deaths were reported as natural occurrence.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(2 years later…)

"I'm leaving! Goodbye!" Luffy waved ecstatically at the people who were bidding goodbyes at him. "I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Dadan wiped her tears with her handkerchief and sneezed into it. "Damn it! I'm not missing that brat! I'm not missing that brat!"

"Have a good adventure, Luffy! Be safe!" Makino smiled as she waved goodbye at Luffy.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~_  
_(A few weeks later...)

The marines were suffering a hectic morning. Apparently, the fleet admiral, Sengoku, had discovered disturbing news. Somebody had leaked information to Sengoku about Naruto's escapade a few years ago when he freed the slaves with the help of Fisher Tiger. Immediately, Sengoku summoned all vice-admirals and admirals to an emergency meeting.

Tsuru was the last to report back to HQ and she was suffering a conundrum. She had predicted that Sengoku would've found out about Naruto's deed. She could even hear Naruto and Sengoku's argument when she was making her way to the fleet admiral's office. When she arrived into the office, all the vice-admirals were stationed in their seats at the back of the chamber while the admirals made their positions at the front. Tsuru sighed as she saw Sengoku yelling at the blonde.

The problem was that Naruto had always been her grandson. He might be mischievous and haughty, but he had a good heart and he would always be a family to her. However, the Navy required her adroit intelligence and ingenious strategies to conquer their enemies and the fleet admiral was her superior. If she supported Naruto's decision, she would cause degradation in terms of respect amongst the populous of the marines and she might be scandalised for nepotism. If she had a predilection for Sengoku, Tsuru knew Naruto would forgive her, but she would never forgive herself.

Naruto clutched his surrogate grandmother's hand and flashed an innocent look at her while whining juvenilely. "Baa-chan! Sengoku-jiji is such a bully! You must help me and fight for justice! It's like fighting a stubborn lion when I try to talk things with him!"

Tsuru's gazes softened at Naruto's pout; he was as if a child who got caught trying to steal a cookie from a cookie jar. "Sengoku, I have observed Vice-Admiral Naruto's conduct for a while. He may have committed silly mistakes all the time but his loyalty to the marines is absolute. Why won't you be magnanimous and forgive him? He is, after all, a child in this corrupted world."

"A child? He let those slaves free! That, itself, is a federal crime beyond forgiving! Tsuru, I know of your relationship with him, but that is not acceptable!"

"We all make mistakes. The slavery house incident is in the past now. Naruto is the epitome of pride to the marines. We cannot lose him." Tsuru argued her earnest for her grandson; she was throwing all sorts of valid reasons to extricate the blonde's imminent predicament. "Just let this matter rests as it is. Naruto has done a good deed for the world. We have already opposed the notion of allowing the Tenryubito to keep slaves under our radar. That has ruined our reputation. Naruto has destroyed that corrupted notion and brought a peace for the world."

Naruto grinned gleefully. "Baa-chan is righteous and smart as her beauty shines! Sheesh, or else I would be confined unnecessarily due to petty angers from a certain someone."

"So that brat is you, huh?" Admiral Akainu was seething as he growled at Naruto.

"Yes. That's me, puppy. The one who throws you into the hospital. Do you enjoy your stay there?" Naruto stuck his tongue out and his antics almost caused Sakazuki to melt the entire chamber into lava.

"How dare you!" Sengoku spat. "Show some respect to your elders and superiors, brat! Sakazuki is an Admiral. Tsuru is a Vice-Admiral, just like you. Address them as such, you insolent fool! This is the court and you will respect the authorities beyond your feeble self!"

"What's wrong? It's just a habit to call baa-chan, baa-chan and puppy, puppy. Is that wrong too? What else do you want from me? Throw me to jail for a hundred years?" Naruto crossed his arms childishly.

"Utter one more word and I'll throw you behind bars!"

Garp, Borsalino and Kuzan were starting to worry for Naruto's welfare. His unorthodox manners and his reckless attitudes were slowly enraging the fleet admiral. Sengoku didn't attain the almighty title of fleet admiral from nonsensical achievements. The marine hero had fought alongside with the fleet admiral for countless times, participating in desperate events and engaging in dangerous missions; Garp knew Sengoku was potently deadly if threatened. Even the admirals knew not to mess with the infamous 'Buddha' when Sengoku was mad. There was a reason why nobody, except Garp, had seen Sengoku's enraged form; because nobody had survived fighting against him when he was going all out.

"Where's my freedom if I can't say anything I want? Why must you be so egotistic and self-centred?"

Sengoku snapped; he relinquished his umbrage and smashed the desk into half, the aftershock emitted an unearthly shockwave through the buildings. "I have enough of your insolence! You will learn to respect me!"

Naruto wanted to retort, but Tsuru yelled. "BE QUIET, NARUTO!"

The blonde diverted his glances at his feet in frustration. The female vice-admiral sighed and responded. "Sengoku, Naruto is raised just like his mentors. He inherited traits from all of us. He just doesn't understand polite manners. I'm sure he is sorry for what he has done. Why won't you forgive him this time?"

Sengoku scoffed. "Forgive him? You are feared as the War Tactician, Tsuru. Your knowledge in the battlefield is tantamount to Vegapunk's knowledge in science. You are well aware of Naruto's crimes, yet you didn't report it to me? What if other marines heard about such conspiracy? What should I say to them? Do you want me to punish you too for incompetence?"

This time, Naruto snapped and disparaged the supreme authority. "You can try and punish baa-chan. Whoever hurts baa-chan, I will tear them apart. Mark my words!"

The fleet admiral growled. "Nobody has dared to threaten me. You're the first!"

"Try me!" The blonde taunted Sengoku with malice tainted his words.

"What will you do if I punish her?"

"I will throw this paintball at you." A balloon somewhat slid downwards from Naruto's sleeves and was encased with black ink.

Sengoku narrowed his eyes to vicious slits before chortling arrogantly. "Foolishness. I'm afraid you do not have the courage to do such atrocity."

Tsuru wasn't listening to the fleet admiral's reasoning in her punishment. She wasn't in fear of her life. She was agitated in apprehension at Naruto's life. Tsuru, and the other vice-admirals and admirals, watched as Naruto raised his hand to braise himself for his bold action while Sengoku was oblivious at his incoming quandary. The ferocious determination glowing in Naruto's sapphire eyes irked the spectators.

_"Don't do it, Naruto-bozu!"_ Kuzan gritted his teeth in trepidation.

_"You have guts, Naruto. That I have to give you credit for, but what you're going to do now is at the edge of no return!" _Borsalino mused with consternation.

_"Drop that paintball at once, you idiot!" _Garp clenched his fists.

"Tsuru, you knew this sinner is guilty, and yet you choose to side him. That's already wrong! Now, I shall sentence you to-"

"Eat this!" Naruto threw the offending sphere of ink at Sengoku. The liquid splashed and drenched the fleet admiral. The audience gasped in horrification at Naruto's valiant but disregarding characteristics. "I told you, didn't I? You dare try to hurt baa-chan, I will make you pay."

Naruto unleashed his untamed rage and released an ungodly haki at most of his targets; all vice-admirals, except Garp, seating as the audiences were unconscious by an invisible spiritual force; the Admirals were perfectly stoic. Sengoku gawked at Naruto's prowess and scowled. _"Indeed, he possesses the Haoshoku Haki. The haki reserves for those who can change the world. But to the extent of knocking the majority of the Vice-Admirals unconscious, that's unheard of."_

"Vice-Admiral Naruto, you dare harm me?"

"So what?" Naruto grinned impishly with a sinister articulation in every syllabus he spoke. "I will throw it again and again."

"GUARDS!" Sengoku screamed.

The blonde guffawed in amusement. "Guards? You think they can stop me? If I want to stay, nobody can stop me. If I want to leave, nobody can stop me. Not even you."

Naruto spun around, his oversized coat draped over his shoulders danced as it followed the blonde's momentum, and he left the premise.

Nonetheless, Sengoku was seething. _"Damn that brat! I curse the day Garp recommends Whitebeard's son to join the marines. I should have seen the obvious! This brat is a damn nuisance. I have to get rid of him. But I can't kill him. The Tenryubito has graced respect to him since he is the guardian and protector of the world's saviour, Shalulia. Admiral Kizaru and Aokiji also support him. If he dies, Whitebeard, no doubt, will be furious and declare war on us."_

The fleet admiral dismissed his subordinates and threw his chair out of the window._ "We will also lose the CP9 and most of the young marines will feel dejected. Hell, he's best buds with Vegapunk and some of the Shichibukai! The reason why Mihawk, Jimbei and Hancock join the ranks as a Shichibukai is due to their relations with Naruto. Kuma's reason is partly because of that brat as well. Last I checked that brat is also drinking buddy with Red-Haired Shanks, a legendary Yonkou! Not to mention, that brat is strong. If Naruto dies, all hell will break loose to the world!"_

Sengoku stared at the mess on the ground and a formulated plan struck him. _"I can get rid of him! Getting rid of him doesn't necessarily mean killing him. I can find excuses to get him away from headquarters. Yes, let see, which pirates will become a major threat in the future? Ah, last I heard, Garp's grandson becomes a pirate. Perhaps…"_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was sipping tea while listening to his mentor's bickering. Placing his tea onto the saucer dish, the blonde sighed. "For the last time, sensei, what can Sengoku-jiji do to me?"

"You're not invincible, invulnerable or in… whatever!" Kuzan was annoyed beyond cognition. "Apologise to the Fleet Admiral! I've heard that he is planning to send you off to a long-term mission and hopes you die in it."

"Hey, I'm an assassin. I'm supposed to go to missions that have a high death rate percentage. I'm the boss of CP9 after all. I'm sure I can handle-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto couldn't comprehend the abrupt notion as a familiar intruder crashed through his walls and punched him in the face. The blonde grunted in agony as he was sent flying through the other end of his chamber. The admirals were merely standing there, shaking their head in disappointment at him. The culprit was his surrogate grandfather, Garp the Fist. "Naruto, you good-for-nothing garbage! Do you know you just offended the wrong person in the entire force of navy? I have failed Ace and Luffy, but I'm not going to repeat the same mistake I've made! I won't let you go renegade this time!"

"I'm not becoming a renegade or something!" Naruto wiped off the blood stained from the edge of his lips and smirked. "But I'm not going to let you off from that punch you've given me."

"Sheesh…" Borsalino sighed. "When did this become a fightttt?"

"I always wanted to test my full capability on the three of you." Naruto stood up briskly and cracked his neck. "Fuck the HQ. I'm gonna defeat the three of you, even if I have to destroy the HQ in the process."

"Your tenacious attitude hasn't changed a bit, Naruto. Always so impulsive and rash." Kuzan flexed his wrists. "It is time that we, your sensei, teach you a lesson about humility."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

You can expect the epic battle of Naruto vs Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Aokiji and Vice-Admiral Garp at... next chapter. Yes! Cliffhanger. I'm the asshole.

What can I say? Ace got owned.

Yes! We are officially at the canon timeline! Hallelujah!

Pairings...  
NarutoXBonney (Hmm... reader's suggestion)  
NarutoXHina  
NarutoXRobin (soon...)  
NarutoXHancock  
NarutoXShalulia  
NarutoXNojiko (Isn't she quite young? This is a reader's suggestion)

Please review!

(P.S: I am looking for a trustworthy, sincere Beta-reader! For more information, please go to my author page and have a look.)

(P.P.S: I don't own the song, Truly Madly Deeply, from Savage Garden)

(P.P.P.S: I broke my damn fingernail! It hurts like a bitch!)


	10. Chasing up to the Strawhat

Author note: About Naruto being a Mary Sue character… that depends on your perspective. A Mary Sue character is an all-rounder good person who is perfect in almost many ways. Naruto is not perfect. He is very emotional, he gets angry quite easily, he is manipulative and he can be a flirt occasionally. That doesn't sound very Mary Sue to me, or is it? The fact that his respect for his father has degraded to this extent where he doesn't even recognise his biological father as his father is speaking volumes, so how can anybody say he is a Mary Sue character? He is cocky and that immediately rips off the notion of him being a Mary Sue character. If anybody wishes to debate more about this, pop a message in the review box and we'll discuss. (There is really no such thing as a cocky Mary Sue character. Mary Sue is Mary Sue. Cocky is Cocky. They don't coexist. As I've mentioned above, if you wish to debate further, pop a message in the review box and we'll discuss.)

Author note 2: People are saying that Naruto's loyalty is not undisputable. Okay… guys, listen up, it is up to your perception to believe whether he is loyal or not. Look at this way, Aokiji doubts Absolute Justice, but he is still loyal to the marines. Can you say that Aokiji is immoral? Naruto doubts Absolute Justice, but he doesn't quit from the marines to join the pirates like X-Drake.

Author note 3: I particularly dislike this comment. People are saying Naruto Newgate isn't Naruto Uzumaki, so this fic is a waste of space. HELLO! WAKE UP, IDIOTS! This is a crossover. This is my fanfiction. Do you really think that Naruto Newgate will be the total crackpot like what Naruto Uzumaki is? He isn't Naruto Uzumaki and he will never be. He is Naruto Newgate. This is a fanfiction where the scenario is all about 'If Naruto Uzumaki happens to be born in the One Piece universe, what in the living hell will happen'. If you wish to argue any further, feel free to complain in the review section.

I've finished ranting. Enjoy the read! :D (BTW: Listen to some rock music when you're reading the first part of the story.)

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Garp stormed forward and thrust his fist forward. Naruto didn't hesitate to throw his own fist at the incoming assault and the resulting collision caused the entire building to shake vigorously. The marine hero smirked with a mixture of pride and anger at his surrogate grandson. "You've improved quite a lot, Naruto."

"I'll show you how much I've improved." Naruto unleashed a onslaught of fists at Garp and his grandfather was having trouble defending against the lethal strikes. Abruptly, the blonde collapsed into the ground and Garp was distracted by the sudden notion; the marine hero didn't notice Naruto's legs swinging backwards and hit Garp in the face. Swiftly, the blonde used his hands as a pivot to maintain his momentum in the ground while he spun around in the ground and swept through Garp's leg, causing his grandfather to fell onto the ground.

Naruto slammed his palm onto the ground and the impact was enough to lift him from the ground into a standing posture. The blonde grinned predatorily at Kuzan and Borsalino. "Are you guys going to do something? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day. I don't really have all day."

"Getting cocky now, Naruto-bozu." Kuzan's arms were slowly frozen into ice as he stared laxly at his apprentice. "Prepare yourself. Ice Block: Partisan!"

The ice spears materialised from nonexistence hovered in the air. With the command phrase articulated, the spears sped towards Naruto in a dangerous velocity. Borsalino didn't waste any time to jump into the air and raised his fingers; in split seconds, sparkle of blinding lights emitted from them. "You ask for it, Naruto. Yasakani no Magatama."

"Wind Spectrum: Celestial Gate." An enormous wall, composed of solidified air, emerged from the ground and protected Naruto from the spears and laser beams. However, the clashes of the three powers caused a havoc of explosions and it alerted the entire marine HQ of their battles. Admiral Kizaru landed onto the ground and sighed. "Oh no. The alarm goes off and that means trouble. Sengoku is not going to be happy about our little sparring session."

"I agree." Admiral Aokiji scratched his temples. "But this is unavoidable though."

"Not really." Naruto smirked. "Seriously, you guys need to do better than that to-"

"Got you now!" Garp rose from the debris and launched a punch, imbued with haki, at his surrogate grandson. Much to his disappointment, Naruto had predicted the assault and caught the fist. "As I've said, you need to do better than that to beat me, jiji."

Without hesitation, Naruto leaped into the air and sent a violent knee assault at Garp's chin, effectively sending the marine hero soaring into the air and away from the battlefield. The blonde dusted his hands as he touched onto the ground gracefully. "So… what's next?"

"This is what's next." Kuzan was already standing behind Naruto with his hand on his apprentice's shoulder and the spot was freezing into brittle ice.

"You forgot something, sensei." The ice shattered into pieces as flames ignited from his arm. The scorching heat melted Kuzan into water and Naruto was cynical about his mentor's death. "Stop playing around, sensei. It is virtually impossible to turn me into ice. I control the air itself. Every air molecules vibrating in the air, every frequency transmitting in the air, everything related to the air are all under my control. The temperature of the air, the pH levels of the air, even the humidity are under my command. Photons, however, are a different story."

Borsalino smirked shrewdly. "Are you implying that I am going to defeat you?"

"On the contrary, no." Naruto vanished into a torrent of wind and reanimated his frame right beside Borsalino. Channelling an excessive amount of haki into his leg, Naruto kicked the admiral at his face and threw him sailing through the atmosphere and crashing at another building. Perceiving another danger approaching, Naruto twirled around and blocked a devastating punch from his grandfather. "You're quite predictable, jiji."

"Really? Then predict this!" Garp shot a barrage of fists at Naruto and the blonde was gritting his teeth in frustration.

_"Jiji is trying to break through my Tekkai. Damn it, at this rate, I'm not going to hang on much longer." _The blonde noticed that his grandfather's attack was mainly executed in a brute fashion. Scrutinising the attack patterns with a calculative eyes, Naruto finally spotted the weakness of those volley of reckless punches. Without hesitation, Naruto sidestepped a punch, grabbed Garp's arm and used it to push himself upwards to initiate a knee attack at Garp. He was startled when Garp caught his knee. "You won't get me with that trick twice."

"Ah shit-"

Garp seized Naruto's foot and tossed him aggressively at a concrete wall. The blonde grunted in pain as he crashed through the wall. "Damn. That hurts."

"This will hurt more though."

Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Kuzan standing beside him with a palm on his chest. Spontaneously, Naruto was frozen into a gigantic ice cube.

Garp and Kuzan were enveloped by a golden glow and simultaneously, a beam shot at the frozen Naruto and caused a deafening explosion to erupt. Borsalino materialised beside his allies and frowned. "I hope that didn't kill the boy."

"Trust me, that is not enough to kill someone like him." Kuzan sighed. "Troublesome."

Garp cracked his knuckles and smirked. "He better doesn't die from that. I still want to beat him up real good."

The smoke stirred abruptly and Garp, Kuzan and Borsalino witnessed lightning crackled around Naruto, whose forehead was bleeding. Clasping his hands into a prayer motion, Naruto smirked. "Wind Spectrum: Thunder Palace!"

Slamming both palms onto the ground, geysers of energised lightning burst from the ground and swam towards Naruto's opponents. Immediately, Kuzan knelt down and thrust his hand into the ground. "Ice Age!"

The opposing forces clashed together, leading a catastrophic tremor to awake. Garp spared no time to wait and jumped into the sky before aiming his fist at Naruto. Borsalino simply directed light energy into his hands and disappeared. "Yata no Kagami."

Naruto combined the power of his haki into his hands and encompassed his body with lightning. "Don't forget guys, static electricity lingers in the air. As long as the friction of the air molecules in the air is manipulated to an extent, and the electrons coated on the surface of the molecules are all under my control, I can produce electricity. Get a taste of my finest creation! Wind Spectrum: Chaos Theory!"

The blonde dispersed electricity discharged from his fingertips and generated electricity onto every single molecule in the air, resulting in a chain event of mayhem as wild lightning whiplashed across the destroyed chamber in rampage frenzy. Naruto laughed insanely as he watched Kuzan and Garp got electrocuted from his intensified lightning assault. Roaring wrathfully, Garp blasted the electricity away from him with sheer willpower before delivering a fist at Naruto's cheek.

The blonde skidded backwards from the force and wiped the blood from his lips.

"You ungrateful brat!" Garp dashed forward and launched his punch with maximum power. Naruto did the same and slammed his fist at Garp's and neutralised the assault. However, Naruto wasn't done yet. "Tekkai: Karyu no…"

"You forgot about me, Naruto."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he saw Borsalino standing beside him with a foot buried into his stomach. Instantly, Naruto was thrown away from the battlefield. He was petrified when his trajectory was halted by a cool hand behind his back. "You cannot fight the three of us in a stalemate, Naruto-bozu. Fun time's over. Ice Time."

The blonde was subsequently turned into ice.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"WHAT?" Sengoku bellowed in rage. "Those reckless idiots! They're going to destroy the HQ if this keeps up!"

"What should we do, sir?"

"Damn it! Keep their fights under surveillance and put extra attention on Vice Admiral Naruto. I want to know the true extent of his powers. Keep me posted! And by the way, get Vegapunk here asap!"

"Yes sir!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Now that Naruto-bozu is… immobilised, what should we do?"

"I say we punch him."

"No, no." Borsalino shook his hand disapprovingly. "That might kill him."

"That **will **kill him." Kuzan pinched his nose. "We should just melt the ice."

"No. We should just crush him with my fist and hope he doesn't die." Garp argued as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, only idiots will think that way, jiji."

Kuzan, Borsalino and Garp enlarged their eyes in horrification before twirling around, only to see Naruto leaning against a wall with a cigarette protruding from his mouth.

"H-How…"

"I manipulate air, remember? I take precautions whenever I fight Kuzan sensei. Who knows when will it be my last?" Naruto smirked. "Before you iced me up, I created a wind replica of myself to substitute myself from that dilemma. Pretty handy, don't you think?"

"This is getting troublesome." Kuzan sighed as he watched his carefree student who wasn't even slightly intimidated by their presences. "Let's put this up to a notch. Ice Time Capsule!"

Admiral Kizaru stretched his hands afar and smirked as a sword of glowing rays materialised from his hands. "Ama no Murakumo."

Garp didn't hesitate to charge forward and swung his fist at Naruto. The blonde ducked from the powerful assault and clawed at Garp before kicking his grandfather to the side of the chamber. Consecutively, a wave of artic chill was blown towards him. Naruto inhaled deeply before expelling a mist of heat from his mouth. "Wing Spectrum: Dragon's Roar!"

The clash of both winds led the utter destruction of the entire chamber. Before Naruto could regain his bearings, a blade of light was slashed vertically downwards at him. Swiftly, Naruto disappeared into a static blur and reappeared behind Borsalino. "Soru: Shinsoku."

Admiral Kizaru clapped his hands while leaning against his sword. "Good job, Naruto. Almost got you there."

Naruto smirked. "Rokushiki Ougi: Messatsu Go Hououken!"

The blonde spun around and delivered a fist, which was infused by immense haki, at an approaching punch thrust by Garp. "This trick is out-dated. Try something new."

"Perhaps this is new." Naruto widened his eyes as he detected two presences coming from both sides. When he turned his attention to his right, he saw Kuzan darting towards him. When he shifted his sights to his left, he witnessed Borsalino, wielding his blade, dashing towards him. "Damn it. I didn't know the three of you have time to plan an ambush-"

Naruto didn't have time to finish his statement as he was hit by a powerful force and his body was pulverised by the deadly impact. Kuzan swiped his hands and cleared the smoke from the explosion before scanning his vicinity. Borsalino turned back and saw an injured Naruto leaning against a wall while smoking his cigarette. "You guys are trying to kill me, huh? Let's get serious then!"

Borsalino was taken aback by Naruto's bold statement. "Whoa. He's not serious the whole time?"

The blonde sped towards Kuzan and abruptly snaked his hands stealthy to his collar before snatching it aggressively. Admiral Aokiji was surprised when Naruto slammed him onto the ground and his apprentice's body suddenly ignited into sinister, black flames. "Wind Spectrum Type X: Genocide Phase!"

Channelling both haki and his own raw power into his fists, Naruto unleashed an abundance of wild energy into Kuzan's torso. Instantly, his mentor suffered a series of deafening explosions as columns of flames ascended to the sky, gathering a horde of unstable dark clouds above them. Through the inferno, Naruto sunk his hands into the hot smokes and grabbed Kuzan's neck before tossing him to the sky. "Wind Spectrum Type X: Annihilation Phase!"

Tendrils of electricity whiplashed from the clouds and were directed at Kuzan's location. Naruto raised both of his hands slowly and the thunder intensified as they roared aloud. When the blonde threw his hands down, all the lightning rumbling in the sky bolted at the defenceless Kuzan and created a gigantic, energised sphere of electricity before it exploded in a frenzy of destruction.

"That's one down." Naruto was panting while adjusting his stares at Borsalino and Garp. They were struck in a stupor of consternation when they saw Kuzan's limp body falling from the sky. The blonde beckoned provokingly at his mentors to attack him. Expectedly, Garp charged forward; it was an efficacious decision.

"Wind Spectrum: Wind Scythes!" Naruto performed a few kicks and an outburst of wind blades blitzed at Garp. The marine hero leaped to the sky to avoid the projectiles before landing towards his surrogate grandson and punched Naruto. Much to his dismay, the blonde dissipated into shreds of air.

"W-What? Naruto! Where are you! Show yourself like a man!"

Garp tilted his head upward and saw Naruto levitating in the air. "It is impossible to defeat you in hand-to-hand combat, jiji. I have no choice but to do this… this is the only attack enough to knock you out. Wind Spectrum Type X: God Phase!"

Spreading out his palm wide, Naruto hoisted his hand upwards before performing a slamming notion. Garp was struck by an ungodly pressure and the impact had reached the extremity where the marine hero collapsed onto the ground upon collision by the dreadful force. The crater that embedded into the ground was the shape of an enormous palm with obvious outlines of the structure of the fingers and lying in the beneath of it was a fallen Garp.

Naruto landed gracefully to the ground and grinned at the last opponent standing before him. "Borsalino-sensei, ready to get your ass kick?"

"Your arrogant is your downfall."

"Wanna put that to the test?"

"Heh." Borsalino kept his lewd smile plastered on his face and dusted his coat. "Very impressive. To combine both haki and your own devil fruit power together… and then fighting with both powers as one. Truly impressive. You have reached the levels of an Admiral, Naruto. If you aren't so boisterous, perhaps I may be able to retire sooner and let you take my position. Now… go berserk on me. Show me your true power, my apprentice!"

"With pleasure! Wind Spectrum Type Z: Sai-"

"Stop!"

Naruto blinked before twirling his view at the intruder. At that moment, Garp and Kuzan stood up from the rubbles and groaned in agony. "Arararara… Naruto-bozu really got us good."

Garp cracked his neck and grunted. "Yeah… revenge time…"

"No revenge time! No more fighting anymore!" Sengoku bellowed. "The four of you have destroyed nearly half of the Navy's HQ! Look at the mess the four of you has caused!"

Borsalino took a peek through at the broken walls and saw half of the marine main hall was missing, some of the towers were crushed, smokes were rising from random points and an undisputable pandemonium was wrecking the navy in a crumbling mess. Borsalino whistled in awe. "Wow. There goes our next month's salary."

Saying Sengoku was furious was an understatement. "You idiots! Look what you have done to the HQ!"

"We are looking…" Kuzan added his two cents in.

Naruto rolled his eyes and bowed politely, albeit unwillingly at the fleet admiral. "I'm sorry for disrespecting your authority earlier. Please forgive me."

With that saying, the blonde strolled away, leaving a bemused Borsalino, an exhausted Kuzan, an invigorated Garp and a fuming Sengoku behind.

"Alright. We make Naruto apologises. Now I'll be going back to my base for some nap. Bye." Kuzan bid them goodbye before dissolving into cool mist.

Borsalino scratched his head and sighed. "I'll go check on the cookies I've left in the oven just now. Goodbye."

Garp was already long gone.

Sengoku was seething with utmost rage as he witnessed his subordinates disappearing altogether. "Damn it! That boy is trouble! I must send him away and I need to do it fast before he causes more trouble!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Luffy was panting tediously. He couldn't believe his eyes. A strange man who resembled a gothic vampire happened to pass by their disputation and upon his arrival he had cleaved Don Krieg's battleships into halves. When his first mate, Roronoa Zoro, saw the mysterious man, he became hysterical suddenly and dashed towards the man and declared a challenge.

The mysterious man, known as the world's greatest swordsman, immediately unsheathed a dagger from his necklace and pointed its tip at Zoro. Swiftly, Mihawk defeated the green haired swordsman without breaking a sweat. However, Zoro's persistence was starting to irk Mihawk. "What is your goal? Tell me. What compels you to seek absolute power, weakling."

"Aniki is a weakling?" Yosaku yelled. "You damn bastard! We'll show you!"

"Yeah! We'll beat you!" Johnny screamed as he and Yosaku charged forward. They were dragged back by an opposing force as Luffy pulled them to him. "Stop it! Yosaku! Johnny! Don't interfere! This is Zoro's fight! Just hang on!"

Ussop was startled.

"I-I can't afford to lose! My dream… to surpass you… I-" Before Zoro could initiate another assault, Mihawk had already retaliated by stabbing Zoro in the chest with his dagger.

The audience froze apprehensively.

"Do you not fear death? Is it necessary for this blade to pierce through your heart? Why aren't you taking a step back?"

Zoro was coughing blood, but he was standing tall. "I don't know. But I know that if I take a step back now, all those promises and oaths that I have made… will all be wasted. If they're wasted… I will never be able to face anybody. I cannot even face someone like you. It will all be pointless. That is why… I won't take a step back."

_"What strong will… he reminds me of Naruto." _Mihawk frowned. "That is what we called… losing. Are you not going to take a step back? Even if it means death?"

"Death may be better!"

_"Preferring death than losing. Should I call him stupid or brave?" _Mihawk smirked as he sheathed his dagger back into his necklace. "Tell me, weakling, what is your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Reaching to Kokutou Yoru, Mihawk showcased his legendary blade. "Frankly, I have only showed this sword to those I deem honourable to stand before me. Red-Haired Shank, Gunshin no Naruto… they are one of the few who have seen this blade and live to tell the tale. It has been a while since I've last seen someone who possesses such extraordinary willpower. As a reward, a greeting to fellow swordsman, I will wield this sword, the most powerful sword in the history of all swords, to slay your life."

"I thank you." Zoro swallowed hard as he readied his battle stance. _"This is it! To be the best swordsman in the world or die… It all counts in this last attack!"_

Swinging his blades in rapid velocity, Zoro yelled. "Santoryu Ougi: Sanzen Sekai!"

Mihawk smirked inwardly. _"His attacks are too slow. Lack grace. Lack power. Only heaps of determination. I respect his determination. But without power, without fluidity, without strength, even if he has a mountain pack of perseverance, in the end… it is nothing!"_

Without hesitation, the world's strongest swordsman sliced through Zoro and the defeat was instantaneous. The fallen swordsman fell into the ocean and was rescued by his companion. Unable to relinquish the urge to fight for his comrade's honour, Luffy attacked Mihawk. He slingshot himself directly at Mihawk's direction; unfortunately, the greatest swordsman caught sight of Luffy's approach and sidestepped the reckless manoeuvre. Luffy merely flew past Mihawk and his head was stuck in a pile of wood.

The greatest swordsman crossed his arms and sighed. "You must be the kid's captain. Take care of him."

Twirling his sight at Zoro, who was carried into a boat, Mihawk bellowed. "It is too early for you to die, kid. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Remember this name! Find your true self, your true strength and your true power! Become stronger than ever! Surpass me! Surpass my sword!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tsuru sighed as he took a sip from her cup of tea. "What is Naru-chan's battle stats?"

Vegapunk handed the report to the vice-admiral and smirked. "I don't like doing this kind of things behind my friend's back. This will be the last time I'll do this for you."

Sengoku rolled his eyes. "Is it a crime for the authority to know more on the strength of our subordinates? Tsuru, how's the analysis report?"

Tsuru merely chuckled. "As expected."

Snatching the reports away from the vice-admiral's hands, Sengoku scanned the report. He was astounded by the results and reread the reports thrice before he could comprehend reality. "I-Impossible."

"Based on my calculations, Naruto's battle stats are on the same level as… an Admiral."

"I-Impossible!" Sengoku yelled. "You mean… he has been purposely hiding his strength from us?"

Vegapunk simply grinned.

"You're dismissed." The fleet admiral hissed vehemently. The head doctor bowed politely before he ambled away from the office. Tsuru sighed and eyed Sengoku critically. "Do you really want to send Naruto-chan to work as a spy for a nameless pirate such as Monkey D. Luffy? I know you are trying to get rid of Naruto-chan, but this is not the way. The Navy needs his strength. The rest of the CP9 are now dispersed all over the world, tending to their missions. HQ lacks power."

"That is why Naruto should use the free time he has to do something meaningful. I admit; sending Naruto away is part of my plan to remove him from headquarters temporarily, but it is also beneficial for him to provide info to the marines about the status of Garp's grandson. Look at Portgas D. Ace! He's Garp's foster grandson and yet he rises to become a pirate. And look how notorious he is. We cannot let Luffy become the same as Ace. When the time is right, I will send the order for Naruto to kill Luffy."

"W-What?" Tsuru was astonished. "No matter what, Luffy is still Garp's flesh and blood. The boy is Garp's grandson, for God's sake! How can you do this to Garp?"

"Do you think this is what I want?" Sengoku roared. "Garp's grandson chooses to be the nemesis of Justice! If everybody is Garp's grandson, and all of his grandsons are pirates, do you expect me to spare their lives so they can wreak havoc in the next continent? I expect better than you, Tsuru. This is not how the marines operate!"

"And how should the marines operate? Throwing consciences out of the window and-"

"I don't want to argue with you any further. This conversation is over. You're dismissed."

Tsuru growled before she stood up and stormed out of the chamber.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was seating on the docks with a cigarette in his mouth. Removing the cancer stick from his lips, Naruto blew a ring of smoke and sighed when he heard audible footsteps behind his back. "I've heard about it. I'm leaving."

Vegapunk sighed as he squatted beside the blonde. "You sure? They know all about your strength. Are you sure it is wise to let Sengoku knows about that?"

"He only knows that I have mastered the art of collaborating haki and my devil fruit power in perfect synchronization. He isn't aware that I have mastered combining Rokushiki, haki and the power of wind to fight as one. That shall never be disclosed to the marines. You're the only one who knows about that, Vegapunk. I trust you to keep this information safe."

"I will."

"And keep Hina-chan safe for me, alright?"

Vegapunk smirked. "You're such a nag. I get it."

Naruto smiled as he tossed his cigarette into the ocean and wrestled himself into a standing posture. "Alright. I'll be heading to East Blue. See you soon, bro."

"You take care of yourself too, Naruto." Vegapunk patted Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

The blonde nodded his head in acknowledgement before he strode past the doctor and boarded his battleship.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few days later…)

Naruto had finally reached East Blue, the weakest region of the four seas. Due to his status as the vice-admiral of the navy who was bestowed with the grand privilege of governing the entire Enies Lobby, as he was also the chief commander of the CP9, his departure was exquisite. Ten marine battleships, including his custom battleship, the Titan, were dispatched to their designated location; the nine battleships were simply escorts.

The villagers of Commi Island were cautious of the arrival of the mass amount of marines. The morning mist had obscured their sights and they could only descry to see the distant ships at the sea. When they saw the flagship of the CP9, they were horrified. Although the roaming tales of the almighty Gunshin was famous, the villagers were unsure of the justice the CP9 enrolled with. They had met corrupted, pompous marines who thought they ruled the sea, but there hadn't any paramount officers of the marines who would sail the East Blue willingly.

After all, the high-rank officers of the marines deemed the weakest region of the sea inferior and unworthy for them to travel.

As the ships dropped their anchors and reached shore, marines scrambled out of their ships and assembled into two, parallel rows of formation. There was a moment of silence before they bellowed in unison. "Vice-Admiral Naruto Newgate has arrived!"

The villagers had gathered around to watch the descent of the war god of the navy. The blonde was tall, with nine golden braids tied with beads behind his back, and had distinctive whisker marks adorning on his features. His handsome appearances had charmed the entire female populous of the villagers and the fact that he was the youngest vice-admiral in the history of the marines was the icing of the cake.

He wore a white blazer with rosewood colour collar, a black shirt with the words, 'Night Emperor' adorned in neon blue imprints underneath his jacket. Draped over his shoulders were an oversize coat with silver epaulets and golden stars, signifying the blonde's supreme status. He wore simple black trousers and polished combat boots.

The glorious vice-admiral ambled through the passage while he retained a vigilant scan to his surroundings. Naruto furrowed his brows and beckoned a solider to step forward. "Where's the marine station in this island?"

"Uh… sir… because East Blue is reputable… weak-"

"That doesn't mean anything. Weak or not, this place deserves to be guarded by law and justice." The blonde sighed. "Who's in charge of this island?"

"T-That will be me, sir." Genzo, sheriff and mayor of the island, stepped forward and saluted Naruto with utmost respect.

Naruto was taken aback by the scars on Genzo's arms and legs and queried. "What the hell happen to you?"

"It's in the past, sir."

Nojiko hastily strolled forward and stood before Naruto. She bowed politely to the authoritarian and somewhat imposing figure. "What is it that you need, sir? Pardon our lack of proper etiquette but… it has been a while since a marine comes to our island."

Naruto studied the blue haired girl and smirked. "Interesting. I've came here to gather some information regarding about a pirate."

"A pirate?" The villagers were sweating.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Naruto's eyes darted to his right as he heard light gasps. "So he has been here, huh? I hope you're not hiding him somewhere in this island."

Nojiko, Genzo and the villagers were dead quiet. Anxiety clouding her judgement, Nojiko was afraid. _"What does he wants with Luffy or Nami. Is he hunting them down? But why? Luffy isn't that notorious. No matter what, I can't let him know about their whereabouts."_

"I see. Judging by the fact that there isn't a pirate ship disembarking on this island, and an obvious clean-up was done here, probably after a ruckus, I guess Luffy is long gone. I've expected that much." Naruto smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

The blue haired girl blinked. "M-Me?"

"Yes."

"Nojiko."

Naruto nodded. "Cute name. Where is the bar?"

A random marine officer stood forward and saluted. "Sir! This is not the time for seeking entertainment. You need to examine the island's security-"

"Who are you to command me?" Naruto glared furiously at the officer and the marine shrunk fearfully.

Nojiko smiled uneasily and led the blonde to his desired destination. Naruto walked quietly behind the blue haired girl while the villagers stared at the couple. As Naruto entered into the bar, he was surprised that it was deserted. The blonde sat on a stool and gestured Nojiko to seat beside him. The girl bowed meekly and did what she was told. "So… why do you want to be… in a bar, sir?"

"Just call me by my name."

"Oh. N-Naruto-sama?"

"A little chitchat. Tell me, Nojiko-chan, what do you think of the marine?"

Nojiko smirked deviously. "They establish law and order with righteousness-"

"Don't embellish your lies." Naruto snapped his fingers and the bar hostess placed a cup of whiskey in front of him. "I won't do anything to you if you tell me the truth. Do you think we're a bunch of scumbags? That we abuse our powers? Do you hate us?"

Nojiko hesitated slightly. "… No, sir…"

"You're lying again." Naruto sighed. "If you really hate the marines, I can understand. I only wish to know why. If you're afraid that I might harm you or this village, then I'm willing to destroy the flag of the Navy if I ever disclose any information of our conversation. Now… tell me. What happen to this island and why are the villagers despising us that much?"

Nojiko laughed nervously. "Despise the villagers? Haha! You sure know how to joke around, Naruto-sama. Haha! Haha… Ha…"

The blonde deadpanned. "Do you think I'm the kind of guy who jokes around?"

An uncomfortable silence intruded and Nojiko was anxious. Suddenly, Naruto broke into laughter and the confused Nojiko had no choice but to join in the chortle. The blonde fell into silence abruptly and scanned Nojiko's features impassively. "Not really. This is an order. Speak the truth or I'll destroy this village!"

"T-That's right! I hate you and the marines!" Nojiko exploded; she couldn't control her untamed rage any longer. "I hate how the marines were reluctant to save our village years ago! I hate the marines who abandon mother! I hate the marines for not rescuing mother! I hate the marines for allowing scums like Arlong to live! I hate how the marines are just some lowlife, good-for-nothing piece of crap who engulfs themselves in greed and corruptions! I hate all of you!"

Naruto smirked as Nojiko was panting tediously. The blonde applauded the girl's boldness; he already knew she had bottled up her hatred within her heart for too long. "It's unhealthy to keep all those anguishes inside you, Nojiko-chan. Does that feel better?"

Nojiko was speechless; she was tricked. She sat on the stool dumbly and stared lifelessly at the cup of whiskey on the counter. "The Navy is not omnipotent. We can't save everybody. We can only protect those we're capable of protecting. I will admit this; the marines are not all righteous. We are only mortals, incapable of saving the whole world. You can trust me. Tell me what you know about Monkey D. Luffy."

"I-I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both!" Nojiko snarled. "I have to protect Luffy… for Nami's sake."

_"Nami?" _Naruto stroked his chin and signalled a nearby marine officer forward. "Order a dozen platoons of men from Enies Lobby to station in East Blue. Build another marine department somewhere in this island or another. I personally suggest building a stronghold somewhere in the middle of East Blue. I want East Blue to be properly guarded within half a year later. Tell them that I, Vice-Admiral Naruto, Commander of the CP9 as well as the Chief Executive of Enies Lobby is authorising this command as well as approval for immediate construction."

Saluting in acknowledgement to the order, the officer marched off. Naruto spun around and stared apathetically at Nojiko; she was shocked beyond cognition of reality as she didn't know the immense power the vice-admiral possessed. "I have done what I can to protect East Blue. If you do not wish to tell me more about Monkey D. Luffy's current location, I would not force you. Last question. Is your mother a marine?"

"W-Why will you say that?"

"You said it yourself. You hate the marines for abandoning your mother. I have a hunch that she might be a marine. What is her name?".

"Bellemere."

With a snap of his finger, another marine officer stood forward and was waiting for orders. "Sir?"

"Get me Bellemere's records. And when you're at it, check the newly updated bounty list."

"Yes sir!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Luffy tried to snatch a tangerine from the bush but Sanji was fast. He had already kicked his captain away from his precious bush in order to protect Nami's valuable. Scratching his head, Luffy whined childishly. "Oh, come on! Just one!"

"Never! As long as I'm here, I won't let you lay a finger on it." Sanji crossed his arms before hearts of love bloomed from his eyes. "Nami-swan! I, the security guard of love, have protected the bush!"

"Thank you very much, Sanji-kun." Nami grinned devilishly.

Zoro sighed. "She played him like a fool. Sad case."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"So… let me sum everything up." Naruto raised a questioning brow as he held onto Bellemere's past records. "Your foster mother, Bellemere, is a marine who requested temporary leave in order to take care of her adopted daughters. In the records, the daughters' names are unknown. Well, it should be Nojiko and Nami, right? However, the records indicated that she did not report to duty afterwards."

"Y-Yes! She was murdered by Arlong." Nojiko gritted her teeth to suppress her rage. "If the marines have answered our call, we won't have to suffer for eight years! Nami… she sacrifices too much for us! And Luffy saves our village! We won't betray them!"

_"I see… so Jiji's grandson has his own moral justice as well. I've expected this much for my stepbrother. Luffy saves this village, huh?" _Naruto smirked. "I'm glad."

It was then Nezumi was dragged and thrown to Naruto's feet. The cowardly, penurious marine captain knelt before the intimidating presence of the fearsome Gunshin. "V-Vice-Admiral Naruto! P-Please! You need to bring rightful judgement upon the people of this demonic village!"

Nojiko growled and glared at Nezumi.

The blonde sighed and snapped his fingers. The nameless marine officer stood beside the vice-admiral and saluted. "Sir, I have gathered numerous reports regarding of Captain Nezumi's malignant deeds. Apparently, he's an accomplice to Arlong's reign and purposely forbid any marines to help the villagers. He is the one who has attempted to execute the village's hero, Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate, and fail."

"Arrest him and bring him to Impel Down."

Naruto rolled his eyes when Nezumi tugged onto his leg and begged for mercy. "P-Please, you must believe me, Vice-Admiral! I'm innocent! Those wretched people are framing me!"

"Really?" Naruto scowled. "Then how do you explain the fact that my subordinates have found evidence of you being bribed by Arlong?"

"I… T-Those… diamonds are not mine!"

The blonde was sceptical. "Right. But I didn't say you're being bribed by diamonds. Soldier, sends him to the slammer."

"B-But-"

"Shut up. Every time I see your face, I'll throw up. Now get out of my sight." The helpless Nezumi was towed away by the Gunshin's subordinates. Of course, Nezumi was relentless as he escaped the clutches from the marines' grip and tried to escape. Naruto simply flexed his fingers into a strangling motion and Nezumi abruptly halted his tracks before he collapsed into his knees, grasping his neck desperately. The blonde tightened his grip and twisted his wrist; the exiled captain's neck snapped and his lifeless corpse fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

Nojiko gasped and the villagers and marines who witnessed the terrifying prowess of the Gunshin were trembling in consternation. In all honesty, no matter how abhorrent Nezumi's personality might be, he didn't deserve a brutal execution. Naruto rummaged a box from his pocket and picked a cigarette from it before biting the cancer stick. Swiping his hand across the cigarette, it miraculously ignited into azure sparks.

"This is the message that I'm conveying to all marines." Naruto grinned. "We are the marines. The day we enlist ourselves as the force of justice, it is our responsibility to ensure that the safety of the people is our priority. I will not tolerate any marines who abuse their rights and powers to enslave the people who we swear to protect."

Naruto stood up and dusted his pants. "Inform all marines that they're not returning back to Enies Lobby any sooner. This might be an impromptu decision but it is crucial. Until East Blue is protected thoroughly, the marines cannot leave the region. Send orders to the marines to rebuild this village. This is the least we can do to amend the Navy's mistake."

"W-Why are you doing this? Are you doing it just because your duty-"

"I'm doing it for my conscience." Naruto interjected before strolling out of the bar. He stopped on the doorway and tilted his head to his side. "I won't harm Luffy or your sister, rest assure."

Naruto clicked his fingers and summoned another officer. "Contact the Shichibukai, Jimbei, for me. Tell him that Arlong is in our hands. Tell Jimbei to come and collect that asshole."

"B-But sir! Arlong is a wanted criminal!"

"I promise Jimbei to let him bestow judgement on his friend. Just do as you're told." Naruto tucked his fists into his pocket and walked out. "I have things to do. Take care of yourself, Nojiko-chan!"

The blonde dissipated into a breeze of wind after bidding goodbye.

Nojiko simply stood there and stared dumbly as Naruto disappeared.

Justice had been rightfully served.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

When Naruto stepped out and bathed under the warm ray of sunlight, he was surprised that a familiar entity had greeted him. "Jimbei? What the hell are you doing here? W-Wait! How did you get here so fast? I just called-"

"Your men just called me. Truthfully, Arlong's reign was not unknown to me." Jimbei sighed. "However, I don't know where he hides himself and nobody has a slightest clue of his whereabouts. I spend eight years trying to find him. I only receive recent news that he is here. I intend to confront him and stop him. I guess you've already done so, Naruto-san."

The blonde simply smirked at his friend. "I didn't do that. I've heard it's a rookie pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, who defeated him."

"Monkey D.? That surname… isn't that-"

"Yah. Jiji's grandson."

"By any chance… is this rookie pirate related to…"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Yes. This is highly classified information, Jimbei. I entrust this information to you."

Jimbei placed a hand of assurance on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't leak it out to the public."

"So, how's Tiger? Still doing great?"

The Shichibukai sighed. "Tiger's health is deteriorating. We don't know what to do. Our best doctor can only do that much."

The blonde furrowed his brows. "Do you know what he is suffering from?"

"Tuberculosis."

Naruto stroked his chin and contemplated. "Do you need me to find my friend to help Tiger?"

Jimbei raised a hand. "You don't need to do that. Besides, only a fishman knows a fishman's anatomy. A human cannot comprehend."

"I see. I'm leaving then. There is a mission that I need to partake. I will be going missing for a few years maybe." Naruto removed his coat and dropped it the ground; upon collision, the ground erupted into a sudden explosion and when the smoke was cleared, the ground had sunk into a crater and in the middle of it laid Naruto's coat. Afterwards, the marines brought a captured Arlong to Jimbei.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Jimbei sighed. "Tiger has lost hope for you, Arlong."

"He doesn't tell me what to do!" Engrossed in untamed rage, Arlong broke the ropes that were tying him and punched the surprised Jimbei.

Without hesitation, Naruto gathered a sparkling blue globe of wind energy. Tendrils of violent wind sunk into the dangerous orb and the blonde slammed the supreme force into Arlong's stomach and the fishman screamed in affliction at the dreadful power. "Jimbei might treat you as a brother, but I don't. Wind Spectrum: Spiralling Sphere!"

Arlong's body spun akin like a spinning pinwheel before he sailed through the air and collided against an opposite tree, leaving a notable wound embedded into his burnt flesh. The despicable fishman was unconscious and his crewmates had long escaped. Jimbei bowed with gratitude at Naruto. "Thank you for helping me. I won't have any strength to fight someone I once called my brother. I will bring Arlong back to give him his rightful judgement."

"I trust you to do the right thing, Jimbei."

Naruto smiled and strode past the Shichibukai. He paused in his steps when Nojiko ran towards him. "Naruto-sama! P-Please hold on for a sec!"

The blonde twirled around and raised a brow. "Wassup?"

"D-Do you mean by what you said?"

Naruto quirked his benign smile and nodded. "Yes. I won't hurt Luffy and Nami, I promise."

Nojiko smiled and bowed courteously. "Thank you."

The blonde waved a silent goodbye before he vanished into a current of wind.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Captain Smoker! We have big problem!"

Smoker halted his ascent to the stairs and twirled around. "What is it?"

"Buggy the clown, as well as Straw Hat Luffy and Iron Club Alvida are here! They're making a ruckus in the Execution Platform. They are all East Blue's Captains who all possess Devil Fruit's ability." A random marine officer saluted and was waiting for order.

"Right here under my nose. Damn fools."

"What are your orders, Captain Smoker?"

Smoker thought momentarily before he muttered. "Deploy the first unit to the secure the harbour. Have the second unit surround the plaza from the streets. The rest can stay on a considerable distance away from the commotion. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir!"

"And notify the first unit to find and destroy the pirate ships. Don't even let any of those animals to leave this island!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

When Zoro and Sanji had overheard the crowd's chatters of Luffy's execution; the two fighters had no choice but to rush to save the idiot. Nami dragged the dazed Ussop, who was carrying a humongous fish, back to their ship. Meanwhile, Smoker was standing on his headquarter, overseeing the disputation occurring at the centre plaza on the island. He was confounded when he saw Buggy pinning Luffy down. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Smoker initially thought that Luffy was a dreamer when the boy said that he wished to see the last sight of what the pirate king had saw before his death. He believed that Luffy was not the typical delinquent of the society, but a renegade trying to seek freedom. Judging by the current situation, his belief might not be plausible.

"Captain, shall we commence attack?"

"No, leave it be."

Another marine interrupted. "But, sir, if we don't-"

"I am the one who's giving out the orders!" Smoker bellowed with a wicked shadow concealing his eyes.

"Y-Yes sir."

"The pirates are wiping themselves out. This is exactly what we want. Save us the hassle to deal with them. That's why we don't have to do shit. Listen up, after Monkey D. Luffy gets beheaded, we will surround Buggy, Alvida and the rest of their crews! Any questions?"

"Yes, there is one." A familiar voice intruded. "Let me watch the show here."

Smoker switched his attention sharply to the perpetrator and widened his eyes in genuine shock. "Y-You! What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto sat on the railings of the balcony and smirked deviously.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

One of the longest action scene I have ever written. 2600+ words for the first section of the chapter. I'm impressed with myself.

And yes! Rasengan makes its debut.

Pairings:  
1.) NarutoXRobin (Confirmed)  
2.) NarutoXHancock (Confirmed)  
3.) NarutoXShalulia (Unsure)  
4.) NarutoXHina (…)  
5.) NarutoXHarem (Unsure)

More rant: I realise something. When your story becomes prominence, you will eventually attract a group of idiots call… Haters/Flamers. They like to leave mean comments and reviews on your review section. Here is a message to all of you haters/flamers. I guess haters/flamers will resort in writing such unspeakable message to writers is because they have no life. However, leaving such mean comments do indirectly help writers, such as me, to gain more reviews. So I welcome all of you haters/flames with my middle fingers to leave more comment and reviews on my stories! And remember, go fuck yourself upside down, you no-good, no-life, motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!

Note: I might not be able to update more chapters any sooner. My mom recently has cancer and my grandfather is in the hospital. Too many things have happened to my family. It's too fucked up for me to write anything. I will still try my best to write when I've gained some inspiration. Otherwise, please understand my situation.

Cheers

Please review


	11. Alabasta: Chronicle

Author note: Thank you to my readers who have sent their prayers and supports to me.

Side note to QPython: I get where you're coming from. Allow me to sum it up for you. Naruto is a jerk. He is a flirt. He is overwhelming powerful. I disrespect Oda and Kishimoto. Nobody can defeat Naruto Newgate. He is an asshole who plays with girls' feelings. He is arrogant. He is God-like. I am a retard for making an imminent plot bunnies and ruining both Oda and Kishimoto's stories. *Sigh*

If you wish for me to explain it to you, then it shall be this. If Naruto is a jerk, then you, my friend, are saying almost 90% of humanity is worse than pigs. He is a flirt… well, every guy is a flirt. He is powerful, but not overwhelming. I will not say he can defeat Sengoku or Garp when they are seriously pissed. Nor am I saying Naruto can defeat Shanks. If you didn't notice, I did not mention anything about Naruto defeating one of the Yonkou. He is able to fight on par with Aokiji and Kizaru because they never have the intention of killing him in the first place.

Now, this is seriously disrespectful to me if you're saying I'm disrespecting Kishimoto and Oda. I admire them for their wonderful works but framing me for being disrespectful to them is being plain ignorant to reality. He is arrogant because he can be arrogant. You know what. I just realise that readers like you are very hard to please. If Naruto Newgate is super humble, then people will say that he is a damn Mary Sue. If he is arrogant, then inevitably I will attract critics who enjoy pointing this fact out. Frankly, I shape Naruto's personality to what a human's personality is. He is humble when he wants and arrogant when the situations desire.

He is Godlike; look at the above point about his abilities. I am an idiot who will make imminent plot bunnies. Sorry to burst your bubbles but… I have planned for the entirety of this entire story. In fact, I've planned for this story's plot up to the latest manga chapter. If you don't wish to read this story, then it's too bad. I have explained everything. Not satisfied, not my problem. If you don't wish to read it, then go and find some other stories which suit your taste.

Now, one more rant. You're saying I am being rude to women of our society. Sorry to burst your bubbles again but… I am actually a feminist even though I'm a guy. Hancock is in love with Naruto because… you know what? Fuck this. I have no mood to explain anymore. Criticise my story if you wish. I don't give a shit anymore. I have more important things to do than to deal with this trivial matter. I will stress this again. If you don't like this story, don't read it. Simple as that.

To Diavolo: If you're a professor of quantum physics or a pioneer of science, then you might have the right to conclude that, if by some miracle, you are able to manipulate air and you have tried manipulating static electricity or the heat existing in the air, and you failed, then I'm wrong. However, even if you are a professor, then I assume you have a reasonable amount of knowledge in the history of science development. You should come to realise that science itself is not anchored to a theory forever. Paradigm shifts occur whenever someone opposes and refines a former science law. I'm not saying that the current theories for science are wrong. Since One Piece's world is full of ridiculous devil fruit ability that defies logic, I don't see why Kuuki Kuuki no mi is so much of a deal.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tashigi sighed for the umpteen times as she signed a paperwork. "I finally understand why Naruto-sensei keeps avoiding his duty. This is tiresome!"

Scanning laxly at the spacious office, the swordswoman nursed her temples. "Lucci-sempai, Kaku-sempai, Kali-nee and Blueno-sempai have gone to a very important mission. Naruto-sensei has been deployed to East Blue. Kuma-sempai, Jyabura-sempai and Fukurou-sempai went to assassinate another corrupted government. I'm the remaining CP9 here. This is boring!"

"You still have me here, Tashigi-dono!" Nero greeted from behind his senior's back.

Tashigi smiled uneasily. "Yes. You're the new recruit, right? Tip for the day. Don't appear out of nowhere. The next time you do that, I might kill you accidentally."

Nero scratched his head sheepishly. "S-Sorry. Say, T-Tashigi-dono, can you train me?"

The swordswoman blinked. "Train?"

Nero blushed and nodded promptly. "Y-Yes. I've always admired y-you, Tashigi-dono. It will be my honour to be trained by you."

Oblivious of her situation, Tashigi beamed. "Okay! Let's go to the training ground!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The thunderstorm roared as the dark clouds hovering in the atmosphere had thicken. Buggy the Clown guffawed in delight as his ambition was almost reaching to fruition. "Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, I hereby sentence you… for the crime of humiliating me at my misfortune and pissing me off… to a flashy death! Flash it up, men!"

Buggy's subordinates danced at the plaza and the pinned Luffy grinned cheerfully at the enthusiasm displaying beneath him. "Ah! This is the first time I've seen an execution. I wonder who's being executed."

"You're the one who's gonna get executed."

Luffy blinked dumbly and thought for a while before realisation struck him. "What? No! You're joking!"

"You're the one who's joking!" Buggy yelled with annoyance.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Nami, carrying an enormous bag of goods, and Ussop, hoisting a gigantic fish on his shoulder, were rushing back to their ship.

Based on Nami's calculation, an unexpected, but powerful storm was coming. "A storm bigger than anything I've seen is coming! If Buggy and Luffy start a commotion and stir the crowd, the marine will inadvertently be dragged into their dispute. And now that the storm is coming, the chances of our ship being moved away are higher than before! Even the anchor is not going to hold the ship at bay!"

"I-I get it!"

"And what's more. The marines are going to be dispatched to control the crowd. In another words, they're moving as we speak. The Going Merry is in danger!"

Ussop widened his eyes in shock. "If the marines seize our ship… we'll be doomed! Damn it! N-Nami! I'm moving ahead."

The sniper sped away from Nami.

"Wait for me!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Luffy deadpanned. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please spare me."

Alvida was disappointed as she was witnessed the imminent demise of Luffy. "So, this is the end of the man I've been searching for…"

Buggy gripped his blade firmly and grinned. "Any last words? We got a crowd here. Say what you want before I slice your head off. Oh? Speechless now, are we? Well, that's understandable. After all, you're going to die."

Frustrated by his helpless state, Luffy bellowed with all his might.

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was startled by Luffy's bold statement. Even during a grave crisis, Luffy had not given up his dream. The blonde stroked his chin. "What an interesting kid."

The crowd was frightened yet amazed by Luffy's determination. However, all of them believed Luffy had gone insane. When Zoro and Sanji appeared to stop the execution, the crowd went panic. Naruto was interested by the outcome and watched fervently as Buggy was about to bring his blade down. At a spur of moment, a lightning coincidentally struck Buggy and the execution platform was incinerated by an azure flame.

Smoker couldn't believe his eyes. "I-Impossible…"

Naruto frowned. _"That's no ordinary lightning."_

What was strange was the fact that the thunder somewhat purposely targeted Buggy, not Luffy. The boy was unharmed and immediately ran away. Smoker had no time to gape at the situation as he signalled his men to commence operation.

Twenty-two years ago, the late pirate king, Gol D. Roger died with a smile on his face. Twenty-two years later, a nameless pirate almost died with a smile on his face. Luffy didn't know his comrades could save him. He was prepared for death and Naruto was genuinely surprise. He had deduced that Luffy would be a threat to the World Government if nobody stopped him.

"Naruto."

The blonde arched a brow. "What?"

"Do you think heaven is letting that man to live on purpose?" Smoker queried.

"Nah. Not possible." Naruto smirked. "Someone is manipulating the weather."

Smoker gawked. "W-What?"

"What's the chance of a thunderbolt striking two men and only hit one of them? Go catch Luffy. I'll go check on something." With that being said, Naruto disappeared along with the wind.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tashigi smiled as she stepped foot in the training ground. It was a plain, cuboidal room with white walls constructed by ultra-refined steel and customised by Vegapunk to the point where it was virtually impossible to lay a scratch on the room, lest destroying it. Toying with the hilt of her blades that were fastened on her waist insouciantly, Tashigi stared at her opponent with flaming vigour. "Are you ready, Nero-san?"

"Y-Yes! Anytime!" Nero gulped.

The swordswoman touched the hilt of Shigure momentarily before she removed her grip.

Nero was perplexed. "T-Tashigi-dono, what are you doin-"

A diagonal slash ripped across Nero's black shirt and the fighter was confounded. _"N-No way! She merely touches her sword and… and… The difference between mine power and hers is heaven and earth! No wonder they call her the Whispering Goddess, Tashigi the Swift! Amongst all of the CP9 members, her Soru is the fastest. She's even faster than the chief!"_

"That is only a warm-up." Tashigi smirked. "The training begins… now."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"So, you're the one who's creating all this rain." Naruto sighed. "Can you stop it now? I'm soaking wet."

Monkey D. Dragon, the leader of the revolutionary, smirked under his hood. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Gunshin of the Navy, Vice-Admiral Naruto Newgate. However, I do not wish to fight you here. If my intelligence doesn't serve to fail me, amongst the lots of Vice-Admirals, only you and Garp the Hero are the best candidate for earning a promotion of being the next Admiral. If we fight here, I'm afraid it might cost this island."

"Agree." The blonde grinned. "I'm not really in the mood to fight anyway. So, mind stopping the rain, will ya?"

"No can do." Dragon stared at the commotion on the street and saw Luffy struggling to fight against Smoker equally. "Now, if you excuse me, I have something urgent I need to attend to."

"Like saving your son?"

Dragon hesitated after hearing the question before he vanished.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Nero didn't even last a minute against Tashigi. She was deadly in battle and her precisions when she executed an assault were flawless. It was inconceivable for someone to evade Tashigi's strikes. The fact that Tashigi was not even the strongest of all the assassins of the CP9 gave Nero goose bumps. He sure didn't want to fight the top dogs of the organization.

Tashigi handed a bottle of water to Nero and smiled benignly. "Drink some water."

"T-Thanks." Nero accepted the bottle and tried desperately to conceal his blush. It was no surprise that Tashigi was the object of affection for many marines. She was beautiful when she fought her enemies, she was cute when she was clumsy and she was utterly brutal when she went for the kill. Although many men had fallen in love with her, like her master, she was clueless when she unintentionally captivated many men.

"Nero, you need to work harder." Tashigi affirmed. "I don't wish to say this but… you're the weakest amongst us. Lucci-sempai is not satisfied with your progress."

"I am working hard! I'm just inexperienced."

"No matter, your douriki level is only 320."

Nero sighed. "S-So, do you know the other guys' douriki level? I'm just a newbie. Nobody tells me anything."

Tashigi shook her head in response. "Not really. Lucci-sempai, Kaku-sempai, Kali-nee and Blueno-sampai went to their mission together five years ago. I only remembered that Fukurou-sempai made a measurement before they left. Er… if I'm not wrong, Lucci-sempai's stat five years ago is 2600. Kaku-sempai's stat is 1800. Kali-nee's stat is 610 and Blueno-sempai's stat is 670. Uh… I'm not sure about the rest of them but all of them are getting stronger each day. My current douriki level is 2300."

"T-That's amazing!" Nero stared at Tashigi in awe. "W-What about the chief? His douriki level must be around 3000s, right?"

Tashigi simply giggled. "Wrong. Make a guess."

"4000s?"

"Nope."

Nero swallowed hard. "5-5000s?"

Tashigi shook her head.

"It can't be around 6000s, right? That's impossible!"

The swordswoman smirked. "7500 to be exact."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"If you can't defeat me, punk, you won't be able to sail the Grand Line. I thought you might provide me some challenge with that head worth of 30 million beri. I guess this is a disappointment." Smoker scoffed at the defeated Luffy before he reached out to his jutte. Before he could unsheathe his weapon, he felt someone opposing his grip. Twirling his sight behind him, he was dismayed by a mysterious entity that was holding onto his jutte. The fact that he had not sensed the intruder's presence perturbed Smoker deeply. "Who're you?"

The main remained dreadfully silent. When the thunderbolt struck, Smoker saw a flash of the intruder's face; the distinctive tattoo adorned on the man's face and his signature, ominous grin irked the marine captain. "Y-You…"

"What's going on? What's going on?" Luffy was puzzled as his head was still pinned against onto the ground.

"The government wants your head badly." Smoker scowled.

"The world is waiting for our answer." Dragon's grin widened.

The sky radiated an eerie green glow and sporadically, a gigantic gust of wind blasted its way at Smoker and Luffy. The entire island suffered from the catastrophic typhoon. Before the wind could sweep Naruto away, the blonde was completely unfazed as he stared with sheer boredom at the incoming wind. When the blonde hardened his glare, the charging torrent of wind dissipated and the storm subsided. "Puny tricks. That Dragon really can control the weather. That's scary."

"And you stop my wind by devouring them, turning them into one of you. To have honed your skills to such profound degree…" Dragon stood behind Naruto and applauded. "You truly deserve the title as the War God. Unfortunately, you lack experience."

The blonde swirled around but Dragon was long gone. "Tch. That guy's good."

Naruto turned his attention back to Luffy and much to his chagrin, the boy had escaped. "Heh. Jiji's kid is real good. He will be a great challenge as he grows older. I can't wait to fight him."

Smoker manifested his frame behind the blonde and nursed the back of his neck. "Damn, that Dragon caught me good."

"Nah. Fighting weaklings all day, your skills are declining to a new low, Smoker." Naruto grinned. "What're you gonna do next?"

The marine captain spat. "I'll chase after that damn brat and catch him with my bare hands!"

"I see. Well, good luck with that. I'm heading to Alabasta but before that, I have somewhere I wish to go first. See you soon." Naruto smirked with cryptic intention lingering in his statement before he vanished into a gentle breeze.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Vegapunk was whistling with glee while tuning the last mechanic structure of his machinery. "With this done, my project will be completed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to peace land! This is what the last 90 days were all about."

Suddenly, disrupting his procedure, the doctor's den den mushi rang. Sighing heavily, Vegapunk stormed to the phone. "I'm coming! Stop ringing already."

The doctor picked up the phone and deadpanned. "If this is about the pizza, tell your manager that I'm not interested. Get over it already!"

{You use my den den mushi that I've given you to call pizza?}

Vegapunk gulped. "Oh… Naruto? What do you need from me? I hope you haven't destroyed anything particular yet."

{…I need that hovercraft. Can you send it to me asap? I'm currently heading to Alabasta and it will be much appreciated if you send it to me.}

"Oh yeah? And risk my hovercraft being sent back in an unrecognizable piece of junk? No way." Vegapunk tapped his foot impatiently.

{Oh come on! That's an accident! Besides, you can't use that hovercraft anyway. Nobody can. You design that custom hovercraft for me since it is fuelled by my wind powers.}

The doctor pinched his nose and sighed. "You're such a bitch. Fine, fine! Tell me your coordinates and exact location. I'll send it to you immediately."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto rode his hovercraft designed and constructed to travel on land or on the ocean. Since the blonde tended to travel underneath the sea, the hovercraft was built to withstand tremendous pressure in order for it to reach Fishman Island. It was common fact that humans were not particularly welcome into the island, unless there was a specific circumstance. However, Jimbei and Tiger had provided him pathways and privilege to enter the island through a secret route.

A route that was only known by not more than five entities in the world, Naruto was one of them.

When the blonde reached into the island, he casually parked his hovercraft in a side of an abandoned site and strolled towards the direction of the Mermaid Cafe.

As he opened the door, both fishmen and mermaids stared at him incredulously. Madame Shirley, a shark mermaid and a gregarious individual, noticed Naruto standing on the doorway and grinned impishly. The owner of the cafe clapped her hands to gain attention from her customers and bellowed. "Alright, please kindly leave the cafe at once. I thank all of you here. Rest assure that everything is on the house for today!"

The fishmen and mermaids sighed and left, giving Naruto an ominous eye in the process. The blonde sat before the enormous shark mermaid and smirked. "Shirley-chan, I need your help."

"Another mission, I believe?"

"A long term one." The blonde stroked his chin. "I need your help to look into the future."

"Oh? The usual rate I suppose?"

"27 gold pieces." Naruto dropped a brown sack of gold in front of Shirley and placed a jade bangle beside the bag. "I even got you this bangle for you. Cost me two month worth of my salaries. I specifically asked the shop owner to construct this with pure jade."

The mermaid beamed and picked up the bangle before examining it with a saccharine smile tugging up at her lips. "You're such a considerate cutie. If I don't know any better, I'm thinking that you're proposing to me."

"You're too big for me." Naruto grinned as he whipped his eyes up and down, appreciating her alluring curves in the process.

"You're such a meanie." Shirley pouted. "I'm not going to predict the future for you if you do that, you know?"

"Then no gold pieces and jade bangle." The blonde smirked in victory as Shirley growled at him.

"I hate you... so very much." The mermaid sighed and closed her eyes gently. "You want to know about the future of yourself-"

"No."

Shirley opened his eyes and stared at him quizzically. "No?"

"Help me see the future of Monkey D. Luffy."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A week later...)

Naruto, dressed in a leisure orange hoodie and black jeans with simple sandals, arrived to Little Garden. As he disembarked from his hovercraft, he noticed that prehistoric animals were living in the island. Ironically, most jungle animals were humongous, contrary to the island's unfitting name. As he strolled deeper into the forest, he could feel the ground tremble. Suddenly, a carnivorous dinosaur spilt the trees apart and confronted Naruto as it roared fiercely at the blonde.

"Oh? You wanna play?"

The dinosaur opened its intimidating jaws, where drools in large volume were dripping at the intersection of its teeth, and charged towards Naruto.

"Just to let you know, it's against my moral principles to kill animals." With a mere insouciant stare at the dinosaur, it halted onto its track and lowered its head submissively at the blonde. "There, there, you don't need to be afraid of me. Mind me riding on you? I need a tour guide in this island or I'll get lost."

The dinosaur collapsed onto the ground and allowed Naruto to seat on its head. The blonde chuckled cheerfully and patted its head. "Now, be a good boy and bring me around."

The blonde subsequently came across an unconscious little girl with paint brushes in her hand and a guy whose hairstyle was ludicrous. "What's with the 3 on his hair? What's that? Latest fashion?"

Hopping down from his transportation, Naruto kicked the girl's limp body lightly. "Hey. Wake up."

The girl grunted in pain as she opened an eye weakly, only to flinch in fear. "D-Don't hurt me! No! Stop!"

The blonde smiled as he squatted down beside the girl. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?"

"T-They call me... Miss Goldenweek. But my real name is really Sarah."

"And who's the idiot over there?" Naruto pointed a thumb behind his back.

"That's Mr-"

"I'm Mr. 3!"

Naruto turned his head slightly to his back, only to see the man standing lethargically upright. "I-I'm not gonna be defeated! I can't lose! Candle Champion! Witness my ultimate creation. That damn straw hat manages to find its weakness but that mistake is more than enough for me to defeat you!"

The blonde smirked as he saw Mr. 3 being empowered by a battle suit composed purely of hardened wax. "Interesting. A devil fruit ability."

"Yes! Doru Doru no Mi. The fruit gives me the power to control wax freely! This is my absolute defence! I'm invincible."

Naruto merely chuckled cynically at Mr. 3's statement. "Nothing is invincible. Nothing is absolute."

"It's true..." Sarah blurted out. "You can't beat Mr. 3. Nobody can beat Mr. 3 when he's wearing that armour!"

"Really." The blonde simply swiped his arm and retracted it back into his pocket. As he switched his sights back to Miss Goldenweek, the proclaimed impenetrable armour that Mr. 3 was wearing shattered into pieces. Naruto fondled his ring while smirking shrewdly at a baffled Sarah. "Told ya. Nothing is absolute... except death itself. If I was performing my duty, I would be slaying the both of you, criminals. I know the two of you are working for Crocodile."

"C-Crocodile?" Mr. 3 shivered. "W-Who's him?"

"Your boss, dimwit." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I will spare you now. In exchange, you give me information about your boss."

"W-We don't know anything-"

"I want his location." The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"At the base. A-Alabasta." Sarah gulped.

The blonde smirked darkly. "And where is Monkey D. Luffy heading?"

"W-We don't know-"

"Then die!"

"We know!" Miss Goldenweek yelled. "If I'm not wrong, the next island is..."

"10 000 Kilo Press!"

"Breeze Breath Bomb!"

Spontaneously, Naruto was struck by a golden blur before a barrage of bullet blasted on the blonde's body, detonating a series of explosion in the forest. The dinosaur winced as it retreated a few steps away from the commotion. Mr. 3 smiled weakly as he witnessed the definite doom of Naruto. Sarah merely shook her head sadly. Miss Valentine emerged from the inferno and guffawed aloud. "Nobody can defeat Baroque Works!"

"Really?"

Everybody widened their eyes in terror as they saw Naruto ambling out of the smokes and debris completely unscathed. "Who's the one who shot me? My clothes are ruined."

"I-Impossible! My Bomu Bomu no Mi! He survives not just one explosion but a series of them! But how?" Mr. 5 exclaimed in horror.

"Tekkai: Karyu no Mugen Dangan!" **(Iron mass: Dragon Flame's Infinite Bullet) **Naruto discharged countless fists rapidly with superior accuracy at Mr. 5 and ripples of cloud erupted into existence in the air. The pain was tantamount to hell as fist marks were embedded into Mr. 5's body. The man was suffering a shocking spasm as he twitched vigorously before he vomited blood and collapsed onto the ground.

Mr. 3 saw the power emanating from Naruto and quickly pretended to faint. Miss Goldenweek and Miss Valentine gawked fearfully at the blonde. "N-No way... he crushed Mr. 3's Candle Champion like it was nothing and... obliterate Mr. 5 like he was... nothing as well."

"Now, now, there is no need to be afraid of me." The blonde smirked devilishly at the two frightened girls. "I need the both of you for information. If you help me, I will guarantee your safety from both Baroque's Work and the marines. If you refuse... well... the two of you might end up like him."

Naruto pointed a finger at Mr. 5's lifeless body. "I will send you to the guillotine if you mess up, do you hear me?"

The girls nodded warily.

"Good. I'm happy that we've come to a mutual understanding. Now that I know Sarah's name, what is your name then?"

"D-Danielle... but they call me Miss Valentine..."

"Danielle. Sarah. Nice names." Naruto snapped his fingers and his pet dinosaur walked obediently towards them. "I'm following Monkey D. Luffy. As long as you can bring me to both him and your boss, the two of you will be free. However, if you try to escape from me... well... you know what will happen to you."

Miss Goldenweek and Miss Valentine swallowed the nervous lump in their throat and nodded. "W-We tell you our names. W-What about you?"

"Hmm... name huh?" Naruto tapped his chin in deep contemplation.

_"Does he not know his own name?"_

"Uzumaki!" The blonde announced. "Just call me Uzumaki."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few days later...)

"W-Why are we here? I'm freezing to death!" Danielle screamed as she struggled to walk through the snow.

"You said that Luffy will be here. Well, here we are, Drum Island."

"It's cold!" Sarah gritted her teeth. "I regret telling you this piece of information."

"That it's cool here?" Naruto queried.

"No! Never mind!"

The girls scrutinised the blonde's outlook. He might be a powerful and a handsome man, but his past was a mystery. Hell, he could threaten people with a sinister smile on his face. Sarah and Danielle were wearing sweaters, coat, boots and chullo to fight against the freezing temperature of that snowy island, but the blonde was only wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts. "W-Why aren't you cold?"

"Cold? Hmm... got used to it." Naruto smiled. "It's part of my training regiment back when I was a kid. Brutal but effective. Get to learn how to numb your pain."

"What kind of child are you?" Danielle sighed.

"No clue." The blonde halted his tracks and beamed. "Destination reached. We'll stay here."

"Here? Someone is living here!" Sarah pointed at the dim lights shining from the window.

"Yeah. Doctor Kureha. An old hag and an acquaintance of mine. Oh, don't call her old or hag in front of her. She gets really mad if you do that. But she's really old actually." Naruto smirked. "She might be crude, but she's a doctor. She might not show it but she's actually a very kind old hag if you get to know her."

The blonde didn't knock onto the door; he simply kicked it open and grinned. "Old hag! I'm here!"

Simultaneously, a couch flew towards the group. Without hesitation, Naruto darted forward and seized the offending object before dropping it onto the ground.

"Moron? What did I tell you? Don't call me that, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Yeah, yeah, Vegapunk says hi." Naruto beckoned Sarah and Danielle to enter the house. "They're my associates. We're crashing in your house for a night."

"And why must I let you in?"

"Well, first of all, you can't refuse me. Secondly, I'm already in your house."

"I'll kick you out."

"You can try, but it won't succeed. Futile. Don't waste your time."

Kureha growled. "Tell Veg-ass-punk to feed you poison the next time he meets you."

"Understood." Naruto pushed the little girl standing beside him forward and introduced. "This is Sarah. Sarah, say hi."

"Hello." Sarah bowed politely at the doctor. Frankly, the girls were dumbstruck at Kureha's appearance. She had a body of a young woman yet she was... old.

"And this is Danielle."

"Please to meet you." Danielle greeted.

"Hm. At least the girls have some manners. Unlike you." Kureha glared spitefully at Naruto. The blonde simply blew a flying kiss at the doctor. "Why are you here?"

"Chasing a guy call Luffy."

The doctor widened her eyes before she regained an impassive composure; her shock was caught by the blonde though. "He came here, didn't he?"

"Well, he just left an hour ago. You miss him."

"Oh? That's too bad. Oh well, better luck next time." Naruto sighed.

"Are you arresting him?"

The blonde arched a brow. "No?"

"Assassination attempt?"

"No." The blonde scrutinised Kureha keenly and smirked. "Why are you so protective over the boy? You're a paedophile, aren't you? You sicko!"

Naruto was rewarded with a bottle of beer smashed at his head. "Idiot! My apprentice is on his ship. He's a good guy. If you kill him-"

"I said already! I'm not gonna kill him!" Naruto shook his head and allowed the glass pieces to fall onto the ground. "And you don't need to hit me with that! It might kill me, you know?"

"Kill you? With a mere glass bottle?" Kureha scoffed. "Ten marine battleships won't even scratch you a bit. Stop fooling around here, moron! And clean up the mess before you go to bed."

"Yes grandmother." Naruto rolled his eyes. The doctor stormed out of the main hall of her house and left the group at their own device.

"What? She's just gonna let us stay here?"

"I saved her once. And she's good friend with my buddy." Naruto hopped onto the couch and threw her arms behind his head. "There're only a guest room here. The two of you can rest there."

"What about you?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Sleeping in the couch."

"A gentleman, aren't you?" The little girl teased.

"More like a psycho killer." Danielle shivered as she muttered her opinion before heading promptly to her room with Sarah.

Naruto deadpanned and yelled aloud. "I heard that!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(The next day...)

Sarah and Danielle were worried at breakfast; Naruto was abnormally quiet. He merely stared through the window occasionally before eating his food. When he had finished his meal, he bid Kureha a hasty goodbye before dashing out of the house. His first location was to go to the nearby bakery and purchase heaps of bread. The girls were clueless; nevertheless, they followed the blonde.

Naruto reached through a tenebrous alley and smirked. "You guys can come out now."

Simultaneously, children wearing dirty rags and were all suffering malnutrition walked out from the shadow cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just giving out food. Eat it while it's hot."

The blonde distributed the bread to the hungry children while Sarah and Danielle watched, clearly impressed by Naruto's action.

"Why?"

Naruto handed bread to the boy standing beside him and swirled his sights at Miss Valentine. "Why? They're hungry. Is this a sin?"

"No. I mean why is a killer like you giving free food to needy kids?"

"Paradox, huh?" The blonde chuckled before he concentrated on his duty. "Mind helping me out?"

Sarah shrugged and took the paper bag before distributing them to the children. Danielle sighed and helped Miss Goldenweek. The act of charity was swift and Naruto took an unusual route back to his hovercraft. Sarah and Danielle followed Naruto into a forest. They didn't question the blonde's path; they just followed closely behind the enigma's back. It was then they heard groans and screams. Naruto's pace quickened and their tracks led to an audible result.

Three men were planning to rape a woman. The culprits immediately caught sight of Naruto's presence and snarled. "What are you looking at? You wanna join us?"

The blonde analysed the situation. The girl's clothes were ripped to shreds and the men had already undressed themselves. Sighing heavily, Naruto placed his hands on his hip. "This is why I hate humans so much."

Hoisting his arm upwards, he aimed his palm at one of the men and flexed his fingers in a strangling motion. "Wind Spectrum: Tormentor's Judgement."

The targeted victim was levitated into the air as he was forced to swallow the black wind that was spiralling around his body. His scream of agony was unheard as he could feel his organs ruptured and restored every seconds. He could also feel sharp blades slashing his inner cavity and no matter how he struggled, the inexorable affliction was unavoidable. Naruto tilted his head and stared with murderous intent at the other two men and his grin was tantamount to a malignant devil.

One of the men charged forward, albeit he was afraid nonetheless. Naruto twisted his attention at the offensive men abruptly and blades morphed from compressive winds were launched at the man. "Wind Spectrum: Wind Scythes."

The outcome was gruesome; the man's limbs were sliced and torn off from his body. Macabre gore and blood gashed out of the man's wound as his body collapsed onto the dirt, yelling and screaming in horror.

The last man didn't hesitate to run. With a flick of Naruto's fingers, tendril of winds pierced through the escapee's body from his back. Naruto smirked vehemently as the source of those evil winds were emanating from the tip of his fingers. "Wind Spectrum: Menacing Lance. Don't worry, the three of you won't die from this. In the next 72 hours, you will suffer excruciating pain."

Naruto removed his jacket and gently draped it over the girl's body. "Better luck next time, little girl."

The girl trembled frightfully as she shrank under Naruto's calculative gazes.

Sarah and Danielle were quavering apprehensively at the display of Naruto's brutal prowess. The blonde simply snuck out a cigarette from his pocket and bit on his cancer stick. Heat haze twirled at the edge of his fingertip before Naruto brought it to the end of his cigarette and it ignited.

"H-How do you know something like this is happening here?" Sarah asked, her tone was quiet.

"Because the wind is communicating with me." Naruto sighed and strolled away.

The girls shrugged and walked pass the writhing, convulsing men. Danielle even kicked one of them to satisfy her anger.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A day later...)

Luffy blinked dumbly as he stared at the vast land of sand. There was only him, his straw hat, him, desert, sand, him and sand.

"This doesn't look like a place where a restaurant would be." Luffy turned around and observed the everlasting sand on the desert. "Well... actually... WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Sighing in defeat, Luffy turned around and decided to head back, only to see an isolated town and smoke arising from a chimney. "Wait a minute... if there's smoke... then that means... FOOD!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"We're here." Miss Valentine chirped. "Alabasta! Once we reach the country's capital, we'll reach Mr. 0's base. It's located at Rainbase."

"Amusing. What will a Shichibukai like Crocodile be doing here in a desert wasteland? Did he change his hobby into making sandcastle or something?" Naruto growled.

"You seem to hate him." Miss Goldenweek suggested.

"He's my nemesis." The blonde frowned as he scanned the outline of the nearby city, Nanohana. "Quick. Bring me there."

"But we're hungry!" Danielle whined. Naruto switched his attention at the girls and saw them pouting at him. The blonde conceded reluctantly. "Fine. We'll stop by on a restaurant then."

They reached into the city promptly and arrived into the local, famous restaurant. Danielle and Sarah ordered countless of food, which seem unbelievable that they were capable of finishing everything. Naruto merely ordered ramen and a cup of tea. Coincidentally, the 2nd commander of the Whitebeard pirate, Portgas D. Ace was munching heaps of food before he was suspected of poisoned as his head collapsed onto his plate.

Everybody panicked, except Naruto who was carefree about the matter. It was only revealed that Ace had fallen asleep. Danielle and Sarah almost fell off from their chairs when the pirate disclosed his sleeping disorder to everybody. Naruto simply guffawed.

However, Smoker entered into the restaurant and glared furiously at Ace. "What will Whitebeard Pirate's 2nd Commander be doing here? Huh, Portgas D. Ace?"

The statement caused uproar within the restaurant. Sarah and Danielle gasped softly while Naruto was simply amused by the crowd's reaction.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Luffy was sprinting with all his might as he rushed towards the fragrance of lovely food. "Food! Food! W-Wait! What's with this strange smell? Something is blocking the food! Oh!"

Finally, Luffy had caught sight of the restaurant and grinned blissfully. "FOOD! Gomu Gomu no..."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I'm looking for my brother, not harassing your next door neighbour. Can't you just let me go this once?"

"No." Smoker grunted.

"Why not?"

"Cos you're a pirate." The marine captain clenched his fist and his arm morphed into steaming smoke. "And I'm a marine."

Ace rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Stupid reason. At any rate, if you wish to fight, I guess I can't say no to that."

An echo was heard...

"Gomu Gomu no..."

Naruto, seating on the far end of the restaurant, sighed and counted. "3... 2... 1..."

"ROCKET!"

Spontaneously, Smoker, who was struck by a red blur, smashed onto Ace and they were sent crashing through a series of walls. The perpetrator laughed aloud, oblivious of what he had done and his imminent quandary, and sat on the counter before picking up fork and spoon. "Food! Food! Give me food! Food!"

Sarah and Danielle's jaws dropped.

Naruto just laughed.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The chapter is done. I'm on track with the canon's plotline.

Pairings:  
NarutoXHancock(Confirmed)  
NarutoXRobin(Confirmed)  
NarutoXVivi (... not sure)  
NarutoXNami (Seriously, Vivi and Nami are young...)  
NarutoXHina(Unsure)  
NarutoXJewelry  
NarutoXShalullia (Unsure)  
NarutoXHarem (Unsure)

People are suggesting why am I marking harem unsure when I mark Hancock and Robin's pairing confirmed. The detail will all be exposed... soon.

Please review.

(P.S: I've finally gotten 1000+ reviews for my tenth chapter! Hooray!)

(P.S.S: To all critics, please do not feel angry about my rant above. I'm just expressing my opinion, just like you are. If you disagree with me, well... At any rate, my family's problem isn't totally resolved yet so... pardon the tone of my words.)

(P.S.S.S: About Naruto's douriki which will inevitably attract... flames... think about it, Naruto's father is Whitebeard and Whitebeard's strength is... well, that old dude can lift a giant up. Do you think Whitebeard's douriki will be at around 4000? Seriously? That dude can stop a speeding cruiser with his fingers, for god's sake! Critics, I'm not disparaging you but you need to think thoroughly before making comments. But, well, thanks for your advice.)


	12. Welcome to my Reunion

Author note (Read this if you're up-to-date to the manga, viewer's discretion is advised): I can't believe Eiichiro Oda is ruining my story. He practically changes the whole situation with the fishman. Damn it. My fellow readers please do me a favour and accept what it is. I know it is hard for some people but hey… my hands are all tied up. I won't rewrite the chapters. It will affect everything. Tiger is dying in my story, which will be how it is.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was awfully insouciant when Luffy dashed away with chunks of food in his mouth. Smoker chased after the pirate and Ace was screaming for his brother's name, darting towards Luffy's direction in the process. Danielle and Sarah were concerned. "Should we chase after them?"

"Even if we chase after them, the two of you can't get there in time. And let's assume you do, you won't be able to handle their fights. Smoker remains as a captain because he's always disrespectful to his seniors. That guy can easily reach rear admiral if he wants. The reason why he's not is because his mouth stinks with vulgarity at inappropriate times. And Ace is the Commander of the 2nd Division under Whitebeard's command. So… the two of you are practically useless there."

The girls pouted dejectedly.

"But I know what you can do to help."

Sarah and Danielle arched a perplexed brow.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"You're not getting away, Mugiwara Luffy!" Smoker roared as his fist morphed into steaming smokes. "Eat this! White Launcher!"

Luffy gritted his teeth and adrenaline rushed within his veins as he dashed forward. "Damn it! That guy is so persistent!"

The rest of the pirate crew turned their vicious glares at Luffy and yelled out in unison. "It's all your fault!"

"Kagero!"

A tendril of blazing flames blasted towards the opposing smoke fist, colliding against the offense and nullified the assault. The Straw hat pirates paused on their tracks as they met the back frame of their saviour. Upon recognition, Luffy's smile widened. "A-Ace?"

The dark haired pirate raised a thumb-up and swerved his sights at Luffy. "Long time no see, Luffy."

"Flames are coming out of your body! Akuma no mi?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Yeah. I ate the Mera Mera no Mi. Fire dude, man." Ace beckoned his brother to run. "Now get going. I'll buy you some time."

"Sure! Thanks!" Luffy spun around and sped away; his crew were confounded but followed their captain regardless. "Heh. It has been a while."

The nostalgia gave Luffy warm memories. His crew, however, was confused. Ussop was panting while he ran. "Luffy! Who's that guy?"

"Heh! He's my brother!"

"…"

The straw hat pirates were dumbstruck. "Brother?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Portgas D. Ace!" Smoker growled with umbrage as his fist was trembling with resentment at the nuisance standing before him. "Get out of my way! I am going to catch Mugiwara and you're not going to stop me."

"Sorry, dude. Can't do that. You see, he's very important to me. I can't let you harm him." Ace smirked as his fingertip ignited into flames. "By the way, fire and smoke don't mix. This battle is useless."

"Well, that is if you rely on your devil fruit ability." Ace and Smoker widened their eyes in shock as Naruto materialised his frame in between the combatants. He was aloof as he tugged his fists into his pockets and smirked haughtily. "Ace, we meet again."

"You…"

"Naruto! Get out of my way! I'll catch Ace and then catch Mugiwara with my bare hands-"

"Oh shut your trap, Smoker. I'm not your ally here." Naruto chuckled when Smoker clenched his fist in exasperation. "What do you mean by that? Are you betraying the marine?"

"On the contrary. My mission compels me to stop you from catching Luffy." The blonde stared at Ace and gestured him away. "Go find Luffy. I'll handle the situation here."

"Why should I trust you? I'm a pirate. You're a marine. We're nemesis." Ace yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Go before I change my mind."

The dark haired pirate sighed and chased after his brother, not before he yelled hastily at the blonde. "I owe you nothing!"

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto muttered under his breath. "If you owe me anything, you'll be in trouble."

"I'll say it one last time, Naruto. Get out of my way!" Smoker roared wrathfully.

Smirking with an arrogant demeanour, Naruto hoisted his hands upwards and a miniature tornado manifested on the epicentre of his palm. "What if I say no?"

"White Blow!"

Spontaneously, Naruto vanished into a torrent of air stream and reanimated his frame beside Smoker with a knee plunged into his white haired friend's stomach. "Rankyaku: Ryusei Enjin."

Despite the fact that Smoker's body was composed of smoke, Naruto's kick had slammed brutally onto his abdomen and a blazing trail of lighting pierced through Smoker, sending him soaring and crashing onto an opposite building. Naruto stared laxly at the petrified marines, who were all squirming under the blonde's impassive gazes. _"That is more than enough to keep Smoker sleeping for a few hours. Now…"_

"I-Impossible! Captain Smoker ate a logia type devil fruit!"

"Yeah! Nobody can hurt him!"

"No way! We can't beat a monster like him!"

Naruto rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Piss off."

The marines scurried away and the blonde sighed. The troops were lacking discipline and courage nowadays. Within split second, Naruto vanished into a mist of air stream.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I've found her!" Miss Goldenweek was standing on the rooftop and pointed a finger at a sole entity that was having coffee in a café. Miss Valentine smirked and patted Sarah's shoulder. "Good job! We won't need to face Uzumaki's wrath anymore!"

"He's not really that scary. He's just… paranoid, that's all." The young girl argued.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Don't forget his psychopathic madness."

"But he didn't harm us. He even takes cares of us."

"We're expendables to him. Once our usefulness is over, he might… silence us." Miss Valentine quavered.

Sarah sighed. "What can we do anyway? If he wants to kill us, we're no match against him."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Amazon Lily…)

Hancock sighed for the umpteen times. Naruto always wrote letters to her every week. However, she had lost contact of her lover for a month now. It was a rare moment and turbulent emotions swirled within her heart; the last time the blonde didn't send any letters to her was because he was sent into the hospital, fatally injured by ambushes from one of the Yonkou, the ruthless Kaido. She collapsed into tears when she caught onto the news before she fainted and almost drifted into a coma.

The pirate empress was tremendously worried.

Grabbing the photo frame situated at her bedside table, Hancock sighed once more. It was her valuable photo that had Naruto draping a hand over Hancock's shoulder, beaming cheerfully at the camera while Hancock was blushing miserably.

Sandersonia and Marigold marched into their elder sister's chamber and shook their head at a solicitous Hancock.

The green haired pirate sighed. "Sister, it is unhealthy to skip breakfast."

"I'm not hungry… just leave me alone."

The blonde pirate scratched her hair and assured. "I-I'm sure Naruto is fine. You know that guy is powerful. You don't need to be worried-"

"How can I not? Naruto-kun is my only love. What should I do without him?" Hancock hugged the photo frame into her chest and she begun to sing with a sorrowful tone.

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my life.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh how do I live…?

If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know you're everything good in my life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh how do I live…?

How do I live… without you baby…  
How do I live…

Hancock fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. _"N-Naruto-kun… please be safe…"  
_  
~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sneezed. "Hancock-chan is sad… I wonder why?"

Danielle arched a brow before she elbowed the blonde teasingly. "Oh? Girlfriend issues? They say that true lovers can feel each other's emotions no matter where they are, you know? So… who's this Hancock person?"

"N-Nothing." The blonde defended with a flustered face, shaking his head to extrapolate himself from his trance. "So, did you get her?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded and pointed at a woman who was seating in the café. "Why are you looking for Miss All Sunday?"

"Cause she's a very important person to me." The blonde fixated his gazes at the woman and felt a wave of nostalgia enveloping him. "She's my greatest regret. And she makes me sees the truth of what I work for. Of what I live for. I would have lived a life filled with embellished lies if I've never met her."

Naruto clenched her fists tightly. _"Frankly, I'm nervous. It has been more than two decades since we last met. I don't blame her if she has forgotten about me. After all, it's the marine who destroyed her homeland. I am a marine. I am part of the destruction of Ohara. I won't blame her if she hates me…"_

"Miss All Sunday? Is her real name… Hancock?" Danielle smirked impishly.

"No. That's the name of the Pirate Empress." Within seconds, the blonde dissipated his frame into a current of jet stream, vanishing from his spot.

Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek were flabbergasted when realisation struck them.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Nico Robin, masquerading as her alias, Miss All Sunday, was casually sipping tea in her favourite coffee shop, enjoying the warm ray of brightness from the sun of Alabasta while appreciating a good book. It had been a while since she was able to settle down uninterrupted by malfeasance or corruptions that mingled within her life. She got used to the torments God bestowed upon her and used it to her advantage; she learned things as she journeyed through organizations.

She picked up socialising skills and various methods of assassinations. Robin was profound with numerous foreign languages and she was a pioneer at deciphering emotions. Plagued by countless of betrayals, she noticed similar quirks whenever people tried to deceive her.

Calming her thoughts, Robin stirred her beverage with a spoon before placing her utensil onto the saucer.

A squall of wind swept through the coffee shop. Robin shifted her attention at the abnormal sandstorm and watched as the whirlwind subsided. When the dark haired woman switched sights back to her cup of tea, she was astonished to see someone seating before her with a melancholy expression plastered on his face. Robin was about to stand up in panic but a hand of assurance was placed atop of her hands. "If you cause a commotion here, it will be detrimental for the both of us."

The dark haired woman tranquilised her unsettling thoughts before she regained her composure. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Surveying the appearance of the mysterious entity, Robin smirked. The blonde was handsome with a pair of sapphire coloured eyes that could stare through anybody's soul and yet carried a superior aura that seemed to radiate the presence of his suppressed strength. The intruder garbed himself with a stylish white blazer and had an orange undershirt underneath his jacket. A plain jeans and derby shoes were the rest of his overall outfit. What sparked Robin's supposedly forgotten memories were the distinctive whisker marks adorned on the blonde's cheeks.

"I'm only here to talk, Robin-chan."

Robin gasped lightly before she recollected her cool. _"He knows my name? But what's with the suffix? It's as if… he knows me?"_

Naruto examined the necklace that the dark haired woman wore loosely around her neck and smiled. _"She still keeps it… after all these years."_

The dark haired woman had lost her patience. "Tell me who you are or I'll kill you."

"Empty threats." Naruto smirked, even when a slender arm sprouted from his chest and it was gripping onto a knife, placing the cold steel on his neck.

The blonde was still impassive. "You won't kill me."

"Try me." Robin narrowed her eyes.

Naruto smiled and he slowly reached out a hand at the dark haired woman. She was curious but her grip on her blade was unrelenting. Brushing his fingers at the region of Robin's collarbones, the blonde caressed the sparkling piece of jewel hung onto the string of her necklace and smiled benignly at her. "It's still looks like how it looks like twenty years ago."

Robin widened her eyes in shock as tidal waves of memories engulfed her.  
_  
Naruto unclipped the exquisite necklace encircled around his neck and placed it into Robin's palm. "Keep this. It is a present my deceased grandmother gave me when I was five. With its worth and value, you can buy an entire island."_

_The girl widened her eyes; nobody had given her any valuable jewellery in her entire life. "N-No! This gift is too expensive. I cannot accept such-"_

_"Return this necklace to me the next time we meet." Unexpectedly, Naruto kissed the girl. Upon realizing what had occurred, a vibrant tint of pink flushed on Robin's cheeks. Pushing her away gently, Naruto smiled. "My grandmother told me that a boy's first kiss is a charm. You're blessed! Now go! It won't be long before they bomb this area as well."_

_Robin stood in daze for a moment before registering the situation and jumped into the ship. ''H-How can I repay you?"_

_"Return my necklace to me." The blonde beamed joyously with a slight hint of despair. "The name is Naruto Newgate! Remember that name is all I ask."_

The dark haired girl perked her head up and was in a stupor; the additional hand manifested on Naruto's chest had disappeared into a mirage of falling flowers. "Y-You're… N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto beamed. "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten all about me, Robin-chan. I guess this conversation is long overdue, don't you think?"

Robin bit her lower lip; she was astounded beyond cognition. "N-No way…"

"Why are you working for someone like Crocodile?" A stern scowl replaced the blonde's features. "He's not just a Shichibukai, he's a tyrant. He'll backstab you once your usefulness dries up."

"I know."

"Then-"

"You know the reason more than me." Robin crossed her arms and sat back. "You know what's within this desert, don't you?"

"The poneglyph. The text of history, constructed by the ancients, which has histories inscribed into it that detailed the Void Century. Not to mention…" The blonde growled. "It also contains information about the Pluton. I bet that's what Crocodile is looking for. It all makes senses now. Why will that asshole station his base in a desert when there are countless of treasures out there in the sea, waiting for someone to claim? Obviously, that fool is searching for more power so he can fulfil his cliché dream for world domination. I swear to god, this boring plotline gets lamer every year."

Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care. As long as I get what I want, I don't care if millions of people die in this wasteland."

The blonde furrowed his brows. "Where is the Robin-chan I know-"

"She's dead." The dark haired woman flicked her hair behind her back gracefully and smiled subtly. "It's not like you care anyway. Don't play God in my life."

Naruto smirked. "I care about you more than you know. Remember when you're ten and you're trying to escape a mob who was trying to crucify you in a burning stake? You blacked out and the next thing you knew, you're sleeping on a garden of flowers. What about the event that occurred when you're thirteen? You're working as an undercover agent for an underworld gang leader to relocate a poneglyph but your identity was blown and they were about to rape you to get you talking… but then you blacked out and when you're awaked, you're lying on a riverbank."

Robin's memories resurfaced as she quavered in dismay.

"What about that time when you snuck into a pirate's cabin to get the map for your poneglyph when you're seventeen? You got caught again and almost got yourself killed. Same thing happen right? You blacked out and next thing you knew, you're sleeping on a beach of an island." Naruto rested his cheek on his palm and stared at Robin's eyes of trepidation. "Hmm… when you're twenty-one, you were captured by pirates. They tortured you and almost… almost raped you like a slave doll. You blacked out and woke up in a corn field. You see the pattern here, huh?"

Clenching her fists, the dark haired woman growled. "Are you saying that you've been protecting me all these years? Why?"

The blonde tapped his chin and mused. "Hmm… good question. I guess my conscience compels me to do it."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but I'm not your damsel in distress."

Naruto grinned with amusement. "Yeah, say the woman who almost got raped twice in her life."

Robin blushed in embarrassment. "It's none of your business anyway. If you really want this necklace, then take it."

The dark haired woman seized her necklace but Naruto had already stood up. "When the Robin-chan I know is back, I'll consider accepting it. Until then, I have only one advice for you. Leave Crocodile now before it's too late."

Robin deadpanned as she saw the blonde walked away.

"It's not like I have any place to go in this world, Gunshin no Naruto." The dark haired woman grabbed her book and left the coffee shop.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto infiltrated through various Baroque's Work headquarters and demolished their bases and ships, arrested thousands of troops under Crocodile's service. Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek were terrified when they witnessed the blonde's onslaught; he came out of the battle unscathed and he didn't even break a sweat. After the arrest was finalised, Naruto claimed two hundred million beri from the marine's office and stored the cash within a large sack.

Sarah and Danielle were startled when Naruto handed the sack to the girls. "I know the two of you aren't evil, just misguided. Take this money and start a new life. Leave this island if you may. Do whatever you want. With this amount of money, it can last you a life time. From now on, the two of you are no longer Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek. Enjoy this moment and don't commit any crime anymore. I'll arrest you personally if that happens."

The girls shuddered at the last statement and smiled nervously. "Why are you doing this for us?"

"As I've said, the two of you are not evil. Just misguided."

"A-Are you a marine?" Sarah asked timidly.

Naruto simply smirked at the girl and patted Sarah's head. "Maybe. Maybe not. Good luck and take care of yourself."

Smiling benevolently at the girls, the blonde walked away.

Sarah and Danielle stood at their spot, watching Naruto's distant frame.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"TSUNAMI!" Luffy screamed.

Ussop was expressionless. "What's with him…"

"A TSUNAMI IS GONNA HIT US!"

Zoro sighed. "What's going on with you again, Luffy?"

"I knew it. I knew it was a bad idea to do that."

Chopper arched a brow. "What was?"

The long nose sniper felt his shoulders slumped. "He was thirsty just now. He keeps complaining and then tears a cacti open. He drinks whatever is inside… and become like this."

"Cacti?" The reindeer doctor queried.

"Yeah. Over there…" Pointing a finger on a few smashed cacti, Ussop sighed. "Those ball-shaped ones…"

Chopper gasped at the cactus when realisation struck him. "Oh no! That Mezcal cacti is dangerous! It causes hallucination if ones eat it!"

"WHAT?"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" Luffy grasped his head and was screaming manically. "WE'RE DOOM! I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS! NO! I'M GONNA DESTROY THE TSUNAMI! TSUNAMI! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT!"

Miraculously, a ladder was within the straw-hat pirate's grasps and he swung it like a lunatic. Zoro, Chopper, Sanji and Ussop were frightened at their captain's berserk and Zoro readied his stance. "This ain't no good! We should do something!"

"GOMU GOMU NO!"

Everybody screamed in panic.

Luffy collapsed onto the ground, snoozing happily while Chopper raised a giant needle in his grip. "Tranquiliser!"

Sanji raised a thumb-up. "Good work, Chopper!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ace sighed as he paused into a halt of his journey. "Luffy, do you see Nami and Vivi now?"

There was no response.

"Luffy?"

Ace looked at his right and then snapped his attention to his left.

There was nobody in the dunes except him.

"WHAT?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was seating on a rooftop, contemplating deeply on his next move and a certain raven haired woman. "Robin-chan is definitely working for Crocodile to uncover the poneglyph lying within these dunes. And I bet it's located within the Alabasta's kingdom. If I'm not wrong, Cobra Nefertari, king of the Alabasta kingdom knows information of the location of the poneglyph. That's Robin-chan's target. The girl is crazy to think that Crocodile will spare her life if she helps him get what he wants. She just doesn't understand the power the weapon of apocalypse, Pluton, is capable of."

Sighing heavily, the blonde wrestled himself tiredly into a standing posture. "Sheesh, I guess I have no other choice. I have to protect her. I owe her that much."

Cracking his knuckles, Naruto stretched his body and scanned the streets, only to be stupefied by his discovery. "Hawkeye? What the hell is he doing here?"

Dissolving his body into a harmless breeze, the blonde reanimated his frame beside the swordsman and smirked. "What are you doing here, old friend?"

Mihawk stopped in his track and swirled his sight at his rival. "I've heard Portgas D. Ace is here. I wish to challenge him. But I'm surprise that you're here as well."

"You've went to find Shanks, didn't you?"

"Yes. How-"

"You reek of alcohol. That only happens when we hang out with that drunkard." Naruto chuckled at his fondest memories. "He's such an ass when it comes to gambling."

Mihawk nodded. "Agreed. So, are you here to issue a challenge with me?"

"Nope. I'm on a mission. HQ wants me to spy on Monkey D. Luffy."

The swordsman arched a brow. "Monkey D. Luffy? Shanks tells me many things about the boy. He recently becomes the youngest man in East Blue who gains the highest bounty. I went to find him to let him know about the boy's accomplishment."

"Heh. Didn't know you've changed job and become a mailman. Congratulation. Say, inching for a little fight?" Naruto applauded mockingly, earning him a groan from an annoyed Mihawk. Impetuously, the swordsman seized the hilt of his blade and growled. "Are you testing me?"

Naruto shrugged. "No choice. I'm really bored though. Maybe sweeping a few more flies up will cure my boredom."

"Four hundred?"

"Nah." The blonde diverted his eyes warily to his right. "There are only two hundred of them. Your detection skills are degrading."

"Unfortunately, I have been doing nothing much lately. I guess four hundred is just a silly wish." Mihawk unsheathed his blade adroitly and swung the massive sword vertically downwards, bringing his weapon down right beside Naruto. The blonde smirked before he launched a series of swift kicks, discharging a series of energise waves, which morphed into an effulgent serpent and was sent from the back of his rival's direction. "Rankyaku: Hebi no Mai."

Simultaneously, the army of goons from Baroque's Works that were hiding in the shadows were decapitated, spraying a bloody macabre of mess on walls and grounds. Naruto and Mihawk shook their heads in disappointment. "Didn't even provide any challenge at all."

"Agreed."

The blonde sighed and turned his sight at the swordsman. "Where are you going next?"

"Nowhere in particular actually." Mihawk responded monotonously as he clipped his black blade behind his back.

"I may need some help."

"You? Need some help? This must be interesting."

The swordsman blinked rapidly and stared at his rival. "Your mission is top secret, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is it even appropriate to tell me that?"

"Why not?"

"Uh…"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tashigi was an academy teacher for junior sailors, especially students who were orphans. The CP9 had established an organization that was built to rescue orphans, brought them to headquarters and taught them the arts of battle; in the process, they pledged their allegiance to the chief commander of CP9. Naruto was the founder of the benign organization and had requested only Lucci and Tashigi to replace her when the blonde was absent.

Since only Nero was the only remaining member within CP9, the duty as an instructor fell into Tashigi's hands.

She was nervous.

Facing an assembly of children who were spiritless to say the least, Tashigi knew it would be hard.

"A-Alright, listen up, children, I am Tashigi. Naruto-sensei is not around so I am here to take over his position as your instructor for… today onwards." Tashigi stared at the awkward silence the children were emitting. _"I guess they're not impressed with me… what should I do?"_

"What do you know?" A child stepped forward and furrowed his brows. "Naruto-sama knows the Python Fist, the Sonic Steps, the Dragon Claws and the Crane Strike. He masters everything that is to know about the Rokushiki. What do you know?"

Tashigi blinked. "I know all of them. After all, I am Naruto-sensei's first disciple. He teaches me everything I know."

The children were cynical.

"Prove it." The child, with shaggy hair, moved into a fighting style.

Tashigi shook her head disapprovingly. "Marital art is not about fighting."

The children started to chortle mockingly at the woman's statement. Tashigi smiled and placed a hand behind her back and the other was provoking an initiation from the child. Roaring aloud, the shaggy haired boy jumped at the swordswoman. The boy delivered a barrage of strong fists at Tashigi, who merely sidestepped every assault gracefully; she only relied on shifting her feet's positions at fluid timings. "Martial art is about virtue."

Swiftly, Tashigi's hand was at the boy's forehead and she flicked it. The boy retreated and clutched onto his forehead. "W-What's that?"

"One finger." The swordswoman raised a finger. "One finger is enough to defeat you, boy."

The boy was relentless. He braced his courage and rushed forward.

Tashigi simply dodged the reckless punch easily and the boy was repelled away by an invisible force. The children were marvelled by the swordswoman's display of strength. Adjusting her glasses, the swordswoman huffed. "Does anybody still wish to challenge my authority?"

A pink haired boy stood up and saluted. "Please teach me, Tashigi-sensei!"

The swordswoman grinned at the boy's acknowledgement. "What is your name, little kid?"

"C-Coby!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A week later…)

"Why are we wearing these sarongs? It makes us look like…"

"Indians?" Naruto was apathetic. "You're racist."

Mihawk crossed his arms. "I'm not. The word that I'm looking for is… exaggeration."

"Dude, we're in a desert! We need these to protect our face and shit." The blonde sighed as his rival fell into silence. "We rarely partner with each other in missions, huh?"

"The last time we did was when Shanks, you and I decided to exploit that slave house at West Blue." Mihawk rolled his eyes at his memory. "You almost sink the island just to free those slaves."

"Hey! Those Tenryubito should rot in hell, man! They rape girls who're only ten!" Naruto blew out an metamorphic steam of anger. "There is something really wrong with this world, I swear it. Nobles ruining people's lives, pirates destroying houses, no offense and marines killing innocent people meaninglessly. I'm starting to get tired of it. I guess that's one of the reasons why I take up this mission to spy on Monkey D. Luffy."

"You've done well then." There was blatant sarcasm laced in Mihawk's tone. "You crucify all of the nobles. Shanks has to shoulder all the blames for you so you won't ruin your reputation as a marine."

Naruto smirked. "Oh please, like Shanks didn't join me when he realises that half of those nobles were vicious paedophiles? And you, you snarky little bastard. You kill a fair share of nobles as well."

"I was tasked to eliminate the guards." Mihawk argued. "Those nobles were just hindrance."

"Blah, blah. Whatever, just keep going. Less talk, more action. I need to catch up with Luffy."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mr. 2 slammed his hands repetitiously onto the table. He was angered by his superior's tardiness. "Stop joking around! Get me a takopa! I'll spin otherwise! I'll spine! I'm a swan! I'M A SWAN!"

Mr. 4 was laughing at his comrade's hilarious antics.

Annoyed by Mr.2's impatient attitude, Miss Doublefinger crossed her arms and huffed. "Mr. 2, please be quiet."

Miss Merry Christmas yelled. "Ba! Ba!"

"You too, Miss Merry Christmas?" Miss Doublefinger was aggravated. "My ears are hurting too much."

"It seems all of you aren't getting along, huh?" Miss All Sunday leaned against the railing of the stairs while placing a hand on her curvy hip. Her favourite cowboy hat was donned on her head and she was wearing a white coat that hid her voluptuous body. "It doesn't matter though."

"Miss All Sunday." Mr. 1 acknowledged the presence of the boss's right-hand woman while the rest of the agents eyed the authoritarian figure of Baroque's Work, who was descending the stairs gracefully. "I'm glad that all of you could make it here on time. This is the city where people abandon their fears and dream big. This is the place where people wish to obtain instant wealth and fortune through gambling. The city of dreams, Rainbase. To the largest casino in the city, Rain Dinners, I welcome all of you."

Diverting a cautious gaze at Miss All Sunday, Mr. 1 growled. "Skip the mundane formalities and get to the point, Miss All Sunday."

"As you wish then. I will skip directly to the briefings." The enigmatic woman ambled to a window and folded her arms.

"Get started!" Miss Merry Christmas banged the table with her hand vehemently. "Get started! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy!"

"But before I do, I must introduce you to the leader of this organization. The leader who you all have been working for." Miss All Sunday smirked. "The leader of this organization who you have not met yet… Until now, I have only acted as his representative in order to relay mandatory orders to all of you. There is no longer a need for that now… You understand, don't you?"

"In order words, the time has come!" The throne spun around, revealing a snarky Crocodile resting his elbows on the armrest. "Operation… Utopia!"

Everybody, except Miss All Sunday and the Shichibukai, gasped.

"Crocodile?"

"Shichibukai?"

"What the!"

Crocodile ignored the startle of his subordinates and continued. "That's the true objective of Baroque's Works."

"It seems all of you know his public image, at the very least." Miss All Sunday snickered.

"Of course we know him!" Miss Doublefinger declared. "But what's a Shichibukai doing here?"

"Oh! What a big shot!" Miss Merry Christmas bellowed.

Mr. 2 arched a brow. "Are you telling me we've been working for a pirate all this time?"

Mr. 4 was simply trembling in his seat.

"So you're the boss, huh?" Mr. 1 queried rhetorically.

A murderous aura was emanating from Crocodile's frame as he glared at his subordinates. "Any objections?"

The room fell into a dead quiet.

"I've no objections but…" Miss Doublefinger swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and tapped the table with a finger. "A Shichibukai is a pirate given permission by the World Government to roam the world freely. What's the point of forming this organization then?"

"What I want is neither money nor fame." The Shichibukai announced. "What I want… is absolute power. Military power to be exact. Let's discuss things then."

Plunging a cigar into his mouth, Crocodile ignited his cancer stick with a lighter before exhaling smoke rings. "First my objective and then the details of Baroque's Works final operation…"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mihawk scratched his nose unconsciously. "Are you telling me you…"

Naruto sighed. "That lieutenant officer raped the girl, who was a member of his platoon. I cannot let it happen. The higher the rank you are within the marine, the harsher the punishment. But rape will not give you a death sentence. The most they give you is a slap on the wrist and throw you behind bars for like… twenty years? I don't quite like that. It just shows immorality and injustice to the female populous within the marines. I just can't allow that. It breaks resolve and might create a detrimental setback."

"For the marine's reputation?"

"For my conscience." Naruto corrected.

"It's not within your jurisdiction, right?" The swordsman concluded. "It's the duty of the Justice Department of the marines to sentence that bloke, right?"

"I have no other choice." The blonde sighed. "Sacrifices must be made. We cannot let the public knows that we, the marines, commit crimes within our HQ. To enforce the importance of obeying rules and maintaining peace amongst our people, I beheaded the lieutenant myself."

"In front of twenty thousands soldiers?"

"Guilty." Naruto smirked. "I'll tell ya. If we let these things roll aside like it is casual occurrence, we cannot control the violence within both barracks and the HQ. One sacrifice and thousands get peace? That's a worthy sacrifice."

"You're starting to talk like Admiral Kizaru."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "That man infected me. He's infectious. But hey! The crime rate within HQ is lowered significantly after what I did."

Sighing softly, Naruto took a long look at the desert. "It's ludicrous to think the marine itself has crime rates too. What a joke. We are justice… yet we are no better than pirates."

"You can't take the blame for everything. You're not those-"

Naruto cracked his neck. "I'm a marine, right? I am a Vice-Admiral of the Navy. I have to exercise justice. My justice."

"Your justice is not universal."

"It's better than what we have."

"True."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Does something like that really exist in this country?" Mr. 2 was sceptic. "And so we're going to take down this whole country? I'm getting excited just by talking about it."

"So our last order is to carry out the different facets of this final plan?" Mr. 1 questioned monotonously.

"That's right." Crocodile smirked. "Every job you have completed contributed to both the reputation of this organization and the fruition of the plan. Since the founding of this organization, every mission you partake supports proportionately to the plan's success rate. And those are the last set of orders I will entrust you with."

The agents unfurled the paper in their hands.

"The time has come for the Kingdom of Alabasta to fall." Crocodile examined his subordinates, who were surveying their papers keenly. "Once you have completed your final assignments, this kingdom will self-destruct automatically. The Rebel Army and the nation's people are blinded by rage. So blinded that they would never know what hit them. They will fall tragically in the hands of Baroque's Works. In just one night, this country will become our Utopia."

The agents burned their papers on a candle.

"This is Baroque's Works' final operation and greatest plan! Failure is not permitted. We commence tomorrow morning! Pray for luck!"

Miss All Sunday turned her sight to a disturbance at the stairs and saw a severely injured Mr. 3 limping with a crutch. "I propose Operation Utopia be delayed."

"Mr. 3, how did you find your way here?" Miss All Sunday narrowed her eyes.

"Mr. 3!" Mr. 2 was impetuous and stood a fighting stance. "Just which rock did you slither out from under? As ordered, I'm gonna assassinate yoooou!"

"Hold it, Mr. 2!" Crocodile commanded emotionlessly.

"Slither out from under? How rude?" In retrospection, Mr. 3 smirked. "I merely hitched a hike from the Spider Café, on the back of Banchi's turtle carriage of course."

Bowing politely at Crocodile, Mr. 3 mustered his courage and spoke. "I have come to seek redemption. Since I failed, Mr. 2 is dispatched in order for him to assassinate me. For that reason, I alter my course slightly and made my way to the Agent meeting point."

"Fail your order? What do you mean by that?" Crocodile puffed out a smoke.

"I mean… I a-allow Monkey D. Luffy and Princess Vivi to escape…"

Snapping the handle of the cup due to irascible rage, Crocodile stood up and glared furiously at Mr. 3. "You allowed them to escape? Are you telling me they're still alive?"

Mr. 3 was sweating immensely.

"Didn't you see you have taken care of everything via the Den Den Mushi?"

"Den Den Mushi?" Mr. 3 was bewildered. "I certainly did not use it when I was on Little Garden."

"This could be a problem…" The shichibukai sighed. "Now I know why the Unluckies still haven't return from their trip."

"And there is one more thing… sir…"

"What is it?" Crocodile growled.

"The reason why I'm in this state… is because…"

"WHAT? QUIT YAPPING!"

Mr. 3 yelped and blurted out. "It's because I met… marine's Vice-Admiral… Naruto Newgate…"

"What?" Crocodile, as well as the rest of the agents, quavered upon hearing the name. "How? Did you lead him here?"

"I… uh…"

"You moron!" Instantly, the shichibukai strangled his subordinate's neck in a chokehold. "Twelve years ago, if you tell me that dipshit is here, I'm not surprise. Hell, I don't even need to fear anything! But time has changed! That brat… that brat…"

Miss Doublefinger hugged her arms and shifted uncomfortably. "Naruto Newgate… I have heard about him and his actions throughout the whole world. He even went to the New World to instigate a war against some pirates a few years ago. The legendary Conqueror of the seas, Gunshin no Naruto… if he's here… They say his greatest battles are with Red Haired Shanks of the Yonkou, Dracule Mihawk of the Shichibukai, Kaido of the Yonkou and Marco of the Whitebeard Pirate! Those battles make history!"

"And that is why we don't need someone like him here to ruin our plan!" Crocodile tightened his grip and Mr. 3 was suffocating. "Tell me, is he with anybody?"

"N-No!"

"Good! Let's pray that he doesn't come here. None of you here are on his league. If he comes here… we'll be in trouble." Crocodile switched his fierce gazes at his victim and growled. "As for you…"

Mr. 3 was gradually dehydrating and his nutrition was absorbed by Crocodile. The agents were horrified by the display of their boss's prowess. Loosening his grip, Crocodile sighed as he dropped Mr. 3 onto the ground. "This is all your fault, Mr. 3. I'm disappointed."

Robin stood in the shadow and bit her lower lips. All she could think of was a certain blonde. _"N-Naruto…kun… It's not like Crocodile could do anything if he knows Naruto-kun is here… But I must uncover the the secrets of the Void Century. Pluton or not, I must see the poneglyph myself."_

"Listen up; if anybody meets Naruto Newgate, I want you to change his route! Do anything to prevent him from coming here! Distract him. Sacrifice yourself. Whatver! Do anything to change his route! Do you hear me?"

"Understood!" The agents saluted, except a fidgeting Miss All Sunday._  
_  
~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
_  
_Fleet-admiral Sengoku threw a stack of documents onto the table and pointed a finger at the reports. "I want to know who dispatch more than three thousand of our soldiers from Enies Lobby to East Blue? Who ordered it?"

"Apparently, Vice Admiral Naruto Newgate issued the order." Vice-admiral Momonga affirmed.

"East Blue is a weak region. There is no need to protect it." Vice-admiral Onigumo acclaimed. "These amounts of powerhouses are better off stationed in HQ or the Enies Lobby."

"I agree." Vice-admiral Kaizeruhige nodded his head and folded his arms. "We need such valuable assets from the marines to guard the HQ. It is only vital to boast the HQ's defence up a notch."

Vice-admiral Strawberry shook his head and objected. "I don't agree with your arguments. East Blue is indeed a weak region, that's why we need to protect it from pirates."

Vice-admiral Comil concurred. "That's right. Vice Admiral Strawberry makes a good point. We cannot be ignorant and deny those inhabitants living in East Blue. As marines, servants of justice, we have to do our best to protect those who need our help the most. East Blue lacks manpower, that's why we need to protect it. I do not deny the order. I believe Vice Admiral Naruto has made a great judgement. In fact, I believe if plausible, I am willing to go East Blue personally and supervise the operation."

Admiral Kizaru sniffed. "Naruto-bozu is right about what he's doinggg. I don't seeeee any wronggg with that."

"He's your favourite apprentice." Admiral Akainu grunted. "That's what you will say."

"We are being impartial, Sakazuki." Admiral Aokiji growled. "If you have a problem with my student, you can talk to me."

"The verbal jab is totally unnecessaryyyy…" Borsalino glared dangerously at Sakazuki.

Momonga sighed. "I believe Naruto is right. There is nothing wrong with that. Looking at the bright side, Vice Admiral Naruto Newgate is doing us a favour. He's publishing a good image for us."

"We should just go with the flow." Vice-admiral Yamakaji added his two cent into the conversation.

Vice-admiral Tsuru nursed her temples and heaved an exhausted sigh. _"It seems the Navy is divided into two sections. The party who believes in moral justice and the opposition who adores absolute justice. This won't end so well."_

Sengoku slammed a hand onto the table and alarmed everybody. "I permit another additional one thousand soldiers to be dispatched to North Blue, West Blue and South Blue and straighten the security. For now, Vice Admiral Comil, you are allowed to travel to East Blue in order to both guard and supervise the construction."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Luffy sat on the tree, twitching his lips with annoyance.

"Oi, Luffy! What do you think you're doing over there?" Ussop yelled.

Nami climbed down from her camel and queried. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

Vivi walked towards the pirate captain and bended down. "Luffy-san? Is there something wrong?"

Luffy contemplated momentarily before he concluded. "I quit."

"W-What?" Everybody was baffled.

"Quit? What do you mean by that, Luffy-san?" The princess raised a brow.

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" Ussop scratched his head, staggered by his captain's statement. "We don't have time to cater to your whims right now. We need to move! Get up now!"

Chopper sighed. "We're going back, aren't we?"

Sanji huffed. "That's right. We're going to retrace our pathways back to Katorea and stop the Rebel Army for advancing. We're racing against time here, you fool! If we don't get there in time, more than a million people within this country will clash and die, do you understand? This is for Vivi-chan and her country. We must go now! Come!"

The chef hoisted Luffy's arm but his captain shoved it off aggressively.

"Don't care!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sanji roared.

"Vivi…" The girl blinked as Luffy called. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of Crocodile, do you hear me? But, think about it. If we stop the Rebel Army, will Crocodile stop? Even if we reach Katorea on time, there is nothing much we can do. People will die. If you don't know, we're pirates. You'll be better off without us. Stop being naïve and look at the bigger picture here."

Sanji placed his hands on his hip and sighed. "Wow, he can talk like this? This senseless idiot sure surprises everybody all the time."

"B-But-"

Luffy interrupted Vivi's imminent statement and scowled. "All you want is to protect everybody. You don't want anybody to die because you can't stand bloodshed. Not the people you love who reside in your country. Not us, your friends. But we're talking about a Shichibukai here. You're facing a pirate who happens to be a Shichibukai in a battle over a million people are preparing to fight against. And all you want is for nobody to get hurt in this war. Are you stupid or what?

The princess's arms were shaking with umbrage.

"But Luffy, can't you understand Vivi's feelings?"

"Don't say anything else, Nami-san. Just watch."

"But Sanji-kun-"

"What's wrong with that?" Vivi retorted. "What's wrong with me and my desire for nobody to get hurt in this meaningless war?"

"People die." Luffy was no longer smiling; his cheerful semblance was vanquished by an uncharacteristic serious manner. "Face facts. People… die!"

"No!" Vivi slapped the captain on his cheeks, sending Luffy tumbling onto the dirt. "Stop saying that! I won't let you say that anymore! What I'm doing is to stop this war! To stop this foolish carnage! I'm preventing this war for happening and that's what we should do! This is not about the Rebel Army! This is not about the Royal Army! Nobody deserves to die like this! So why does anyone has to die now? Don't you get it? It's all Crocodile's fault!"

The princess panted in her scolding. Luffy stood up and growled. Charging forward, the captain punched Vivi in her face. "Then why are you risking your life then? Why are you throwing your life like its garbage or something?"

Nobody could process what their captain had done.

In the midst of fury, the princess jumped at Luffy and pinned the boy onto the ground, straddling his hips in the process. Luffy was relentless, however. "Looking at this country, you can already tell what needs to be done!"

"What of it?" Vivi raised her trembling fist and it eclipsed the sun. "I don't want to hear it!"

Relinquishing her frustration, the princess punched Luffy continuously.

Even when Vivi was sending a volley of punches at Luffy, the captain bellowed out his feelings. "You think… risking your life… is enough?"

"Then what am I supposed to risk? Tell me, Luffy-san! I have nothing else to risk! I have nothing! Nothing!"

Snatching Vivi's wrists, Luffy threw the princess onto the ground and screamed. "Then risk our lives with you! We're your friends! Have some faith on us!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Charming, that boy is. He never fails to intrigue me." Mihawk smirked as he watched the commotion from afar.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be my step-brother. Can you believe that?"

"Hmm… he's making the girl cry."

"He's doing it for a reason, I suppose." Naruto crossed his arms. "That must be the royal princess, Nefertari Vivi. I guess she carries the burden of protecting her people. That's why the Strawhat pirates are following her. To protect her."

"And how do you know that?"

The blonde grinned. "I just know."

The swordsman sighed. "Should we follow him?"

"Yeah… we'll make our appearance soon. Be patient, my friend." Naruto cracked his knuckles and beamed. "We'll be on the stage… very soon. And remember, I'm kicking Crocodile's ass."

Mihawk was sceptic. "We'll see."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~

Complete! After 20 years, Naruto and Robin are united.

I have watched Strong World and it's a great movie with fabulous animation. I might want to make a spin-off of it within a omake section. What do ya think? I'm thinking writing it, based on the fact that Naruto's existence matters after every chapter is finished. The only problem I can tell is Franky and Brooke. They're new members of the Strawhat Pirates and I haven't even finished this arc yet. I hope I'm not way over my head over this thing. If it isn't appropriate, I won't do it. What do you think?

Pairings...  
1.)NarutoXHancock(Confirmed)  
2.)NarutoXRobin(Confirmed)  
3.)Is it a harem? Not sure  
4.)NarutoXShalulia(...)  
5.)NarutoXHina  
6.)NarutoXVivi(She's too young, isn't she? Not possible... I think.)

Please review.

Peace!

(P.S: I don't own Trisha Yearwood's How do I live.)


	13. A Painful Love

Note to OregonDucks: No, my beloved! I am only busy with my work! I will try my best to update asap. I HAVE A LIFE!

Note to matthew22381: I don't rewrite chapters. They will stay as it is. As it is flawed, it will serve to remind me of my imperfect English skills. The next person who requests rewrites will get a spanking from Shalulia!

Note to Beta-Readers: I'm looking for a professional Beta-Reader but I don't know who to choose from. Uh… it will be best if you could write through pm/review to me of why you want to be my beta-reader. It will be nice if you can **write a few paragraphs**too about yourself. You must remember that you must possess proficient knowledge of One Piece, Bleach, Naruto and other stuffs… such as Fairy Tail or Star Wars etc, etc. If your knowledge is mediocre, it will be pointless for you to be my beta-reader. I also like to know how fast can you proof-read a story? A week? A month? A YEAR? I hope it can be a day or two. :D I do know that you have a life and I can't expect immediate response but asap is the best for me. If you are not sure you can proof-read my story within two to three days… then that will be a pity. Since I have a handful of stories, you must be well-versed with what I know. If you don't know anything about Naruto or only have the slightest clue of what's going on… uh… meaningless, really.

Beta-Reader criteria  
1.) Your English must be WAY better than me… duh! Tick?  
2.) Your knowledge of anime/movies/soap opera must be profound. Tick?  
3.) You can post your edited version of my chapter to me in two-three days. Tick this box?  
4.) You are friendly, considerate, patient and understanding. MUST!  
5.) I'll need a Beta-reader willing to edit new chapters of my following stories: Maelstrom Storms Heaven, Paradox of the Unorthodox Spy, The God Bows Down, A Brother's Love, Project Terminator, HeroMenace, etc. New stories are coming as well. :D

If you can't fulfil all these criteria, it will be a pity. However, if you're qualified, you get SPOILERS from my story… YAY! I know I sound a little demanding but… well… that's life, right? :D Please do consider though!

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto had dropped by a small town in his journey with Mihawk to obtain a new outfit in order to respect a pirate's trademark wardrobe. Donning in his head was a flamboyant black tricorne hat with a vibrant orange bandana tied around his forehead. His shirt was unbuttoned and he wore a faded black waistcoat with a little flicker of dandy as he had a leather strap secured diagonally across his torso and a silver skull buckle attached conspicuously on the sash. Circulated around his midriff were a few black belts with loose fabric hung on it and he was garbed with beige coloured cargo pants, accompanied with black combat boots.

His signature style was the nine beads that were used to tie nine braids behind Naruto's golden locks.

"Welcome to the world of piracy, Naruto." The greatest swordsman applauded mockingly. "You look like a pirate, my friend."

"It's Uzumaki." The blonde corrected and huffed. "I cannot let others know of my real identity. This is the only way to let people think I'm not Naruto Newgate, the fearsome, the most awesome of all Vice-Admirals in the history of the Marines. From now on, I am Captain Uzumaki, pirate of East Blue!"

"Why call yourself Uzumaki?"

Naruto tapped his chin and shrugged. "I was thinking on the lines of calling myself Jack Sparrow, but I feel someone has used that name or something."

"I've never heard of that name before. You can try that. Uzumaki might really sound like you." Mihawk suggested.

"Nah, I'll stick with Uzumaki. I've already established it with official credibility. Now, let's go catch up with Monkey D. Luffy, shall we?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Crocodile chortled with a sinister tune and smirked at a horrified Vivi. "W-What are you planning to do with Alabasta?"

"Shall I tell you what kind of people I despise the most? Then I shall tell you! It's those people who place their happiness of their people above their pitiful life!" The shichibukai narrowed his eyes at the princess. "I hate hypocrites."

"You plan on killing my father?" Vivi screamed and she glared vicious daggers at Crocodile. "I won't let you!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't plan to kill him." The shichibukai raised his hook and declared. "His death will amount nothing to me. It will, in fact, be disastrous to my plan. Your father, Cobra, will suffer excruciating humiliation much more callous than you can imagine. I will make him wish he die because his humiliation will be crueller than death."

Everybody gasped and Smoker, sitting on the sideline, growled. Crocodile snickered at Vivi's terror. "The princess of this nation shouldn't make such scornful face! It's very uncharacteristic of a princess such as you."

"I'll ask you again!" Vivi bellowed with rage. "What is Operation Utopia?"

The shichibukai arched his brow. "Hey, do you even know what kind of situation you are in? You're under my-"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Such a brave princess." Crocodile sighed. "I'll slip you in with a little hint. The plan is already set in motion. I think I'll end his escapade and perhaps spare you the suspense. I shall tell you. The plan to end this miserable country's existence is Operation Utopia!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto and Mihawk had arrived to Nanohana and initially expected casual districts with ordinary people living an average life. However, there were nobody tending to the shops and the streets were deserted. The blonde and the swordsman ventured towards a gathering before them and stealthy snuck into the crowd, camouflaging themselves as civilians. Apparently, the king of Alabasta, Nefertari Cobra, accompanied by the royal soldiers, marched towards his people and pulled to a sudden stop at a considerably distance.

Mihawk assayed the ruler of the desert and stroked his chin. "I know it's unbelievable for me to say this but… that's not the king."

Naruto shrugged. "I can tell. Royal soldiers don't carry that type of rifles. Besides, those rifles are too old and unpolished. No royal soldiers carry dirty rifles and are allowed to walk beside their king without getting ears fucked vocally. So your hypothesis has become a theory."

The king stared emotionlessly at his people and announced. "I stole the rain from this country."

"W-What?"

"It can't be!"

"What are you saying, my king?"

"You heard correctly." Cobra interrupted the crowd. "I am here to make a sincere apology to you. It is because I am the one who stole this country's rain from its people. It is I, the king of Alabasta, Cobra!"

"My king… is this a joke?"

"It is not a joke." The king retorted coldly. "I have made use of dance powder to provide my kingdom with exclusive rains. For the survival of this nation, the capital city is more important than anything. The lovely me- I mean, the royal king, me, must not suffer famine for the sake of his people. I am much more important as I am the king of this country."

The audience were gaping in disbelief at Cobra's egotistic nature. "W-We understand but… our people are dying from hunger! Our foods are depleting and our water all gone! There's nothing left for us! My king… you need to do something for us! We need you to do justice for us! Your Majesty, do you know-"

"What insolence. I know all of it. I am not clueless." The king smirked with a vile demeanour. "I also know many oases have reached beyond an impoverished state. The torrid sand of this country has already dried up many parts of the country. However, sacrifices must be made to ensure the protection of the royal kingdom. If we don't use dance powder, then we, too, will suffer the same fate as the people of this country. Unfortunately for you, I am the supreme authority and that's why I deserve better."

The crowd was mortified by their king's heartless statement. "My king… you're aware of the terrible situation yet you only… This is too selfish, my king!"

A soldier, who was carrying a malevolent grin, raised his rifle and aimed at the commentator. Cobra glared at the civilians. "Are you giving me orders, you ingrate? I am the king of this country. I get the final say for everything. That is why I'm here to offer you my sincere apologies. I came here all the way from my kingdom to Nanohana, is that not enough for the likes of you people?"

"My baby brother died in Yuba… he… didn't get the chance to understand this world…"

"There is one other thing I've come here to say." Cobra interjected. "As you know, the dance powder is prohibited by the World Government. If any outsiders know of this illegal use of such powder, it is without a doubt that the marines will mobilise their troops to overthrow our kingdom. I cannot afford such things to happen to my palace. I will not risk my crown and throne. That's why I must make prevention. As you all know, mass quantities of dance powder have been discovered for being smuggled into this country a few weeks ago. That incident must not be leaked to the public. You understand, right?"

Naruto and Mihawk knew what was next.

"That's right! To permanently erase all traces of such incident, I will erase this town along with its people!" Cobra yelled.

The crowd was in a panic frenzy.

"This is not possible!"

"This is going too far!"

"Blasphemy!"

"Hey, king!" A child emerged from an alley with his spear in hand. "So it is really you who cause all this! You… you've have taken away our precious rain… that's why our towns are drying up! Damn you!"

Naruto had anticipated Cobra's reaction and the blonde started to walk forward, only to be stopped by Mihawk. "W-What are you doing? He's gonna-"

"That is none of your business. We will continue to watch first. Don't make any reckless move. I'm sure someone will play hero. Be patient."

The king mercilessly kicked the approaching boy and sent the child pummelling onto the ground. The audience were shock, unable to register their king's depravity. Raising his hand, Cobra declared aloud. "Soldiers, reduce this rotten city of Nanohana into rubbles!"

The sudden neigh from a horse's vocal silenced the crowd. When the civilians saw the intruder, they were delighted. "K-Kohza! It's Kohza!"

Cobra grinned as he eyed the panting rebel. "Kohza, it has been a while."

"What the hell are you doing, monster?" Kohza glared at the king.

"Didn't I make myself clear?" The king said with amusement lacing in his tone. "I'm here to apologise-"

"Enough of this bullshit!" Kohza growled. "Do you even know what you're saying? You and your debauchery… What audacity!"

"The one who uses the dance powder to-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You shouldn't talk to me with that kind of tone. I am the king, remember-"

"SHUT UP! I said shut up!" Kohza dashed towards Cobra with an outstretched arm but he was stopped by a few guards from tackling the king. "I'll beat your ass, you piece of shit! Let go of me! This town… and others have dried up because of you! The people who died believing in you… do you even know how they feel? Even when they died, they died with no remorse or hatred! They respected you! 'The king is a good man!' That's what they said before they died! 'Our king is wonderful!' I see now that that's a load of bull! They died believing in the wrong man who claimed that he's innocent! Have you even considered of their feelings, you-"

The soldier pulled the trigger and shot at Kohza.

The crowd was frightened.

Everything went dark for the rebel leader. However, he felt no pain, yet his heart ached with anguish. Opening an eye, Kohza was startled by a presence of an enigma. The king and his men gawked fearfully at the mysterious entity's prowess and charisma. The situation was simply incomprehensible for the people of Nanohana.

"Enough…" Naruto stood before the rebel leader with his index and middle fingers squishing a bullet; it was the same bullet that attempted to destroy Kohza's life. When the blonde dropped the projectile onto the ground, the crowd witnessed the crushing dents on the bullet. Mr.2, masquerading as Cobra, recognised the similarity between Crocodile's descriptions of Naruto Newgate and the blonde standing before him and he paled. "Y-You…"

"You don't need to know who I am." Naruto whispered softly and his echoes sent shivers crawling up both the king and his men's spines. "Just know I'm the Shinigami who's gonna rip your soul out from your gut."

Cobra squeaked. "S-Shoot the arrows! S-Set the fire!"

"You dare?" Naruto's glare intensified and most of the soldiers collapsed onto the ground abruptly with foam of spit and vomit spurting out from their mouths.

The crowd was marvelled by their saviour's ungodly power and Kohza was amazed as well. _"Who… who is this guy? He just stares at them and… and they become like that? Who… no… what the hell is he?"  
_  
Cobra pointed a shaky finger at the guards standing beside him and commanded. "You two… f-follow me! T-The rest of you… kill this buffoon!"

Obeying orders, the remaining troops marched forward, only to be bifurcated as Mihawk animated his form in a static blur beside his companion. "I can't let you take all the credit and glory all by yourself, Uzumaki."

Kohza fell into his knees. _"I-I know this guy! That hat… that gothic getup… that menacing sword! There's no doubt about it! He's… the world's strongest swordsman as well as the notorious Shichibukai, Hawkeye Mihawk!"_

Cobra and his men were running for their lives. Touching his face with his left hand, Cobra's face was replaced by Bon Kurei. _"D-Damn it! This is not part of the plan! He's not even supposed to be here! And what's worst? He brought another Shichibukai with him! The strongest Vice-Admiral of the marine and the strongest swordsman of the world… this is not good! I must report to Zero-chan! Ah, wait… they're here! They can delay some time for me!"_

Meanwhile, Naruto was hoisting Kohza up into a standing posture. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" The rebel leader nodded. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki."

"I think you know who I am." Mihawk addressed.

"LOOK OUT!"

Naruto tilted his head and saw a humongous ship soaring across the streets and descending towards the people of Nanohana. In the midst of danger, the civilians screamed their prayers and ran away from the incoming destruction. Mihawk seized the hilt of his blade but his action was halted by Naruto. "If you cut it into halves then it will only destroy a large portion of this place. I'll deal with it. You can either stand pretty or you can protect the civilians. Your call."

Kohza was flabbergasted by the blonde's statement. _"He's ordering the legendary Hawkeye Mihawk to do his bidding? Is he out of his mind?"_

Mihawk sighed. "Very well. If things come to the worst, I'll still cut the ship up."

Naruto smirked and vanished into a torrent of wind jet, only to reappear atop of a building. Before the enormous vessel could crush the infrastructures, Naruto simply raised his arm and grabbed the bow of the ship with an elegant motion. Immediately, the vessel lost its velocity instantaneously and the ship's momentum was controlled entirely by Naruto, result in rippling shockwaves of dirt to erupt from the back of the blonde's frame.

The civilians had ceased their running and were stunned by the sight before them. Standing on the top of a building was a silhouette of their saviour lifting a gigantic ship with a mere hand. What truly astounded the crowd was the fact that the blonde was not even slightly fazed. Exhaling a soft grunt, Naruto threw the ship back into the sea with his almighty strength and it landed back into the ocean in a dismantled form as the collision impact had demolished the vessel's structure.

There was a moment of silence.

Then there were cheers from the people.

Naruto jumped into the sky, performed acrobatic flips and descended before the audience. The building he was previously standing on had disintegrated into bits the instance he leaped away.

"All hail our saviour!"

"He's god's angel!"

"He's handsome too!"

"Marry me!"

Naruto arched a brow and scratched his hair. "Huh?"

"You attracted too much attention, Uzumaki." Mihawk folded his arms and shook his head. "We have to leave now."

"Oh well. We have fun here! Goodbye!" Naruto waved merrily at the crowd and ambled away with Mihawk.

"W-Wait! Saviour-sama, you cannot leave us here!"

The blonde twirled around and grinned. "Sure I can. I don't own this place and I have no obligation to stay."

"So why did you save us?" Kohza inquired.

"Because I feel like it."

Diverting his eyes sharply to his right, Mihawk uttered. "And don't run away, the two of you."

Mr.1 and Miss Doublefinger froze.

Naruto slotted his fist into his pocket and walked calmly towards the pair. Though horrified, Miss Doublefinger couldn't help but felt attracted to both the blonde's appearance and power. "Go back to your boss and tell that asshole… tell him his nemesis is here. Tell Crocodile… I will kick his ass and repay the debt I owe him thirteen years ago."

The number agents nodded dumbly and quickly darted away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mihawk questioned. "I suggest we kill them."

"Nah." Naruto shrugged. "Where's the fun in that? Let Crocodile knows we're coming. It will instil fear in him. Fear is my good buddy."

"You're devoid of that emotion, that's for sure."

"Heh, you know me best." The blonde turned his attention at Kohza and smirked. "Do whatever you want. You can start a civil war and more people will die. You can choose not to fight back and more people will still die. This is not my place to make decisions for you guys. I can only tell you that the king that you just met is not the real deal. See ya."

"The king is not real? What do you mean by that?" The rebel leader asked.

"Exactly what I meant. Bye." Naruto and Mihawk hopped across a few buildings

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"What is it?" Miss All Wednesday answered the den den mushi. Crocodile deadpanned and yelled. "Talk, damn it."

_{Oh, I recognise this voice. This is shitty restaurant calling!}_

The shichibukai's eyebrow twitched vigorously. "Who are you?"

_{Me? I'm Mr Prince.} _

Crocodile smirked. "Really? Then can you tell me where you are?"

_{Nah. I'm not telling you where I am. You're just gonna kill me if I tell you so. However, I-}_

There was gunshot.

Crocodile's grin widened.

_{Sorry, sir. I have already handled the situation.}_

"Where are you?"

_{I am outside Rain Dinner!}_

The shichibukai nodded. "Very well. I'll be there."

The line went static and another call connected. _{Zero-chan! We got some serious problem!}_

Crocodile narrowed his eyes viciously and growled. "Mr.2? What is it? I am not in the mood to play games with you."

_{He's here! Zero-chan, he's here! He defeated all of our soldiers without batting an eyelash, literally! He's too powerful!}_

The shichibukai widened his eyes in realisation at who his subordinate was referring to. "So he knows about the first phase of our plan?"

Robin bit her lips. _"No… Naruto-kun is here! I cannot afford the plan to be ruined by him! I must get rid of him… even if I have to kill him myself!"_

_{I don't know! Mr.1 says that he singlehandedly catches the ship and tosses it back to the sea! Zero-chan, he's really strong! Phase one is ruined!}_

Crocodile was furious. "I'll deal with him! That pest… I should've killed him thirteen years ago!"

"What should we do?" Robin queried darkly.

"I'll deal with Mr Prince first… then I'll go and kill that brat! The operation will still continue regardless."

Miss All Sunday grinned. "Good."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A few hours later…)

"MEAT!"

Luffy was sinking into the quicksand. His battle with Crocodile was one-sided. His fist connected and his kicks were delivered yet the shichibukai was formidable to the extent where his body composed entirely of sand. Melee combat was pointless and no matter how he tried to attack Crocodile, the shichibukai would simply dissipate his body into sand. When Luffy completely submerged into the dunes, a lone figure stood in solitude above the sands.

When she raised her slender arm, Luffy was elevated from the quicksand by numerous pairs of hands.

Robin sighed. _"In the end… I still wish to save him. What a troublesome child."_

"T-Thank you…" Desperately catching his breaths, Luffy swerved his sight weakly at his rescuer and was surprised to see Miss All Sunday staring impassively at him. "Why do you fight?"

Luffy mustered his strength to speak yet he couldn't produce anymore sound.

"You people who carry the name of D. sure are strange."

"D?" The straw-hat pirate coughed.

_"Just what are you people?"_

Robin blinked as an arm emerged from the sand and it had dug out Luffy's hat. "It seems asking any further is meaningless."

The arm threw the straw hat at its master and Robin caught it gracefully.

"I found you!"

Miss All Sunday shifted her attention at a limping Pell whose body was covered with wounds. "Oh? You've awaken. That's good news, no?"

"Where is Vivi-sama? Answer me! What did you do to our princess?" Pell growled. "I have seen your abilities. I won't be caught off-guard anymore!"

Robin tossed the hat back to Luffy's motionless frame and smirked. "Don't overstress yourself. You'll really die if that happens. You are severely injured, right?"

Placing a hand on her curvy hip, Robin strolled away. "Perfect timing, I must say. If you still have that much energy left in you, perhaps you should save that boy lying over there. He is the brave little knight who has been protecting your precious princess all this time. He also brought your princess here. The reason why he is in such state is because of the fact that he has risked his life to ensure your princess's safety. And as a little teaser, your princess is healthy. She's heading towards your country's capital city, Alubarna, as we speak. Do whatever you want. I won't stop you."

"But I will."

Robin was apathetic as a familiar entity stood behind her.

"This is your last stop, Robin-chan. Come with me… or you'll be labelled as a criminal forever."

"Don't be foolish." Miss All Sunday swirled around and glared heatedly at Naruto. "I've always been a criminal to you, Naruto-_kun_."

Mihawk stared at Robin and shifted his attention to the blonde standing beside him. "What? Did the two of you have some affair that I'm not aware of? How did she know of your real name?"

Storming towards a puzzled Naruto, Robin choked the blonde with her hand sprouted from his shoulder. "Leave me alone or I'll kill you! No more empty threats. Stay out of my business! I'm not playing with you."

Staring incredulously at a duplication of Robin's arm appearing from Naruto's shoulder, Mihawk cocked an eyebrow. "Devil fruit? Did you throw that boy into the quicksand?"

Miss All Sunday glared at the swordsman and a sinister smirk crept up on her glossy lips. "That's right. I was the one who defeated him."

"Not possible." Naruto grinned. "No matter how you try to bend him or break him, Luffy is rubber. You cannot defeat him. Crocodile did this, didn't he?"

"This is none of your business!" Robin tightened her grip and the blonde was coughing rigorously.

Mihawk grabbed his sword but his action was cancelled when Naruto snatched his wrist. "Don't… she's not going to kill me."

"Are you insane? She's strangling you to death? Why are you not using your abilities?"

The blonde smirked. "I d-don't need to. T-The Robin-c-chan I know… is not g-going to kill me…"

Naruto's words only served to fuel Robin's temper with umbrage and the woman went into a dreadful silent. Walking quietly towards Pell in an unsteady gait, Robin stopped in her tracks and unsheathed the guardian's blade before she sped towards Naruto. Mihawk predicted the inevitable yet he didn't move. His friend's reassuring smile told him not to. Robin continued to run, screaming and shouting in her mindless rampage.

Pell was shocked at what had happened next.

Mihawk clenched his fist tightly and growled. _"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?"  
_  
When Robin creaked open an eye, she was stupefied. Naruto neither dodge nor activate his Rokushiki abilities. The blonde had utmost faith in Robin and she had crumbled his hope. Robin had stabbed Naruto with the sword in her hand and blood splattered all over her body, tainting her stark white coat in fresh crimson dye. Dumbstruck, she unhanded Naruto from her chokehold and caught the blonde in his fall. "N-Naruto…"

"S-See?" Naruto smiled brightly at Robin, despite the blood dripping from the edge of his lips. "I know you wouldn't kill me…"

The blonde's vision was enveloped by blackness afterwards.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The Gorosei rarely gathered themselves in their meeting chamber to discuss about politics. There was no need for such events, usually. The government was supervised by the supreme fleet admiral, Kong, and though they had absolute authority, they chose not to disturb the constructed balance built for the world. However, their meeting was an emergency. "We're here to open a discourse about the rising threat that is the Gunshin no Naruto and his CP9."

"I don't see why you are so concern about a bunch of younglings-"

"CP9 belongs to us. CP9 is funded by us! There is no need to fear the likes of Naruto Newgate."

One of the elders grunted with annoyance. "Don't be foolish. Naruto is the son of the strongest man in the world, who happens to be a Yonkou of the New World. Naruto cannot be underestimated. He's trained by Garp the Hero, Admiral Aokiji, Tsuru the Strategist and Admiral Kizaru. We are talking four legends tutoring a boy who can harness the power of the wind. And that boy has mastered the Rokushiki beyond the level of anything we have seen before. I have seen reports of his match against his mentors and they are soundly defeated, must I remind you, gentlemen?"

"He belongs to us, does he not?"

The youngest of the Gorosei sighed and scratched his temple absently. "I don't get why you are so afraid of a mere child."

"Moron. Fleet Admiral Sengoku has already reported to me personally about Naruto's secret identity as the Paper Bag Man. Is he not posting a risk to us after what he has done to the Tenryubito? There are speculations of his affair with Saint Shalulia. Out of all the Tenryubito, Saint Shalulia is the anomaly."

"Shalulia must have been seduced by Naruto Newgate!"

"She probably has already conceived his child!"

"Silence!" The eldest of the elder bellowed. "Foolishness. Making assumption without any actual facts. We are not sure why Shalulia is attached to Naruto but for all we know, she has given Naruto the rights to do many things under her authority. I fear that Naruto and his CP9 will one day become the fourth superpower of our world."

The Gorosei shuddered. "The Yonkou who consists of Kaido, Shanks, Charlotte and Edward form a faction of the superpower. It is only god's love that they are at odds against each other. We cannot allow any members of the Yonkou to unite. Their animosity against themselves must remain firm. The next superpower is our personal forces, the marines. With the combined powers of our officers, we form one of the greatest forces in the world. Lastly, the Shichibukai, an organization created by us, comprises of formidable pirates that serve us in exchange for benefits. These three chains of power must never be destroyed."

"However, if Naruto Newgate continues his audacity, the fourth superpower might belong to him. He has Saint Shalulia as his support and almost half of the members within the Shichibukai are recruited by Naruto. We're not sure about his relationship with other pirates but one thing for sure; he is Whitebeard's son and Red Haired Shanks's best friend. I'm not sure about Charlotte but we all know Naruto despises Kaido."

"Naruto Newgate must be tamed!"

"Easy there. He is not a tiger. He is a monster in human form. Taming him is not easy feat."

"Then what do you propose?"

The elder concluded. "If he manages to recruit another member into his ranks who possesses a logia-type devil fruit, we might have to consider turning the CP9 into the fourth superpower."

"But why?"

"Let's not talk about Naruto. He's one crazy fellow. We all know Naruto is qualified to be an Admiral. I don't know why he refuses the promotion but he's definitely powerful. Then there is Lucci, the navy's demon. He is Naruto's second in command and he is only loyal to Naruto and the CP9. His allegiance is with the CP9, not us. And that's the problem. Then there is the prodigy, Tashigi. I have heard rumours that she's trained personally by Silver Rayleigh. I'm not certain is that true or not but I think my reports are credible. Her haki's control is profound and even at Naruto's degree."

The Gorosei nodded. "Only someone like Rayleigh can teach Tashigi how to control her haki to such extent."

"The rest of the CP9 are also getting stronger each day. With Naruto's command, the CP9 is flourishing and prospering in an astounding rate. Soon, they will be out of control. Naruto already has the capacity to fight any Admirals in our force. Lucci is at the level of a Vice-Admiral and he can take down any people with such ranks, except Garp. Then there are Kaku, Jyabura and Tashigi. They are at Vice-Admiral's level as well. We are talking about an organization that consists of four agents whose strength is notably powerful. Their leader's strength is beyond what we can perceive. From what we know, Naruto didn't use all of his power in his battle with his mentors."

"This is some serious problem we're facing. No matter what, Naruto must not turn his side against us. I want to meet him. Where is he? Summon him now!"

"We can't." One of the elders sighed.

"Why?"

"Sengoku sent him to work as a secret agent for some lowlife pirates."

"WHAT?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(A day later…)

"So much for a Vice-Admiral…" Mihawk sighed as he sat beside Naruto's bed, staring at the unconscious blonde.

Creaking open an eye, Naruto grunted and flinched at the unsettling ray of lights from the lamps hung on the walls. The blonde adjusted his vision and sat up from the bed, nursing his temples as he tried to soothe his migraine. "W-What happen?"

The swordsman arched a brow. "What happen? You tried to be a brainless buffoon and let that woman stab you in the gut, that's what happen. You're lucky that stab wasn't fatal. Why didn't you use your powers?"

"There's no need to." In retrospect, Naruto knew that Robin had attacked him unintentionally but he trusted her with his life. The blonde eyed Mihawk and beamed. "I don't see Robin-chan anywhere. Where's she?"

"She went off. She tells me to tell you not to interfere with her plans anymore. She says she has things to do." The swordsman sighed. "She plans to finish her things by today."

"There is a possibility she might betray Crocodile. I need to leave now."

"You're at no condition to-"

"I can handle it." Naruto struggled to climb out of the bed and groaned. "There's good in her, I know it. We don't have much time left. Let's go."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Omake)

"Naruto… you bastard! I have enough of your nonsense! Today will mark the end of you!" Crocodile, Mr.0 of the Baroque's Works, growled at an impassive Naruto.

"I'm terrified. Help me." The blonde retorted.

To their surprise, Emporio Ivankov, the legendary Miracle Worker and Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, appeared out of nowhere and pointed a finger at Crocodile. "I found you, Croco-boy!"

"I-Ivankov?"

Naruto blinked; he had never seen Crocodile in such fearful state before. _"This ought to be interesting."  
_  
"I know of your scandals and your nefarious actions within this country!" Ivankov smirked decisively. "You are such a naughty _girl_."

Naruto started to sweat as his blinks were in rapid motions. _"H-Huh? Girl? What the-"_

"N-No! Stay away from me, you-"

"It's too late! Time for some punishment! Hyah! Take this! Emporio Onna Hormone!" **(Emporio Female Hormone)**Ivankov jabbed Crocodile with his fingers into the shichibukai's waist; the blonde who was watching the scene unfolding before him was unsettled. What happened next would mentally scarred Naruto for the rest of his life. Crocodile shrank into a lithe form; his waist had lost his muscular frame and was replaced with a curvy outline of a body. Naruto swallowed hard as he watched the shichibukai morphed into a female form with attractive features, accompanied with his signature stitched scar displayed across his nose.

Naruto knew he had to stop addressing his nemesis as a 'he'.

Crocodile had officially become a woman. "Kyah! W-What is this blasphemy! Turn me back to my-"

"True form?" Ivankov scoffed. "Behold! This is Crocodile's real form! Her real name is…"

"Don't say it! I beg of you!"

Naruto, standing on the sideline, scratched his head as he continued to examine Crocodile. Her clothing had become oversized for her and she was swinging her hook in a comedic way. "Kyah? Kyah? Did you just say that… word? Oh my god! You are the last person on this planet that I expect to say that… word. I got to admit that you look better in this form though."

"Shut up, Naruto! This is not my true-"

"Nonsense!" Ivankov stood beside Naruto and whispered conspiratorially to the blonde. "Actually, she comes from a very sad background. When she was young, she ate the Suna Suna no Mi and-"

"Don't say it!" Crocodile screamed in a rather high-pitched tone but she was ignored.

"-the kids hate her! They think she's a monster and one of them disfigured her with a rock. That is why she wants to pose as a man to assert her petty vengeance against-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY IT ANYMORE!"

"-those who bully little sweetie princess such as her-"

"SILENCE! DESERT SAB-"

She was too late. Ivankov was fast as he animated his enormous form behind an unprepared Crocodile and grasped a handful of her soft bosoms. "See these! These are real!"

Naruto didn't know how he should react to situation like this. Should he puke or should he watch? He had no idea.

"S-Stop this nons- Ah! Stop touchin- No!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I think I have something to do. I'll be going! Enjoy… the groping session... bleh."

Crocodile continued to struggle against Ivankov's teasing molestation but her attempts were futile.

The blonde just walked out of the battlefield.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Pairings remain...  
1.) NarutoXHancock  
2.) NarutoXRobin  
3.) NarutoXHina  
4.) NarutoXShalulia  
5.) NarutoXHarem

Please review!

(P.S: Don't forget that I'm looking for Beta-readers!)

(P.S.S: I'm really not in a mood for bullshit, trust me.)


	14. I am POWER!

To anonymous (m): . Have you eaten a devil fruit before? How do you know you can't 'turn off' that ability? Naruto is turning off that ability because he trusts Robin. I believe Naruto love Robin... I think.

To other readers: My Omake received tremendous mixed reviews. Some say Crocodile being a girl is hilarious. Some say Crocodile being a girl is an insult to him. Hey, I appreciate the reviews. This is not up to me to decide whether Crocodile being a girl is funny or not. It is up to you to decide. If you feel revolted, go to the toilet and vomit.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Mihawk was displeased with his friend's nonchalant attitude. Naruto had survived a near-fatal injury inflicted by his treacherous associate and yet, for some reasons, the blond chose to place his faith on that woman. The swordsman was confounded. "Are you sure you're going to help that woman? You do know that less than twenty-four hours ago, she stabbed you with a sword, right? Speaking of which, why didn't you use your powers? Someone of your calibre could easily avoid that attack."

Naruto smirked. "Nah, I chose to place my trust on her and I will continue to do so. Besides, she didn't kill me, did she?"

The swordsman groaned. "You're crazy."

"If I wasn't, I'd never be a Vice-Admiral." The blond's grin widened. "Let's go!"

"I must be crazy allowing myself to be part of this escapade." Mihawk trailed after the invigorated blond.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Crocodile chortled maniacally at Luffy, who was donned with a barrel of water behind his back and had discarded his hat for battle. "Are you challenging me? Do you think you can beat me, kid?"

"Ah! You can't turn into sand anymore." After being soaked in water, Luffy had the utmost confidence that he could defeat Crocodile.

"I'm impressed that you figured out my weakness while on the verge of death. Truly remarkable." Crocodile smirked. "However, regardless of your advantage, you cannot deny the fact that there is a fundamental difference between me and you. That difference is something you cannot overcome. Don't you get it? I am a Shichibukai. The level of a Shichibukai is something that you will never hope to reach."

"So what if you're a Shichibukai?" Luffy snarled. "If you're a Shichibukai then I'm Hachibukai!"

Robin resisted her urge to giggle at the young pirate's antics.

Cobra, who was pinned onto the wall with nails embedded into his arms, blinked in curiosity at Luffy's appearance. "W-Who is… that guy?"

"He's a pirate," Robin answered as she folded her arms. "Perhaps you haven't heard about it, but the princess has escaped death, thanks to that boy."

"Is he the one who brought Vivi here?"

Miss All-Sunday smirked.

"Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!" Luffy threw a fist, which was lengthened extensively, at Crocodile.

Dodging the assault with ease, the shichibukai snickered. "As long as your attacks can't hit me, there is nothing you can do to stop me. It will become pointless, even if you soaked yourself with water."

Grabbing the stretched appendage, Crocodile absorbed the moisture from Luffy's arm and grinned. "My hand can still suck moisture from your hands."

The young pirate screamed in agony as his arm dehydrated. Without hesitation, Luffy leaped at Crocodile and launched a swift kick into the shichibukai's face. Adroitly, the young pirate manoeuvred mid-air, drank water from the barrel equipped on his back and landed safely on the ground. Crocodile evaded Luffy's kick by dissolving into sand; however, he was aggravated by the young pirate's insolence. Pouring liquid onto his body, Luffy breathed out a sigh of relief and smirked. "Depending on how you use your devil fruit's power, you can become stronger. Isn't that what you said before?"

Luffy performed a same attack by throwing his fist from afar. Before he his fist connected with Crocodile's face, the straw-hat pirate grasped his rubber-like skin, escalating the power of his punch by augmenting his strength in the process. Crocodile growled as he retreated to a safe spot and roared furiously. "Desert Spada!"

A vertical wave of sands spurted from the ground in a series of geysers; the shockwave was destructive to the point of cleaving the ground in half. Luffy was dumbfounded by the strength of the shichibukai. "T-That was close… Gomu Gomu no…"

Crocodile smirked. "Do you think you can use the same tricks repeatedly and hope to win-"

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" Spontaneously, Luffy retracted his arm, pulling him forward to his foe and elbowed the shichibukai in the face, sending his opponent skidding backwards. "Now, this is my chance! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! Take this!"

Luffy hastily grabbed his barrel of water and tossed it at the fallen shichibukai. Unfortunately, Crocodile had anticipated the straw-hat pirate's motive. Crocodile opened his hand wide and called forth a miniature sandstorm in the centre of his palm, which gradually expanded its size and the shichibukai hurled it towards Luffy, sweeping the young pirate away. Luffy grabbed his barrel tightly and landed on a high ground. "It seems so. You can't do anything without that barrel of water. How are you going to fight me with that on you all the time?"

Crocodile laughed mockingly at Luffy.

"You're right. I will do this then." The straw-hat pirate drank all the water from the barrel, much to the shichibukai's dismay.

"How about now?" Luffy threw the barrel onto the ground and wiped his mouth. "I'm not the same as before."

Crocodile grunted. "Are you crazy?"

"Mizu Luffy!"

The shichibukai's eyelid twitched vigorously. _"Is this brat serious?"_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Wow, this is certainly a crowd." Naruto grinned at the clash between the rebels and the royal army. "So… there's a bomb, huh? And it is threatening to destroy thousands of people. That's interesting. If I was Crocodile, where would I hide such a bomb? Maybe the bomb is elsewhere and Crocodile plans to shoot that bomb here."

The swordsman crossed his arms under his chest and sighed. "Why the hassle when he can simply hide the bomb somewhere here?"

Stroking his chin, Naruto nodded. "You got a point. If that's the case, the best plan is to camouflage the bomb somewhere in the plaza. Somewhere safe so it would be left undisturbed by the commotion."

Mihawk groaned. "This place is huge. It will take a while to find the bomb."

"Hawkeye, I'll entrust this place to you. Don't get killed." Naruto grinned before his frame vaporised into a harmless breeze.

The swordsman sighed and stared at the clock tower. Staring at the building analytically, Mihawk shrugged and approached his destination.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Cobra was perturbed by his discovery. He was startled that the infamous Nico Robin was an accomplice of Crocodile's nefarious scheme. "Are you really Nico Robin?"

"What of it?" Robin arched a brow while they continued to walk. "I don't believe my name has anything to do with you."

In retrospect, Cobra remembered that twenty years ago, the marines had dispatched troops to seek a young girl. However, there was no news of her. The marines had informed the kings throughout the world of the malevolent deeds that girl had committed. Cobra was unconvinced; it was simply impossible for a girl to destroy marine fleets, demon or not. "To tell you the truth, twenty years ago, a girl by that name of yours became infamous in the world for her horrendous crime. Why would she appear again?"

Robin blinked, "Your duty is to take me to the Poneglyph. That's all that matters."

Naruto stood atop a building and noticed Robin ambling along the streets with a handcuffed Cobra. Apparently, Miss All-Sunday had restricted the king's mobility and he had submitted his will to her. A group of marines marched towards Robin and halted her. When the troops identified Robin's status as a wanted criminal, Naruto cringed. The blond watched as she incapacitated a few marines without massacring them. Naruto knew there was still kindness in Robin's heart; she was merely blinded by her personal agenda.

When Robin continued to venture towards her goal, Naruto decided to follow her.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tashigi was on the verge of death from dealing with an endless pile of paperwork. She swore the towers of paper grew by itself. Sighing heavily, Tashigi growled and grumbled curses incoherently under her breaths. "How did I get myself into this? Why isn't Naruto-sensei back from his work?"

Nero helped his superior by tending to the paperwork. Shuffling a few piles of paper from the stacks, Nero grabbed the paperwork and skimmed the content. "Interesting, I didn't know CP9 handle kidnapping cases."

Tashigi fixated her sight on her paperwork and signed a few documents. "Yes. Originally, CP9 didn't intend to handle such cases. However, Naruto changed the CP9 systems drastically because he decided to deal with murder and rape cases. That happened roughly eight years ago. I think it was at that period of time when Naruto was promoted officially to Vice-Admiral. He was given tremendous authoritative power and so he decided to help the marines deal with this kind of case. That's the reason why we're a special unit."

"But I thought CP9 was a reclusive organization. I thought we're supposed to work in the shadow. Since when did step out of that trend?"

Placing her pen onto the table, the swordswoman tapped her chin in contemplation. "It was during the period of time when we're dispatched to fight the rebellion's war. The rebellion's war involved pirates who went up a notch as bloodthirsty outlaws. They were the symbol of depravity and degradation of the society. Fleet-Admiral Sengoku was furious about their opprobrious crimes. Those pirates believed they were the law. Rape, murder, kidnap. They do anything they like. Naruto-sensei heard about the case and he voluntarily dealt with it."

"I've heard about the rebellion's war. Naruto-sama was the victor, right?" Nero smiled; he was proud to work for the Gunshin. "I heard he was the one who ended the war."

"Yes. During the rebellion's war, Naruto-sensei was supposed to be promoted to Admiral twice for his effort, but he declined the offer. Nobody knows why. We only knew that nearly the end of that bloody era, Naruto-sensei worked with a Yonkou and a Shichibukai to cleanse the rest of the remaining pirates. After that war, Naruto-sensei was entitled as the strongest Vice-Admiral, along with Garp the Hero, within the ranks of the marines. The CP9 was credited as well and we became the heroes of the war."

Nero blinked. "So Naruto-sama used that glory to get those rights?"

"Precisely," Tashigi nodded. "Naruto-sensei took those rights to handle all sorts of cases. Naruto-sensei also used a clever tactic to suppress crime rates. He declared certain islands, villages or cities as properties of the CP9. We eventually expanded our base throughout the world. Of course, there were complications nevertheless. Basically, corruptions existed even within our organization. There was this famous case where a few soldiers misused their rights and… uh… committed various crimes."

Nero's curiosity piqued. "What happened to them?"

"Since they raped a few girls in town and killed one of their victims..." Tashigi toyed with her pen and sighed. "Naruto-sensei haD them castrated in public, tortured them in our prisons and… hmm… let's just say their fate is worse than death."

The young assassin blanched. "That's brutal."

"Effective though. Corruption rate went down the drain after that ordeal," Tashigi shrugged. "Alright, this stack of paperwork is done. Please send someone to collect them. And tell them to throw away Madam Comimoji's letters if we receive any in the future! For the last time, we do not kill neighbour's cats!"

"Roger!" Nero saluted and went to fulfil his duty.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"We have arrived to the tomb of the royal palace. This is where the ancient kings of Alabasta sleep for eternity." Robin glared anxiously at the king. "Where is the poneglyph? Show it to me."

Cobra sighed and stared at the statue beside him. He calmly walked towards stone sculpture and pushed it aside, revealing a secret passage hidden within the grass. A gate opened vertically and uncovered a tunnel, which linked to an underground passage via a descending stairwell. The king eyed Miss All-Sunday warily. "The poneglyph you seek lies deep within the underground chamber. No one is to know the of existence of the poneglyph. This secret is reserved only for the king of this nation."

Robin smirked and descended the flight of stairs. "The underground runs deep. Even as the king of a nation protected by the World Government, you cannot expect that you and they know everything. After all, every nation has their dirty, little secret. But I don't blame you. You probably never imagined that there was anyone left in this world who could still read the words from the poneglyph."

Cobra was petrified. "Y-You can read the poneglyph?"

"Yes," the woman muttered, "that is the reason why Crocodile agreed to cooperate with me. He needs me, and that is my leverage. With my talent, he cannot kill me. I'm sure the location of the Pluton is inscribed on the poneglyph, am I correct?"

The king was starting to sweat. He never expected anybody capable of decoding the mysterious artefact. Cobra feigned an impassive façade and responded, "I don't know. For generations, the Alabasta royal family has carried on its responsibility of protecting the tomb. We do not know anything else. Protecting it is what it matters to us."

"Protect?" Robin growled, "Don't make me laugh!"

Miss All-Sunday whirled around and continued to descend the stairs.

Cobra averted his eyes and followed, _"What a weird woman with a bizarre mood swings."_

When they reached the ground floor, Robin's excitement and anxiety rose. "This is the imperial tomb."

"What you seek lies behind that door."

Robin's smile widened; she walked calmly towards her dream. It was her dream to discover the truth of the lost history, the Void Century. She would use absolutely any means to get what she wanted, that was the rule of the world. As she pushed open the door, Robin marvelled, "You are indeed telling the truth…"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Gero, gero, gero, gero! Hey, listen, Mr.7, I think this is a pretty important job."

"That's right, Miss Father's Day!"

"And I think we might just get a huge promotion after we complete this job!"

Mr.7 giggled, "That's about right, Miss Father's Day! Isn't it great, isn't it awesome, Miss Father's Day? I mean, all we need to do is to take this huge cannon, aim it at the crowd, and launch! It is that simple! Ho! And that's the plan, right?"

Miss Father's Day shook her hip. "Time's up, Mr.7!"

"Let's blow them up!"

Mihawk deadpanned, "Nobody is blowing anything up."

Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day jolted up in fear and swirled around, only to spot the fearsome Dracule Mihawk staring with sheer boredom at them. "Y-You! You're the strongest swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk! What is a Shichibukai doing here, Mr.7? Gero, gero, gero, gero!"

"L-Let's shoot him!"

"Our sniping skills are top-notch! That's right! Let's take him down and claim a larger bonus from boss!"

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a couple of snipers told me that a few years ago. I cut them to pieces and fed them to the sharks."

Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day gulped. "W-Why are you interfering with our plans?"

"Because I feel like it," In a split second, Mihawk stood behind the duo with his hand soaked in blood. "A true swordsman can use any part of his body as a weapon. My hands and legs are weapons, or an extension of my being, if you would. I would not use my sword for trash like you. One finger is more than enough. By the way, even if you manage to launch the bomb at the plaza, you would never get a promotion. The size of the bomb, and the explosion it packs, will be enough to destroy anything within a kilometre radius. You are stupid to believe that Crocodile would reward you for such a trivial task."

The agents collapsed onto the ground, dead.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto stood in the middle of nowhere, staring at a coconut on the ground. "W-Where am I? Damn it! I lost Robin-chan! How the hell did I lose her?"

The blond continued to wander off, bewildered by his location.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Are there other poneglyphs left in this country? Is this the only one your country has been hiding it all along?" Robin questioned emotionlessly. The artefact had displayed pertinent information on the whereabouts and the function of the devastating weapon. Miss All-Sunday knew that the contents of the poneglyph must never be disclosed to the public. If the weapon fell into the wrong hands, the consequences would be disastrous.

Cobra shook his head in denial. "Disappointed? This is the only one we have here. I have fulfilled my promises."

"You're right." Robin masked her sadness and diverted her eyes to the side.

"A fitting place for the country's most valuable asset," Crocodile grinned as he ambled into the chamber. "Even if I had the resources, I wouldn't be able to find this place without knowing where it was. So, this is the poneglyph, huh?"

"You're quick." Robin smirked; inwardly, she knew Luffy was defeated.

"Yes. Nico Robin, decipher this poneglyph."

Robin switched her attention back to the artefact and narrowed her eyes. "Kahira falls to Alabasta. This is the Age of Heaven, year 239. Year 260: the Bitein dynasty of Taymar begins its rule. Year 306: the great Taph Temple is completed in Elumalu. Year 325: the hero of Oltea, Mamudin-"

Crocodile growled impatiently. "Oi! Oi! Wait! What is the meaning of this? That is not what I wanted to know. I don't give a shit about this country's history! I want to know where the most powerful military power in the world lies in this godforsaken place! I know it is hidden somewhere within this worthless country! Where is Pluton?"

"It doesn't say," Miss All-Sunday lied. "All that's written is the history of this country."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, not a single word about Pluton is inscribed on this poneglyph."

Crocodile eyed Robin disdainfully; he knew she was deceiving him by masking herself with a calm composure. The shichibukai closed his eyes and sighed. "I see. It is rather unfortunate. You've been a worthy partner, but your service is no longer required. I will kill you here."

Robin was startled. "W-What?"

"The pact we made four years ago has been fulfilled! On that day you told me that if I took you to the poneglyph, you would give me the location of the weapon. During your four years spent in Baroque Works, your exceptional intellect and leadership skills have been exemplary and noteworthy. However, that was enough for me. You were a useful woman, but like every manipulative woman, you have gone against your words!"

Crocodile attempted to slice the woman with his hook, but Robin was quick to dodge; her cowgirl hat fell on the ground. "You said this country's poneglyph contains not even one word relating to Pluton's location? Or rather, even if Pluton's location was inscribed here, you never had the intention of telling me, is that right?"

Robin bit her lower lip. _"He knew…"_

"But… I feel no anger towards you. Do you know why, Nico Robin?"

"Foolish!" Miss All-Sunday grinned. "I've worked with you for four years. I know your elemental weakness the whole time. To tell you the truth, I've always known you would do this."

Robin seized a tube of water from her coat's pocket and threw it at Crocodile. The shichibukai ducked, but was surprised when a hand sprouted from his shoulder and caught the tube. Unsheathing a knife from her pocket, Robin charged forward. "When you're wet, I can cut you with a knife!"

The extra appendage dropped the tube on Crocodile. Much to her dismay, the shichibukai dissolved his frame into sand and the tube of water fell harmlessly to the ground. Robin scanned her surroundings and growled. "D-Damn it… where is-"

"Do you know why I forgive you, Nico Robin?" A hooked blade pierced Robin's chest from behind. Blood started to drip from the edges of Miss All-Sunday's lips as she was paralysed from the assault. Violently, Crocodile pulled his hook from Robin's back and watched crimson liquid squirt out from her wounds. "Because I have never trusted anybody, not even you."

Robin collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. Her blood drenched her fur coat and her limp body twitched sporadically. _"I… I…"_

"Given Cobra's reaction, I know Pluton does in fact exist. I'll just have to find it without the help of the poneglyph. Once I conquer this country, it will only be a matter of time before I find the Pluton."

Miss All-Sunday didn't care about Crocodile's plan. Unbeknownst to others, she was smiling. _"I have reached the end of my journey. I'm tired of running… I'm tired of searching… I think dying here is a suitable death for me. Nobody will find me… nobody will care about me…"  
_  
~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Ready? Let's do this, Chopper, Vivi!"

The reindeer nodded. "Right!"

The princess frowned. "Yes!"

Zoro launched his comrades into the air with his blades and then fell to the ground.

"Are you ready, Vivi?" Vivi, squatted within Chopper's grasp, was ready to soar to her destination. "Give it all you got, Tony-kun!"

Drawing a deep breath, the reindeer threw Vivi to the sky with all his might. Speeding towards the clock tower, the princess snatched her ropes and flung them at the roof of the building. She successfully suspended herself in the air and manoeuvred to the apex of the clock tower. Landing gracefully within the building, Vivi was surprised to meet a mysterious man staring apathetically at the large cannon before her. Lying beside the swordsman were the lifeless bodies of Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day.

She was on her guard. "W-Who are you?"

Mihawk sighed. "Instead of figuring out who I am, why don't you look inside the cannon?"

Vivi spotted the bomb and started to sweat profusely. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Figuring out how to stop the bomb from detonating," the swordsman answered frostily. "That's what I'm trying to do. Do you have any smart ideas?"

The princess blinked. "A-Are you an ally?"

"I am neither your ally," Mihawk said, staring coldly at the corpses beneath his feet, "nor theirs."

"W-Why do you want to stop the bomb from detonating? I mean… nobody is launching it… W-We're saved!"

"Idiot," Mihawk rolled his eyes. "Listen closely."

The princess obliged.

To her consternation, she heard something she never wished to hear.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Vivi grasped her mouth. "A-A timer? A timer bomb?"

Mihawk sighed, "I must hand it to Crocodile; he is smart to think of such alternatives. It will detonate, even if you choose not to launch it. The result will still be the same."

"N-No! No! This isn't happening! T-That fiend!" The princess fell into her knees and turbulent emotions swelled within her heart. Tears burst from her eyes as she punched the floor, venting her rage. "You made us search for the cannon… you even tell us where it will fire at… You lifted our hopes up… and crushed it with your hands!"

Vivi sobbed and started to scream. "How much do you have to humiliate me and my country before you're satisfied? How much do you have to sneer at me until you're happy? D-Damn it! Damn it! Answer me, Crocodile!"

Mihawk sighed. _"What a depressing girl."  
_  
The princess dashed towards the swordsman and seized his collar. "Y-You're powerful, right? You dispatched Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day that easily… you must be strong! P-Please! Save this country! I will do anything for you! What do you want? Money? Gold? Name your price! I'll do anything! Please, just save this country! Please stop the bomb! I'll give you anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

Mihawk cupped the princess's chin and smirked. "Even your body?"

Vivi swallowed hard and nodded meekly. "Y-Yes… as long as you can save this country, I'll do anything… for you…"

"Interesting."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto was too late. When he found the secret passage and arrived in the underground chamber, Crocodile was already there. Naruto was vengeful when he spotted Robin lying motionlessly on the ground and her blood pooling beneath her body. In a spur of moment, the blond was at Robin's side. Cradling her in his embrace, Naruto caressed her cheeks gently. "R-Robin-chan, are you okay?"

"N-Naru… to… kun?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'll bring you to-"

"I-I'm sorry… so… rry…"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," Naruto cooed. "I'll bring you to the nearby-"

"N-No…" Robin smiled weakly at the blond and tried her best to reach out to him. Naruto grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I-I'm tired, N-Naruto-kun… I don't have… any strength… left… to walk… lest follow my… dream. Just… let me… die here…"

"Shut up! I won't let you die! You owe me your life, damn it! Twenty years ago, I saved you. Twenty years later, you will repay your debt to me! I won't let you die, you understand me? If you want to repay me then don't die!"

"N-Naruto…"

Crocodile was angry. "I'm here, you know?"

"Shut up!" Naruto glared daggers at the shichibukai; simultaneously, the tomb stared to shake calamitously and Crocodile felt nausea. The tremor within the chamber escalated as Naruto's rage intensified and the shichibukai swore he saw the mirage of a malicious devil standing behind the blond. _"I-Is this the power of the Haoshoku Haki? His haki is so potent that the entire tomb is collapsing because of his presence. It's as if this entire place is quavering in fear, but how can this be? How can he become this strong? T-This is preposterous! Unreal!"  
_  
"You did this to Robin-chan, didn't you?" Naruto vanished into fog of steaming mist before reappearing beside a dumbfounded Cobra. Leaning Robin against a wall, Naruto kissed her forehead. "Live, you hear me?"

Robin grasped her necklace and nodded.

Naruto smirked and stood up before he swirled around. "Crocodile, I have some unfinished business that I would like to finish with you."

Crocodile grinned, "I should've killed you years ago, brat!"

Cobra staggered when he recognised the blond. "Y-You! You're a Vice-Admiral… one of Navy's greatest power… Gunshin no Naruto!"

Naruto merely smirked at the king. "Please take care of her for me. This will all end very quickly, I assure you of that."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Pairings confirmed:  
1.) NarutoXHancock (I have plans for this couple. Sorry to LuffyXHancock fans. Admit it. Those two are impossible!)  
2.) NarutoXRobin

Once again, special thanks to my beta-reader, AvianaHelena. Thank you.

Peace out


	15. Faith In Her Heart

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Crocodile slammed a fist onto the ground and declared menacingly. "Desert Spada!"

Naruto smirked as his hand dove into the ground. "Wind Spectrum: Kaiser Wave!"

With Crocodile's profound ability, the shichibukai split the ground with a fissure snaking its way towards his nemesis. Naruto's paramount control of the wind allowed him to discharge geysers of steam from the ground. When both attacks collided, the tomb shook in horrendous tremors. Much to Crocodile's dismay, the blade of sands he carved into the ground was overwhelmed by the blond's assault. Naruto smirked as his enemy retreated. "You will pay for what you did to Robin-chan! Repent for your sin and beg for mercy! Rankyaku: Shuntensatsu!" **(Storm Leg: Instant Heaven Murder)**

Naruto attempted a kick and a potent beam blitzed threateningly towards Crocodile in an astounding velocity. Crocodile ducked from the beam of devastation, but a shallow cut had embedded on his shoulder. The shichibukai grunted with irritation and swiped his arm. "Damn brat! Sables!" **(Dust Storm)**

A violent sandstorm rose from the ground and rushed maliciously in a rampaging frenzy towards the blond. Naruto simply grinned and barraged the air with a flurry of blazing kicks. "Rankyaku: Kyubi no Metsuryu Saiga!" **(Storm Leg: Nine-tail's Destructive Dragon Crushing Fang)**

After articulating the command phrase, Naruto gathered an abundance of energy into his leg and swung his foot; a colossus serpent, composed of radiant power, materialised from the friction in the air, and charged towards the opposing tornado. The blond's assault phased through the sandstorm, ripping it into shreds of dirt, and headed its way towards Crocodile. Reluctantly, the shichibukai clutched onto his forearm with his left hand and had the other spread opened its fingers wide. "Damn it! To think that he could force me to do this… Sables: Pesado!" **(Dust Storm: Heavy)  
**  
Accumulating a dense quantity of swirling sands on his palm, Crocodile hurled a sandstorm, literally, at his foe. It was the shichibukai's endeavour that managed to nullified Naruto's assault; however, Crocodile was horrified when Naruto had already prepared for a counterattack. "Don't get too relieved! Just now was just a warm-up! Here comes the real deal! Rokushiki Ougi: Guren no Metsuhoo Shinken!" **(Six Powers Supreme: Crimson Lotus's Destructive Phoenix Divine Blade)**

Augmenting the imminent impact from his fist with tremendous energy, Naruto imbued haki into his inevitable assault. A massive shockwave erupted from Naruto's back as he punched the air, blasting a wave of ungodly energy in the shape of an enormous phoenix towards Crocodile. The deathly force was disastrous to the point where the trail of the soaring phoenix left stacks of crumbled rubbles on its searing pathway. The shichibukai was in a dilemma; there was no escape and he knew the blond had utilised haki, which carried detrimental results if he received hits from his enemy.

Never before had Crocodile felt fear paralysing his body.

He must retaliate.

"Desert Grande Spada!" **(Great Treasure Sword of the Desert) **A tidal wave of sand ascended abruptly from the ground and Crocodile tried his hardest to subdue Naruto's attack. Sweats started to form on Crocodile's temples as he concentrated immensely to channel extensive amount of sand from his reign of control. While the shichibukai was distracted, Naruto vanished into a harmless sirocco and appeared instantly atop his adversary with a hand clutched onto his head. "Wind Spectrum: Hade's Wyvern Spear"

Naruto absorbed a condensed mass of air particles into his hand and unleashed a torrent of wind missile into Crocodile's head. Reacting to instinct, the shichibukai dissipated his frame into a pyramid of sand, evading the fatal assault. Fortunately or unfortunately, the blond had sunk an abyssal hole into the ground with his attack.

Crocodile materialised his body behind Naruto and his breaths laboured. _"D-Damn… only a decade and he has improved that much? H-His power is unreal… I-Is he really that brat from all those years ago?"  
_  
The blond landed gracefully onto the ground and smirked. "Already tired? I haven't even broken a sweat. Come on, you can do better than that."

Cobra, sitting on the sideline, was astonished. _"A-Absurd. A hundred of soldiers can't do anything to harm Crocodile… not even that straw-hat boy can do much to push him to such degree… yet he just did the impossible! He cornered Crocodile until his opponent has nowhere to run! Just what is he?"_

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Vivi-sama, get away from that man! That man is dangerous! He is a Shichibukai!"

The princess widened her eyes in shock and twirled around. Her bodyguard, Pell, was standing behind her. "P-Pell… Pell! There's a t-timer bomb in the cannon! We must-"

Mihawk sighed. "We should find a way to stop this bomb, instead of haggling who is evil and whatnot. There is no way we can stop the bomb, and even if we have the knowledge to dismantle the bomb, we do not have sufficient time to defuse it. The only way to stop it is to… launch it at the other side of the country. However, that also means some part of this country must be sacrificed. People will still die."

"B-But…" Vivi was on the verge of tears, again.

The swordsman booted the cannon and it shattered into pieces. "The only way to stop it is to throw the bomb into the sky or bury it deep underground. The latter is impossible so we only have the former as our last choice."

"Someone must volunteer to throw it into the sky…" Pell smiled sadly at the princess, "I will-"

"I will do it." Mihawk rolled his eyes and seized the bomb. Vivi was startled, "H-How do you intend to-"

"Just shut up and watch."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Wind Spectrum: Buster Storm!" Infusing tremendous air into his fist, Naruto lunged forward and punched Crocodile's face, releasing an almighty impact at the shichibukai. Before Crocodile was repelled away by the shockwave, the blond launched a kick in the shichibukai's face. "Wind Spectrum: Raging Tempest!"

A tornado struck Crocodile in the face and sent the shichibukai flying to the other side of the tomb. Meanwhile, Luffy ran through the corridors of the tomb and arrived to the disputation. Naruto discarded his sight at the fallen shichibukai, stared at the straw-hat pirate and smirked. "Monkey D. Luffy, I have been waiting for you."

Luffy scanned the environment and spotted his saviour, Robin, lying on the ground, unconscious. There was a man, garbed in royal getup, who was eyeing him in shock while a familiar blond was staring at him with piqued interest. Crocodile emerged from the smokes and growled. "Newgate!"

Naruto sighed and ambled towards Robin. Hoisting her bridal-style, the blond stared laxly at Luffy. "I'll leave him to you. Can you handle him?"

"Yeah…"

"Then enjoy a good fight-"

Robin interrupted weakly. "W-Wait…"

The raven-haired woman groggily grabbed a bottle of antidote from her pocket to Luffy and muttered, "T-Take it. I-If he uses… the poison… from his hook… drink it… and you'll be fine…"

Luffy grinned and accepted it. "Thanks."

Naruto stared at the king gingerly, but he promptly interjected. "Just get going. I'll be fine myself."

"Very well. Good luck, Luffy." The blond carried Robin away while Luffy dashed blindly towards Crocodile. "Once you're done with him, come up to the surface alive."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Vivi and Pell watched in amazement as the notorious swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk, lifted the enormous bomb from the tip of his obsidian blade and swung his sword with brutal might, tossing the explosive into the air. Spontaneously, Mihawk displayed his adroit swordsmanship as he swung his blade fluidly, as if slicing through the fabric of dimensional space before sheathing his sword. As if on cue, the bomb hovering in the atmosphere was severed into pieces before it imploded a vast quantity of particles from the air before erupting in a devastation explosion.

The swordsman stared frostily at the princess. "Now that the job is done, I'm sure you'll repay the debt, won't you?"

"I…"

"I will come and collect the debt when the time is up. As for now, you can clear up the leftover mess." Mihawk eyed the commotion beneath the building in disgust before marching to the stairs.

Vivi mustered her courage and asked, "W-Who sent you here? W-Why are you helping us?"

The swordsman halted his step and smiled. "A request from a friend of mine. Good day, Princess Vivi."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto walked eerily quiet with Robin in his arms to the country's harbour. The pirates who dared to stand before him were lying on the ground, unconscious. Although Robin was barely conscious, she couldn't help but awe at Naruto's strength. Without lifting a finger, Naruto's assailants had become twitching messes on the ground. _"After all these years… he has become so powerful… so distant. But… is he still that same boy I met all those years ago… or has his heart changed?"_

It was as expected of the notorious Gunshin no Naruto. Robin had kept track of Naruto's achievements and deeds when she was a mercenary. The devil from the navy who fought with one of the four emperors of the sea, Red-haired Shanks, and survived to tell the tale; the god of war of the four seas whose strength equalled to that of the three almighty admirals of the marines, the man who entered the bloody battlefield in the New World during an era of corruption and brought justice to hundred of islands, the chief commander of the CP9, Naruto was an untouchable legend.

With his transcendental powers, Naruto could abuse his authority by enslaving millions of civilians to his bidding, he could destroy an island comprised of innocent villagers, he could manipulate his prerogative privilege to command the Buster Call and inflict unfathomable fear to an incessant amount of pirates.

He could, but he didn't.

As he reached his destination, he carefully laid Robin on the soft patch of grass.

"Why can't you hate me just like everybody else?" Robin growled and she spat in agitation. "Why don't you arrest me like what a marine should do? What are you waiting for? Do your job!"

The blond sighed. "I don't hate you… No, I can't hate you… because there is nothing hateful about you. And I won't arrest you because…"

The raven-haired woman arched a questioning brow. "Because?"

"Because I can't find any reason to arrest you. Knowing the language of the poneglyph doesn't make you a criminal." Naruto averted his eyes from Robin's calculative gazes. She was simply aggravated by the nonsensical reason provided to her and the upset raven-haired woman pushed him away aggressively.

"Go away! I'm filth! Nobody cares about me! Nobody likes me! I will always be a demon. Just be what they are and hate me like you're supposed to!"

"Idiot. It doesn't matter if nobody likes you." Naruto smiled warmly and exclaimed, "I like you! That's all it matters."

Robin widened her eyes in stupefaction and stared dizzily at the ground, hiding her miserable blush in the process.

"N-Nonsense. You're just… teasing me…"

Naruto pulled Robin into his embrace and spoke softly into her ear. "What's wrong about liking you? You're just misunderstood. I don't care what other thinks about you. Robin-chan, have you really forgotten your friend's dying moment. Have you really forgotten your mother's dying wish? If you accept death now, how are you going to face them in the afterlife? If you die now, the knowledge Ohara has bestowed to you and the talents you have will be wasted. Is this really what you want, Robin-chan?"

"I…"

"I won't let your dreams to be pushed aside so easily, so don't give up. For your mother's sake, don't shut yourself away from the world. Please… grant me this chance to protect you, Robin-chan." The blond stroke her silky raven hair and sighed. "You're not alone."

_"Naruto-kun… hasn't change much at all." _Robin closed her eyes and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I see."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Say, Tashigi-senpai, how is the chief's relation with Fleet Admiral Sengoku? The last I've heard, they're close to breaking each other's neck."

Tashigi dropped his stack of paperwork and giggled. "Yeah, pretty much so. See, Naruto-sensei is appointed by the elders of the World Government with three despotic roles. He is the Chief Commander of the CP9, Commanding Admiral of the G-Force units and Admiral of Enies Lobby. The last appointment is exclusive for Naruto-sensei. Usually, only admirals have the authority to govern a HQ, such as Enies Lobby. However, Naruto-sensei is credited with the rights to command the entirety of this base. And because of his contribution to the rebellion war and his refusal for promotion, Naruto-sensei was commissioned as Senior Vice-Admiral, a rank only reserved for war heroes."

"W-Whoa. I didn't know that." Nero gawked. "I thought Vice-Admiral Garp and Vice-Admiral Tsuru were the only one commissioned as seniors."

"Yeah, but Naruto-sensei is a special case. Hence, he has the power to command all the Vice-Admirals, except Vice-Admiral Garp and Vice-Admiral Tsuru." Tashigi shrugged. "Still, a Senior Vice-Admiral, under the registry department from HQ, has no real meaning at all. Hence, we only refer to them as Vice-Admiral. However, it does mean they have more power than an average Vice-Admiral."

"So… is he rebellious?"

Tashigi had to suppress her chortle. "You can say that."

~X~o~X~o~  
(Two years ago…)

Naruto, garbed with a black suit and white tie, with his coat draped over his shoulder, sat on his seat and glared at Sakazuki, as well as his patriots of absolute justice. "We are not going to support for your operation. Full stop. End of story."

"That's ridiculous." Vice-admiral Onigumo roared. "You have the total control of G-Force units! G1, G2, G6, G8, as well as G12. You even have the Intelligence and Logistic HQ under your command. Surely you have enough men to spare for our operation."

The blond sighed as he crossed his legs. "Vice-Admiral Garp of G1 has blatantly refused to send off his men for you because his base is located in the New World, and it is simply absurd for them to travel back to the Red Line just to support your stupid mission. G2, G6 and G9 are all located throughout the Four Seas; sending men from these three units to your base is out of the question. Only G12 is directly at the Red Line. Sure, they are close to you, but they serve as the defence unit for the Red Line. I'm sure idiots like you understand the importance of the G12 unit, right?"

Vice-Admiral Doberman decided to add his two cent in. "However, this mission is of great importance-"

"Dober, look at my face." Naruto eyed his fellow colleague dispassionately. "Does my face look like I give a shit?"

Vice-admiral Momonga, governor of the G6 unit as well as Naruto's subordinate, intruded. "Doberman, Onigumo, the two of you have more than enough men to support for your operation. Why will you think the G-Force units will willingly throw our men's lives away for your selfishness?"

"Momonga!" Onigumo sneered. "Don't forget that we're all Vice-Admirals. We are the commanding officers of the marines and we have a duty to uphold our reputation as the enforcers of justice."

Vice-admiral Jonathan, commander of the G8 unit and a subordinate of Naruto, sighed. "Onigumo, it is clear cut that we will not do it."

Admiral Akainu, unable to retain his anger, yelled furiously. "I won't accept this! Vice-Admiral Naruto, know your place. This is a direct order from an Admiral, your superior. Let me remind you that failure to follow orders is subjected to face-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Naruto interjected and yawned. "Fuck you all. I'm getting out of here."

The blond pushed his chair and stood up, his companions followed suit.

"You will not leave this chamber until you say yes." Doberman growled.

The blond smirked. "You said it yourself, dobe. You need my consent to dispatch my troops to your fucking missions. You need my fucking authority. And I'm giving ya fuckers the answer. Fuck no! And Sakazuki. Fuck your rank. Fuck your face. By appointment, we are of equal power. You might be the Admiral of HQ, but I'm the Admiral of Enies Lobby. So don't give me your bullshit. I'm sick of hearing your nonsense for the past decade."

"Don't fuck with me, Naruto." Sakazuki snarled. "Your disrespectful nature towards your superior-"

"My only superior is Commanding-in-Chief Kong and old man Sengoku, and even they can't control me. What makes you think I will listen to you? You're just a puppy. Get a life and grow some balls, will ya?" Naruto spun around and marched off from the chamber, ignoring the indignant protest from his rivals.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Present)

"T-This is just wrong…"

"Don't be a fool, Vegapunk." Sengoku grinned haughtily at the creation before him. A woman, with velvet pink hair and dressed in a black dress, was lying in a morgue. "This is the ultimate weapon. She will become Navy's greatest asset. A mindless drone that will only follow her master's every command, now that is what I call… a perfect soldier. She will become even stronger than a Pacifista. Now that we have removed her previous devil fruit ability, she will be _different_."

The ingenious scientist sighed heavily. "The Mizu Mizu no Mi, a logia-type devil fruit that grants its caster the ability to create and become water molecules itself, it is the greatest threat to all pirates and marines who possess a devil fruit ability."

"That's right." The fleet admiral chortled. "Captain Hina has died two months ago. This is a new and improved Hina. She will be Vice-Admiral Naruto's greatest weakness. I know Captain Hina is that brat's lover. I am not blind. By using something precious against him, he has no reason to disobey my orders. After recalibrating her personality, Project Anti-DF will become a success."

Vegapunk stammered. "B-But t-this is against ethics… She will no longer be herself…"

"Perfect. I will put her in charge of the Commander Unit of the Pacifista Project." Sengoku marched out of the scientist chamber and smirked. "You will not disclose this classified information to anybody, including Vice-Admiral Naruto or you will be charged severely. Know your place and do your duties well, Doctor Vegapunk."

When the fleet admiral left, the scientist muttered a sorrowful whisper to the unconscious Hina. "I'm sorry. I… never wanted this. Please forgive me, Naruto."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"I will part ways with you here. I have some things to settle." Mihawk stared at the descending sun, which was approaching the horizon.

"I guess this is goodbye, Mihawk." Naruto grinned. "Thanks for the help."

"You're saying thanks to a pirate?" The swordsman pinched his nose. "You sure are a strange marine, Newgate."

The blond rolled his eyes. "At any rate, Luffy has defeated Crocodile and brought peace to this land. I have already snuck Robin-chan into Luffy's ship. I'm sure she will be accepted by the Straw-Hat pirates."

Mihawk arched a brow. "Why the Straw-Hat pirate?"

"They are good people. I can tell. The fact that pirates, contradicting to belief, are helping to save this country is enough to deserve my trust." Naruto smirked. "Robin-chan will be safe in their hands."

The swordsman shook his head. "You do remember that she recently stabbed you with a knife, right."

"She didn't mean it." Naruto argued.

Mihawk sighed. "Whatever lets you sleep at night. So, where are you going? Aren't you going to join the Straw-Hat pirates and become one of them?"

"This is not the time for my debut. I'm going to travel to the next island and wait for them there." Naruto rummaged his pocket and dug out a map. Unfurling the scroll, Naruto smirked. "Mock Town. I'll be waiting for them there. As for Straw-Hat Luffy, he will definitely become a threat to both pirates and marines in the future."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Author Note: I apologise for the late submission of this chapter. Well, it is very late, hasn't it? The truth is, last week, my mom passed away. In loving memories of my mother, I hope she is in heaven now. Our family is coping with the loss of our mother. She was diagnosed with colorectal cancer two years ago. So, I stand here and ask of you all to cherish your mother.

(May God/Buddha bless/enlighten my mother in whatever paradise she is in now. May she rests forever in peace.)

Pairings:  
Naruto X Hancock  
Naruto X Robin  
Naruto X Suggestion  
Naruto X Hina

Please review.


	16. A New Member: Enter Uzumaki!

Author Note: Sorry for the late update. As I said, my country runs a conscription and I have to serve the military. And recently, as some of my readers know, my mother passed away. I thank each and every one of you for your reviews and pms with regards to my mom. I am truly grateful and touched by your kind words. Thank you. So I present you new chapter of my One Piece X Naruto crossover. :D

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"Damn, this sure is an unpleasant city, huh?" Naruto stared in disgust at the pirates, who were infesting Mock Town. "These hooligans sure are annoying. I would have arrested all of their asses if I were to resume my post as Vice-Admiral."

Staring in nonchalance at his watch, customised by Vegapunk to detect magnetic waves, Naruto sighed. "There is a legend about an island residing up in the sky. Ray-jiji has mentioned it before but… that sure sounds ridiculous. At any rate, the next island is… up in the sky. How troublesome. I better get a place to sleep for the night and gather some info before Luffy arrives."

Naruto, dressed in a black coat with a ragged shirt underneath, accompanied by an orange shorts and blue sandals, scratched his head before approaching a vendor. "Hey, mister, do you know anything about the island in the sky?"

"W-What?" The stall owner chuckled. "You actually believed in that shit? There is no such thing as an island in the sky. That is bull made up by some lowlife."

The blond sighed. "Well, these seas lack common sense anyway. Do you, by any chance, know where Tropical Hotel is located?"

"T-Tropical Hotel? I will suggest you not go there."

Naruto arched a brow. "Why? Something shady going on with that place? Is it haunted or some shit?"

"N-No, nothing of that sort. It's just… you must not be local or something, judging by your naivety." The vendor shook his head and beckoned the blond to lean closer. "The Rookie, Bellamy, has rented the entire hotel for him and his crew. Those who dare go in without the Bellamy Pirates' permission are all executed publicly."

"Oh! That sounds scary." Naruto stroked his chin. "How much is his bounty?"

"Fifty-five million beri! Bellamy the Hyena is someone you don't wish to mess with. He will kill you, I tell ya'!"

The blond chuckled sarcastically and waved a friendly goodbye. "Thanks for the advice."

Naruto somewhat ventured to the entrance of a resort that resembled a luxurious hostel. The blond grinned and marched joyfully towards it, only to be stopped by five henchmen and three bouncers guarding the door. "Hey, dude, get out of here. This is no place for kid like you. Piss off or die. Our great Bellamy-sama is resting inside."

"Well, I'm not gonna disturb him. I promise. I just want to book in to-"

The brutes slammed their halberds on the ground and grunted. "You're not getting it, are you? Let me break it down for ya!"

Naruto scowled menacingly as the guards poked their poles at the blond. "Scram, you shit!"

"It seems you don't get it at all. Country bumpkins, what a drag. Let me rephrase it clearly to you." Naruto's fierce gaze hardened and he said, "You're in my way."

The henchmen subsequently vomited before they collapsed into twitching messes.

"Only fifty-five million beri and they are already acting high and mighty? Amateurs, really." The blond shrugged and walked placidly into the hotel. Upon entering the palatial resort, Naruto cocked a quizzical brow as he examined the vacant hotel. The estate consisted of a harbour with beautiful views of the sparkling ocean and apartments. "Now that's strange. I thought there was a party around here. What a disappointment."

"S-Sir! Sir! Please, you shouldn't be here!" Spector, the hotel management director, tiptoed timidly towards the blond. "This place is rented by the fearsome Bellamy Pirates. You won't be able to beat him and his crew. Please leave here at once, sir."

"I won't be able to beat him?" Naruto sighed. "That's degrading. But this place looks so awesome. I wanna stay here."

"I'm sorry sir."

"You should listen to that dude. Just go away, you little shit."

The blond arched a lazy brow at the intruder, who happened to be a man with wavy, neon blue hair and had an arm draped over the shoulders of a blonde woman.

"S-Sarkies-sama!" Spector exclaimed fearfully.

Naruto pointed a lax finger at the flamboyant man and dug in his ear. "So, this is Bellamy?"

"Bellamy?" Sarkies smirked. "You wanna meet Bellamy? Tell me, punk, how much your bounty is?"

"Bounty?" The blond blinked. "I don't have any."

"Huh?" Sarkies looked at his woman, who grinned arrogantly. "You have no bounty and yet you dare to barge into our territory? I don't know if you're retarded or just deaf. Do you know how fearsome our captain is? Bellamy will not hesitate for a sec just to end your pathetic hide. Judging by your dirty clothing, I might mistake you as a beggar. You know what? I feel generous today. Here, take this."

The pirate dug his pocket and tossed a few coins and cash notes on the ground. "Have some of this and scram."

Naruto toyed with his golden bang and yawned. "If you're not Bellamy, how are you related to him?"

"I am his first mate." Sarkies thumped his chest proudly.

"Oh. Okay. I wanna stay here. It has a nice feeling to it." Naruto stepped forward tenaciously. "I'm not gonna repeat myself again. I'm going to pay and stay here."

"You sure have guts." Sarkies was unnerved by Naruto's stubbornness and unsheathed his enormous blade. "Do you see this? If this cuts you, you're dead."

"Wow, it does take a genius to figure that out." Naruto feigned innocence and smiled. "And?"

"A-And?" Sarkies spluttered. "I'm gonna kill you! Hyah!"

Spector screamed frightfully before he ran away, while the blonde woman sneered as her man brought his blade down. Naruto smirked as the gigantic sword connected to his skin and unexpectedly, the steel shattered upon impact, courtesy of his impenetrable Tekkai that activated via honed reflexes. Sarkies gawked as he was confounded by reality. The blond stood unscathed while his signature sword was broken. "W-What the fuck is with you? W-What's with your skin?"

"Hey, hey, an uneducated kid shouldn't be waving a weapon like that, especially when you don't even know how to use it." The blond shoved the pieces of sharp metals away from his coat and raised his arm. "Know your place, scum."

With a flick of his fingers on Sarkies's forehead, he sent the man crashing through a few concrete walls. The woman gaped in terror as the blond stared menacingly at her. "As a rule, I won't hit women. Wanna go and lick your man's wounds for him?"

The girl screamed hysterically before she dashed away. The blond rolled his eyes and sighed. "At any rate, I'm gonna stay here and wait for Luffy. Now, what should I do to entertain myself? Oh yes, after I book in, I'm gonna visit the nearest ramen stall and-"

"W-What have you done, sir?"

Naruto stared with sheer annoyance at Spector. "Now what?"

"You just assaulted the Bellamy-sama's first mate!"

"Well, if the first mate is shabby like that, I don't think the captain is going to amount much."

"Please keep quiet! I'll give you money! So please, just leave."

"Geez, I have never heard of a hotel giving money to people to chase them away." Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll leave. Pirates, so problematic. I'll just go explore the town and freeload from a friendly citizen or something."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(That night…)

Nami, holding a cup of warm cocoa, strolled to the deck of the ship and spotted Robin reading her book, as usual. She sat beside the raven-haired woman and placed her cup on the table. "You want some coffee to go with that book?"

"No, thank you." Robin smiled. "I have already drunk."

"You know… I wouldn't believe you are from Baroque Works if you hadn't revealed your true identity to us." Nami took a sip of her delicious beverage and grinned. "You are too kind and surprisingly amicable to be a notorious secret agent for a Warlord. Makes me wonder why someone like Crocodile would choose you as his partner."

"Looks can be deceiving." The raven-haired archaeologist replied in an eerie monotone. "In order to survive, I had to paint a few façades to cover my tracks."

The orange-haired girl arched a brow. "So, are you painting another façade in front of us?"

Robin blinked and turned her gaze to Nami, before a subtle smile tugged at her lips. "Who knows?"

The navigator smirked. "You sure are reclusive about yourself, huh? I bet you have a past, don't you?"

"We all do." Robin continued skimming through the contents of her book. "It is just that I do not wish to talk about it."

"I see." Nami smiled. "I'm sure one day you will be comfortable sharing your past with us. We are, after all, your new family now."

"Perhaps." The raven-haired archaeologist smiled benignly.

The orange-haired navigator noticed the extravagant necklace Robin wore around her neck and beamed. "That's nice jewellery you got there. Where did you buy it?"

Robin stared quizzically at Nami, before she traced the navigator's eyes to her necklace and a tsunami of nostalgic memories washed over her. She fondled the crystal of her necklace and smiled. It was a genuine, jovial smile that Nami noted. "I didn't buy this. A… friend of mine gave this to me. It is his treasure."

"Why would someone just give you his treasure for nothing?" A devilish sparkle glowed within Nami's eyes as she stroked her chin. "Oh, I get it. This guy likes you, doesn't he?"

Robin spluttered indignantly before she reclaimed her composure and coughed. "N-No, it's not that. We are just… friends."

"Really." Nami stared sceptically at the flustered archaeologist and waved a dismissing hand. "Fine, I won't tease you about that. But, since we're crewmates and we're going to be sisters, I hope you can tell me more about this boyfriend of yours. Goodnight, Robin!"

The raven-haired archaeologist sighed as she watched the orange-haired navigator skipped buoyantly back to her bunk. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Somehow or other, a delicate smile formed on Robin's mouth.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Next day…)

Naruto shuffled his cards and tossed them neatly onto the table. "So, how do you want to play the bet? Loser drink up?"

"That simple?" Roshio, a pirate with white dreadlocks and muscular physique, scoffed. "If you wanna play, then raise the stakes a notch. Life and death. You win, I leave my hand here for you. But, if I win, you cut off your arm for me. What do you say, bro?"

"Sounds nice. Sure you're up to the game?"

Roshio's crewmates guffawed as they mocked the blond. "Roshio-san is the best of the best when it comes to poker."

"You won't win!"

"Yeah! Roshio-san has a bounty of forty-two million beri! Our captain is one of the strongest around!"

"Yeah! You better be prepared to hand over your hand."

Naruto arched a brow and dug his ear in irritation. "What a noisy bunch of morons you have there."

One of the crewmembers stood up and roared. "What did you just say?"

Roshio smirked and raised an arm. "It's okay. Just stay calm. Let me handle this."

Naruto snickered. "Let's play. Question is… are you game?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(An hour later…)

"W-Who dares send Sarkies-san to the hospital?"

"This is outrageous!"

"Bellamy-san, you must do something about this! We can't let this act tarnishes the pride of the Bellamy Pirates!"

Bellamy, a man with rough looks and a maniacal grin, smirked. "Sarkies, someone really did you in real bad. Tell me. Tell me who did this, brother!"

Sarkies, who suffered from severe fractures and had bandages covering his body, hissed weakly. "I... I don't know. H-He never said… his name."

"Lily, do you know who did this?"

The blonde woman blinked hysterically and gulped. "I remember him. But, like what Sarkies said, he never revealed his name. He is a man with blond hair. He wears… dirty clothes and slippers? He is taller than you too, Bellamy-san."

Bellamy growled and clenched his fist. "I will find out who did this and execute him! Go! Go find this man and bring him to me! I will end him with my own hands personally!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Chopper sat on the railings of the ship, Going Merry, and stared idly at the sky, watching the seagulls sailing through the air in utter freedom. Suddenly, the birds were struck by something and fell from the sky, collapsing on their ship. Examining the dead seagulls, Chopper screamed frantically. "THEY'VE BEEN SHOT!"

The reindeer ran towards the agitating birds and dug out a bullet. "Look!"

Luffy, however barged in and adjusted his hat. "Oh! Yakitori for tonight!"

"They were shot?" Ussop raised a brow. "I didn't hear any gunshots."

"But the bullet!" Chopper pointed his hooves at the sea and proclaimed. "Judging by their wounds, they were shot from that angle."

Nami ascended the stairs and stared in disbelief. "Are you saying the birds were shot from an island that we haven't even sighted yet? How is that possible?"

"But I was watching them the whole time!" Chopper protested, while Luffy was drooling at different ways of cooking the birds.

Ussop smirked. "If that's the case, then the guy must have incredible eyesight, an incredible gun and incredible marksmanship. He or she probably randomly fired some bullets in the sky and the bullets coincidentally flew over here and shot the poor saps."

Luffy hollered, "Sanji! Cook some seagulls! Seagull!"

Chopper, who had an uneasy feeling in his chest, sighed as he stared at the distant ocean.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sighed and dropped his cards. "A draw, again? How boring. I'm leaving."

"You ain't going nowhere, bro." Roshio stood up. "The victor is not determined yet!"

"You sure you wanna ride this train?"

It was then a man crashed through the wall and emerged from the debris. It was a blond man and he was eyeing the audience predatorily, until he saw an unfazed Naruto. "You! Are you the one who threw Sarkies into the hospital?"

"Sarkies?" The blond arched a brow and placed a finger on his temple. "Who's that?"

Roshio growled and his crewmates had drawn their weapons. "B-Bellamy the Hyena! He's here!"

"What do you want, Bellamy?" Roshio balled his fist. "This is my turf!"

"I have no business with flies like you." Bellamy grinned. "If you dare interfere with my prey, I'll kill you!"

"Big words coming from a rookie… You will get killed, bro." Roshio threatened.

"Then I'd like to see you try."

In the midst of their disputation, they didn't notice Naruto had vanished in a swirl of wind.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Luffy tossed his binoculars to the ground and yelled ecstatically. "That place looks like a resort! It's so cool!"

"Yeah! It's too good to be true! I'm sure there are many cool things on that island! I can't wait to debark and go do some shopping!" Ussop grinned and saw a few ships with malicious design stationed in the harbour. "W-Why are there so many ships… that look so similar to pirate ships there?"

Nami ran towards Ussop and slapped the sniper. "Don't be stupid! Ha, ha! This is just absurd! Why would there be pirates here? Huh?"

It was then they heard horrified screams emitting from the town.

Chopper, Nami and Ussop grasped their heads and whined. "No! Why can't we enjoy ourselves in an ordinary town? What's wrong with this place?"

Luffy and Zoro, however, grinned. "Cool place!"

When the anchor was dropped, the captain and the swordsman leaped to the ground. Nami, however, was cautious of the populace. Apparently, it was a hot zone for pirates. The orange-haired navigator knew Luffy and Zoro were prone to stir trouble. She had to be there to ensure they wouldn't cause any unwanted commotion. In the end, Nami chose to follow the two boys.

The rest of the crew did their scouting in the nearby grocery stores.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto stood on the balcony of a building and sighted the arrival of the Going Merry.

"This will be interesting." His coat swayed as the wind blew and the blond smiled excitedly. "The story begins."

Instantly, he disappeared in a torrent of charging wind.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"In this town, I promise not to run away from a figh-"

Nami pinched her captain's cheek and corrected, "I promise not to fight."

Luffy muttered dejectedly, "I promise not to fight."

The orange-haired navigator folded her arms and grunted. "I hope that is really the truth, you two troublemakers."

"Yes." Zoro and Luffy replied in unison, albeit with an uninterested tone.

"What's with your unenthusiastic answers?" Nami shook her head and ignored the crashes of bottles and outcries for battles in the background. "If you fight in this town, who knows what might happen. We might get kicked out from this place! And if that happens, we might not be able to travel to the sky island. Do you understand our situation?"

A pale, sickly man collapsed before the trio and they halted their steps. Luffy blinked. "Look, he fell."

The man groaned in agony and Luffy commented, "He is in pain."

"Yeah, in pain." Zoro stated.

"C-Can you… help me up?"

The swordsman gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You just don't want to get back up yourself. Ah, fine. Luffy, you go that side."

"Okay." Luffy and Zoro effortlessly tossed the man onto his horse.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry about that." The man grunted as panted through his words. "I was born with a weak body. Now, let's go, Stronger."

The horse subsequently collapsed via exhaustion.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro gawked. "The horse too?"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto landed gracefully on the small ship and groaned. Wrestling himself in a standing posture, the blond surveyed the rundown vessel. The ship was supported and reinforced with steel plates, arranged and implanted clumsily on the wood, in order to augment the overall durability of the ship. Naruto sighed and noticed a familiar raven-haired beauty napping on her chair with a book resting on her stomach.

The blond smirked and ambled towards the sleeping beauty. However, the perturbing sound of screeching wood jolted Robin from her slumber. When her vision adjusted, she was stunned to see Naruto smiling mirthfully at her. "Hey, Robin-chan!"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's not nice." Naruto pouted. "Is this the greeting I get for saving your sweet ass?"

Robin scowled before she regained an impassive composure. "You do know that this is a pirate ship, Vice-Admiral Naruto Newgate."

"What's with the Vice-Admiral and all that? I'm just Naruto!" The blond grinned.

"A Vice-Admiral of your calibre, not to mention the Commanding Admiral of Enies Lobby, what are you doing here?" Robin narrowed her eyes and stared dubiously at the blond.

Naruto sighed and sat on the railing, enjoying the soothing sea breeze that swept past the ocean. "I'm here to visit you."

"Tell me the truth." Robin probed.

"Say the magic word!" The blond wagged his finger childishly.

The raven-haired archaeologist rolled her eyes and fixated her sight on her book.

Naruto sighed. "You're no fun. Well, I'll tell ya. I'm here to infiltrate the Straw-Hat Pirates and become a member of your team. I received orders from my superior that Luffy is a potential threat. It was an early hypothesis but… Luffy managed to defeat the Warlord, Crocodile. His bounty has risen to a hundred million. The World Government has been alerted of Luffy's growth. Not to mention, he is the son of the Revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon, and the grandson of the Marine Hero, Senior Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp."

"W-What? The Marine Hero?" Robin's eyes widened before she sighed. "I figured as much. I knew I have heard of his surname somewhere. He does possess a strange charisma. But why are you telling me this information? Aren't you supposed to be a spy? Spies don't just go around and splutter information that easily."

The blond tilted his head in confusion and folded his arms. "I don't get women. You want the truth and I give you what you want. But you just don't accept it. I guess Kuzan-sensei and Ray-jiji are right after all. Women are troublesome."

A ghost of a smile curled at Robin's pink lips. "Are you not afraid that I might spill your secrets to Luffy?"

"Nope. That is how much I trust you." Naruto studied the ship keenly and chuckled. "This place sure has a nice vibe to it. I guess leaving you with the Straw-Hats was a correct decision on my part. So, dropping the formality, how are you?"

"I am fine." Robin averted her gaze.

Naruto smiled. "That's great."

The blond noticed his surrogate grandmother's precious necklace hung around the archaeologist's neck and grinned. "Take care of that necklace for me. It is, after all, our memories."

"I don't wish to have any relationship with a marine."

Naruto stared quietly at the empyreal blue sky. "I made a promise."

Robin blinked.

"I promised I would protect you. That day… that day when I watched innocent lives been taken away from the marines. That day when I witnessed the corruption within the government and the destruction of Ohara, I swore I would not make the same mistake that they made. I won't let your smile be taken away." The blond smiled with determination flaring in his sapphire eyes. "You may be a pirate. I may be a marine. But, I'm sure our feelings are the same."

The raven-haired archaeologist blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I will see you again, soon." Naruto waved before his frame dissolved into a chilling breeze. "Very, very soon."

Robin eyed the clouds from the sky and closed her book. "I guess that's my cue. I'm going to search for clues on my own. I'm sure some people on the island might know a thing or two about Skypiea."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(An hour later…)

"People's dreams never end! Isn't that right?" Blackbeard roared.

Luffy, who was covered with bleeding wounds, stared solemnly at Blackbeard. The man chewed his pie and guffawed. "Let them laugh. If you seek the summit, you'll find fights your fists alone could never take you to! So follow it! Listen well and clear, young man! Your dream will never end! So don't let them take that away from you!"

Teach snickered before he swallowed his treat. Zoro strode past Nami and walked quietly through the district, while Luffy stared at Blackbeard. "Luffy, let's go."

"Oh, it seems I'm holding you back." Blackbeard stood up and snatched his bento of cherry pies. "I'll get going too. I hope you make it there to Sky Island, brat."

Gulping down his beer, Teach walked away chortling. "The rum tastes splendidly great today!"

Naruto leaned against a wall and concealed himself within a tenebrous alley as he spied on the commotion. "Marshall D. Teach, a former crewmate of the Whitebeard Pirate's 2nd Division. He committed an unspoken crime by murdering his commander for a treasure before he fled. I am impressed though. He was able to kill Thatch and escape from the Whitebeard Pirates."

Eyeing Luffy, the blond sighed. "I guess this is my turn."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

"We should just change ships, Ussop!" Sanji exclaimed.

"No! How could you? The Going Merry hasn't reached its limits yet! It can still help us in our journey!" Ussop retorted as he nailed a plank on the ship. "No matter what, I will never give up on Going Merry!"

"Oh, may I ask a question?"

Sanji blinked as he registered a fellow blond, who was staring meekly at Ussop and Chopper. The enigmatic blond, dressed in a bronze blazer with a loose tie and dark jeans, smiled cheerily and dug out a notepad. "A-Are you guys pirates?"

Ussop arched a brow before a formulated plan struck him. "O-Of course we are! I am the great Ussop-sama, brave warrior of the sea!"

"Oh?" The blond clicked his pen and grinned. "Can you tell me more about your greatness? I am a journalist who wishes to jot down adventures of a great pirate who wages endless wars in order to achieve One Piece! I wish to write down the autobiography of the pirate who sailed the sea like the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and record everything about him and his crew."

"O-Oh? Like a historical memento?" Sanji's interest was piqued. _"It would be nice if I had someone to record my discovery of the All Blues! That way, I can prove to that old man that All Blues exist!"_

Chopper smiled as stars sparkled in his eyes. _"Oh? Someone who writes autobiography? It would be nice if I was inducted in history as the greatest doctor in the world!"_

Ussop smirked deviously. _"Awesome! If I have him writing more about me, I can make him record me as the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Ussop!"_

"I am Uzumaki." Naruto smirked as he offered a handshake. "Nice to meet you all! Now, will you kindly invite me in so we can discuss more?"

"Sure!" they yelled happily. "Come on in!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(One hour later…)

Luffy, Zoro and Nami walked towards their ship with a lifeless demeanour. They were surprised, however, when they noticed a jovial atmosphere on the Going Merry. Ussop, Sanji and Chopper were guffawing in delight, much to the surprise of the orange-haired navigator. They climbed aboard their ship and spotted a foreign blond chattering with their crewmates. Ussop turned around and smiled. "Luffy! Zoro! Glad that you're back. This guy… WHOA! What the hell happened to you?"

Chopper gasped. "Look at those wounds! Doctor! We need a doctor!"

"You are a doctor, idiot!" Ussop retorted.

The reindeer blinked before he dashed hysterically towards the injured Luffy and Zoro. "Oh my god! I'm a doctor! Ah!"

After the ordeal, Nami sat on the table and stared dubiously at Naruto. "So, you're saying that you are a journalist and a book writer, huh?"

"Yes! I wish to be onboard on the Pirate King's ship and set sail with the greatest pirate in the world, embarking on the greatest adventure of epic proportions and embracing the greatest sea! I've heard Luffy-san's bold announcement about his ambition to become the Pirate King. I wish to see that dream a reality!" Naruto smiled and caught a glimpse of Luffy beaming joyously at him. "Of course, the Pirate King's crews are the best of the best. You are…"

"I am the navigator of this ship, Nami."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome! A beautiful lady like you, I'm sure your skills are unparalleled."

Nami huffed haughtily. "You don't need to say all those things. Besides, why should we believe you? You need to be absolutely credible to be our writer."

The blond sighed. "Of course. Here, these are a few work of mine."

Rummaging his bag, Naruto dug out a novel and passed it to Sanji. "This is my latest work, Icha Icha Paradise."

The blond cook blinked and accepted the gift, before unfurling the page. He was surprised when he skimmed through the content and his eyes were fixated intensely on the paragraph. Suddenly, hearts sparkled from Sanji's eyes before a massive nosebleed erupted. Naruto grinned as he watched the unconscious cook, twitching in bliss on the ground. Staring in disbelief, Nami picked up the book and read the book, only to blush in few shades of pink. "W-What is this despicable crap?"

"It is a bestseller though."

At that moment, Robin jumped on to the ship and was stunned to see a smirking blond waving at her. "Hi, is this one of your crewmate as well, Nami-chan?"

Nami sighed and folded her arms, tossing the book at a drooling Sanji. "Yes. She's Robin. Robin, this pervert here is Uzumaki."

"I'm Luffy!" The captain sat beside the blond and stared curiously at him. "So, are you an artist? You look familiar. Do you paint or draw or doodle?"

"No, unfortunately not. I'm a professional writer." Naruto grinned and stood up abruptly, before he bowed in a debonair manner. "Let me introduce myself. I am Uzumaki. I have been a writer for a while now. It is a passion to me, and I'm trying to seek a source of motivation for my next bestseller. Of course, I wish to write a book about the vicissitudes of the Pirate King. My hobby, besides writing, is gardening. I am good at that, trust me. And my favourite food is meat and ramen. They are the food of the gods."

Nami and Luffy's eyes glowed. "Really?"

"So, allow me to join your crew, Monkey D. Luffy. I will be of great use to you, believe it."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

I hope you enjoy the story.

Please review


End file.
